Vagues Visages au Vent Dérivent
by Roxane1
Summary: Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir à propos des protagonistes de X. Et tout le monde y passera, femmes et enfants compris. La pitié n'est pas dans ma nature... OS. Chapitre dernier !
1. Absences

Pour commencer, je vais souhaiter une joyeuse bonne année à tous ! Un peu d'avance, je vous l'accorde, mais mieux vaut trop tôt que trop tard.

Voilà, donc, ma seconde X-fic, dans laquelle vous allez pouvoir admirer l'incroyable prolificité de mes cours de philo. Elle sera composée de beaucoup (je peux pas encore vous dire combien) de scenettes impliquant chaque fois un ou plusieurs personnages. Surtout ne cherchez pas de logique chronologique, elles ne se passent pas toutes au même moment. Il n'y a pas non plus de hiérarchie particulière parmi les chapitres, tous les personnages importants devraient apparaître ( les dragons, évidemment, plus quelques autres si j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose.. -- ) mais l'ordre risque d'être un peu anarchique.

Sinon… Je pense que le ton, dans l'ensemble, devrait être relativement sérieux, mais préparez-vous à quelques débordements dus au surmenage scolaire et à l'esprit malade entièrement naturel de l'auteur.

Sur ce, et en espérant que vous êtes toujours là, je vous abandonne machiavéliquement aux mains de Kamui… Désolée.

**Absences**

- Shiro-kuuuuuuun !

Même après tout ce qui s'était passé, même avec cette horrible matinée d'examens, ce ciel de plombs, cette pluie grasse et grise et ce vent qui leur giflait le visage, la voix vibrait d'un enthousiasme bouleversant.

Kamui ferma les yeux.

Il était en ce monde peu de choses qu'il n'aurait données pour apprendre à partager ce bonheur infus qui semblaient être le lot de certains.

Keiichi Segawa était de ceux là. Nouvellement orphelin, le chagrin qu'il éprouvait n'avait d'égal que son obstination à le surpasser. Délégué de classe et élève modèle, il portait sur ses épaules le terrible poids de la confiance et de l'admiration des autres, desquelles il s'acquittait toujours avec une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Jamais Kamui n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui s'entêtât à ce point à être heureux. Peut-être qu'il y avait une recette…

- Shirooo ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ? Comment se sont passés tes examens blancs ?

Kamui sentait poindre la migraine. Pas un de ces horribles maux de tête qui l'obligeait à s'étendre des heures durant, plus inutile que jamais, mais ce léger vertige, ce tournis presque agréable qui le prenait souvent lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Keiichi. La force vivante qui débordait de son camarade l'engloutissait comme une vague de chaleur sourde qui, parfois, parvenait presque à lui faire oublier pourquoi il ne serait jamais comme Keiichi. Presque.

- Excuse moi, dit-il calmement. Avec ce temps… Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendrais. Tu as terminé ton travail tellement plus tôt…

- Oh ! Mais si ! S'exclama le jeune homme, rayonnant. J'ai fait mes devoirs pendant ce temps. Des sushis, ça te dit ?

Le ton bondissant lui donnait le mal de mer. Il se demanda confusément comme ce garçon pouvait avoir tant de force dans la voix.

- Il y a ces tables à l'abri, hurla Keiichi en le saisissant par l'épaule. Allons-y avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place !

Kamui se laissa complaisamment traîner jusqu'aux longues tables de bois gras où son ami laissa tomber son sac dans un fracas qui le fit frémir. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que le moindre bruit se répercutait en lui avec une force à peine supportable.

- Alors ? Fit Keiichi d'un ton plus modéré. Comment ça a été, les maths ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit-il doucement en s'asseyant à son tour. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné un coup de main pour les révisions…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Mais j'imagine que tes amis t'ont beaucoup aidé, eux aussi ? Ils avaient l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi.

Kamui songea, mortifié, à la dernière rencontre de Keiichi avec ses envahissants colocataires. Bien sûr, l'inviter chez lui n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. Mais le garçon l'avait si souvent convié à venir dîner qu'il avait voulu lui prouver sa reconnaissance. Cet après-midi là, Keiichi Segawa c'était retrouvé au beau milieu du repaire des Dragons du Ciel. Yuzuriha était entrée la première, discourant gaiement avec ce que Keiichi percevait comme un large espace vide. Puis ça avait été au tour de Sorata qui s'appliquait à faire bouillir une casserole d'eau entre ses mains pour impressionner Arashi. La jeune fille, plus indifférente que jamais, nettoyait consciencieusement sa longue épée, préalablement effilée sur le plan de travail.

- Oh, Kamui ! Avait lancé Sorata sans même poser la casserole, c'est un ami à toi ?

Affreusement gêné, il avait brièvement présenté Keiichi dont les yeux papillonnaient de surprise.

- Oooh ! S'était exclamée Yuzuriha. Tu es le garçon qui aide Kamui-chan avec ses devoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Keiichi avait acquiescé avec une timidité inhabituelle.

- Oui, il paraît que je ne suis pas capable de le faire, avait renchéri Sorata. Pourtant, notre pauvre Kamui est complètement largué, en maths…

Le feu lui monta à la figure en même temps que le souvenir. Pour ça, oui, ils s'inquiétaient. Jamais ils n'y avait eu tant de gens à s'affairer autour de lui. Il y avait Yuzuriha et ses petites attentions affectueuses toutes enrobées de coton et de rubans. Et puis Sorata, l'imperturbable bout en train collé à ses basques du matin au soir, essayant désespérément de le dérider un peu. Même Arashi, la froide et solennelle Arashi, lui portait une attention discrète. Et Subaru…

Il se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il ne fallait plus penser à Subaru.

- Oui, concéda finalement Kamui, ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

- C'est important, lança joyeusement Keiichi en projetant son déjeuner sur la table. C'est comme ça que l'on sait que l'on est aimé.

Il ouvrit sa boîte de sushis et les tendit à Kamui qui se servit d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Aimé. Il n'était plus aimé de personne. Aucun de ceux qui lui avaient ouvert leur cœur n'était plus à ses côtés.

_Kamui… Je suis désolée. Je ne peux plus t'aider à porter ce fardeau. Va à Tokyo… Ton… Ton destin t'y attend ! _

_Kamui-chan ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !Six ans déjà… _

_Kamui ! Tu es blessé ? Viens à la maison… Avec moi. Kotori est morte d'inquiétude. _

_C'est comme ça. Tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux, Kamui. _

Il ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elles ne se taisaient plus jamais, ces voix. Celles des Absents. Ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Ceux qu'il avait abandonnés.

- … Et le poisson crû est bien meilleur pour la santé, continuait son vis à vis, parce que, à la cuisson…

À la fin du déjeuner, Keiichi l'inviterait à dîner chez lui. Kamui refuserait, comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait décliner sans blesser le jeune homme. Parce que s'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble, Keiichi finirait par le connaître. Inévitablement. Et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, pas lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les voit au fond de lui, ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Parce qu'il ne pouvait sauver personne. Et Keiichi ne devait jamais l'apprendre. Ou bien il le quitterait, comme les autres. De toutes façons, il ne faisait pas bon de trop connaître Kamui, ces temps-ci. Trop s'y étaient brûlé les doigts.

- … Enfin, après tout, cuit ce n'est pas mal non plus, mais ça perd quand même l'essentiel de ses qualités nutritives.

Kamui approuva silencieusement aux mots décidés. Ce ne serait pas difficile, pourtant, d'avoir Keiichi. Il était tellement seul, il cherchait à tout prix quelqu'un à protéger, quelque chose qui donnerait un tout petit peu de sens à sa vie désormais. Kamui était parfait pour jouer ce rôle. Et puis Keiichi était un garçon gentil, énergique, équilibré. Il se fichait éperdument de l'année 1999. Il ne gisait pas dans un cercueil, il ne cherchait pas à l'égorger avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il n'était pas obsédé par le souvenir d'un mort.

Une telle stabilité était enviable, par les temps qui couraient. C'était, de loin, le meilleur parti qui lui serait donné de rencontrer. Il lui suffisait de le vouloir.

Mais Kamui savait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais Keiichi. Ils ne pourraient même pas devenir de vrais amis.

- Ils te plaisent, les sushis ?

Parce que Kamui Shiro n'avait jamais su ce qu'il voulait. Curieux, tout de même, que la vie ait semé sur sa route tant de choix à faire, tant de décisions à prendre alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de déterminer ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui même. Toute cette indécision avait achevé de ruiner sa vie.

_Kotori… Fuma… _

Non, il n'avait jamais su choisir. Il n'avait jamais su saisir sa chance lorsqu'elle se présentait. Il s'était contenté de les laisser glisser au loin, hors de sa portée, là où il ne pourrait plus les sauver, où il ne devrait pas irrémédiablement décider de ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux. Tout était tellement plus facile, alors. Kamui, l'infidèle chronique, qui ne sait pas se contenter d'une chose et qui préfère tout perdre plutôt que de se risquer à agir…

- Tu ne veux pas venir manger chez moi, ce soir ? On pourra finir ton devoir d'histoire, si tu veux.

Kamui resta silencieux un moment. Les cheveux et les yeux clairs du jeune homme reflétaient la lumière blanche du début d'après-midi et donnaient à son visage un éclat angélique.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit-il. Vers… Quelle heure ?

Il put presque voir le cœur de Keiichi battre dans son regard.

- Tu… tu veux bien ? Euh.. je veux dire, sept heure et demi… ça te convient ?

Kamui hocha la tête et jeta un regard désabusé au sushi qui demeurait intacte devant lui. Keiichi bondit en regardant sa montre, agrippa son sac et après d'enthousiastes adieux, courut vers sa salle de cours. Kamui sentit longtemps encore la légère trace des doigts du garçon sur le dos de sa main. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un geste involontaire, au fond. Il observa longuement la grande porte derrière laquelle il venait de disparaître.

Peut être pas.

Il aurait dû refuser. Toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer, comme les précédentes. Il n'y avait pas d'issue pour lui, plus d'échappatoire, pourquoi chercher à en blesser d'autres ?

_C'est parce que tu es très jeune, _murmura un des Absents. _Tu voudrais croire encore qu'on peut aimer sans déchirer l'autre. Je l'ai crû aussi, de toutes mes forces. Il a fallu que je le tue pour comprendre. Il n'y a pas de solution. _

C'était la vérité, son expérience l'en avait convaincu. Alors pourquoi… Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas être déjà trop tard. Il avait le droit à une autre chance.

Mais au fond de lui, parmi la cohue des voix de ses morts, il savait qu'en dépit de tout, il était trop tard.

- Je peux… recommencer.

Hélas.

--------------------------

À ma décharge, je tiens à dire que cette scène m'a été inspirée par un excès de wasabi dans mes sushis. Si vous avez des plaintes à déposer, adressez vous à ma sœur.

Euh, par contre, si vous avez des commentaires… Comment dire… JE LES VEUX !

Bref, reviewez moi, je veux bien vous donner la recettes de mes sushis… Bonne affaire, non ?


	2. Heureuse Nouvelle

Et voici en exclusivité… La seconde scène de cette fic ! Un pitite réponse aux gentilles qui m'ont reviewée…

**Baloo : **Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on a pas souvent l'occasion de voir Keiichi… Pourtant, c'est un personnage plein de potentiel !

Bien, j'espère que cette scène là te plaira autant que la première !

**Aphykit : **The meanst revient ! Sois heureuse, celle-ci est _un peu_ moins triste… T'as intérêt à reviewer ce rois !

Cette fois, ce sont des personnages peu exploités que j'ai utilisés… Allez, je prends les paris !

**Heureuse Nouvelle **

Le jour était jeune, encore. La lumière toujours clémente baignait le temple avec douceur, comme si elle avait à cœur de ne pas blesser les yeux qui le contempleraient. Un vent discret longeait les rues alentours en murmurant, traînant ses plumes perdues et ses parfums de fin d'été.

Sous les lourdes arcades du temple, la silhouette diffuse d'une femme se dessina. Elle traversa furtivement les jardins qui étouffaient sous les dernières fleurs et se dirigea d'un pas léger, quoique hésitant, vers la maison voisine.

Il n'était pas inhabituel pour Saya Mono, récemment mariée au grand prêtre du temple Togakushi, de rendre visite à son amie Toru, qui habitait en face de chez elle, même à une heure si matinale. Du reste, le soleil était levé depuis près d'une heure et Saya était certaine que la jeune femme serait debout. Après tout, Toru était une fille du matin. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte cochère, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse pour entraver leurs tremblements. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et inspira de toutes ses forces. Elle devrait garder son calme. Cela ne serait pas facile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. D'ailleurs, Toru comprendrait sûrement. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce fût. Les mâchoires serrées, elle leva le poing et l'abattit à deux reprises sur le battant de bois. Presque aussitôt, elle reconnut les petits pas pressés de Toru qui descendait l'escalier, à l'autre bout du corridor. Les longs cheveux blonds de Saya furent soulevés par une brève bourrasque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Saya ?

Le visage perplexe de son amie s'illumina d'un grand sourire en l'apercevant sur son seuil. C'était bon. Toru souriait rarement avec franchise. Sans doute craignait-elle que l'on y décelât un signe de faiblesse inacceptable pour la femme libre qu'elle était. Ses vrais sourires étaient toujours destinés à Saya.

- Bonjour, Toru ! Dit elle le plus chaleureusement possible. Je voulais te voir avant… Avant que tu ne partes travailler.

- Avant que ton mari ne soit levé, corrigea-t-elle, légèrement acide.

Elle s'effaça néanmoins pour la laisser entrer. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon et Saya se laissa tomber sur le divan. Elle ne se sentait soudain plus la force de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Il sait où je suis, murmura-t-elle avec lassitude. Il n'est pas stupide. C'est un homme attentif…

- Et très amoureux, acheva tristement la jeune femme. Un jour ou l'autre… Tu veux un peu de thé ?

- Volontiers.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de suivre Toru à la cuisine. Pour le moment, mieux valait retrouver ses esprits et ne pas commettre d'impairs. Toru était si susceptible…

_Elle comprendra, comme elle a compris pour ton mariage. _

- Mais elle sera malheureuse, dit-elle à haute voix. Elle croira que je lui échappe un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lança la voix de Toru depuis la cuisine.

Saya ferma les yeux.

- Rien. Rien du tout. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Pas de réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, Toru revenait avec deux tasses vides. L'eau était à bouillir.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, dit-elle sans ambages. Ce n'était pas une question. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Saya se mordit la lèvre. Trop tard pour reculer.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Toru hocha la tête.

- Je…

Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce serait si simple ? Les mots coinçaient au fond de sa gorge, la vérité allait l'étouffer. Il faudrait bien cracher.

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait plus se retenir d'éclater en sanglots, mais se contint miraculeusement. Elle sentit avec terreur la main de son amie se crisper sur ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, le visage de Toru était dur et froid.

- Heureuse nouvelle, dit-elle académiquement. Félicitations.

Saya cligna des yeux. Mauvais, très mauvais départ.

- Mais c'est à ton mari que tu devrais annoncer ça, Saya. Ça ne regarde que vous, après tout.

- Je t'en prie, plaida la jeune femme, il faut que tu comprennes…

- Quoi ? Coupa Toru. Il n'est pas de moi, que je sache ?

Elle eut un rire glacé et triste qui fit frissonner Saya. Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Toru se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Non ! s'écria Saya. Mon amour, écoute moi… Il… Il le fallait ! Je n'ai jamais fait que mon devoir. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas te perdre, pas comme… comme ça…

Elle pleurait à présent. Elle sentit la jeune femme s'immobiliser auprès d'elle, hésitante. Sans attendre, elle jeta ses deux bras autour de la taille de Toru et l'attira à elle. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré pour être ensemble. D'interminables secondes s'égrenèrent en silence avant qu'une main lasse ne vînt lui effleurer les cheveux. Elle s'apaisa lentement sous la caresse.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupira Toru en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je… je ne t'en veux pas.

- Menteuse, répliqua Saya en séchant ses larmes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'en veux. Tu es en colère. Mais ça va passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Toru acquiesça.

- Ça va passer. Après tout… Je savais bien que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Nous ne pouvons pas… rester ensemble.

Son visage se crispa, s'allongeant étrangement parmi ses boucles sombres. Une rage sourde assombrissait son front.

- Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu… Alors que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir !?

- Tu m'as, chuchota tout doucement Saya. Pour toujours. Cet homme… Il est très bon. Il fera un excellent père. Mais il sent déjà que je ne lui appartiens pas, il ne me le demande pas.

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda brusquement Toru. Pourquoi si tôt ?

Saya lui lança un regard triste. À la regarder comme ça, dans son pantalon usé et sa chemise d'homme, avec sa crinière noire qu'elle refusait de couper, les yeux brûlants, les poings serrés, elle fut terriblement frappée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme. Toru avait raison. Après tout, elles n'avaient que vingt ans et tout leur temps pour se marier et avoir des enfants. Un peu de temps, du moins. 1999 était encore loin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Toru pourquoi elle avait choisi d'épouser cet homme, ni pourquoi il lui fallait avoir un enfant si vite. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait lui en parler. Quand il serait trop tard pour reculer et qu'elles ne pourraient plus rien faire. Toru hurlerait, elle pleurerait, elle la giflerait sans doute. Mais elle devrait bien s'y faire. Parce que Toru était comme ça. C'était cette passion qui l'avait séduite des années plus tôt, cette rage de vivre qui lui avait fait comprendre, dès leur première rencontre, que Toru serait la seule femme de sa vie, celle pour laquelle, quand l'heure serait venue de tout achever, elle mourrait avec plaisir. Elle savait qu'elle ne la sauverait pas longtemps, bien sûr. Toru était, tout comme elle, destinée à mourir jeune. Sans doute avant la Promesse qu'elle ne verrait jamais s'accomplir. Mais peu lui importait, Saya avait toujours eu le sens du sacrifice. Donner sa vie pour la femme qu'elle aimait lui paraissait un tel accomplissement qu'elle ne pouvait en rêver d'autre. Elle sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

- Un jour, je te le dirai.

- Je déteste quand tu dis ça, s'écria Toru en tapant du pied.

- Toru…

La jeune femme se détendit.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle parut surprise. Puis, précautionneusement, elle noua ses bras autour de la taille de Saya. Son visage devint soudain très beau.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas de raison d'être jalouse ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu l'es tout de même ?

- … Oui.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, savourant ses instants si rares où le destin, le temps et le monde tout entier cessaient d'exister autour d'elles. Saya se sentait plonger dans une torpeur presque enivrante, loin de tout ce qu'elle vivait pour les autres. Puis Toru se pencha sur elle et posa sa joue sur son ventre plat. Elle sembla écouter attentivement.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Eh bien… Si c'est une fille, je pense que je lui donnerais le nom de ma mère. Kotori.

Toru se tut quelques instant et se remit à écouter, comme si le ventre nouvellement rempli lui communiquait ses secrets en une langue mystérieuse qu'elle était seule à entendre. Saya retint son souffle.

- Ce sera un garçon.

Saya cligna des yeux. Elle observa le visage concentré de la jeune femme.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Toru haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'il me l'a dit, pardi ! Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Aucune idée. Suggestions ?

Toru secoua la tête en souriant.

- Pas encore. Mais si je trouve le nom de ton fils, tu devras trouver celui du mien.

Et l'accord fut ainsi passé. Lorsque, sept mois plus tard, le fils de Saya vint au monde, ce fut sous le nom de Fuma Mono qu'il fit son entrée dans la dernière légende de la Terre.

----------------

Voilààà ! Deuxième chapitre achevé

_S'il vous plaît_, si vous l'avez lu, laissez moi un commentaire, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou détesté. C'est vraiment important pour moi de savoir que je n'écris pas pour personne…


	3. Douloureuse Perte

Bonjour bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 3 qui vient à vous, chers clients chers adhérents ! Un ton légèrement différent cette fois… Cette scène peut avoir lieu à peu près n'importe quand, donc pas de spoilers d'aucune sorte( je crois). En attendant, une petite réponse à mes magnanimes reviewers…

**Nelja : **Suis contente que ça te plaises, particulièrement pour le deuxième chapitre, parce que, vu que ce ne sont pas des persos très exploités, je me disais que ça passerait peut-être moins bien… En tous cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu liras les autres !

**CryNienna** : Bon, je crois avoir répondu à l'essentiel de tes questions déjà, alors merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à m'en laisser une autre !

Ah oui, pas de spoilers là dedans, tu peux lire sans craintes…

**Aphykit** : Bon, alors pour le coup, c'est pas triste du tout, réjouis-toi ! The Meanst reviendra au prochain chapitre !

Bon, assez enquiquinés ? Tant mieux… Voilà le récit tragique d'une perte déchirante… Et de ses conséquences funestes.

**Douloureuse Perte**

- Idiot !

Un bruit mat claqua dans la nuit.

- Aïeoha !

Deux ombres se mouvaient sans bruit aux abord d'une petite maison grise. L'obscurité était étrangement épaisse et pesait sur la campus CLAMP comme un fardeau trop lourd. Le ciel, pourtant, émettait une clarté inhabituelle ces derniers temps, clarté qui ne semblait pas vouloir profiter au parc densément peuplé d'arbres, de coccinelles et d'écureuils volants. Une voix masculine et plaintive s'éleva derrière un grand pin.

- Je suis désolé, Nee-chan ! Je… J'étais pourtant sûr de les avoir sur moi…

Un reniflement méprisant.

- C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte tes invitations. J'aurais dû savoir que ça se terminerait par quelque chose dans ce goût là. Nous allons perdre un temps précieux à cause de ta stupidité.

- Un temps précieux ? Questionna l'autre voix. Mais il est une heure du matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire à cette… _Oooh !_ Est-ce que c'est une proposition ?

Un nouveau claquement.

- Héééé ! C'était juste une plaisanterie ! Après tout ce temps passé avec moi, je suis surpris que ton sens de l'humour ne se soit pas développé, Nee-chan…

- Après tout ce temps passé avec toi, je suis surprise d'avoir encore un cerveau en état de marche.

- Alors ça… Hé ! Tu viens de faire de l'esprit ! Tout n'est pas perdu, j'en étais sûr !

- Imbécile ! Au lieu de dire des âneries, aide moi à chercher…

Des crissements de feuilles piétinées bruissèrent la nuit. À la faible lueur des étoiles, on put alors distinguer deux silhouettes agenouillées - une jeune fille et un garçon - qui tâtonnaient à l'aveuglette parmi les tapis d'herbe morte.

- On ne voit rien du tout, gémit le garçon en rampant un peu plus loin. Et puis, si ça ce trouve, elles ne sont pas tombées ici.

- Eh bien, il faut chercher encore.

Nouveau crissements. Un long soupir.

- Ou alors, peut-être qu'on pourrait frapper ? suggéra la garçon, plein d'espoir.

- Certainement pas, s'indigna la voix féminine. Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ égares tes clés qu'il faut en faire pâtir tous les autres. Kamui a besoin de sommeil.

- Mais, Nee-chan, tu en pâtis, toi aussi…

- Tous les jours depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je commence à m'y faire.

Un léger silence s'installa.

- Décidément, fit la voix du garçon, il faudrait que je perde mes clés plus souvent. C'est la deuxième fois que tu fais de l'humour, ce soir…

Un craquement furieux.

- Sorata ! Si tu ne retrouves pas ces clés tout de suite, tu vas le regretter ! Et je te jure que ce n'est pas pour _rire_.

"Sorata" se releva péniblement, prenant un peu de distance afin d'établir un périmètre de sécurité. L'ombre de la fille s'étendit sur le sol. Elle s'était levée à son tour.

- En tous cas, tu communiques comme un être humain normal, maintenant, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Quoi ? Lança la fille, menaçante.

- Rien… Je pensais que je les avais peut-être laissées tomber dans la forêt.

Long silence, ponctué par la respiration profonde de la jeune fille. Elle se retenait visiblement de pousser un long cri qui aurait réveillé tout le voisinage. Un coup de vent froid balaya ses cheveux terriblement raides. Le garçon à côté d'elle frissonna.

- Il ne fait pas chaud, dis donc… remarqua-t-il joyeusement.

Il sembla un instant que la fille allait se jeter sur lui et mettre un terme à leurs souffrances respectives, mais elle se contenta de se raidir un peu plus.

- Où, dans la forêt ? dit-elle d'une voix basse pleine de promesses de mort.

- Hum… Entre… Entre deux arbres, par là… Vraiment, on devrait frapper. Ou passer la nuit à l'hôtel, si tu préfères ?

Elle ne répondit pas. S'engageant d'un pas déterminé, elle pénétra dans le petit bois. Sorata resta bouche bée.

- Mais… mais… Bafouilla-t-il. Nee-chan ! Il fait nuit noire, tu ne vas quand même pas aller dans la forêt maintenant ?

Les pas qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus lui confirmèrent que si, elle avait bien l'intention d'aller maintenant dans la forêt. Le garçon dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant.

- Il y a toutes ces bêtes, marmonna-t-il, et avec l'obscurité… elle est complètement folle.

Puis, de mauvaise grâce, il emboîta le pas à la fille.

- Attends moi, Nee-chan ! S'écria-t-il. Ne vas pas te perdre, hein ?

Pas de réponse. La nuit était trop dense pour qu'il pût distinguer clairement quoi que ce fût, mais il était certain que son amie n'était pas en vue. D'un pas incertain, il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément entre les arbres. Un craquement sinistre résonna au-dessus de sa tête, suivi d'un bruit d'ailes froissées qui se perdit dans le ciel. Quelques mètres plus loin, son pied buta contre une grosse racine qui coulaient en travers du sentier. Il jura dans sa barbe.

- Nee-chan, appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Où est-ce que tu es ?

Silence. Chuintements. Clapotis. Une sueur froide perla sur ses tempes. Où était-elle passée ? Et qu'avait-il, lui, à s'inquiéter comme un enfant terrorisé par le noir ? Il se rappela avec angoisse ses frayeurs nocturnes, il y avait de cela quelques années. Mais c'était fini et bien fini, pas vrai ?

- Nee-chan ! fit-il plus fort.

Un bruit sec sur sa gauche, presque comme un cri étouffé. La panique le gagnait peu à peu.

- Arashi ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant à l'aveuglette dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

Six pas plus loin, il s'étalait de tout son long dans la terre glaise. Un rire léger flotta au-dessus de sa tête.

- Aha… Ah… Alors, tu as peur du noir ?

Arashi dut s'appuyer au tronc d'un arbre à côté d'elle pour ne pas succomber à son hilarité. Ébahi, Sorata se dressa sur son séant et dévisagea la jeune fille, le visage maculé de boue.

- Tu… l'as fait exprès ? Nee-chan… Tu es en train de _rire_ ?

Voilà qui coupa nets les soubresauts qui agitait encore Arashi. Son visage redevint sévère.

- Pas du tout. Je me désole. Alors, ces clés ?

Sorata se releva tout en se plaignant de son dos meurtri qui aurait eu bien besoin d'un massage. Il évita de justesse le poing de sa compagne qui se dirigeait vers son crâne.

- Je ne sais pas du tout où elles sont tombées, geignit-il. Pourquoi faut-il rester devant la porte, ils ne nous en voudraient pas de les réveiller en cas d'urgence…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons tous la même définition du mot "urgence", Sorata.

À cet instant, un nouveau bruit, semblable au simulacre de cri qu'il avait entendu plus tôt s'éleva droit devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Arashi d'une voix tendue.

- Ce… Ce n'était pas toi ?

Reniflement.

Il y eut alors un grognement bas et grave, comme celui d'un loup tapis quelque part autour d'eux. Instinctivement, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait… Une grosse bête ? S'enquit prudemment Sorata.

- Il ne peut pas y avoir de grosse bête dans cette forêt, raisonna Arashi. Le campus à proximité les aurait fait fuir.

Mais à cet instant, un long hurlement sauvage déchira l'étoffe de la nuit tranquille.

- C'est un loup ! S'écria Sorata.

- Il n'y a pas de loups sur le campus CLAMP ! s'exclama Arashi d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Des pas griffus se dirigeaient vers eux. Sorata poussa un gémissement. Il avait une peur panique des animaux sauvages et même ses longues années passées dans les montagnes n'avaient pu la faire disparaître. Il saisit la main de sa compagne et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je… Je vais te protéger, lui dit-il d'une petite voix. N'aie pas peur…

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Se défendit-elle.

Quelque chose bougea tout près d'eux. Arashi poussa un petit cri de surprise et, faisant un pas en arrière, trébucha et s'abattit sur la poitrine de Sorata qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute. Il referma aussitôt ses bras sur elle, prêt à affronter sa peur, à mourir pour la femme qu'il aimait.

- N'approchez plus ! Lança-t-il de la voix la plus menaçante qu'il put.

À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un grognement qui lui répondit mais un éclat de rire. Un rire qu'il connaissait bien.

- Mon Dieu ! Deux dragons du Ciel, s'étrangla la nouvelle venue, effrayés par quelques aboiements…

Sorata se redressa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le regard ambré d'Inuki rencontra le sien. Le chien hulula gaiement et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de sa maîtresse.

- Yu- Yuzuriha ? balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

- Évidemment ! répondit gaiement la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? Ou bien… Ooh ! Arashi-san a accepté de faire une promenade romantique ?

Arashi se dégagea promptement des bras de Sorata que, dans sa stupeur, elle avait pratiquement oubliés. Elle se releva vivement et tira sur sa jupe.

- Cet abruti a perdu ses clés, répliqua-t-elle, soucieuse de couper court à tout malentendu. Alors nous… Les cherchions.

- Bien sûr, intervint, une quatrième voix, derrière Yuzuriha. Vous cherchiez les clés, _couchés_ dans la forêt…

- Kamui ? S'étonna Sorata. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Vous êtes donc _tous_ debout ?! Tonna Arashi qui sentait ses genoux trembler d'une rage trop longtemps contenue.

- Eh bien, oui, répondit Kamui en haussant les épaules. Nous étions en train de lire à l'intérieur quand nous avons entendu Sorata beugler. On s'est dit qu'il y avait peut-être une urgence.

Arashi fusilla Sorata du regard.

- Vous étiez réveillés ? Fit-il d'une voix blanche. Mais à votre âge, on a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil !

Les yeux de Kamui étincelèrent. Yuzuriha eut un rire nerveux.

- Bon, je propose que tout le monde retourne se coucher !

Ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Enfin, dit finalement Kamui avec désinvolture, vous n'espérez quand même pas qu'on va avaler cette histoire de clés ?

Sorata éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil à Arashi qui pinça les lèvres en rosissant.

- Si, répliqua-t-elle, parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Cet idiot a perdu son trousseau et…

- Et vous avez préféré finir la nuit, tous les deux dans les bois, termina Kamui d'un air entendu.

- Naon ! fulmina Arashi. Nous cherchions simplement ces saletés pour vous épargner la douleur d'être réveillés en pleine nuit !

Un silence stupéfait suivit ces paroles.

- Nee-chan… Tu as juré !

Sorata battit joyeusement des mains.

- Décidément, c'est la nuit de tous les imprévus ! Tu veux qu'on remette ça demain ?

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de se masser douloureusement les tempes.

- Je veux juste me coucher… Dans mon lit…

- … Ou celui de Sorata…

Kamui baissa la tête au moment où la main de la jeune fille fusait vers lui.

- Du calme ! S'écria Yuzuriha en grattant les oreilles de son chien. Regardez on est arrivés !

Ils gravirent les marches du perron dans un soupir de soulagement général.

- Enfin ! Tu as les clés, Kamui ?

- Non, c'est Yuzuriha qui les a.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la plus jeune. Mais je croyais que tu les avais prises en partant !

Un long, très long silence suivit.

- Bon, lâcha finalement Sorata, la forêt où l'hôtel ?

-----------------------

…Eh ben quoi, ça peut arriver à tous le monde, non ? Et puis, je vous avais prévenus que vous lisiez à vos risques et périls ! Enfin, une petite note d'humour, quand même, histoire de pas trop vous déprimer, ça ne devrait pas vous faire de mal (notez l'emploi du conditionnel). Enfin, pour Sorata et Arashi, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop sérieux… Arashi était un peu plus agressive qu'à l'ordinaire, mais, comme l'a si bien dit Sorata, c'était la nuit de tous les imprévus (et puis mettez vous à sa place…) !

Une petite review ? Mode chien battu Ah, parfois j'aimerais bien avoir les yeux de Kamui…


	4. Retour

Bonjooouuuuur !

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un merveilleux week-end ! (applause).

Hum hum. Pour en revenir à nos moutons (quelqu'un sait d'où vient cette expression ?) je suis fière de vous présenter… mon chapitre 4 ! Il a un petit frère, je vous le dis tout de suite, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le poster en même temps. Enfin, il devrait venir très vite quand même… Voilà un personnage dont on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit sous-exploité, mais que vous verrez rarement sous cet angle ( et pour cause ! )…

Kestrel21: Ah, je suis contente que tu aies lu cette histoire Finalement, Saya et Toru ont plu à pas mal de gens, ça m'a fait plaisir. Comme je te l'ai dit, notre très cher Subaru devrait apparaître tantôt pour son plus grand bonheur. (Ça ce serait un défi à relever, faire une fic avec un Subaru _heureux_… ça me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser !)

J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre aussi !

loga-rythme : Oui, c'est sûr que ça fait une petite coupure dans le ton général, là… Il risque d'y en avoir d'autres, je vous préviens tout de suite. Ce qu'ils ont choisi ? Un bar sympa, j'espère

Ouiii, dis moi, sur qui tu paries ???

Etrangère : tout à fait d'accord. J'ai décidé de mettre un point d'honneur à m'amuser avec les oubliés.. niac niac…

Nelja: Moi aussi j'aime bien Sorata et Arashi. C'est… rafraîchissant, un couple _presque_ normal. En fait, ce chapitre n'est ni joyeux ni triste il est un peu… dérangeant, je trouve. ;

Aphykit : Oui, oui, mes jelly-eyes sont supers, vont-ils te convaincre de publier ce soir ? Ayant moi-même connu l'angoisse sans pareille d'avoir paumé mes clés, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à les torturer avec ça…

Voilà donc, combien de secondes allez vous mettre pour deviner de qui il s'agit ? Soyez gentils, communiquez moi vos résultats !

**Retour**

C'était toujours le même éclatement rouge. Une ribambelle de feux follets crépitait derrière ses paupières closes comme autant de phares à l'abandon. C'était invariablement les rayons encore pâles du soleil matinal qui le tiraient de ses songes en coulant sur son visage nu. Un battement de cœur, un battement de cils et sa chambre reprenait forme, traçant les contours d'abord hésitants, puis de plus en plus fermes des objets familiers.

Il détestait peu de choses autant que cette pièce. Comme chaque matin, il étudia sans plaisir le ballon de football soigneusement rangé dans un coin, le bureau dégagé, le parquet étincelant et les murs nus.

_Inhabité. _C'est ce qui venait à l'esprit de tous ceux qui pénétraient dans son antre. Il sentit une vague de nausée faire marée jusqu'à sa gorge. Il serra les dents. On lui avait souvent dit que sa chambre ne ressemblait pas à celles des autres garçons de son âge. _On _avait raison, bien sûr. Fuma Mono, dans sa plus totale intégralité, partageait peu avec la majorité des adolescents qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Son caractère taciturne, quoique généreux, lui avait valu à la fois la méfiance et l'admiration générale. Certains, ou plutôt certaines, semblaient même lui vouer une adoration qui l'effrayait secrètement. Fuma, élève modèle, capitaine de son équipe, fils dévoué et frère attentionné, rien ne manquait à la liste.

Mais cette chambre…

En soupirant, il rejeta sa couverture et se hissa péniblement sur ses pieds. Début de semaine. Il faudrait aider son père avec les préparatifs de la cérémonie en rentrant du lycée. Note : ne pas oublier de passer à l'épicerie avant, plus de natô. Il jeta les quelques affaires qu'il avait consciencieusement préparées la veille au fond de son sac à dos. Ah, oui, c'était à lui de faire la cuisine, ce soir. Il faudrait trouver une bonne idée, vu qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose dans le garde manger. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se contenter de soupe un lundi soir… Il savait aussi que Kotori n'aimerait pas qu'il commande quelque chose. Elle préférerait préparer le repas elle-même. Hors de question.

- Grand frère ?

Deux grands yeux bruns vinrent éclairer l'embrasure obscure de sa porte. De longs cheveux châtains encadraient un visage maladif, quoi que plaisant, et tombaient jusqu'à la taille trop fragile. Kotori avait toujours insisté pour garder les cheveux longs. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle n'avait pas dû les couper depuis la mort de leur mère. Depuis le départ de…

- Est-ce que tu préfères que je te réchauffe la soupe ou que je te prépare des tartines pour ton petit déjeuner ? S'enquit la voix fluette.

Fuma s'ébroua. À quoi pensait-il, déjà ?

- La soupe, c'est très bien, répondit-il en embrassant sa sœur.

Elle s'échappa comme un courant d'air et le léger parfum de ses cheveux lui resta entre les doigts. Et maintenant ? Une douche.

Une douche, comme tous les matins. L'eau n'était jamais chaude à cette heure-ci, mais Fuma avait toujours trouvé sa fraîcheur vivifiante. Il l'aimait aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de l'eau de la source du temple et qu'elle dégageait une subtile odeur d'argile et d'herbe. Leur père insistaient pour remplir lui même leur réservoir et leur interdisait d'utiliser une eau impure pour se laver.

Le contact du liquide tiède contre sa peau le détendit immédiatement. C'était l'une des choses qu'il préférait, cette douche quotidienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à tout ce qu'il devrait faire plus tard. Chaque fois, il se sentait presque transfiguré, comme si l'eau emportait avec elle la croûte tenace qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr que cela fût une bonne chose, cependant. Parfois, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pour écouter les murmures cristallins de la source qui s'écoulait, il lui venait de très étranges pensées. Il rêvait un instant qu'il prenait son vélo, garé devant leur petite maison, et qu'il disparaissait pour toujours, abandonnant sa sœur et son père. D'autres fois, il lui semblait percevoir une intense lumière à travers ses paupières fermées. Une lumière rouge presque… sanglante. Depuis que sa mère avait succombée à une maladie incurable il y avait près de six ans de cela, ces courtes visions étaient devenues quasiment quotidiennes. Non qu'il s'en formalisât outre mesure. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si cette étrange lumière n'était pas due à un défaut de vision. Il devrait consulter un médecin à ce sujet.

Fuma frotta énergiquement sa tignasse noire sous le jet d'eau claire. Ce matin là, la douche ne lui procurait pas le soulagement habituel qu'il était venu y chercher. Au contraire, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Une brusque douleur élança son pied droit. S'asseyant au fond de la baignoire, il inspecta sa plante et y trouva un petit éclat de verre, il l'arracha d'un geste et tressaillit. La blessure était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru. Kotori avait dû briser un flacon et oublier un fragment dans la baignoire. Il regarda son sang goutter et se mêler au flot, le tintant légèrement. Le sang avait vraiment une très belle couleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes l'avaient en horreur. Il passa distraitement son doigt sur la rigole pourpre qui coulait sur un des bords. Bizarre, comment pouvait-il saigner autant pour une si petite écorchure ? D'autant plus qu'il cicatrisait très rapidement, d'ordinaire… Sans y prêter attention, il se mit à tracer quelques caractères de sa phalange rougie. L'hémorragie ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'il devenait hémophile ! Eh bien il pourrait en parler à son médecin, lorsqu'il irait le consulter au sujet de ses yeux…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Sur la paroi opposée, il observa les caractères qu'il avait écrits avec son propre sang.

_Kotori _

Il frissonna. Avait-il écrit cela sans s'en rendre compte ? Ce n'était pas très étonnant, après tout, sa sœur ne quittait jamais vraiment son esprit. Toutefois, voir son nom tracé dans le sang ne plairait sans doute pas beaucoup à la jeune fille. Il se pencha en avant pour effacer l'idéogramme coupable quand une seconde marque, bien plus grande, attira son œil sur la gauche. Les caractères dégoulinaient lentement, emportant peu à peu leur signification. Mais pas avant qu'il n'ait pu les déchiffrer.

_KAMUI_

Fuma resta figé sur place. Quand avait il écrit ça ? Il se concentra un instant. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir tracé ces deux noms… Faudrait-il ajouter ces inquiétantes absences à la liste de ses récents problèmes ? D'un geste, il nettoya les deux coins de la baignoire, éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement, les membres raides et la peau couverte de chair de poule. Non, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour ça…

_Kamui… Pourquoi ai-je pensé à lui, tout à coup ? _

Quelques minutes plus tard, il finissait d'avaler sa soupe, l'esprit occupé par le grand match organisé en fin de semaine et le dîner du soir. Peut-être qu'il ferait du poisson.

Son père l'interpella alors qu'il détachait sa bicyclette.

- Bonjour Fuma ! Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, Kotori commence tôt le lundi.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et pénétra dans le temple. Leur père n'avait jamais été très affectueux, au contraire de leur mère, songea Fuma en s'avançant vers la porte, mais c'était un homme bon et attentif qui veillait toujours sur ses enfants. Enfourchant son vélo, il alla attendre sa sœur devant leur maison. Presque aussitôt, un flot de petits pas, comme une portée de chatons descendant une volée de marches retentit dans l'escalier. Kotori surgit au milieu des fleurs et courut dans sa direction.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre ! lança-t-elle avec un rire qui fit vibrer son cœur.

Elle s'assit derrière lui et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Fuma donna un coup de pied au bitume et le bolide à deux roues et deux têtes s'élança sur la route. Le vent frais lui balaya le visage, chassant la lourdeur qui assombrissait son front depuis le réveil.

- Tu sais…

La voix de Kotori s'envolait par derrière lui.

- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que Kamui revenait.

Un souffle. Kamui… Est-ce qu'il ne pensait pas à lui, il y avait quelques instants à peine ? Curieuse coïncidence…

- Ah oui ? se força-t-il à répondre.

- Oui, fit la voix souriante. Il n'avait pas changé du tout.

Comme c'était étrange… Il lui semblait qu'il y avait des mois, peut-être des années qu'il n'avait plus songé à ce garçon, son meilleur ami il y avait de cela cinq ou six ans, et voilà que Kotori et lui l'évoquait la même matinée. Mais ce pouvait-il qu'il y eût vraiment des années qu'il n'y pensait plus ? La séparation des trois enfants avait été très difficile, lorsque Kamui avait déménagé. Et puis, plus rien. Pas une lettre, pas un coup de téléphone, Kamui et sa mère s'étaient littéralement volatilisés. Quand il y songeait à présent, Kamui demeurait le petit garçon aux trop grands yeux qui avait déclaré, un matin, vouloir devenir la femme de Kotori. Il évoqua ce souvenir avec une pointe d'allégresse. Et un semblant de jalousie. Amusant, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir ressenti, sept ans plus tôt. Peut-être alors n'avait-il pas saisi l'implication sous-jacente. Plus de place pour lui.

Clignant des yeux, Fuma tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de sa sœur, mais il s'en trouva incapable. Une vieille douleur lui martelait la poitrine. Mais pourquoi se préoccupait-il de cela maintenant ? Un souvenir d'enfance, un garçon qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'embrouiller l'esprit avec ça. Mais tout ce temps…

_Kamui… _

Ils s'étaient fait une promesse, tous les trois, songea-t-il, affecté. Kamui devrait protéger Kotori et lui-même s'engageait à veiller sur eux deux. Fuma n'aimait pas manquer à sa parole, mais il devait reconnaître que protéger Kamui sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait lui était difficile.

Il aurait sans doute continué sa route si Kotori ne l'avait pas arrêté lorsqu'ils approchaient de leur lycée.

- Grand frère ! Je vois que tu es très en forme, mais je crois que nous sommes arrivés…

Fuma ralentit et déposa sa petite sœur avant d'aller garer son vélo dans la cour. La matinée allait être longue…

Il ne put écouter un seul mot de son cours de science. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de focaliser son esprit sur les paroles de son professeur, il s'éloignait un peu plus. Il prit son stylo et se pencha sur une feuille de papier, espérant donner l'illusion de l'attention.

À quoi pouvait bien ressembler Kamui, aujourd'hui ? Il avait l'âge de Kotori, à présent. Il tenta sans succès de l'imaginer. Comment s'habillait-il ? Comment sa voix s'était-elle transformée ? Un frisson lu parcourut le corps. Et si Kamui… S'il était mort ? Si c'était là la raison de son silence ? Il secoua la tête. Si Kamui était mort, il le saurait.

_Je le saurais. _

- Qui est Kamui ? Demanda soudain sa voisine de table.

Fuma sursauta si violemment qu'il lâcha son stylo. Il la dévisagea, stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Kamui, répéta la fille, là…

Elle fit un geste vers le pupitre de Fuma. Il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille. Elle n'était plus blanche. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus le moindre espace de libre dessus.

_Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, KamuiKamuiKamuiKamuiKamui… _

Les deux côtés de la page étaient recouverts du même nom, écrit d'abord d'un main légère, distraite, puis de plus en plus rageusement, si bien que les derniers caractères avaient transpercé le papier.

_Ce n'est pas possible… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _

- C'est ta petite amie ? plaisanta la fille en le voyant rougir. Tu dois être sacrément amoureux…

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, mais, au fond, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire de qui il s'agissait, qu'allait-elle s'imaginer, après ça ?

_La vérité, peut-être… _

Il émit un son inintelligible à mi-chemin entre l'affirmation et le dédain et rangea son œuvre au fond de son sac. Sa voisine ne le questionna pas plus avant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents majeurs, jusqu'à son cours de sport. Il voyait arriver cette heure avec soulagement. Il aurait enfin l'occasion de se relaxer un peu. Toutefois, se "relaxer" ne fut pas facile. Ses muscles était tellement tendus qu'à la fin de leur premier match, il avait crevé un des ballons.

- Vas-y doucement, Mono, lui lança l'entraîneur, on n'est pas financés par l'empire, nous…

Il était de notoriété publique que les Mono s'occupaient du dernier temple du quartier et qu'il recevaient régulièrement des fonds pour l'entretenir. Fuma avait toujours détesté que l'on plaisantât sur le sujet. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait plus rien de sacré aux yeux des Hommes ? Est-ce que ceux-là n'avaient pas déjà assez dégradé leur pays ? Leur fallait-il aussi anéantir les quelques sanctuaires de paix qui restaient dans cette ville ?

Il saisit la seconde balle qu'on lui tendait et la remit en jeu. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, sous les hululements du professeur, cette même balle traversait de part en part le filet d'une des deux cages. Le gardien avait juste eu le temps de se baisser pour éviter le boulet de canon.

- Contrôle toi, Mono ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements montait du petit groupe de filles qui les observaient. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer !

- Désolé, dit-il, laconique. Je vais chercher le ballon.

Il partit rapidement, ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner. Il avait vraiment dû taper fort, le ballon était parti jusque dans le bosquet. Il le localisa et le ramassa. Pas la peine de se presser pour revenir.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le garçon qui venait en sens inverse, les yeux rivés sur la porte en face de lui. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où celui-ci passa devant lui sans même tourner la tête que quelque chose s'enclencha en lui.

_Ce n'est pas vrai… _

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas justement aujourd'hui…

_J'ai rêvé que Kamui revenait. _

Il sentit sa gorge se contracter légèrement.

_Il n'avait pas changé du tout. _

Et c'était vrai. Kamui n'avait vraiment pas changé, à ceci près que le Kamui qu'il connaissait ne serait jamais passé devant lui sans rien lui dire, sans même ralentir le pas.

- Kamui ? Appela-t-il sans conviction.

Un instant, le garçon sembla hésiter. Fuma vit son corps se tendre comme s'il était tenté de rebrousser chemin. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne se retourna même pas. Bientôt, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et disparut. Fuma resta un long moment, la ballon de football pressé contre sa poitrine.

_Il m'a reconnu. Il m'a vu et il ne 'est pas arrêté. _

Le cri d'impatience d'un de ses camarades l'arracha à sa stupeur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui pour raconter ça à Kotori. Engourdi par l'émotion, il revint vers le terrain, mais son esprit demeura loin du sport. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Le rêve, la feuille et maintenant… Kamui en chair et en os ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Sa mère lui avait souvent parlé des présages. Elle savait lire les signes. Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire de ça ?

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de le suivre ? _

En y réfléchissant, toute cette situation était très étrange. Ils avaient étaient si proches dans leur enfance, mais tout était déjà loin. Après tout… Il sourit soudainement. Il se demanda si Kotori et Kamui auraient toujours l'intention de se marier. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, il avait toujours pensé qu'ils formeraient un joli couple. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il imaginait le futur de sa sœur, il la voyait invariablement dans une petite maison pleine de fleurs, avec deux enfants et Kamui. Lui même serait venu leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Il veillerait sur eux jusqu'au bout. Il leur aurait amené des pousses d'hortensia, comme celles du temple et il leur aurait offert un chien. Et puis, lorsqu'il aurait été parfaitement assuré du bonheur de Kotori, seulement alors, peut-être se serait-il autorisé à rêver quelques fois d'être à sa place.

En se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie pour y attendre sa sœur et lui parler de cette prodigieuse rencontre, il songea que le destin lui offrait une occasion unique. Tenir sa promesse. Il vit au loin Kotori courir vers lui, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle comme autant d'oiseaux migrateurs et jura encore une fois qu'il ne se passerait pas un jour sans qu'il fît tout pour la rendre heureuse.

_Kotori… Kamui… _

Jamais, tant qu'il vivrait, personne ne leur ferait du mal.

------------------------

Ça m'a rendue triste d'écrire la fin… S'il savait, le pauvre ! Enfin, bientôt vous aurez le chapitre qui va de pair avec celui-là !

Au fait, si vous avez des idées pour mettre en scène certains personnages, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer


	5. Adoption

Comme promis, voilà le frère de mon précédent chapitre… Forcément, il fallait s'y attendre.

**Kestrel21** : Alors comme ça tu ne peux pas voir Fuma et Kotori ? Comme je te comprends ! (quoi que, je dois avouer que l_'une_ m'énerve sensiblement plus que l'autre…) Par contre je trouve le Fuma transformé tout à fait intéressant.

Oui, il est un tout ptit peu obsédé, que veux tu, le destin…

**Asilys ** : Ah ! te voilà ! Contente que tu te mettes à lire cette fic  !

Oui, je sais que je ne développe pas trop sur les persos, mais je trouvais ça plus amusant l'idée de 'snapshots'… enfin, ça n'engage que moi.

Ah oui, tu détestes le sang ? Hum, tu risque d'en voir un peu dans cette fic… Mais pas dans ce chapitre !

En tous cas, si t'as besoin que je te fasse un topo sur X (vu que tu ne l'as toujours pas lu, je crois) t'as qu'à demander…

**Aphykit** : C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à oublier que pendant les 8 premiers tomes, Fuma est un gentil grand frère ! Ce chapitre là n'est pas déprimant, plutôt humoristique (je crois…) pour bien te rétablir…

**Nelja** : Bon, au moins tu n'es pas hémophobe… Tant mieux ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !

Écoutez la bouleversante histoire d'une rencontre inattendue…

**Adoption**

- Seigneur…

Une ombre d'une longueur inquiétante se découpa sur le pan de lumière jaune que projetait la lampe du couloir dans la chambre obscure. Le silence qui pesait sur les lieux n'était troublé que par le vague bruit du vent au dehors qui agitait les branches mortes derrière les fenêtres et la respiration posée de l'intrus. Soudain, un interrupteur cliqueta. Le plafonnier grésilla, hésita, puis s'illumina. L'ombre sur le sol disparut et un jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, les sourcils haussés.

- Je n'ai quand même pas… vécu ici ?

La chambre était si propre qu'elle lui blessait les yeux. Ce n'était pas humain, cet endroit… Il éclata de rire. Dieu, que sa vie avait dû être ennuyeuse ! Il observa longuement les vêtements parfaitement pliés, le lit bordé, les chaussures alignées sous la fenêtre. Dire que personne n'était entré depuis… Une odeur de renfermé s'échappait des armoires trop longtemps closes. Il s'approcha du bureau et y remarqua, bien campé sur ses pattes pleines de poils, une hideuse créature synthétique qu'il identifia comme un lapin en peluche. Non, là, c'était trop.

_Onii-chan ! Regarde ça ! Je l'ai trouvé à une vente de charité. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas adorable ? _

Ah, oui. Il gardait un vague souvenir de cet instant. Sa mémoire demeurait curieusement brouillée, comme s'il ne restait de sa vie passée que des faits, des images un peu floues totalement dénuées d'émotions. Comme si tous ces souvenirs appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils lui revenaient par bribes, lorsqu'il contemplait certaines choses où qu'il passait par certains endroits. Il était cependant sûr d'une chose : il avait rendu un grand service à cette fille en mettant fin à ses souffrances.

_Fuma ! Tu veux venir à la fête de l'école avec moi ? _

Fuma. C'était donc comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient. Il s'éloigna du bureau, pris d'une grandissante envie de vider ses placards, d'arracher les couvertures et de renverser les bibliothèques. Peut-être qu'il mettrait le feu, en partant.

Mais il fallait attendre. Il avait des choses à récupérer avant de se laisser aller à loisir. Son uniforme, d'abord. Il aurait peut-être besoin de pénétrer dans le campus sans attirer l'attention. Il essaya d'imaginer l'expression de Kamui s'il le voyait assister tranquillement à ses cours, comme si rien n'avait changé. Lui aussi savait faire illusion. Oui, songea-t-il en souriant, ça vaudrait la peine d'y aller. Ce qui l'amenait à son second problème.

_Rien ici… _

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. Une latente odeur de fleurs séchées flottait dans la chambre de la fille. Globalement, ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait imaginé. Des murs blancs, des meubles bleu ciel, des tableaux d'enfants. Il s'était attendu à bien pire.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage, lui redonnant une clarté qu'il avait perdu. Il n'aurait pas à chercher longtemps. Sur la table de chevet, un carnet rose trônait, seul à côté du réveil arrêté. ADRESSES , avait-on calligraphié sur sa couverture. Il franchit en trois pas la distance qui le séparait de l'objet de sa convoitise et se saisit du carnet. Il l'ouvrit directement au onzième feuillet. _Kateline, Korin… _

_Kamui. _Une adresse et un numéro de téléphone suivait. "Fuma" se remit à sourire. Bien, très bien, il n'aurait pas besoin de cette affreuse machine pour trouver Kamui. En sortant, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa chambre déserte. Avec un peu de chance, il la repeindrait bientôt avec le sang du garçon. Oh, oui ! Voilà qui égayerait beaucoup les tristes murs pâles… Le rouge avait toujours été sa couleur préférée.

Il eut un léger mouvement de la main et la fenêtre s'ouvrit si violemment que les carreaux se brisèrent contre les étagères. Celles-ci tremblèrent un instant puis s'écroulèrent dans un fracas infernal.

- Voilà qui est mieux, constata-t-il avec satisfaction.

Il longea le couloir encore illuminé et passa la porte. Il traversa ensuite le jardin d'un pas de promeneur, jetant un dernier regard au temple désert. Personne ne viendrait plus prendre soin du sanctuaire, à présent. Entre les murs de marbre, les esprits s'agitaient, se gonflaient, se tordaient, se rebellant contre cet abandon. Fuma sourit. S'il mettait le feu, ils finiraient bien par s'éparpiller et aller chercher refuge chez d'innocents citoyens. L'idée lui parut extrêmement séduisante. Il se retourna vers la masure qui jetait une ombre froide sur le reste de la rue. Avec toutes ces herbes sèches, quel beau brasier ! Quelles couleurs ! Il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer. Lentement, la force afflua dans ses doigts, comme un courant électrique brûlant qui monta à ses tempes et secoua sa nuque. Il leva un bras vers la fenêtre brisée. Une fois devrait suffire, sur ce bois mort…

- _Mrâââow_ !

Sa concentration vacilla. La chaleur dans ses phalanges s'estompa peu à peu.

- _Mrâow_ ?

Il baissa des yeux surpris sur la créature qui ondulait entre ses pieds en poussant des miaulements à fendre l'âme. Un chaton. A peine sevré, constata-t-il en se penchant pour estimer la taille de l'animal. Sa fourrure noire était parcourue des reflets argentés des lampadaires qui zébraient son échine jusqu'à son crâne. Fuma fronça le nez. Il s'apprêtait à châtier la bête comme il se devait d'un coup de botte lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta.

Le regard du chaton. Subjugué, il s'agenouilla pour s'assurer de n'avoir pas été trompé. Il saisit le quadrupède par la peau du cou et la porta à hauteur de sa tête. Pas d'erreur. La petite chose avait bien les yeux d'un violet sombre et profond, une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu à un félin.

- Pas ce genre de félin, en tous cas, murmura-t-il en souriant. Eh bien, voilà qui change tout…

Il reposa le chat et le regarda s'ébrouer, puis venir se frotter à sa cheville avec un bruit de moteur. Il semblait déjà l'avoir adopté. Dire qu'une minute auparavant, il était près à lui briser les os ! Cette tendresse aveugle, encore… C'était trop drôle.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la minuscule créature se déplaçait en boitillant, une patte avant légèrement recourbée. Peut-être était-elle brisée, ou même seulement blessée, mais pour un chat de gouttière si jeune, le résultat était le même : il était condamné. Sans soins, il mourrait dans la rue d'ici quelques jours. Le jeune homme reprit l'animal dans ses bras et contempla avec ravissement les yeux si expressifs, écoutant les vibrations de bonheur qu'émettait le corps poilu.

Comme une graine qui germait dans un sol soudain fertile, l'idée perça dans la tête de Fuma et se déploya dans l'obscurité de son esprit.

---------------------

- J'avoue… Que ta requête me surprend, _Kamui_.

L'homme observa le chaton assis sur la table devant lui, résolument immobile et sévère.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

Un rire franc, mais trop grave pour être anodin.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu arpentais les rues pour recueillir les chats perdus.

Fuma sourit avec innocence.

- Tu sais peu de choses de moi, finalement.

- C'est vrai… concéda l'homme. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider. Il y a des années que je ne pratique plus.

- À cause de ton œil ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Entre autres. Disons que… c'était devenu inutile.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire à son tour.

- On dirait que nous avons tous nos faces cachées, _Seïshiro-san_. Je ne t'imaginais pas entouré de fragiles créatures, tout dévoué à leur sauver la vie… La tentation de les briser n'était-elle jamais trop forte ?

- Non, répondit son vis à vis avec désinvolture. Je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup aux bêtes. Les humains sont des sujets bien plus captivants, dans la douleur. C'est que les animaux ne souffrent pas. Ils se contentent de mourir. C'est loin d'être aussi… esthétique.

- J'adore parler avec toi, murmura Fuma en grattant la tête de son nouveau compagnon dont les moustaches frémirent de plaisir. Je ne connais personne qui possède une opinion si proche de la mienne.

Seïshiro eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Nous avons nos faiblesses.

Il souleva le chat et le regarda attentivement. Une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage.

- Je vois.

Fuma haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse. Seïshiro le lui rendit gracieusement.

- Je crois qu'il est blessé ici… indiqua le plus jeune en effleurant la patte fautive.

- Je vais l'examiner.

le félin émit un miaulement de protestation lorsqu'il fut renversé sans ménagement sur le dos. Fuma pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer l'opération. Étrange, comme les mains du Sakurazukamori pouvaient tout à coup devenir douces. Elle manipulaient le chaton avec une délicatesse qu'on n'aurait su leur soupçonner. Il les avait vu tant de fois couvertes de sang que les observer caressant un animal lui paraissait hautement divertissant. Finalement, il avait eu raison de passer le voir. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre de l'assassin. L'appartement était presque vide, mais très spacieux. Les murs étaient blancs, les sols couverts de tapis précieux et un unique tableau, pour le moins intriguant, était suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Il y avait une table de bois, celle à laquelle il était assis en ce moment même, et une de fer forgé qui semblait ne jamais avoir servi. Une large bibliothèque garnie de livres précieux, soigneusement alignés lui faisait face. Les seuls objets qui traînaient au hasard des rares meubles étaient les cendriers. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une impressionnante collection, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Ses amis n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination…

Debout en face du plan de travail, Seïshiro palpa doucement l'extrémité de la patte du chat qui laissa échapper un léger hululement de douleur.

- Elle n'est pas cassée, dit-il presque aussitôt. Entaillée seulement.

Il disparut quelques instants dans la salle de bain. Fuma observa avec intérêt la porte close qui lui faisait face. La chambre, sans aucun doute. Voilà une pièce qu'il aurait aimé visiter. Si son hôte avait quoi que ce soit de précieux, c'est là qu'il le dissimulerait. Oui, le Sakurazukamori avait l'art des masques.

- Voilà, fit la voix de Seïshiro derrière lui.

Il lui tendait une boule de poils vengeresse à la patte préalablement bandée. Les yeux violets étincelèrent d'une lueur familière.

- Dans deux jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Merci, murmura le jeune homme en récupérant son trophée. Je vais bien m'en occuper…

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Seïshiro avec un sourire candide. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu as un problème. Donne lui à manger deux fois par jour, ça devrait suffire.

Fuma acquiesça et, le petit chat déposé dans la poche de sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Au fait…

Il fit volte-face. L'œil aveugle de son hôte étincela à la lumière du plafonnier.

- Au cas où tu te posais la question… C'est une femelle.

Fuma demeura immobile un instant, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le crâne duveteux de son nouvel animal de compagnie.

- Dommage, ajouta Seïshiro avec un haussement d'épaules dégagé. Sans ça, la ressemblance serait parfaite.

Fuma eut un sourire, un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

- Je ferai avec, dit-il lentement. Bien, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard à ton rendez-vous…

Il se retourna une dernière fois, sur le pas de la porte.

- Salue le bien de ma part ! lança-t-il gaiement.

Seïshiro ne répondit pas, mais la très légère surprise dans son regard lui suffit amplement. Il n'y manquerait pas.

Fuma dévala les escaliers, une tête de chat pointant hors de sa poche. Voilà qui devrait l'occuper pendant quelque temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé Kamui et mis un terme à la chasse. D'ici là, il devrait se contenter de la chatte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était étendu sur son lit, dans les profondeurs de la ville de Tokyo, la nouvelle pensionnaire couchée sur sa poitrine. Ils n'étaient pas plus tôt arrivés qu'elle avait entrepris de le téter. Il écouta les échos souterrains tout en caressant le ventre du chaton avec affection.

- Alors, Il va falloir te trouver un nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas t'appeler Kamui, tout de même, ça finirait par porter à confusion… Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

Il caressa lascivement la fourrure noire. Si noire… Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il leva la petite bête au-dessus de sa tête et la regarda résolument.

- Au nom du père, du fils et de tous les autres dont j'ai oublié les noms, je te baptise… Shiro-chan(1). Ça t'ira ?

Elle émit un ronronnement sonore qu'il décida de prendre comme un réponse positive. Voilà un nom qui lui allait à merveille, se félicita-t-il. Une fois de plus, il se plongea dans les reflets de ses iris. Elle avait vraiment des yeux splendides, cette petite orpheline. L'obscurité se fit plus dense lorsque, après un bref mouvement de sa main, les cinq bougies se furent éteintes. Fuma se remit à sourire. Ils étaient huit, à présent. Un dragon de plus pouvait leur être utile, après tout…

-------------------

(1) Juste pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant : "shiro" veut dire "blanc" en japonais, d'où le fin jeu de mots…

Voilà, ne me frappez pas j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… C'est depuis ce crapaud, dans le tome 14, je… Je voulais absolument enrôler un chat dans les dragons de la Terre ! Si vous avez l'adresse d'un psychiatre compétant, n'hésitez pas à me la reviewer…


	6. Une Tasse de Thé entre Amies

Et me revoilà, dans cette période déserte et inerte… Vous voyez, au lieu de réviser mon bac blanc, comme une élève sérieuse, j'écris et je poste des chapitres. Sachez que si je n'ai pas mon bac, vous en serez tenus pour responsables.

Nelja: J'aime assez ton interprétation du personnage de Fuma. En fait, il est assez insaisissable. Au début de sa "transformation" il est simplement sadique (bah, ouais, je te renvoie aux volumes 8 - 13 ) mais après, on sent quelque chose d'autre. Au fond, il ne fait qu'exaucer les souhaits d'une façon… toute personnelle. Sinon, pour le coup des sorts renvoyés, je ne l'ai pas mentionné parce que Fuma et Seïshiro discutaient esthétique… Après tout, les animaux n'étaient qu'un bouclier, pas de quoi s'extasier. Hihi, il est mignon, hein, Shiro-chan ? J'aimerais bien que CLAMP le dessine…

CryNienna : Eh oui, Seïshiro est là ! Réjouis-toi, tu vas le voir encore et encore (on ne se refait pas…) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi !

Aphykit : Bah, de toute façon, le chat ne souhaitait pas mourir, il était obligé de l'épargner !!! Le crapaud, je le crains, a fini par être recouvert dans un grand tremblement de terre qui décimé toute sa famille…

Kestrel21 : Merci pour ton soutien moral, ça fait plaisir ! Eh oui, même Fuma est sensible aux charmes félins… Si si, Seïshiro peut sourire candidement (cf TB et même quelques images dans X…) Ah, le crapaud ! Tu n'as pas lu le tome 14 ? Disons que Fuma s'amuse avec une petite fille et… Je vais essayer de t'envoyer l'image qui convient…

Asilys : Salut, Pokémon ! Oui oui, tu as bien compris, ce type est le même que celui du chapitre précédent ! Pour le chapitre qui suit, ce sont des persos qu'on ne voit pas souvent, alors tu auras ptêt un peu de mal à te repérer, mais… C'est un de mes favoris !

Dooonc, voilà une curieuse réunion dont l'éventualité m'obsédait depuis quelques semaines… brrrr !

**Une Tasse de Thé entre Amies **

Les yeux fixés sur la pendule du salon, tous ses sens ouverts au rythme tendu du balancier qui s'en venait frapper le bois encore et encore, Lady Suméragi attendait. Habituellement, suivre des yeux le lourd mouvement constant de la tige de fer l'apaisait. Le bruit du temps qui s'écoulait la plongeait dans un état proche de la léthargie qui aidait à la méditation. La pendule avait toujours été une alliée.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Cette fois, elle marquait désagréablement des secondes qui s'égrenaient trop lentement en chapelant leurs pas-en-core, pas-en-core… ses mains étaient moites, son échine raide. Elle savait qu'elle serait exactement à l'heure. Dans quatre minutes, elle viendrait frapper à sa porte.

Lady Suméragi appréhendait toujours cette rencontre annuelle, détestable mais nécessaire tradition depuis la nuit des temps. Du moins, depuis que les deux clans existaient. Chaque fois, la visite était tendue et l'après-midi interminable. En ce qui la concernait, en tout cas. _Elle_ semblait plutôt s'amuser de la situation. Ça n'avait pas été le cas de son prédécesseur…

Mais cette année-là, tout était différent. Elle serra les poings malgré elle. Comment pourrait-elle soutenir sous son propre toit la présence de cette femme après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Toutes ces années d'entraînement seraient-elles suffisantes ?

Trois coups nets et secs retentirent dans l'entrée. Aussitôt, les pas de sa suivante se pressèrent pour répondre à l'appel solennel de la porte.

- Laissez ! Ordonna Lady Suméragi en traversant la pièce.

Pieds nus, elle quitta le salon pour faire elle-même l'honneur de son accueil à son invitée. Sur le seuil, une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et blanche attendait. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure noire, savamment remontée sur le haut de son crâne, tout entourée de rubans. Quelques mèches rebelles échappaient à la coiffure et couraient bien après sa taille. Ses grands yeux sombres sourirent avec la même candeur que sa bouche de porcelaine.

- Suméragi-san, dit-elle poliment. J'attendais avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre.

- Je n'en doute pas, Sakurazuka-san, répliqua l'hôtesse d'un ton légèrement plus froid.

La jeune femme s'inclina en souriant et pénétra dans la demeure. Une forte odeur de fleurs se répandait dans son sillage, une odeur qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la vieille femme. Elle regarda l'intruse qui laissait librement courir ses mains sur le grand pentacle de bois à l'effigie du clan. Setsuka n'avait pas la retenue de son époux lorsqu'il s'agissait des objets sacrés. Elle se moquait éperdument des coutumes et des convenances ancestrales. Depuis neuf ans, elle se présentait devant sa porte, fidèle aux engagements de son clan, mais Lady Suméragi demeurait convaincue qu'elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle y trouvait une certaine source de plaisir. Cette année-là plus que toutes les précédentes, bien entendu. La meurtrière était venue jusque dans sa maison pour fêter sa victoire… Mais non, elle n'était pas encore vaincue.

- Izawa, Apportez-nous du thé ! Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé, Sakurazuka-san ?

- Très volontiers ! s'exclama Setsuka en joignant les mains avec enthousiasme. C'est chez vous que j'ai bu le meilleur…

- Vous m'en voyez flattée, répondit Lady Suméragi, glaciale.

- Mais je vous en prie. Aimeriez-vous faire une promenade dans les jardins impériaux, cet après-midi ?

- Je crains que cela ne soit plus de mon âge.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Setsuka, visiblement déçue. C'est dommage, tous les cerisiers sont en fleurs, à cette époque.

La remarque vint la frapper au cœur avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée. Elle déglutit péniblement, refusant de baisser les yeux.

- Dommage, en effet, dit-elle durement.

- Le thé est servi, Madame, lança la servante depuis le salon.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous garder debout, Sakurazuka-san. Je vous en prie prenez place…

Dans un nuage rougeoyant, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil, disposé près de la cheminée. Lady Suméragi servit deux tasses et en poussa une vers son invitée. Un long silence enveloppa les deux femmes.

- Toujours délicieux, Suméragi-san, murmura finalement Setsuka. Mon mari faisait merveilleusement bien le thé, lui aussi. N'ayant malheureusement pas été élevée au sein du clan, c'est un art qui m'a échappé, je le crains.

- Effectivement, R.-san m'a plusieurs fois conviée à partager son thé, répondit Lady Suméragi aussi posément qu'elle le put.

- Oh, il avait un secret, c'est certain, continua Setsuka sur un ton confidentiel. Il m'en a préparé souvent, au début de ma grossesse. Ça calme les nerfs.

Elle but une petite gorgée et reposa sa tasse.

- À ce propos, j'ai entendu dire que votre fille avait accouché, il y a un mois ou deux.

Lady Suméragi sentit tous ses membres se raidir et son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Comment _osait-elle_ ?

- C'est exact, dit-elle, les dents serrées. Malheureusement elle… n'a pas survécu à la naissance.

Les sourcils de Setsuka se haussèrent en un simulacre de surprise qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il était impensable qu'elle ne fût pas au courant.

- Je vois. Toutes mes condoléances.

_Si tu pouvais t'étouffer avec ! _

- Elle était de nature fragile, dit-elle sèchement.

- Oui, approuva Setsuka. J'imagine que la mort de son époux…

- Je vous prierais de ne pas aborder le sujet, _Sakurazuka-san, _la coupa Lady Suméragi d'un ton tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Comme vous vous voudrez. Il me semble toutefois que votre gendre n'était pas tout à fait à la hauteur de sa femme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? siffla la vieille femme.

- Eh bien, ça me semble évident, répondit Setsuka d'un ton faussement sévère. Délaisser son épouse alors qu'elle est enceinte pour fréquenter une autre femme ne me paraît pas très correct de la part d'un homme qui porte un nom aussi illustre que le vôtre.

Lady Suméragi était devenue si pâle que son kimono immaculé semblait fondre sur sa peau. Elle se leva, le visage contracté.

- Je… Je vous interdis…

- Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez adopté assez jeune. Vous deviez être attachée à lui comme à un fils. Votre _fils_ m'aimait, Suméragi-san, pourquoi vous voiler la face ?

Elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre siffler la langue de serpent de cette femme, elle ne voulait pas que son venin vienne souiller la maison de ses ancêtres ! Tremblante de rage, elle releva la tête.

- Vous mentez ! Il n'aimait que ma fille !

Il y eut un léger silence. Setsuka reprit une gorgée de thé et se renfonça dans le fauteuil.

- Il l'aimait, c'est vrai. Il l'aimait plus que moi. Mais ça ne change rien. Il savait ce à quoi s'expose un homme qui a vu mon visage sous son véritable jour.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et projetaient une lumière sombre sur sa figure angélique. Lady Suméragi fit un pas en arrière, suffoquant.

- Vous n'aviez pas… à le tuer.

- Si. Nous le savions tous les trois. Soyez heureuse, Suméragi-san, je vous ai débarrassée d'un traître, d'un homme qui pactisait avec votre ennemi…

- Taisez-vous, souffla la vieille femme.

Setsuka se tut. Elle la regarda longuement et il lui sembla un instant voir une lueur de regret dans ses yeux. Mais non. Le Sakurazukamori ne connaissait pas les regrets. Il ne connaissait ni la pitié, ni la compassion.

Lady Suméragi regarda le beau visage qu'avait revêtu le diable. Est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait rien qui la rendit en tant soit peu humaine ? Ce pouvait-il…

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle lentement, pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ?

- Je vous l'ai dit.

- Je ne parle pas de lui.

Un long silence suivit. Les deux femmes avaient cessé de respirer. Setsuka se tenait très droite et son éternel sourire avait quitté ses lèvres. Elle eut un petit hochement de tête.

_Touchée. _

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda-t-elle gravement.

- Je me suis toujours posé la question. Vous l'aimiez ?

- Oui.

- Lui aussi, il vous aimait.

- Oui.

Presque un murmure. La jeune femme se remit à sourire, avec une nostalgie déplacée sur son visage épanoui.

- Il m'aimait. C'était moi… Qu'il aimait le plus. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle. Vous aimiez votre époux et vous l'avez supprimé pour prendre sa place… Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Lady Suméragi se tint immobile, méditant l'étrange réponse. Setsuka eut un geste désinvolte du bout des doigts. Elle regarda son aînée avec un mépris qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre parce que vous ne savez pas aimer. Vous croyez que vivre auprès de quelqu'un, lui manifester de _l'affection_ (elle avait craché le mot) et s'assurer de son _bonheur_, c'est de l'amour. Vous vous trompez. Il n'y a que deux manières d'aimer quelqu'un. Le tuer ou mourir de sa main.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Vous tenez tellement à vos échappatoires, vous qui voulez à tout prix conserver vos vies ! Je l'ai tué parce qu'il le fallait. Je l'ai tué pour qu'il m'appartienne pour toujours. Je l'ai tué comme votre fille aurait dû tuer K. pour qu'il ne regarde jamais une autre femme. Il est mort quand il m'a su au summum de mon amour pour lui, là où il ne pouvait pas me perdre. Il y avait longtemps que nous savions que j'allais lui succéder. Il s'est assuré de n'être jamais remplacé, puis il est mort.

Elle se tut brusquement et le peu de couleur qui lui était monté aux joues disparut. Lady Suméragi demeurait sans voix. Cette femme était folle. Son mari était fou. Ce clan souffrait d'une dégénérescence chronique, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Pardonnez-moi, reprit Setsuka d'une voix calme. Je me suis emportée.

- Il s'est assuré de n'être jamais remplacé ? Répéta Lady Suméragi. Que voulez-vous dire ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire de crocodile et posa les mains sur son ventre.

- Il l'a su avant moi. Je n'ai compris que lorsque je l'ai retrouvé.

- Votre fils… murmura la vieille cheftaine.

- Oui, mon fils, dit-elle joyeusement. Il y a trois mois qu'il est revenu vivre avec moi. Ils me l'avaient enlevé pour "l'élever convenablement". Ils aiment me rappeler que je n'ai pas reçu leur éducation. Que voulez-vous…

Lady Suméragi se rassit. La fureur dans ses veines s'était peu à peu tarie. Elle avait presque oublié que Setsuka était mère.

- Il a bientôt dix ans, poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme. Si vous saviez comme il est beau ! Il lui ressemble tellement. Ses yeux surtout.

Elle partit d'un petit rire argentin comme un millier de grelots qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Il parle déjà comme un adulte. J'ai hâte de le voir grandir, il deviendra sûrement un homme magnifique…

Elle s'arrêta.

- Enfin, je ne serai sans doute plus là pour l'admirer.

Cette perspective ne semblait pas l'alarmer outre mesure. Elle finit sa tasse de thé et leva les yeux sur son hôtesse.

- Vous êtes injuste, Suméragi-san, vous me laissez faire toute la conversation.

Une lumière passa dans son regard.

- Oooh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que je pourrais voir l'enfant ?

Il fallut un moment à Lady Suméragi pour entendre la demande. Elle fut aussitôt partagée entre le violent désir de refuser, de garder cette femme à distance de ce qui restait de sa famille et la fierté qui lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable de s'y opposer. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que son ennemie triomphe de ses nerfs une fois de plus.

- _Les_ enfants, corrigea-t-elle.

- Ah ? Fit Setsuka avec intérêt. Des jumeaux ?

- Oui. Une fille et un garçon. Je vais… vous conduire à eux.

Elle la précéda dans le couloir étroit qui menait à la chambre des nouveau-nés.

_Voilà la meurtrière de votre père, mes enfants. Regardez-la et haïssez-la. Haïssez toute sa lignée. _

Setsuka poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce obscure. Le berceau trônait comme un autel au beau milieu de la chambre vide. Elle se pencha avec délicatesse, sous les yeux méfiants de sa rivale.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Ils se tiennent la main !

Elle observa les traits des bébés endormis. Ils étaient identiques, jusqu'à la petite tache de naissance au-dessus de l'oreille droite.

- Comment faites-vous pour les différencier ?

- Je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas du même sexe, répliqua sèchement Lady Suméragi.

Setsuka pouffa. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le front d'un des enfants. Ses yeux se rétrécirent subitement, comme si elle tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit. Puis un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- La fille s'appelle Hokuto. Celui qui semble avoir votre préférence, c'est Subaru.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Vos enfants sont très spéciaux, Suméragi-san. Surtout celui-ci.

Elle baissa la voix.

- Je crois qu'ils savent comment aimer.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ses mystérieuses paroles. Presque aussitôt, Setsuka poussa une exclamation de ravissement.

- Ils ont ouvert les yeux ! Comme ils sont beaux… Ils ressemblent à leur mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Lady Suméragi s'approcha et se pencha à son tour. En effet, ses deux petits-enfants avaient les yeux grand ouverts, vissés sur l'apparition rouge et blanche avec une curiosité sereine.

- Rendormez-vous, murmura Setsuka avec une tendresse inopinée, il n'est pas encore l'heure…

Puis elle s'écarta dans tourbillon de voiles.

- Je suis si heureuse de l'avoir vu…

_De_ l_'avoir vu ? Un seul d'entre eux ? _

- J'aimerais vous présenter mon fils, Suméragi-san.

_Je le rencontrerai bien assez tôt, _songea Lady Suméragi.

Mais la curiosité était plus forte. À quoi pouvait ressembler l'enfant de cette femme ? un enfant qu'on avait élevé pour qu'il devienne un assassin ?

- Je l'ai laissé aux jardins, poursuivit Setsuka. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à nos petites réunions, mais puisque vous m'avez fait l'honneur…

Aux jardins ? _Ses_ jardins ? Elle avait emmené son fils ici sans même la prévenir ? Une rancœur nouvelle poussa dans son corps. Cette femme était d'une telle irrévérence ! Mais si elle s'avisait de le lui faire remarquer, elle perdrait la face, une fois encore.

- Très bien, dit-elle aussi froidement qu'elle le put. J'ai _hâte_ de rencontrer votre enfant, _Setsuka-chan_. Invitez-le donc à entrer.

Après tout, on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Setsuka ne parut pas se formaliser de la flagrante impolitesse de son hôtesse. Au contraire, elle sourit avec joie, comme réellement heureuse d'introduire sa progéniture en territoire ennemi.

- Comme c'est aimable à vous ! Seïshiro était très impressionné par votre maison, vous savez. Je vais le chercher sur le champ.

Elle disparut aussitôt, laissant derrière elle la fragrance entêtante des fleurs de cerisier. Lady Suméragi passa une main sur son front. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur le berceau d'où l'observaient ses petits-enfants. Comme c'était curieux, ces nourrissons qui ne pleuraient jamais ! Un tel calme chez de si jeunes enfants la mettait parfois presque mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient attendre, résolument silencieux. Quelques fois, ils se regardaient pendant des heures, échangeant des mots secrets à travers leurs yeux. Certainement, un d'entre eux devrait prendre sa succession.

Un frisson parcourut alors son échine douloureuse. Qu'avait vu Setsuka lorsqu'elle les avait touchés ? pourquoi ces mots énigmatiques ? Et, surtout, pourquoi s'intéressait-elle plus particulièrement à Subaru ? Une vague de dégoût déferla sur elle en imaginant les mains souillées sur le front pur de son petit-fils. Elle ne laisserait jamais cette lignée maudite salir ses enfants.

Des pas retentirent dans l'entrée. Elle se raidit, incapable de rester sereine. Pourquoi était-elle restée dans la chambre ? Fallait-il que ce garçon s'approche lui aussi de son précieux trésor ?

- Suméragi-san ? Appela la voix flûtée de Setsuka.

- Je suis ici, répondit-elle d'un ton éraillé.

Ils parurent alors, la mère et le fils, dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. Lady Suméragi fut aussitôt frappée par la terrifiante ressemblance que le garçon arborait avec son père. Il était grand, en effet, presque aussi grand que sa mère. Son port et son regard vacant le faisaient paraître plus vieux. Non, pas vacant, corrigea-t-elle en regardant de plus près. Dur. Impénétrable comme une porte de fer. Les yeux de Setsuka. Il sourit agréablement à la vieille femme et s'inclina légèrement.

- Suméragi-san, commença Setsuka, voici Seïshiro.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Suméragi-san, dit-il respectueusement.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Seïshiro-kun, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix impersonnelle.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et le garçon sourit. Un sourire de défi. Une panique et une aversion intenses la frappèrent à l'estomac. Quelque chose de plus fort encore que ses sentiments à l'égard de la mère. Une alarme résonnait au fond de sa tête, une voix lui hurlait de jeter cet enfant hors de chez elle. Il avait le visage du malheur, un malheur que Setsuka avait fait entrer dans sa maison et qui planait désormais au-dessus de ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Je suggère que nous retournions au salon, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Bonne idée, approuva la jeune femme. Au fait, l'année prochaine j'espère que vous accepterez de venir chez moi. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous, mais je suis sûre que Seïshiro me donnera quelques leçons pour le thé… N'est-ce pas, Seï-chan ?

- Bien sûr, mère, répondit calmement le garçon.

Setsuka prit le bras de Lady Suméragi et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Le contact lui donna la chair de poule, mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

- C'est un enfant si charmant, s'extasia la jeune mère, il est terriblement dévoué. Seï-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les cheveux se dressèrent sur la nuque de la vieille femme. Le garçon était toujours dans la chambre, ses yeux dorés fixés sur le berceau avec une fascination sinistre. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais son regard brûlait d'enfer. Si elle le laissait faire, il s'approcherait. Il toucherait ses enfants. Elle jeta un œil vers Setsuka qui arborait un sourire attendri. Quelque chose se passait. L'enfant semblait plongé dans une transe qui avait tout de l'hypnose. Ses pieds commençaient à se décoller du sol, il s'apprêtait à marcher droit sur le couffin…

- Seïshiro ! Appela soudain sa mère.

Le garçon sursauta et tourna vers elles des yeux redevenus froids.

- J'arrive, mère.

Il leur emboîta le pas, laissant les jumeaux à leurs songes communs.

- Donc, continua Setsuka, je serais heureuse de vous voir sous mon toit tantôt. Rien de tel qu'une bonne tasse de thé entre amies !

_Entre amies ? _

Alors que Lady Suméragi conduisait ses invités au salon, elle surprit le regard du jeune garçon, toujours accroché au berceau. Les coudes serrés contre ses côtes, la gorge contractée par l'anxiété, elle se promit qu'elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle payerait le prix qu'il faudrait, mais jamais plus ces gens ne toucheraient à un cheveu de sa famille.

-------------------------------------

En fait, j'adore le personnage de Setsuka… Et celui de Lady Suméragi (que vous reverrez tantôt). Je suis sûre qu'elles formeraient une paire explosive, non ? Oh, et puis je voulais tellement que Setsuka voie Subaru !

Au fait, l'idée m'est venue en lisant la fic de praiseofshadows, "Tea with Obaa-chan". Si vous avez le temps, allez jeter un œil c'est très… intéressant :-)

En attendant, jetez-moi une review !!!


	7. Anniversaire

Attention, update hebdomadaire !

Alors, ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'ici et sera probablement le plus long de tous (subjectivité oblige). Il est pas drôle du tout (bac blanc oblige) mais mon esprit tordu l'apprécie quand même, alors, sait-on jamais, peut-être y a-t-il d'autres cas pathologiques parmi vous ?

**Asilys** : Wahou ! Félicitations pour ton initiative ! J'espère que tu pourras bientôt lire la suite… T'inquiète pas, j'ai bientôt fini mon prochain chapitre des Ficelles mais là je suis en plein bac blanc -.-

Euh, tu as compris quoi, à ce sujet ?

**CryNienna** : Ah, je reconnais les vraies fans ! Tu vas avoir pleins de Subaru et Seï, t'en fais pas… Enfin, j'essaye de pas _trop_ discriminer les persos que j'aime moins. Contente que la rencontre t'aie plu, je trouve dommage qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas, dans le manga…

**Kestrel21** : Ah, non, Seï ne pouvait pas encore voir Subaru, mais il pressent quelque chose… Elle est extraordinaire cette image, non ? tu sais qu'il y a même un fanlisting pour ce crapaud ? CLAMP sait traumatiser ses fans… o.O

**Nelja** : Cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas des personnages secondaires… J'avoue que je trouve ce chapitre un peu dérangeant dans la présentation que j'ai faite du personnage, mais… j'aime bien -) !

**Aphykit** : Celui-là devrait te plaire… Déprimant à souhait. Et puis tu vas revoir Lady Suméragi ! Au fait… Tu avais raison.

Comme c'est assez long je ne vous en impose pas davantage… Une dernière chose ! Il y a un léger Cross-over là dedans. Qui peut me dire lequel -)

**Anniversaire**

Il y a, dans la vie de chacun, un certain nombre de ces jours où l'on se trouve convaincu après quelques heures de lutte qu'il eût sans doute été plus sage de ne pas se lever du tout. La répartition de ces matins difficiles est souvent inégale et varie d'un homme à l'autre.

Subaru Suméragi en avait connu beaucoup. Glacé dans son fauteuil, il dardait sur son interlocutrice un regard vide.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de très bien vous suivre, Grand-mère.

La vieille femme resta un moment silencieuse, ses yeux noirs résolument plantés dans les siens.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle enfin, reprenant sa tasse de thé. Il me semble pourtant avoir été claire.

Subaru sentit une inhabituelle raideur dans ses doigts. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait convoqué si tôt, qu'elle l'avait rappelé à Kyoto alors que la défense commençait à peine à s'organiser...

_Et il a fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui, précisément. _

Lady Suméragi poussa un long soupir d'épuisement et son regard redevint doux.

- Pardonnez-moi, Subaru-san. Je suis navrée d'avoir à demander cela de vous si soudainement, en ce moment où vous avez tant à faire, mais…

- Vous craignez pour ma vie, acheva-t-il avec amertume.

Le visage de sa grand mère se durcit.

- Non. Ou plutôt si. J'ai perdu mon époux et mes enfants, Subaru-san. Vous êtes de mes descendants le dernier et j'aurais toujours peur de vous perdre. Mais ce n'est pas la raison.

- Ah non ? dit-il un peu sèchement.

Elle porta les mains à ses tempes ridées et ferma les yeux. Subaru prit alors conscience, pour la toute première fois, qu'elle était terriblement vieille. Sa gorge se serra. Sa grand mère était le pilier du clan, elle n'était que dévotion, force et stabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse.

- Notre clan se meurt, dit-elle d'une voix usée.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Une grande branche de la famille vit encore à Okinawa, répliqua-t-il, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas; qui…

- Non. Personne n'est assez puissant, Subaru-san. Il n'y a plus que nous.

Elle eut un rire sec, le seul que sa gorge aride acceptait encore d'émettre.

- Et autant dire qu'il n'y a plus que vous.

Un long silence suivit. Subaru pouvait sentir ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et une sueur glacée se former sur ses tempes. Ce n'était possible qu'elle exigeât ça de lui. Surtout, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il devait y avoir un moyen de la raisonner.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse, dit-il finalement.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, répondit-elle gravement.

- Grand-mère… Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est parfaitement absurde. La bataille, la dernière des batailles commence. Vous pensez que c'est l'heure de…

- Alors quand ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Vous avez déjà vingt-cinq ans, Subaru-san, et il n'est personne d'autre dans notre clan qui soit à même de vous succéder.

Une grande douleur foudroya alors sa bouche qui se plissa de chagrin. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'écrouler.

- Je ne vous le demande pas pour moi, reprit-elle d'une voix brisée. Croyez-moi, je ne ferai jamais en mon nom une chose qui puisse vous incommoder. Mais vous êtes notre chef, Subaru-san, vous devez penser au clan avant tout.

- Comme vous l'avez fait, murmura-t-il tristement.

Elle referma les yeux. Sa respiration s'était faite rauque au cours des derniers mois. Plus le temps passait, plus il doutait qu'elle vît jamais l'issue de ce pour quoi elle avait tant lutté.

- Je vous en prie…

- Il faut que reparte pour Tokyo. C'est impossible Grand-mère. Rendez-vous compte, je… je ne la connais même pas.

Lady Suméragi rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire las.

- Ce fut souvent le cas, par le passé. J'ai rencontré votre grand père le jour de notre mariage.

- Et vous me souhaitez une union aussi heureuse que fut la vôtre ? Demanda-t-il, glacé.

La température de la pièce chuta d'une dizaine de degrés. Lady Suméragi regarda son petit-fils avec une colère sourde, pleine de regrets. Un regard qu'elle n'avait lancé à personne depuis des années.

- Vous ne ferez jamais une union heureuse, Subaru, dit-elle avec froideur.

Elle parut regretter ses mots sitôt qu'elle les eût prononcés. Subaru la regarda longuement, l'esprit vide, les membres roides. N'y avait-il donc plus rien qui déchaîna sa passion ? Plus rien que… Il sourit.

- Vous avez raison. C'est pourquoi je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre proposition. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour engendrer un héritier, je ne crois pas… avoir les qualités requises.

Il se leva et exécuta un bref hochement de tête à l'adresse de son hôtesse. La voix de Lady Suméragi l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous ses membres se firent de fer. Cette fois-ci, les rouages de sa pensée s'enclenchèrent à toute vitesse, frappant son crâne d'une brusque migraine. Sa nuque s'était faite raide, sa bouche se remplissait de sable. Il se retourna.

- Comment savez vous…?

Lady Suméragi secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Elle arborait un sourire vaincu.

- Il est tellement sur vous, Subaru-san. Jusque dans votre voix, quand vous m'avez appelée, ce soir-là. J'ai su immédiatement que vous l'aviez vu. J'ai su… qu'il vous avait toujours.

Ah, C'était donc cela. Il commençait à comprendre. Il revint vers elle, les jambes faibles et les yeux lourds.

- Je pensais, continua-t-elle, après tout ce temps que vous…

Un spasme, comme un sanglot sec, agita ses mains parcheminées et la tasse qu'elles tenaient leur échappa et se brisa sur le sol avec un bruit d'eau. Tous les deux regardèrent avec la même fascination le thé ambré qui fondait sur le dallage et s'échappait entre les rainures. Les éclats de porcelaine dressaient leurs dents aiguës dans leur direction comme autant de poissons carnivores. Les doigts tremblaient encore. Subaru sut alors que sa grand mère n'était pas infaillible.

- Il faut se ressaisir, dit-elle doucement, et il ne sut pas à qui elle s'adressait.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, puis se figea. Lady Suméragi releva la tête, à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même.

- Vous devez aller de l'avant. Vous êtes si jeune… Vous n'avez pas le droit de gâcher votre vie de cette manière.

- Gâcher ma vie, répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Mais il n'en reste plus rien. Plus rien à détruire. D'ailleurs… Ça m'est égal.

_Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec, il peut me faire mal encore, ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est mieux, même. Il ne doit plus me quitter. Son mal est à moi. _

- Subaru-san… Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être heureux ?

_ Je le sais mieux que toi parce que je suis l'aînée. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, petit frère, j'ai sept minutes de plus que toi. Toute la sagesse est là-dedans; ! Alors si je te dis :"travaille moins", j'ai forcément raison. Et puis, tu n'as pas vu Sei-chan depuis trois jours, Subaru ! Imagine dans quel état de détresse tu l'as plongé! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on doit être prêt à sacrifier tout ce qui nous sépare… _

Tout ce qui les sépare. Hokuto avait si bien compris. Il se tut un long moment.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Lady Suméragi lui lança un regard blessé.

- Acceptez ma proposition, dit-elle douloureusement. Peut-être… que vous y trouverez une nouvelle raison de vivre.

_Je ne veux pas de raison de vivre. Je ne veux rien qu'il ne puisse pas me donner. _

Il hocha la tête. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il y avait quelque chose au monde qui puisse le détourner de ce qu'il souhaitait ? S'il y avait un chose dont _il _l'avait guéri, il y a neuf ans, c'était l'incertitude.

- Acceptez au moins de la rencontrer, plaida-t-elle. Si après cela vous refusez toujours, je n'insisterais plus.

Il la regarda avec lassitude. Il regarda ses jambes brisées pour lui sauver sa vie, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à mourir. La culpabilité marchait si bien sur lui…

- Seigneur… Qui est cette femme que vous puissiez lui imposer un mari tel que moi ?

- Tel que vous ?

- Un homme qui n'a rien à lui offrir, Grand-mère. Ni amour, ni attention, ni même un peu de compagnie. Quel genre d'époux ferai-je ? Je crois…

Il se mit à rire. Tout doucement.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas doué pour l'amour.

- Subaru-san…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Elle s'appelle Maki K.

- Maki K. ? Du clan K. ?

- En effet. C'est une jeune femme très convenable. Elle possède un grand pouvoir psychique et un sang noble. Maki-san est toute disposée à faire une union avec vous, Subaru-san, en connaissance de cause.

_En connaissance de cause ? _

- J'ajouterai qu'elle est venue d'Osaka spécialement pour vous voir, acheva Lady Suméragi, redevenue sereine.

Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Donc, tout était déjà arrangé… Cette femme, Maki K., il la rencontrerait quoi qu'il fasse. Il le leur devait bien. Quelque chose se ralluma, une petite flamme pleine de poussière, dans un recoin de son cœur. Loin de son brasier à _lui_, mais… Qui sait, peut-être…

- Très bien. J'accepte de la rencontrer.

Le visage ridé de Lady Suméragi se fendit d'un sourire. Elle leva la main pour effleurer celle de son petit-fils.

- Si vous pouviez oublier… je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile pour vous, mais, pour votre sœur, Subaru-san, parce qu'elle voulait vous voir heureux…

_Hokuto-chan… Elle ne voulait pas me voir heureux. Elle voulait me voir avec lui. Pardonne moi, grande sœur… _

- Je vais la voir, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

La main de lady Suméragi retomba.

- Elle est en haut. Dans les appartements des invités.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'elle, comme repoussé par son aura soudain défait. Silencieusement, il se traîna vers l'escalier. Il ne lui avait jamais paru si haut. Monter, marche après marche, pierre après pierre, gravir ces pas qu'il connaissait si bien et qui, soudain, lui étaient totalement étrangers, franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de cette femme. _Sa_ femme. Une crampe stomacale le foudroya à quelques pas de la porte. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si c'était d'une hilarité inopinée ou d'une brusque angoisse qu'il souffrait. Peu importait d'ailleurs.

_La voir. Voir à quoi elle ressemble. S'il y avait la moindre chance, la plus petite échappatoire… _

Une étrange pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que sa grand-mère connaissait cette date ? Avait-elle délibérément choisi de lui annoncer cette nouvelle aujourd'hui ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu, alors qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé… Et quand bien même elle aurait su, par un extraordinaire concours de circonstances, elle ne pouvait avoir aucune idée de ce que cela représentait pour lui.

_Et si cette année… Cela n'arrivait pas ? _

Un grand frisson lui traversa l'échine.

_Non ! _

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait se vider l'esprit, à présent. Il lui restait assez de convenances pour cela, au moins. Il posa une main crispée sur la poignée et la fit pivoter. Sitôt que la porte fut ouverte, il vit une jeune femme se lever du divan verdâtre pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle était grande, presque aussi grande que lui et devait avoir environ son âge, peut-être un peu plus. Elle avait un très joli visage, serti d'yeux bleu clair et encadré de cheveux blonds, remontés sur sa nuque en un chignon lâche. Des lunettes carrées à monture noire reposaient sur le bout de son petit nez pointu comme elle l'observait avec perplexité. Un sourire charmant illumina sa figure.

- Subaru-san. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

Elle lui tendit une main blanche et fine qu'il serra avec une sensation proche de la répulsion. Beaucoup trop fine et blanche.

- K.-san… Je suis enchanté.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Maki, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. J'ai toujours eu horreur des formalités.

_Dommage, _songea Subaru. _Voilà un domaine où j'excelle… _

Il lui faudrait trouver autre chose. Maki s'effaça pour l'inviter à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Quel âge avez-vous, si je peux me permettre de vous le demander ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

- Vingt-six ans, répondit-elle avec bonne humeur. Ce qui me fait d'un an votre aînée, si je ne m'abuse… Voilà qui est assez rare, dans les lignées anciennes.

Il acquiesça. Cette femme avait un mordant séduisant. Elle haussa les épaules et leur servit deux verres de vin rouge.

- Vous êtes donc issue du clan K. ? demanda-t-il, espérant relancer la conversation. Qui est votre chef actuel ?

- Mon oncle, répondit-elle un peu froidement. Il est déjà relativement âgé et il n'a pas de successeur. Son fils unique est mort de maladie il y a quelques années. Les médecins n'ont pas pu le sauver.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez vous-même un grand pouvoir, Maki-san… Ne seriez-vous pas qualifiée pour prendre la charge du clan ?

Elle éclata de rire et des mèches de cheveux clairs virevoltèrent autour de sa tête.

- Vous me flattez, Subaru-san. Toutefois vous n'ignorez pas que les chefs de clan K. sont exclusivement mâles.

Non, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il avait même espéré savoir si les terribles rumeurs d'infanticide qui couraient sur ce clan étaient fondées. Probablement.

- De plus, nous ne sommes pas un clan de médiums, comme le vôtre. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que mon oncle exècre tout ce qui a trait au spiritisme.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Dans ce cas, pourquoi…

- Parce qu'il espère que je serais rapidement en mesure de lui fournir un héritier, dit-elle sombrement. Sa propre femme se meurt, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Je suis son dernier espoir.

Une sacrifiée, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Un peu comme lui. N'y avait-il que des unions convenues dans les clans, aujourd'hui encore ? Qu'étaient devenus les mariages d'amour?

_C'est pour cela que Subaru-kun et moi devrions célébrer notre mariage le plus vite possible ! _

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec son vin.

- Ça vous étonne ? demanda Maki avec un haussement de sourcils. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour vous ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

- Je suis navrée, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme que vous attendiez.

- Pourquoi… Dites-vous ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes sombres.

- Si j'étais née fille de mon oncle, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Vous savez que l'on dit qu'il a assassiné lui-même sa propre fille, parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de naître trop tôt ? C'est le sort que l'on réserve à beaucoup des descendants K. J'y ai échappé de justesse. Ma tante s'est suicidée lorsqu'elle a appris ce que son mari avait fait. Il a épousé sa sœur par la suite. Quel dommage que son fils n'ait pas survécu après cela… Il est mort à quinze, seize ans peut-être. Ses parents ne sont plus assez jeunes pour élever d'autres enfants.

Elle se renfonça dans le divan et reprit une gorgée de vin.

- Mon oncle méprise tout ce qui est féminin. Mais il a trop besoin de moi pour se permettre de m'écarter.

Elle lui jeta un regard douloureux.

- Si mon premier né était une fille… C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous, Subaru-san. Les Suméragi se moquent du sexe de leur héritier, ils l'aiment et le protègent quoi qu'il arrive.

Il y eut un long silence. Subaru avança une main hésitante qu'il posa sur l'épaule de Maki. Elle tressaillit.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi.

- Vous ne semblez pas porter votre oncle dans votre cœur, remarqua-t-il. Vous voulez vous éloigner le plus vite possible ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il la regarda longuement. Elle était belle. Elle était pleine de vie et de feu. Elle lui rappelait presque…

_Subaruuu ! Tu vas encore être en retard ! Tu t'es mis au lit au milieu de la nuit, c'est ça ?C'est un scandale, ça, de l'exploitation de mineur ! _

Ce n'était pas difficile d'essayer. De retenter sa chance. Elle avait besoin de lui pour échapper à sa famille, il avait besoin d'elle pour échapperà …

Il revit la petite main dans la sienne. Il se mit à rire. Dire qu'il y avait cru, pendant un instant !

_C'est vrai, Subaru ! On peut recommencer sa vie à n'importe quel âge, tu sais ! _

Mais pas au sien. Il n'avait même pas songé à ce que cela impliquerait pour Maki K. de l'épouser. Elle qui voulait mettre son enfant à l'abri… Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce qui resterait d'elle lorsqu'il viendrait la rejoindre, le soir de leurs noces. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il y avait eu cet homme, quelques mois après la mort de sa sœur. Il n'avait rien de spécial, vraiment. Rien que vingt-cinq ans et un œil de verre. Cela avait suffi. Il lui avait demandé de chasser un esprit qui s'était introduit dans son appartement et puis et puis et puis… Aucune importance, dans le fond. Juste une nuit. Une nuit qui n'avait rien représenté pour lui, mais qui avait été fatale à cet homme. De la même façon, il se doutait que Kaori, la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée quatre ans auparavant et qui avait mystérieusement disparu un matin, abreuvait à présent les racines de l'arbre de sang sous lequel Hokuto était morte pour lui. Pour lui. Il y avait eu trop de victimes.

Ses paupières se mirent à brûler. Comment avait-il pu songer une seule seconde qu'il y avait une autre voie ? Et sa grand mère ! Vraiment, ces cheveux clairs, ces mains si fines qu'il aurait pu les briser dans les siennes et ces yeux surtout, seigneur, des yeux parfaitement symétriques, sans le moindre défaut, ces yeux qui n'étaient _même pas_ _aveugles_ ! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il aurait pu ressentir pour cette fille autre chose que de la pitié?

- Je ne peux pas vous épouser, Maki-san, dit-il très doucement.

Elle sursauta et tourna ses grands yeux vers lui.

- Vous ne serez pas en sécurité. Pas du tout.

- Votre grand mère m'a expliqué, répliqua-t-elle. Je sais que vous avez été élu pour protéger notre planète…

Il ferma les yeux. Comment lui dire ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Si… Vous deveniez ma femme, on en voudrait à votre vie.

- Des ennemis ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se tut un instant.

- Oui, répondit-il finalement.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas peur. Puis, brusquement, elle se remit à sourire. C'était un sourire vaincu, comme celui que Lady Suméragi arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Subaru sursauta, les membres soudain tendus par étau de fer. Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

- Vous… Pourquoi… ?

Elle souriait encore. Elle reposa son verre.

- Ça se voit. Je dirais même que c'est écrit sur votre visage. Vous êtes amoureux. Mais…

Elle avança une main et lui effleura le front. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent légèrement.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas heureux. Vous avez souffert d'aimer comme vous le faites. Vous souffrez toujours, d'ailleurs.

Interloqué, il contempla le petit visage concentré de Maki. Elle retira ses mains avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Lady Suméragi ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je lis les cœurs. C'est mon 'grand pouvoir'. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fouinerai pas plus loin.

_Je n'ai pas hérité comme toi des dons de la famille Suméragi. Cependant, j'ai un pouvoir que tu ne possèdes pas : celui de comprendre ton cœur. _

- Je… je vois…

- Ça ne me dérange pas, vous savez. Que vous en aimiez une autre, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas jalouse et je ne lui en voudrais pas.

_Mais je doute que ce soit réciproque. _

Au creux de lui, les yeux perçants de la jeune femme scrutaient toujours les profondeurs de son esprit, raclant le fond de son cœur.

- Maki… commença-t-il, presque désespéré de la convaincre. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Elle est… possessive, c'est cela ?

Elle eut un petit rire chaud.

- C'est… C'est ça, murmura Subaru qui sentait s'étendre un froid douloureux dans ses membres.

Maki hocha la tête, pensive.

- Je n'ai jamais beaucoup cru un ce mariage, dit-elle d'une voix lasse. Mais j'avais… beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Subaru-san. S'il vous plaît, réfléchissez encore. Notre union est vitale pour nos deux familles. Écoutez, je peux vous laisser du temps, si c'est ce qu'il vous faut…

Paralysé, il hocha la tête. Fuir. C'était tout ce qui restait à faire. Rentrer à Tokyo maintenant, loin de cette femme qui pouvait voir dans son cœur, loin de sa grand mère qui espérait encore le guérir, loin de toute cette réalité qui sans cesse se rappelait à lui comme une corde attachée à sa gorge, de ces obligations qu'il ne pouvait qu'enfreindre encore et encore. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout son intérêt pour les autres. Il devait se donner à son dernier but à présent. " Une raison de vivre" disait Lady Suméragi, alors qu'il ne trouvait jamais plus que des raisons de mourir.

_Bientôt,_ répétait-il. _Bientôt._

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en se relevant, pâle comme la mort. Je vous… Je vous prie de ne pas me garder rancune. Je ne suis pas… Je vais y penser.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge.

Maki hocha la tête avec gravité, ses beaux yeux bleus comme une mer de nuit. Subaru recula, manqua de trébucher contre la table et parvint enfin à la porte. Il la referma derrière lui avec un intense sentiment de soulagement. Puis il se mit à courir. Il dévala les escaliers, traversa le long couloir et prit la porte-fenêtre pour sortir, sans même prendre la peine de saluer sa grand-mère. Il fallait s'éloigner au plus vite, avant que le malheur ne frappe à nouveau.

Dans sa tête, les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient encore. Ces yeux qui sondaient l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ces yeux qui _savaient. _Il aurait voulu les arracher.

Il s'arrêta, le souffle court. La maison-mère était loin derrière lui, déjà engloutie par les arbres. Peut-être… Si Maki pouvait juste disparaître, alors… Il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus d'insistance, plus de culpabilité, plus de responsabilités. Plus de regard. Personne ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Il ne devait jamais plus la voir. S'il croisait une seconde fois ses iris sans fond il… il…

Subaru passa ses mains sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi devait-il être si faible ? Il devait écarter cette femme. Il ne laisserait personne - _personne_ - se mettre entre lui et son souhait.

_Alors quoi ? _

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas… Pourtant, ce serait facile, presque trop facile. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'aurait pas le courage de faire lui-même quoi que ce soit. Seigneur ! Il n'avait même pas le courage de la refuser ! Il y aurait encore plus de nuits blanches, encore plus de tortures et toujours ces yeux dans sa tête, ces yeux auxquels il n'échapperait pas tant qu'elle serait _en vie_.

Il suffisait de le _lui_ dire. _Il_ s'occuperait d'elle à sa place. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais. Si simple…

Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Horrifié, il demeura un long moment sans bouger, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Comment… Comment pouvait-il songer à cela ? Comment était-il possible… Il sentit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il éclata de rire.

- Nous avons passé… trop de temps ensemble, Seïshiro.

_Seïshiro_. Il avait tellement besoin de le voir qu'il peinait à respirer. Il sentait l'odeur de cette femme sur ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux, jusque sur sa peau. Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de se laver, de la faire disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas le voir avec le parfum de Maki sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce serait sa punition, sa pénitence pour avoir pensé un seul instant à s'oublier dans les bras d'une autre.

Une heure plus tard, il prenait un billet pour Tokyo.

Sa grand-mère n'avait pas essayé de le contacter. Sans doute Maki lui avait-elle exposé l'issue de leur conversation. Subaru espérait de toute son âme qu'elle ne lui en reparlerait plus jamais. Oui… Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps. Il faudrait hâter les choses.

Le soir tombait lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de son immeuble. Ses mains tremblèrent comme il fouillait dans ses poches pour y trouver ses clés. Maki K. était soudain à cent lieues de son esprit. Il se força à respirer normalement. Peut-être que cette année-là, il n'y aurait rien. Après tout, cette fois-ci était différente des autres.

Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure.

_C'est déjà arrivé tellement de fois, Subaru, pourquoi faut-il que tu trembles encore ? Est-ce que tu ne peux jamais te montrer fort, jamais te contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ? _

Le cliquetis caractéristique du verrou qui s'ouvrait le fit sursauter. Il poussa la porte.

_Tout se passera bien. Dis toi que c'est le dernier, le tout dernier des anniversaires. _

Il tâtonna et, trouvant l'interrupteur, alluma la lumière de l'entrée. Un long moment, il resta figé sur le seuil, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Il n'y avait rien.

Une violente sensation nauséeuse le frappa au creux de l'estomac. Un sentiment de soulagement mêlé d'un regret sourd et beaucoup plus intense. Il fit quelques pas et pénétra dans le salon. C'est là qu'il les vit.

Un cri de douleur étouffé par le temps s'échappa de sa gorge, comme un sanglot refoulé. Elles étaient là, comme elles l'avaient été durant les neuf dernières années, dardant vers lui leurs bouches sanglantes déjà épanouies. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Seïshiro s'obstinait à lui offrir des roses.

_Des roses…_

Il les regarda longtemps encore, les poings serrés le long de ses flancs. Dix ans aujourd'hui. Dix ans qu'il avait scellé son destin en acceptant la main qui se tendait sur le quai de la gare d'Ikebukuro. Il ne le laisserait jamais oublier. Curieux, qu_'il_ semblât si indifférent et que sa mémoire restât si fidèle. Pas une fois _il_ n'avait oublié de fleurir la tombe d'Hokuto, le jour anniversaire de sa mort. Subaru aurait voulu lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine.

Avec un cri de rage, il renversa le vase qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Les fleurs tombèrent, éparpillées sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il sentit les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il se laissa glisser à terre et se coucha sur le parquet, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Oh non, il n'oublierait jamais, Seïshiro y veillerait jusqu'à la fin. Soudain, une terrible angoisse s'empara de lui. Les roses ! Les roses allaient mourir !

- Non… chuchota-t-il en se hissant sur ses genoux.

Aveuglé par les larmes, il fit courir ses mains sur le sol, palpant chaque centimètre de bois froid à la recherche des précieuses fleurs. Une épine s'enfonça profondément dans un de ses doigts. Sans même prendre la peine de se protéger, il ramassa les roses à pleines mains et les posa sur sa table. Il fallait trouver un nouveau vase. Combien en avait-il brisé, au fil des ans ? Aucune importance, de l'eau, de l'eau !

Une minute plus tard, les mains ensanglantées, il admirait le bouquet sur la table du salon. Il ramassa consciencieusement chaque pétale tombé et les enferma tous dans la petite boîte de bois qu'il gardait sur son étagère. Avec les autres.

Peu à peu, son cœur reprit un rythme normal, et les larmes cessèrent d'elles-mêmes. Pourtant, il savait d'avance qu'il passerait une nouvelle nuit de détresse lorsque ces fleurs faneraient. Cette année, il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois. Cette année, il ne pourrait même pas se promettre d'arrêter de se comporter comme un enfant et de jeter simplement le bouquet lorsqu'il le trouverait chez lui, douze mois plus tard. Il avait essayé une fois, une seule. Il y avait quatre ans de cela. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit suivante à fouiller les bennes à ordures du quartier pour les retrouver.

Il se tordit les doigts et se remit à rire. Des fleurs ! Et tout son monde reposait sur elles. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais rien offert qui pût durer. Seulement cette couleur, ce sang qui prenait toute l'ampleur de sa beauté juste avant de mourir. Les roses fanaient si vite. Il y avait les épines aussi, et la fascination sinistre qu'elles exerçaient sur lui. Il s'y entaillait les mains et les lèvres, encore et encore, juste pour le plaisir de sentir la douleur, comme si elle venait de lui.

Les roses, bien sûr. C'était sa promesse à lui.

Subaru traversa lentement son salon, les joues maculées de larmes. Le sang sur ses mains y avait tracé des rigoles brunâtres. Monstrueux. Il devait être - Il était déjà, depuis toujours, de plus en plus - monstrueux à voir. Il s'approcha du miroir, suspendu au-dessus de la commode, le seul qu'il n'avait pas brisé. Par-dessus les livres entassés, le visage souillé d'Hokuto lui renvoya son regard.

- Bientôt, murmura-t-il en effleurant son reflet du bout des doigts. Nous serons très bientôt réunis, grande sœur. Tu vois ?

Il désigna le vase de sa main gauche.

- Ce sont les dernières. Je me demande…

Il resta un instant songeur.

- Je me demande s'il en mettra sur ma tombe comme sur la tienne. Des roses rouges… Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça étrange.

Il se mit à rire, un rire trop jeune pour le front et les yeux graves du miroir.

- Grand mère veut que je me marie. Oh, oui, elle est jolie. Il la tuerait s'il savait. Non, je ne crois pas que je vais lui dire.

Il resta silencieux un moment écoutant avec attention la pièce qui se taisait.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas… Je le reverrai bientôt, de toutes façons. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait m'inviter au restaurant… Je vais accepter.

Il pouffa.

- Hokuto-chan… Est-ce que je deviens fou ?

Seul l'écho de ses propres mots lui répondit. Il s'éloigna du miroir et frotta ses paupières douloureuses.

- Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il faut…

_Il faut se ressaisir. _

- J'ai attendu tellement longtemps, dit-il à voix haute, les yeux fermés. Il faudra bien que tu te décides à terminer, mon amour. L'échéance est très proche…

Il sourit, rassuré. Il ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Parce que Seïshiro ne l'avait pas oublié. Fort de cette certitude, il se pénétra dans sa salle de bain pour se rincer le visage.

Ce soir, il verrait Kamui et les Dragons du Ciel. Subaru Suméragi avait toujours su faire bonne figure.

-

D'accord, ce n'était pas joyeux. Préparez-vous à en endurer d'autres dans le genre parce que Subaru va très injustement être l'objet de persécutions répétées. Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce chapitre-ci a DEUX frères et je crois bien que ça ira de mal en pire pour notre exorciste préféré…

Ceci dit, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! ( Bah, tu vois Kestrel, tu as enfin vu Suba-chan ) !

Alors, ce Cross-over … ?


	8. Le Bout du Monde

Mercredi, jour sacré des updates, et moi fidèle au poste ! J'espère que vous survivrez à ce chapitre, le pire est encore à venir…

**alana chantelune ** : Merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes…

CryNienna : Encore félicitations pour ta perspicacité ! Bah, si t'aimes bien voir le pauvre Subaru perdre le peu de raison qui lui reste, les deux chapitres qui vont suivre te plairont ! (surtout le prochain, je pense…) Ah ! Moi aussi j'ai pleuré, surtout pour le tome 17, bizarrement, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment trop trop triste. Bon, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de celui-là…

**Aphykit **Ça oui, les plans de sa grand mère craignent… mais elle veut juste le rendre heureux, la pauvre vieille ! Tu vas voir plein plein de creep!Subaru, réjouis-toi !

**Kestrel21** : J'espère que ta préparation psychologique est blindée… Je ne sais pas encore si on va revoir Maki K. mais comme plusieurs personnes ont l'air de l'aimer, je vais y penser…

**Asilys**: Euh… Bah c'est gentil d'avoir lu quand même ! Tu risques pas de comprendre grand chose ici non plus, maiis le perso "principal" de ce chapitre est complètement inventé par MOI. Donc, tu ne seras pas la seule : )

Voilà, pour le crossover y a que Crynienna qui a trouvé : c'était bien _Yami no Matsuei_. Maki est la cousine d'Hisoka !

**Le Bout du Monde**

Yuma Tomié n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance.

Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que plus on souffrait ici-bas, plus l'au-delà serait accueillant. Yuma n'avait pas trouvé la force de la croire. Enfant, elle passait des heures et des heures dans sa chambre, en tête à tête avec son reflet dans le miroir. Elle déformait son visage à loisir, s'enlaidissant au possible avec un intense sentiment de satisfaction et de pouvoir. L'espace de quelques instants, elle devenait tout ce qu'elle choisissait d'être. À douze ans, elle avait tailladé ses deux longues nattes à coup de couteaux et les avait jetées à la rivière. Depuis lors, elle ne s'était consacrée qu'à une seule chose : la recherche de l'amour. Yuma savait qu'elle avait toujours été trop passionnée pour son bien ou, d'ailleurs, celui des autres. Endossant le rôle oublié de chevalier servant, elle partait à la conquête des hommes plus âgés qu'elle. Elle séduisait. Elle épuisait. À la longue, aucun d'eux n'avait su la combler et, les uns après les autres, ils l'avaient abandonnée au sommeil de sa tour.

Tous, sauf lui. Il se faisait appeler James, quand elle l'avait rencontré. James, donc, japonais d'origine et américain de cœur. Il avait vingt quatre ans, trois de plus qu'elle et il l'épouserait au printemps. Un printemps qu'elle attendait comme en hiver, tout emmitouflée d'espoirs et de rêves, pleine des chaleurs craintives des feux de cheminées.

Yuma traversait la rue, engourdie par la pluie fade, gorgée de l'odeur de la ville qui ne s'arrêtait plus pour elle.

Nulle part où aller.

Feu rouge. Feu vert. Marcher plus loin, plus longtemps, le long d'elle-même.

Elle allait à lui.

Ce matin, une lettre lui était parvenue. Une longue lettre pleine de mots inutiles, de temps gaspillé, d'encre noire. Une lettre de lui, bien sûr. Lui qui aimait les phrases trop longues, le temps perdu et l'encre noire.

Il n'y pouvait rien, soulignait-il quelque part au milieu du déferlement de ses paroles vides. C'était comme ça, la vieà droite à gauche, on ne savait jamais où le courant allait nous mener.

Le courant. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les métaphores.

Le courant, donc, et puis le vent, elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il y en avait une autre. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé parce qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Une autre. Elle s'appelait New York et il partait la rejoindre. Il aurait voulu l'emmenerça oui, mais les choses étaient un peu compliquées, en ce moment. Il fallait d'abord s'établir. Le mariage ? Rien ne pressait. Elle ne devait pas le prendre mal, il ne rompait pas avec elle, après tout. Il finirait bien par revenir.

_Par revenir, _songea Yuma, fantôme errant dans une ville qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle était de ceux que le simple fait d'exister essouffle. Elle n'avait jamais très bien su comment vivre, elle était née comme ça. Née pour l'amour, celui qui fait mal et qui ne nous permet pas de nous oublier. Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. S'il fallait souffrir pour le sentir encore en elle, elle souffrirait. Rien comme la douleur n'attachait les gens les uns aux autres.

_James… Au bout du monde…_

Un klaxon retentit sur sa droite. Elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu de la voie, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Surprise, elle s'avança, laissant passer le bolide furieux qui manqua de la renverser. Elle fut soudain prise d'un irrésistible besoin de se faire mal. Elle appliqua méthodiquement un ongle aiguisé sur la paume de sa main et appuya de toutes ses forces. Elle ne cessa que lorsqu'elle vit le sang perler sur la peau pâle. Un jet de douleur lui traversa le bras. Elle frissonna. Bien vivante, pensa-t-elle, il lui en faudrait plus pour mourir. Plus ? Combien exactement ? Où devrait-elle presser pour que tout s'arrête ?

Autour d'elle, la nuit dégoulinait du ciel sur les toits des immeubles, recouvrant les rues inconnues d'un voile protecteur. Il n'y avait que des étrangers dans l'obscurité. Il lui fallut quelques minutes encore pour s'apercevoir que ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Des crampes qui menaçaient depuis longtemps de s'étendre à tout son corps. Oh oui, elle avait trop marché. Trop tourné sur elle-même. Il n'y avait plus une rue, pas une place sur laquelle elle ne fût déjà passée. Où était parti le jour ? toutes ces heures qui la séparaient de lui, que faisaient-elles ?

Éreintée, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc. Aussitôt, la faiblesse remonta de ses jambes à son cœur, de son cœur à sa gorge, de sa gorge à son visage et elle l'enfouit entre ses mains pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Les choses n'auraient pas dû se finir de cette façon. Elle refusait qu'elles le fussent. Elle se battrait, elle le retrouverait ! Dieu, elle traverserait le Pacifique à la nage, s'il le fallait ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, il était trop tard pour dormir. Les larmes inondaient son visage, souillure du dedans à l'air libre. Il y avait si longtemps…

Quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision brumeux. Un morceau de tissu blanc. Un mouchoir. Stupéfaite, elle leva les yeux vers la silhouette diffuse qui lui tendait gentiment le précieux ustensile. Il faisait si sombre ! N'y avait-il pas de réverbères dans cette rue ? Curieux, d'ailleurs, elle l'avait crue déserte. Elle avança une main tremblante vers celle qu'on lui offrait et prit le mouchoir.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en le passant sur ses paupières douloureuses.

- Je vous en prie, répondit une voix basse, au-dessus de sa tête.

Un jeune homme, déduisit-elle. Elle cilla pour mieux appréhender son visage, mais celui-ci restait résolument plongé dans l'ombre. Il portait un manteau très long, très clair sur des vêtements entièrement noirs.

- Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ou-oui, répondit-elle en toussotant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Au point de pleurer seuleà une heure avancée de la nuit, dans un quartier désert ? Vous devez être très fatiguée, en effet.

La légère moquerie la fit rougir.

- Et vous ? rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est votre façon de vous divertir, offrir des mouchoirs aux femmes qui pleurent ?

Il y eut léger froissement de tissu. Le jeune homme venait de s'asseoir sur le bancà côté d'elle.

- Non, dit-il enfin. Je crois que moi aussi, je suis fatigué.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, séchant ses larmes éteintes. Il y avait dans les mouvements de son mystérieux interlocuteur une langueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Chagrin d'amour ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, cédant à la curiosité.

Silence surpris. Puis :

- On peut dire ça.

Elle hocha la tête, scrutant les ténèbres qui enveloppaient le visage du jeune homme.

- Alors nous avons peutêtre plus en commun que l'insomnie chronique.

- Je ne vous le souhaite pas, répondit-il gravement.

Ils se turent un long moment. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se décida à lui rendre le mouchoir.

- Merci pour ça. C'était très prévenant de votre part.

- Mais je vous en prie. Vous devriez aller le retrouver. Je suis sûr que les choses peuvent encore s'arranger.

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux teints.

- Je ne peux pas le rejoindre. Il est… Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il et elle eut la sensation qu'effectivement, il comprenait.

La lumière froide de la lune qui se levait coulait doucement vers eux comme une marée d'argent fondu et elle se sentit particulièrement apaisée.

- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un, dit-elle doucement.

- D'une… certaine façon. Oui.

Le ton était très douloureux. Elle le regarda encore.

- _Il_ vous a quitté ? tenta-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis, soudain, un déclic se fit entendre. La flamme du briquet était haute et droite et elle illumina longtemps le visage du jeune homme. Sa main tremblait légèrement et il eut un certain mal à allumer sa cigarette.

Il était très beau, constata-t-elle sans surprise. Étrangement, elle en avait eu la certitude lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu la première fois. Peutêtre était-ce l'aura presque envoûtant qu'il dégageait, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle lui donnait une vingtaine d'années, environ son âge. Il portait sur ses traits pourtant si agréables la marque inexorable de trop longues nuits de chagrin. Aurait-elle ce visage ?

- Oui, répondit-il enfin. J'ai… essayé mais… Je n'ai rien pu faire. En fin de compte je n'aurais sauvé personne.

- C'est drôle, murmura-t-elle, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose comme ça.

Elle sourit.

- Ma mère me disait que j'étais faite pour l'amour.

- Vraiment ? Ma sœur aussi.

- Vous voyez, conclut-elle, nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun.

Il ne répondit pas. Seul le léger soupir de la fumée qu'il exhalait de temps à autre s'en venait troubler leur double silence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute ou deux.

- Et vous ?

Elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle, une caresse de coléoptère.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends.

- Vous ne pourrez pas attendre toujours.

Une vague de colère se gonfla dans sa poitrine. Tout le monde se laissait donc abattre ? N'y avait-il personne qui trouvât la force de lutter ? L'image de James à l'autre bout du monde, James et son bateau, sur ses gratte-ciel, dans cette foule d'étrangers, lui déchira le cœur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde. Plus rien à vivre que lui.

- On ne vous donnera jamais rien de mieux que l'amour, dit-elle rageusement, plus à elle-même qu'au pauvre garçon. Si vous avez aimé, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'autre voie. Tout s'est fermé devant vous à l'instant où vous avez su. C'est pour la vie ! Pour la vie ! Pas de seconde chance, pas de session de rattrapage. C'est…

Elle s'arrêta net, réalisant qu'elle avait presque crié les derniers mots. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise ? Pourquoi hurlait-elle sur un étranger, au milieu de la nuit ? Elle ne devait pas vider son cœur aux dépens des passants. Le jeune homme se tenait très droit, immobile et ses yeux invisibles la fixaient par-delà l'obscurité.

- Pardonnez-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… ce que vous avez voulu dire.

Sa voix était un peu plus aiguë qu'avant. Elle se retourna, creuse et lâche. Quelle douleur dans ce ton !

- Je veux dire… reprit-elle calmement, je veux dire qu'il n'est rien qu'on ne puisse faire par amour.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix brisée.

Elle eut la curieuse impression qu'il cherchait l'absolution en elle. Un abandonné, bien sûr, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

- J'en suis certaine, dit-elle en souriant d'un air encourageant.

N'était-ce pas vrai ? Si. Elle ne faisait que commencer. Tout irait mieux très bientôt. James allait revenir, il le lui avait promis. Qu'elle avait été bête ! jamais il n'avait manqué à sa parole. Il reviendrait, il l'emmènerait sur son cheval dans les rues fourmillantes de l'autre continent. Tout irait mieux. Seigneur, il fallait juste dormir un peu, se ressaisir. Demain, elle lui écrirait à l'adresse qu'il lui avait laissée. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pas de séparation, pas de larmes superflues, pas de ville indifférente. Le bout du monde ! Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour le toucher.

Elle se leva, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait eu de la chance de rencontrer ce garçon. Il lui avait fallu un cœur plus blessé que le sien pour refaire surface.

- Je vous remercie, souffla-t-elle. Sans vous…

- Oh, non, coupa le jeune homme. C'est moi qui doit vous remercier. Vous m'avez tellement aidé…

Sa voix était changée. Presque transfigurée. Le clair de lune éclaboussait à présent parfaitement son visage, lui conférant un charme surnaturel. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour mettre le doigt dessus. Ses yeux ! Il avait des yeux vairons. Le gauche était très vert, presque trop, mais le droit avait une teinte plus sombre, noir, peutêtre. Se figurant que le dévisager ainsi était d'une rare impolitesse, Yuma avisa un sourire.

- Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille…

Elle dut s'arrêter là. Peutêtre était-ce l'éclat étrange qui miroita tout à coup dans l'œil droit du jeune homme. Peutêtre le goût d'acier désagréable qui envahit sa bouche. Ou bien le bras qui traversait sa poitrine de part en part.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, stupéfaite. Aucun son ne s'en échappa.

- Je crois que vous avez tout à fait raison, déclara le garçon avec une passion qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il n'est rien qu'on ne puisse faire par amour.

Yuma lança un bras en avant, une tentative désespérée pour se raccrocher au monde qui noircissait. Ça ne faisait même pas mal. Lorsqu'elle tenta de parler, un jet de sang fusa de sa bouche et dégoulina sur son menton. La main se retira soudain d'elle et elle tomba en avant. Elle pouvait sentir l'air s'infiltrer dans le trou de son cœur. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'on y toucherait.

_Non ! James… Je t'attends ! Je… James ! viens me chercher, viens me sauver viensviensviens… _

Le sang mouillait sa gorge et son col. Elle leva des yeux implorants vers son assassin.

- 

pourquoi éructa-t-elle.

Il se contenta de la regarder. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, les bras meurtriers autour d'elle. Le regard asymétrique voguait à des kilomètres au-dessus d'elle.

- Parce qu'il le faut, répondit la voix lointaine.

Si lointaine qu'elle n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement, un écho perdu dans un océan gigantesque, un océan qui la séparerait pour toujours de celui qu'elle aimait. Finalement, elle n'avait pas été assez forte. Et puis une voix familière, suivie d'un grand éblouissement et d'une certitude absolue.

Il n'y a pas de réponse toute faite. Chacun doit chercher sa propre voie, Yuma-chan.

Confusément, dans le brouillard plus indulgent du tout dernier soupir, elle espéra que ce garçon avait trouvé la sienne.

-

Hum… Review ? O.o


	9. Les Yeux Fermés

Me revoilà après quelques semaines d'absence… Pour ma défense, c'était de la faute d'internet qui n'a pas marché pendant trois semaines !

Enfin, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma petite série Subaru, bien heureusement pour lui. Eh oui, pour me rattraper, voici le plus déprimant des trois ! ;-)

**Asilys : **Eh oui, la vie est injuste… Pauvre, pauvre Yuma…

**Aphykit : **Si tu trouves déjà Suba-chan un peu décalé, attends de lire celui-ci… Je me suis fait peur toute seule, sérieusement ! Curieusement, c'est celui que je préfère… Bors !

**Kestrel21 : **Je ne sais pas i as fait une relecture attentive finalement… Oui, c'est bien Sakurazukamori!Subaru (comme disait l'autre) mais… il n'est pas borgne, justement (?)…En tous cas, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour te remonter le moral, aujourd'hui !

Eh oui, Maki était la cousine d'Hisoka… Par ailleurs elle n'existe pas dans YnM non plus, c'est vraiment un perso inventé, mais je trouvais plus amusant qu'elle soit liée à plusieurs séries.

Booon ! j'espère qu'il y a des tirets, cette fois !

**LES YEUX FERMÉS**

_Per non vivere sole_

_se vive per i sogni il denaro_

_i palazzi ma i soldi_

_non riscaldadano_

_un bara a due piazze_

_Per non vivere sola_

_io vivo insieme a te,_

_sono sola con te,_

_tu sei solo con me,_

_per no vivere soli,_

_ti chiami come chi vuole_

_darsi l'illuzione_

_di non vivere soli_

Dalida,** Per non vivere soli**

Les yeux fermés.

Quand il y pense, avec le peu de recul qu'il a, il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais cessé de changer. Comme tout le monde, probablement. La seule différence, c'est qu'il peut voir des étapes si claires dans son évolution que ça lui semble presque effrayant. Comme si, chaque fois, il devenait une autre personne. Comme ça. Sans transition. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il était Avant, tout ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il ne supportait pas.

Il aimait le vent et la pluie tiède du mois de juin, et sentir les odeurs du goudron chaud après les averses de septembre, il aimait ouvrir ses volets lorsqu'il faisait beau le matin, regarder les traces de soleil qui couraient au fond des piscines, chercher des formes dans les nuages, l'été indien. Il aimait les bêtes et les plantes grimpantes. Il aimait les yeux de sa sœur parce qu'au fond, ils ne ressemblaient pas aux siens. Il aimait les robes ridicules qu'elle portait, les rubans qu'elle attachait dans ses cheveux et la regarder regarder dehors. Il aimait l'odeur de la naphtaline qui flottait dans la clinique, les mains de Seïshiro sur ses yeux et sa voix qui parlait des étoiles et des autres planètes.

Il n'aimait pas souffrir.

Puis, il y a eu le monde d'après. Sans Hokuto.

Presque vide, mais pas encore, il aimait les néons multicolores la nuit, le ciel blanc en hiver, les arbres nus que personne ne regarde. Il aimait l'odeur fade de la nicotine froide et du café moulu, regarder les chaînes étrangères, les toits des maisons. Et puis attendre sous les gouttières quand il pleut, les mains de Seïshiro dans ses cheveux quand il fermait les yeux pour ne pas y penser, pour ne faire que le vivre, le son de son rire quand il se moquait de lui, et le contact tiède de sa peau quand il l'embrassait.

Il ne supportait pas les miroirs.

Puis il y a eu le monde d'Après. Sans Seïshiro.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Qu'est-ce qu'il déteste ? Il n'a plus la force ne penser à ces choses-là. Il doit employer toute sa force à vivre. C'est douloureux, mais on s'y fait.

Il aime les miroirs. Bizarre, bizarre vraiment, il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir. Il n'est jamais seul. Maintenant Hokuto est partie, il ne voit plus que _lui_. Il peut passer des heures et des heures en tête-à-tête avec son reflet, les yeux dans les yeux -dans l'œil, bien sûr - et ignorer le reste de son visage. S'il regarde assez longtemps, ses traits commencent à changer. Il tient rarement jusque-là.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'est installé ici. Peut-être parce que l'appartement garde un peu de _son_ odeur, peut-être parce que ça fait plus mal, encore plus mal que tout le reste et qu'il doit être sûr de souffrir pour se sentir exister. Parce qu'il n'y a plus que la douleur qui les tient attachés.

Il aime souffrir.

Il attend toujours la nuit avec impatience. Il s'interdit la chambre avant cela. Lorsqu'il rentre, en fin d'après-midi, il passe près d'une heure sous la douche. Il doit être sûr de ne plus rien sentir quand il ira se coucher. Dès que le soir tombe, il se glisse entre les draps. Le lit sent comme _lui_. À tel point qu'il a envie de pleurer chaque fois qu'il s'y couche. La plupart du temps, il se retiendra, mais parfois c'est trop difficile. Il n'a pas eu d'entraînement spécial, lui, on ne l'a pas élevé pour être un assassin. Le lit est le seul endroit, avec le miroir, où il se sente encore proche de lui. Il s'enroule dans les draps, il enfouit son visage dans l'odeur qui le déchire et ça lui fait du bien. Il se demande parfois si Seïshiro l'a partagé avec d'autres que lui. Il ne le pense pas

_Ne veut pas le penser_

mais il ne peut pas être sûr. Quand il se réveille - il ne sait presque plus dormir - c'est encore la nuit. Il sait que le bruit est là. Le bruit insupportable, assourdissant de l'absence du crissement de ses ongles sur le bord du lit, de l'absence rythmée de son souffle, de l'air que ne repousse pas sa poitrine immobile, de ses membres qui ne froissent plus les draps.

Le bruit de l'Absence, le goût de l'Absence, l'odeur, la matière, la gravure de l'Absence moite et sombre le tirent violemment de son sommeil moite et sombre. Les mains sur les yeux, les oreilles, la bouche, il se tord des nuits trop longues, il n'en peut plus de silence. Et seul, toujours seul, il écoute avec toute l'amoureuse attention qui lui reste le téléphone qui ne sonne pas, les lattes muettes, la fenêtre fermée.

Mais l'Absent est là. Moite et sombre, il le serre contre sa poitrine. Halète. Et déjà, il le sent qui s'échappe, il sent le vide qui gonfle entre ses bras. Le nœud s'évapore - non non non ! - la douleur ample s'étiole, ne le garde plus éveillé. Il file entre ses phalanges blanchies, il meurt, il meurt encore !

Et le mal est là. Il se recouche, rassuré. Tout est au mieux, comme tous les soirs, comme chaque insomnie, le mal est là. On ne le lui arrachera pas. Et, moite et sombre, il se love contre son cœur jusque dans ses blessures.

Il ne mange presque pas. C'est qu'il n'a pas le temps, avec toutes ces heures passées devant la glace, dans la salle de bain et au lit. Il le fait seulement quand il se sent trop faible pour sortir et qu'il sait que sa condition physique influera sur son travail. Là, il n'a pas changé. Toujours perfectionniste. Il ne veut pas bâcler ce qu'il fait, ce serait encore pire.

Oui, bien sûr, il y a les meurtres. Il ne peut pas y échapper. Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi difficile qu'il le croyait. Même la première fois, c'était venu tout seul. Une pauvre fille sur un banc, qui avait le cœur brisé. Mais il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'elle lui a dit avant qu'il ne la tue : "Il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire par amour". Il a toujours été long à la détente.

À ses heures perdues, il explore l'appartement. Il ouvre les tiroirs, les armoires, il fouille dans les boîtes à gants et dans les vêtements, restés dans la penderie. Il n'a pas trouvé grand-chose, mais tout ce qu'il a pu glaner, il le garde précieusement à côté du lit, de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Il y a paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide. Deux briquets. Un carnet d'adresses, trois stylos plumes, beaucoup de cendriers, des pages volantes, un dictionnaire de latin - quand est-ce que Seïshiro peut bien avoir étudié le latin ? - une paire de lunettes, un abécédaire de médecine, une pile de feuilles recouverte de notes et de schémas de l'anatomie des canidés - un souvenir de l'université - un nécessaire à couture, un appareil photo et deux jeux de cartes.

Et puis, surtout, il y a la boîte.

Elle n'est pas très grande et il lui a fallu plusieurs passages pour la débusquer, au fond d'un placard, couverte de poussière comme s'il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis des années. C'est sans doute le cas, d'ailleurs, mais peu importe, ce qui compte c'est qu'il l'avait toujours. Elle contient un ruban bleu et blanc, un de ceux qu'Hokuto préférait, quelques photos, sept lettres, un crucifix -celui qu'il a _égaré_ des années plus tôt - et une fleur séchée. C'est la fleur qui lui a porté le coup le plus dur.

_- Les bouquets de fleurs séchées, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Elles ne fanent jamais. _

_- Mais elles n'ont pas d'odeur, non plus. _

_- C'est vrai. Mais si elles vivent pour toujours… _

_- Elles sont déjà mortes, Subaru-kun. _

_Un silence peiné. Puis un sourire. Une main qui se tend subrepticement vers un bouquet. _

_- Tiens, garde celle-là. _

_- Aah… Depuis quand te permets-tu de voler à l'étalage ?_

_- Depuis qu'il est nécessaire de te faire changer d'avis au sujet des fleurs séchées, Seïshiro-san. _

C'était lui qui avait raison, en fin de compte. La fleur vit encore, toujours aussi rouge. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à choisir une fleur rouge ?

Il l'a gardée. Il l'a gardée précieusement toutes ces années, comme on garde les galets que ramènent les enfants sur les plages. Il a pleuré quand il l'a trouvée. Il se demande toujours pourquoi et quand il pense à la réponse, il pleure à nouveau. Intarissable, ces jours-ci.

_- Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'on soit si vite oublié. _

_- Pourquoi "si vite" ? _

_- Eh bien, si tu te maries et que tu fondes une famille, tes enfants se souviennent de toi après ta mort. Puis les enfants de tes enfants. Mais après ? Quand tes amis, ta famille, tous ceux qui t'ont connu sont morts ? C'est pour ça que les gens tiennent à être célèbres. C'est difficile d'accepter l'oubli. _

_- Tu l'acceptes, toi ? _

_Haussement d'épaules._

_- Ça m'est égal qu'on m'oublie, moi. Mais il y a des gens que je ne veux pas voir effacés. _

_- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? _

_- Toi, bien sûr. _

_Rougissement. Rire. _

_- Ça te gêne ? _

_- N-non. Ah, comment tu t'y prendrais pour qu'on ne m'oublie pas, Seïshiro-san ? _

_Léger silence. _

_- Je collectionnerai les traces de ton passage sur Terre. Et puis dans plusieurs décennies, quelqu'un les retrouvera. Peut-être qu'il ne saura pas qui tu étais, mais il saura que tu étais là. Ça compte. _

Ça compte. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il parlait sérieusement, à ce moment-là. Les traces… De son passage. Il regarde les photos, il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est lui, que c'est eux, lui dans ses bras, elle qui rit et tout ce soleil, où est-il parti ?

Il relit souvent les lettres. Il y en a deux d'Hokuto et cinq de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir écrites avant de les retrouver. Des lettres de vacances où il parle de Kyoto, de la santé de sa grand mère, des arbres

_Les cerisiers_

en fleurs. Comment a-t-il pu utiliser tellement de mots pour dire si peu de choses ? Quel gâchis, vraiment, quand il pense à tout ce qu'il ne lui a pas dit. Les lettres d'Hokuto sont nettement plus animées. Elles sont recouvertes de dessins d'elle et lui, de parasols de frises et d'annotations. Il se souvient qu'elle aimait les astérisques et les parenthèses et mettre des points d'exclamation à toutes ses phrases. Il n'y a pas le moindre espace libre sur le papier bleu (elle n'écrivait jamais sur une feuille blanche) chaque centimètre carré est mis à profit. Il se demande pourquoi il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait dire les choses importantes. Il regrette de n'avoir jamais eu ni son éloquence, ni son aisance. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Il a fallu qu'il les perde tous les deux pour comprendre. Et il n'y plus que ces morceaux de tissus et de papier pour lui prouver qu'ils ont existé, que lui existe encore. Il regarde les rubans et il se dit que c'est tout ce qui reste de sa sœur, tout ce qui prouve qu'elle était là, qu'elle respirait, qu'elle dansait, qu'elle se coiffait. Un ruban pour la vie d'Hokuto. Un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide pour celle de Seïshiro.

Peut-être que sa sœur avait raison, qu'il était né pour l'amour. L'amour avait régi sa vie d'un bout à l'autre… Quel dommage qu'il ait mis tant de temps à s'en apercevoir. Seïshiro et lui, vraiment… il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais au fond, et contre toute attente, _il_ avait été plus rapide. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Seïshiro avait toujours été le plus fort.

Ce matin là - il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, ce n'est peut-être même plus le matin - il est assis devant la glace. Il regarde l'œil et il essaye de se souvenir de ce que ça faisait, dans son visage à _lui_. Il voit un peu moins bien avec celui-ci. Dans doute qu'il est fatigué, comme l'avait diagnostiqué le médecin qui s'est occupé des blessures de Seïshiro. Mais pas aveugle. C'est drôle, même après tout ce qui s'est passé, il sait qu'il ne se le pardonnera pas. Jamais.

_Une main qui se pose, très doucement, sur ses bandages._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Haussement d'épaules. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? _

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse. _

_- Tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse. _

_- Ah non ? _

_- Non. De toutes façons… Tu ne comprendrais pas. _

_Un rire grave, mais sans joie. _

_- C'est vrai. Moi, je ne connais pas le remord. _

_- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas._

_Silence._

_- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé la moindre chance, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Tu n'as jamais pris le moindre risque. _

_- Mais maintenant… _

_- C'est trop tard. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_Silence. Fumée. _

_- Je ne sais pas. _

Il ne lui a jamais dit ça avant. Il ne le répétera plus. Le miroir lui renvoie une image légèrement brouillée, ses yeux brûlent de plus en plus. Bientôt, il apparaîtra, il se superposera à lui. Ça fait longtemps qu'il l'attend… Un courant d'air derrière lui.

_-_ Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça, je penserais que tu souffres de graves pulsions narcissiques.

Il grince des dents. Si, il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, aujourd'hui encore. _Kamui_.

_-_ Tu ne me connais pas du tout, répond-t-il sèchement.

Il entend _Kamui_ rire. S'il pouvait lui arracher la langue…

_-_ Peut-être pas. Mais mieux que personne, tout de même.

Il ferme les yeux. Inspire. Songe à jeter son invité surprise du haut du balcon. Expire. Redevient maître de lui-même. En face de lui, le miroir est vide.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-_ Juste voir comment tu vas, répond _Kamui_ avec tellement de naturel qu'il pourrait presque le croire. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu.

_-_ Je ne me sens pas particulièrement bien, là-bas.

_-_ Oh ? Et il y a un endroit où tu te sens bien ?

Il fusille _Kamui_ du regard.

_-_ Va-t-en.

_-_ Non, non, fait-il joyeusement, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul dans cet état, _Subaru-kun_.

Tressaillement. Il ne peut pas l'empêcher. Il n'est pas encore assez fort.

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il entre ses dents.

_Kamui_ sourit. Il s'approche et Subaru sait qu'il va le toucher. Il ne le supportera pas.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Il fait beau.

Il ne fait pas beau. _Kamui_ pénètre dans le salon. Il s'arrête. Hausse les sourcils.

_-_ Je vois.

_-_ Tu vois ? Tu vois…

Et il se met à rire, comme s'il pleurait.

_-_ Tu devrais t'en débarrasser avant que l'odeur ne devienne incommodante, remarque _Kamui_ en fronçant le nez.

Subaru est surpris par tant de délicatesse.

_-_ Il est mort hier soir, explique-t-il.

_Kamui _regarde le corps.C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Son visage repose contre la table. Son corps garde vaguement la position assise, comme si le sommeil l'avait pris par surprise alors qu'il prenait son repas. C'est lui qui a tourné le visage. Il n'aime pas l'expression qu'ils ont, juste avant de mourir. Peut-être parce qu'il avait la même, sans doute, il y a neuf ans quand il croyait aussi que tout allait finir. L'homme a un trou dans la poitrine. Il n'a pas crié. Il est mort tellement vite.

_Kamui _traverse la pièce. Il saisit les cheveux du cadavre et soulève la tête pour voir son visage. Il grimace et la laisse retomber mollement sur la table. Le bruit est désagréable. C'est celui de la chair meurtrie, de la chair meurtrie qui n'a plus mal. Il regarde sévèrement Subaru par-dessus ses lunettes.

_-_ Il ne lui ressemble pas.

_-_ Non. Non.

Il referme les yeux et passe les doigts sur ses paupières douloureuses.

_-_ Au début, j'ai pensé… Il faisait sombre.

Très sombre. Le bar était glauque, mouillé d'une fumée grisâtre et acre. L'homme était assis au comptoir. Ivre. Il est venu lui parler et il a essayé de l'embrasser. À ce moment là, dans la pénombre et les vapeurs de l'alcool, Subaru lui a trouvé une certaine ressemblance. Alors il l'a ramené chez lui. En pleine lumière, il l'a vu. Tout lui est apparu avec une telle clarté qu'il a dû fermer les yeux. Il n'était pas assez grand. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez noirs. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Alors… Il a frappé. Il a frappé avec toute la force de sa rancœur, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner à cet homme de ne pas être Seïshiro. Dans la mort, ils n'ont plus rien de commun.

_-_ Je m'en occuperai, si tu veux, offre galamment _Kamui_.

Subaru se demande pourquoi il se donne tant de mal pour lui. Pourquoi il vient le chercher encore et encore et s'enquérir de sa santé. C'est drôle, on dirait qu'il remplit un devoir. Quelque chose qu'il doit…

_À Seïshiro. _

_- _Tu viens, alors ? insiste _Kamui_.

_- _Non.

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et sourit. Il sait déjà que Subaru est une cause perdue, mais il aime bien venir. C'est intéressant, l'amour, quand il est tout le contraire de ce qu'on attend de lui. Subaru sait qu'il veut voir jusqu'où il ira. Ce qu'il fera pour _le_ devenir encore un peu plus. Quand _Kamui_ le regarde, il sent tout le poids de sa différence qui l'écrase comme autant de boules de plomb. Pourquoi ne ressemble-t-il pas à Seïshiro ?

_-_ Avec lui, je sortais souvent, dit soudain _Kamui_. Il n'était pas aussi taciturne.

Subaru ne veut pas savoir. Il ne veut surtout pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

_-_ C'était très amusant, continue-t-il avec entrain. Il pouvait détruire un immeuble puis m'emmener à la fête foraine. Il pouvait éventrer un homme et sauver un chaton. C'était toujours lui.

_-_ Oui, oui, coupe Subaru avec une amertume qu'il ne peut pas contenir. Il pouvait faire tellement de choses. Ça ne l'a jamais gêné. Pas comme moi. Il pouvait aussi bien prendre le thé avec ma sœur que lui passer une main en travers du cœur. Il pouvait tuer des enfants et jouer avec les oiseaux, il pouvait me faire l'amour ou me briser un bras, il pouvait me faire pleurer, maudire, saigner et panser toutes ces blessures, il pouvait avaler les cerises toutes rondes, il pouvait parler pendant des heures et ne jamais finir ses phrases. Il pouvait même mourir.

Il ne sait pas qu'il pleure avant de sentir les larmes qui roulent le long de son visage. Il n'a plus de sanglots.

_-_ Il pouvait même mourir, répète-t-il et il se demande s'il faut rire, parce que, vraiment, Seïshiro l'a bien eu.

_Kamui_ se tait un long moment et Subaru voudrait qu'il parle à nouveau. Il a l'air pensif, ses yeux sont vacants mais il sait qu'il écoute attentivement. Très attentivement. Finalement, il se remet à sourire, presque tristement.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aime comme ça, dit-il enfin. Il avait de la chance. Tu l'aimes…

_-_ …À en mourir ? suggère-t-il.

_-_ Non, réplique calmement _Kamui_. À en vivre.

Ils se taisent tous les deux. Il ne veut pas regarder le miroir où il n'y aura que lui. Il aimerait retourner au lit. Les yeux fermés, il se regarde du dedans, comme _il_ le lui a appris.

_-_ J'ai cru que je pourrais gagner, cette fois-ci, dit-il tristement. Seïshiro me connaissait trop bien.

_-_ Il t'aimait.

Son cœur lui fait l'effet d'une essoreuse.

_- _Oui, dit-il tout doucement.

Puis il sourit à _Kamui_. Il ne se sent même plus la force de le détester.

_- _On ne pouvait pas être heureux ensemble et on ne pouvait pas être heureux l'un sans l'autre. J'aurais dû tomber avec lui.

Le ciel est très blanc, déchiré au coin droit par une lanière bleue. Il n'y a plus grand monde dans la ville.

_- _C'est ce qu'on appelle… le destin, tu ne crois pas ?

Ça lui paraît tellement drôle qu'il éclate de rire. _Kamui_ ne rit pas. Il le regarde sans rien dire, avec une expression curieuse.

_- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu les tues ? demande-t-il quand Subaru a arrêté de rire. Tu n'es pas obligé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais laisser mourir cet arbre.

Ils se regardent un long moment. Subaru contemple sa main droite. Pas de sang sous les ongles, il a passé dix bonnes minutes à les laver.

_- _Parce qu'il faut que je sois sûr, dit-il lentement.

_- _Sûr ?

_- _Qu'il n'y a pour moi que l'enfer.

Il paraît perdu un instant.

_- _Je ne crois pas à l'enfer. Mais juste… juste au cas où… Pour être sûr d'aller là où il sera.

Son sourire retrouve un instant une candeur qu'il a perdue avec sa sœur. Le sourire d'Hokuto lui donne l'air encore plus jeune.

_- _Parce que ce serait dommage tout de même… Tous ces efforts pour rien.

_-_ Tu es fou, conclut stoïquement _Kamui_.

Subaru passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il a envie de se déchirer le visage avec les ongles. Il a envie de se déchirer de l'intérieur, d'ouvrir sa poitrine et de sortir Seïshiro de son corps. Non. Il ne veut pas qu'il sorte. Il veut le garder dedans pour toujours, bien au chaud dans l'obscurité rassurante de son cœur.

_-_ Ma vie, ma vie…

Est-ce qu'il parle tout haut ? Il ne devrait pas. _Kamui_ est toujours là. Il voit, il entend, il juge. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme ça. Il ne supportait pas le regard des autres sur sa propre faiblesse. Maintenant, ça lui est complètement égal.

_-_ Depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien mangé ?

Subaru hausse les épaules. Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne compte plus les jours depuis sa mort. Il n'y arrive pas. Il ne le fait pas exprès, vraiment, mais il ne peut pas s'y intéresser. Depuis combien de temps vit-il ici ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un siècle ? Il n'en a aucune idée, il s'en moque. Chaque seconde sans lui, c'est toute une éternité. Et d'une éternité à l'autre, dans le miroir…

_-_ Viens avec moi, je t'invite… où tu voudras, offre _Kamui_ en souriant.

Il est beau. Il a quelque chose de cette beauté obscure qu_'il_ avait. Peut-être le sourire.

_-_ D'accord, cède-t-il. Emmène-moi.

Il se lève sans même sentir le vertige. Ses jambes craquent. Il a dû rester assis très longtemps. Il pense aux oiseaux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il pense aux pies parce qu'elles ont des plumes presque bleues. Quand il relève les yeux vers le jeune homme qui l'attend devant la porte, il sent une horrible douleur, une irrépressible jalousie lui lacérer la gorge. Il se souvient qu'il a souvent comparé sa situation avec celle de Kamui. Il sait que c'est ce qui les a rapprochés, leur mal commun. Mais tout a changé. Pourquoi faut-il que Kamui garde espoir alors que lui n'en a plus ? Pourquoi peut-il croire que le garçon qu'il aime se trouve encore quelque part, que peut-être, il le fera un jour revenir ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande _Kamui_ qui commence à s'impatienter.

_-_ Tu devrais être mort, répond Subaru sans ciller.

Son hôte lui sourit. Le même sourire, exactement. Irrémédiablement.

L'air est froid dans les rues vides. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de quartiers épargnés par les foudres de _Kamui, _mais s'ils vont assez loin, ils trouveront sûrement quelque chose d'ouvert. Sa poitrine lui fait mal quand il respire.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entend son cri. Il fait volte-face, les yeux levés vers les nuages pâles, les tempes battantes. Le seul son qui le fasse revivre.

Au coin du ciel, le grand oiseau noir a déplié ses ailes. Il fond sur eux dans un cyclone de plumes sombres en poussant ce hurlement strident qui fait toujours grimacer _Kamui_. Il n'y manque pas d'ailleurs.

_-_ Tu ne peux pas apprendre à cette bête à faire moins de bruit ? Demande-t-il, visiblement irrité. Elle ne se comportait pas comme ça, avant.

_-_ C'est parce qu'il souffre, murmure Subaru en tendant son bras pour que le faucon s'y pose.

Il caresse le plumage soyeux des doigts et des lèvres. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi le Shiki ne Seïshiro lui a survécu. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Chaque fois que l'oiseau vient se poser sur son épaule, il lui semble, rien qu'un instant, sentir _sa_ main qui l'effleure.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? Interroge _Kamui_ tout en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

_-_ Ils sont toujours au même endroit. On dirait qu'ils attendent…

Le faucon crie et Subaru lui sourit. Il sait qu'il devrait le renvoyer tout de suite mais il n'en a pas envie. Il se demande ce qu'Hokuto dirait si elle le savait.

Mais Hokuto ne peut rien dire, parce qu'Hokuto est morte.

_-_ Ils n'auront pas à attendre très longtemps, murmure _Kamui_, presque tristement. Tu vois ? Tout tire à sa fin.

_-_ Ça te chagrine ?

Il a l'air surpris un instant, puis il hausse les épaules. Subaru suit des yeux la courbe de son visage, les serres de l'oiseau profondément enfoncées dans sa chair.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens, encore et encore ?

_-_ Pour tuer le temps.

_-_ Tu mens.

_Kamui_ hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules. Il ne sourit plus.

_- _Pourquoi moi ? Demande Subaru, mais il n'est plus sûr de s'adresser à son compagnon.

Il y a un long silence, il n'attend plus de réponse. Et puis :

_-_ Parce que je ne peux pas être avec lui, dit-il finalement. Nous ne sommes pas… Très différents.

Subaru le regarde longuement et il se dit qu'il y a quelque temps il aurait pu pleurer pour ce garçon. Dommage qu'il soit trop tard. _Kamui_ a raison, au fond, ils se ressemblent. Ils sont de ceux qui ne font pas les choses à moitié. Un grand coup de vent balaye la rue et lui gifle le visage. Regarder dedans…

_- Garde les yeux fermés. C'est moins laid de l'intérieur. _

_Un rire qui n'en finit plus. _

_- De toute façon il fait noir. _

_- Dehors, il fait noir. _

_- Arrête de parler comme ça. Je déteste quand tu ne veux rien dire. _

_- Tu détestes quand tu ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. _

_Un long silence. Un soupir. _

_- Je ne sais jamais ce que tu veux dire. _

_Des lèvres froides contre son front._

_- Rendors toi._

_- Je ne peux pas. J'ai froid. _

_- Ah… Et là, c'est mieux ? _

_- C'est mieux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais, sans moi ? _

La bise claque à l'intérieur de son manteau. C'est presque l'hiver.

-

" Venez, mes bêtes ! Venez, petits êtres discrets qui respectez mon songe ! Vous avez faim. Venez avec moi vers la lampe qui rassure. Nous sommes seuls à jamais. Venez ! Nous laisserons la porte ouverte pour que la nuit puisse entrer et son parfum de gardénia invisible … et aussi, celui qui ne me quitte pas, qui veille sur le reste de ma vie et pour qui je garde, sans dormir, mes paupières fermées afin de le mieux voir… "

Colette, _La retraite sentimentale_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon… Je vais aller me coucher je crois… La retraite sentimentale, ça me fait toujours pleurer. Vous, je suis sûre que vous avez envie d'étancher vos larmes avec une review, je me trompe ?


	10. Nuit Blanche et Café Noir

Toujours pas morte, même pas noyée, désolée. Mais réjouissez-vous, vous ne pleurerez pas ce soir (pas à cause de moi, en tous cas !), ce qui est déjà une nette amélioration ! J'en ai enfin fini avec Subaru et je passe maintenant à Vous verrez bien ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment mon préféré, il est assez court et autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas une grande portée philosophique, mais ça m'a rendue heureuse de l'écrire Pour une fois, je vais peut-être vous remonter le moral !

****

Mich' Loinvoyant : Oui, je confirme, c'est horrible. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit normal de ne pas pleurer (tu es louche) parce que la situation de Subaru est hum, triste ? Enfin, voici tout de même la suite de mes cours de philo, décidément très prolifiques par les temps qui courent

****

Florinoir : -.- Eh bien, j'aurais déprimé tout le monde ! Rassure-toi, celui-ci ne risque pas de te faire pleurer (enfin, j'espère o.O). Merci pour ta review !

****

Kestrel21: Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça "charmant" Oh oui, la retraite sentimentale est le deuxième livre qui m'a fait pleurer dans ma jeune existence Je crois que j'avais un penchant pour les amours éternelles et torturées à l'époque. Comme quoi, on se refait pas. Une note plus joyeuse pour toi !

****

Aphykit : Du moment que Julien ne t'a pas vue dans cet état Eh oui, j'ai toujours voulu écrire une entrevue Fuma/Subaru. Voilà qui est fait, avec toutes les larmes qui vont avec, forcément C'était bien, Gladiator ?

Ps : t'as pas intérêt à me refaire le coup de la remarque sur Troie, espèce de Byce !

Alors, lisez attentivement ce chapitre. Les leçons qui vous y seront données sont à retenir pour vos périodes de révisions ! Je dédicace aimablement cette histoire à Stupido qui en avait passé la commande (mais oui, ça va te revenir..)

Gute Lektüre, gute Schokolade !

** **

Nuit blanche et café noir

-

Echec au roi.

Sorata cilla.

-

Echec Comment tu as fait ça ?

Yuzuriha eut un sourire resplendissant.

-

Tu n'es pas assez attentif, Sora-chan. Tu vois, là (elle désigna un pion et une tour blanche) je préparais déjà une attaque. Je pensais que tu allais manger mon fou avec ton cavalier, mais

Sorata avala une longue gorgée de café noir. Très serré. Bon Dieu, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Comment Yuzuriha savait-elle aussi bien jouer ?

-

Où est-ce que tu as appris les échecs ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-

Oh, j'y jouais avec mes amis du collège.

-

Hum

Il versa un peu de café dans la tasse de la jeune fille. Elle le vida aussitôt, sans grimacer une fois. Yuzuriha tenait bien le café, aussi. Cette fille était décidément pleine de surprises.

Yuzuriha voyait décliner son compagnon depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il s'était mis à piquer du nez vers deux heure du matin et le café ne semblait pas arranger les choses. Elle devait réagir, ce n'était pas le moment de dormir !

-

Sora-chan ! S'écria-t-elle comme elle voyait les yeux du jeune homme papillonner. Tu veux jouer à autre chose ?

-

Nia ? Marmonna le garçon en se frottant les yeux. Ooh Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'Hinoto essaye de nous tuer.

-

Quoi ! s'exclama la plus jeune en serrant sa tasse contre sa poitrine.

-

Oui, bien sûr ! Elle veux nous tuer à la tâche, il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! C'est elle qui nous demande de veiller toute la nuit au lieu de nous reposer, comme de raison.

-

Mais, Sora-chan, remarqua sévèrement Yuzuriha, si les Anges attaquaient en pleine nuit ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit prêt à

-

Oh ça va, ça va, Arashi m'a déjà fait la leçon la semaine dernière Zut ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez tous si sérieux ?

-

Aah ! S'esclaffa la jeune fille, Tu as pu passer toute la nuit en tête à tête avec Arashi-san, non ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre !

-

Moi, non, confirma Sorata, mais si tu l'avais entendue, elle

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

-

Bon, je vais refaire du café, annonça Sorata. Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Il se leva et s'éclipsa rapidement, ébouriffant sa tignasse noire. Yuzuriha soupira. Elle n'était même pas fatiguée. Ou, du moins, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt. Pourquoi dormait-elle si mal, ces temps-ci ? Est-ce qu'elle était inquiète ?

__

Bien sûr, Miss ! On se verra demain.

Mais il n'était pas venu, le lendemain. Ni le jour suivant, ni aucun autre de cette semaine.

__

Kusanagi Où êtes-vous ?

-

Soucieuse ?

Sorata était de retour, l'air légèrement moins endormi qu'auparavant. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, sans rien préciser d'autre.

-

Laisse-moi deviner (il vint se rasseoir auprès d'elle) Tu ne manges plus assez de glaces ?

Elle se figea les yeux écarquillés.

-

Oui, moi aussi je suis dans cet état quand je n'ai pas eu mon taux quotidien de sucre, continua-t-il en souriant. Les gens sous-estiment toujours les besoins nutritionnels des adolescents en pleine croissance

Il se tut un instant, contemplant le fond de sa tasse vide avec une inspiration soudaine.

-

C'est celui avec qui tu vas au parc, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reprit la cafetière. Elle se moucha bruyamment, les joues brûlantes. Pourquoi Sorata ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air ? Elle prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux.

-

Oui, c'est lui.

-

Tu es amoureuse ?

Il regardait toujours la table, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait que modérément. Yuzuriha rougit encore davantage.

-

Je je crois que oui.

-

Aha ! s'exclama Sorata, reprenant tout à coup du poil de la bête. Je le savais ! En fait les femmes n'ont pas de secret pur moi

-

Arashi-san n'a pas l'air de partager ton point de vue.

-

Elle est juste trop obstinée pour l'admettre

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Sorata était certainement intuitif.

-

Alooors, dis moi tout ! Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-

Hum Eh bien je l'ai rencontré le jour de mon arrivée à Tokyo. C'est le premier homme qui a vu Inuki (elle désigna le gros chien qui somnolait à ses pieds). Depuis Je le vois régulièrement.

-

Comme c'est romantique ! s'écria le garçon, maintenant clairement captivé. Dis donc, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop entreprenant ?

-

Entre ? Oh ! Oh non ! Kusanagi-san ne serait jamais Non. Il est un peu gêné par mes sentiments, je pense. Il me considère comme une petite fille.

-

Une petite fille ? s'étonna Sorata. Pourquoi, quel âge a-t-il ?

-

Quel? Je ne sais pas.

-

Tu ne sais pas ?

-

Eh bien, non. Je ne lui a jamais demandé. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir environ l'âge d'Aoki-san.

-

De

Sorata ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-

Mais Yuzu-chan ! Il pourrait être ton père, alors !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle serra sa tasse de café entre ses petites mains et jeta un regard sévère à son ami.

-

Il n'est pas si vieux que ça, Sora-chan. Et puis de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Ça change Ça change

Il la regarda, impuissant, alors q'elle refusait son évidence.

-

Tu sais je crois Que je l'aime vraiment. Lui, il m'aime bien, c'est tout. Mais tant pis, ça ne me gêne pas, du moment que je peux être avec lui.

Sorata referma la bouche. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Cette fois-ci, Yuzuriha l'avait brillamment coincé.

-

Je comprends.

Il eut un petit rire et se frotta le haut du crâne.

-

L'amour ce n'est jamais facile, hein ? Ils nous font tourner en bourrique.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, puis elle se resservit une tasse de café.

-

Il en reste un tout petit peu. Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle.

-

Hum Sorata eut soudain l'air pensif. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on se prend trop au sérieux.

-

Trop au sérieux, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-

Oui. Je veux dire, le monde l'apocalypse, tout ça Après tout, peut-être qu'on sera tous morts dans trois mois

-

Non, écoute, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne devrait pas oublier de vivre. Regarde-nous là, à nous morfondre devant notre café noir - et sans sucre ! Franchement, Yuzuriha, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques kilos - au lieu de profiter de ce qui compte.

Elle demeura interdite un moment.

-

Quel rapport avec le café ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-

Le café, c'est l'obligation, le sérieux, l'amertume. C'est tout sauf une boisson joyeuse. Ça empêche de dormir, ça rend nerveux. Dis moi, qui boit du café toute la journée ?

-

Subaru-san, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

-

Exactement. Tu veux que je pousse ma démonstration plus avant ?

-

Non, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai compris.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel ils fixèrent chacun leur tasse fumante. Puis, Sorata attrapa la sienne et vida son contenu dans la cafetière. Une odeur forte et capiteuse se répandit dans la pièce. Yuzuriha le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle saisit à son tour la tasse posée devant elle et imita le jeune homme. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne se peindre sur le visage de Sorata.

-

Ce n'était pas si difficile, conclut-il. Maintenant, il est temps de goûter aux vraies choses de la vie !

-

Les vraies choses ?

-

Le chocolat chaud ! s'exclama-t-il comme une évidence.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la cuisine comme s'il s'était déplacé sur des ressorts. La jeune fille le suivit des yeux, éberluée.

-

Sora-chan ? Appela-t-elle timidement. Nous avons Du chocolat ?

-

Bien sûr ! Hurla-t-il depuis l'autre côté du couloir. C'est moi qui ai fait les courses cette semaine, alors j'ai renouvelé le stock !

Sa tête apparut à l'angle du mur.

-

Il y a même des biscuits à la noix de coco.

Yuzuriha cilla. Puis, sans plus hésiter, elle bondit à son tour et courut rejoindre le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Sorata s'affairait joyeusement autour des placards. Une casserole de lait chauffait doucement sur le feu tandis qu'il s'appliquait à casser de gros morceaux de chocolat noir sur le plan de travail.

-

Ça, déclara-t-il doctement, je t'assure que ça réveille !

La jeune fille se mit à rire et s'assit à la table de chêne. De fait, les joues rosies et les mains réchauffées par la chaleur émise par la cuisinière, elle se sentait à présent parfaitement réveillée.

-

Peut-être qu'on devrait aller chercher Arashi-san ? suggéra-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'une tasse de chocolat lui ferait du bien

-

Eh bien si tu te portes volontaire pour la réveiller, ce sera avec plaisir. Moi, je ne prends pas le risque. Je vis assez dangereusement comme ça, je trouve Franchement, ce serait dommage de me faire décapiter par ma future épouse plutôt que de mourir au combat.

-

Effectivement, concéda Yuzuriha, tu n'as pas besoin de nouveaux ennemis

Elle suspendit sa phrase. Derrière la fenêtre close, un léger craquement venait de se faire entendre. Sorata se figea sur place, une spatule recouverte de chocolat fondu à la main. La poignée de la porte-fenêtre tourna lentement. Les rideaux tirés obstruaient leur vision et les empêcher d'appréhender l'éventuel danger qui se tenait de l'autre côté du mur. Inuki se dressa de toute sa hauteur, Yuzuriha s'écarta silencieusement de la table, Sorata retint son souffle

Un juron retentit derrière la porte.

-

Qui est l'imbécile qui a fermé cette porte ? Grogna la voix de Kamui alors que la poignée tournait vainement sur elle-même.

Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. La jeune fille traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte de verre. Le garçon qui se trouvait derrière lui lança un regard assassin et pénétra dans la cuisine. Yuzuriha ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il ne marchait pas très droit.

-

Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé dehors ? s'insurgea-t-il, indigné.

-

Tu n'étais pas enfermé, Kamui, lança Sorata avec un sourire amical. La porte n'est jamais verrouillée. Tu tournais juste la poignée dans le mauvais sens.

Le garçon le regarda un long moment sas rien dire, les yeux vacants, puis se retourna vers la porte fautive pour la contempler pareillement.

-

Oh, dit-il enfin, sans grande conviction.

Il alla aussitôt s'asseoir -ou plutôt s'écrouler- à la table de la cuisine. Sorata et Yuzuriha échangèrent un regard concerné.

-

Kamui-chan ? Commença la jeune fille. Tu as bu ?

-

'Tout p'tit peu, marmonna-t-il. Il y a du café ?

-

Du chocolat, répliqua Sorata avec un clin d'il, c'est encore mieux pour la gueule de bois.

Kamui agita mollement la main, ce qu'ils prirent tous les deux comme un signe d'assentiment. Le lait émit un léger sifflement.

-

Dis donc, poursuivit Sorata en jetant de gros morceaux de chocolat dans le liquide bouillant, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt.

-

Il est presque quatre heure.

-

Oui, disons que je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais du tout.

Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la salière qui s'écrasa sur le placard derrière lui. Il semblait, tous comptes faits, que Sorata eût plus d'ennemis que prévu. Yuzuriha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Apparemment, quelque chose dans la boutade de Sorata lui avait échappé

-

Oooh ! Du calme ! dit-il en se mettant hors de portée. Je ne savais pas que c'était une corde sensible

Tous deux virent clairement Kamui scanner la table à la recherche d'un nouveau projectile. Hélas, le poivrier se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table et se lever pour s'en emparer représentait un effort qu'il n'était pas prêt à fournir.

-

Je suis surprise que Keiichi-kun t'ait laissé rentré tout seul dans cet état, observa Yuzuriha.

-

Il ne m'a pas laissé rentrer, murmura l'intéressé, le front appuyé sur la table. Il m'a ramené jusqu'ici.

-

En voiture ?

-

Non, à pieds.

-

Ah ! S'exclama Sorata. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité à entrer ?

Kamui le fusilla du regard puis laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. Sorata se tourna vers la jeune fille et haussa les épaules. Le liquide épais et sombre qui frémissait dans la casserole dégageait une odeur agréable et épicée.

-

À mon avis, ils se sont disputés, glissa le jeune homme à l'oreille de son amie.

-

On ne s'est pas disputés, grinça Kamui entre ses dents. Il Il voulait que je reste et

Il se tut et inspira bruyamment. Ses joues s'était enflammées.

-

Et tu as refusé ? Demanda Sorata, incrédule.

Kamui émit un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le grognement. Les deux autres décidèrent d'abandonner la conversation.

-

Eh bien ! Fit joyeusement Sorata. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les trois, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? J'ai bien envie de préparer quelque chose J'ai envie de faire des cookies !

-

J'ai envie de vomir

Yuzuriha fit un bond sur le côté et agrippa avec sollicitude une bassine de cuivre posée sur une étagère. Elle la tendit le plus rapidement possible au garçon qui avait pris une délicate teinte de gazon fraîchement taillé. Sorata secoua la tête avec une prévenance de grand frère.

-

Tu vois, Kamui ? Tu es trop jeune pour boire. Les enfants de nos jours

-

Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi, marmonna Kamui, les mains solidement refermées sur la bassine.

-

Toute une vie

-

Sorata !

Il haussa les épaules et ôta la casserole du feu. L'odeur vint chatouiller les narines exercées de Yuzuriha qui se rassit, soudain oublieuse de la condition précaire de son voisin. Kamui releva la tête, l'air surpris, et huma prudemment le fumet qui se répandit en volutes moites dans la pièce. Un silence quasi-religieux s'établit lors que Sorata versait le contenu de sa casserole dans les trois tasses posées sur le comptoir.

-

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le chocolat, remarqua-t-il en souriant, c'est qu'il y en a toujours assez.

Elle acquiesça avec le même sourire, terriblement contagieux, qui menaçait même la bouche austère du garçon accroché à la cuve devant lui. La jeune fille inspira profondément l'arôme du chocolat chaud. Elle y trouva quelque chose de nostalgique, le souvenir de longues veillées d'hiver auprès du feu, la voix de sa grand-mère, la chaleur de la fourrure d'Inuki. Mais, étrangement, elle eut la certitude que désormais, ce parfum devrait toujours lui rappeler cette soirée de septembre, la table froide de la cuisine et les visages des deux garçons assis avec elle - Sorata rieur, Kamui boudeur, comme d'habitude. Une chose était sûre : elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée debout.

-

C'est une boisson plus conviviale que le saké, remarqua Sorata avec un regard appuyé à son voisin.

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'une exclamation indignée.

-

Kamui ! Tu ne vas pas te retourner contre tes propres camarades, quand même ?

Finalement, les tours de garde pouvaient avoir du bon.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Vous voyez, il faut toujours être optimiste dans la vie ! Ou, à défaut, s'octroyer une bonne nuit de sommeil Gute Nacht jeder !

Review ?


	11. Sweet Dreams

Et un petit tour du côté des dragons de la terre que j'ai un peu trop épargnés !

Si vous êtes insomniaques, ce chapitre est pour vous ! Vous allez voir que dormir peut, à l'occasion, être bien pire que veiller…

Asilys : Eh oui, tu vois, j'avais même fait un chapitre joyeux ! Par quel égarement… Vous en faites pas, j'ai rétabli l'ordre naturel des choses :-)

Prends une bonne tasse de chocolat avant de lire ce chapitre, ça devrait compenser !

CryNienna : Hé hé… Bah ouais, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi ! Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre neuf était insupportable à ce point (bien sûr, moi j'ai à moitié chialer en l'écrivant, mais je ne suis pas très nette, alors…) Oui, moi aussi je suis une grande fan des amours éternelles, quel qu'en soit le prix… C'est pour ça que je vénère CLAMP !

Tu auras tantôt un autre chapitre qui devrait purger tes passions (un truc bien tragique, quoi) mais d'ici là… C'est juste déprimant. -.-

Florinoir : Et ouais, Kamui-chan rond comme un anneau de serviette ! c'est ce qui arrive aux enfants qui croient pouvoir boire impunément… Franchement, Keiichi n'est pas un bon exemple ! Désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas très gai, mais le prochain le sera plus !

Kestrel21

Hey ! Franche déprime, le retour ! Enfin, cette scène-ci, j'ai beaucoup déploré de ne pas l'avoir vue dans la manga, parce que c'était un filon à exploiter… Enfin, comme ça j'ai de quoi m'occuper au lieu de réviser mon bac !

Aphykit : Bon, cette fois j'écris rien en allemand ! Je ne pense pas que cette scène soit celle que tu attendais, mais sait-on jamais… Double Byce !

**SWEET DREAMS**

_Plic, plic, plic. _

Son cou l'élançait douloureusement.

_Plic plic_

Le goût du sommeil coulait dans l'interminable silence de sa gorge ouverte.

_Plic_

Quelque chose gouttait près de sa tête mais il n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder. Un souffle froid courait le long de son corps inerte, de ses jambes lourdes, de ses bras nus.

Où était-il ? Il n'osait pas regarder. L'ombre recouvrait l'espace clos derrière ses paupières. Le paysage n'était pas de lui. Il ne voulait pas de décor étranger dans sa tête. Pas maintenant. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix quelques heures, il voulait penser à elle sans que personne ne les dérange. _Kamui_ appelait ça se morfondre, il pensait juste que c'était agréable. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il eût envie de voir.

_Kakyô… _

_Kakyô, tu m'écoutes ? _

Oui, je t'écoute. Je n'écoute que toi.

_Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te réveiller ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas, à force de rêver tout seul ? _

Je ne suis pas tout seul. Je ne suis jamais seul depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.

_Au moins, tu n'as jamais de cernes, hein ? Moi, si je ne fais pas une nuit de sept heures au moins j'ai l'air de sortir de ma tombe ! Et encore, si tu voyais mon petit frère… _

Je ne veux pas le voir. Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'aime pas autant qu'il le devrait.

_Je te le présenterai bientôt. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de toi, Kakyô, mais je suis sûr qu'il voudra te rencontrer dès que je lui aurais dit…_

Non. Tu ne lui parleras jamais de moi. _Il_ ne t'en laissera pas le temps.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais vu la mer. Dès que tu te réveilleras, je t'emmènerai là-bas. On mangera des pastèques et des pèches et on pourra lézarder toute la journée sur la plage… Oh, oui, on prendra des vacances toi et moi. Et puis on emmènera mon frère et son petit ami, ça leur fera du bien de s'aérer. _

Hokuto…

_Il va falloir que je parte maintenant. Je reviens te voir très bientôt. _

Bientôt… Ça fait neuf ans que je t'attends, Hokuto-chan. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me chercher ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici ?

_À demain, alors ! _

Elle avait dit "à demain" et elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le tuerait aussi, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui du tout. Elle avait fait tout ça pour son frère, parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que lui.

Il poussa un long soupir. Elle l'aimait plus… Il n'y pouvait rien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'étrangler, ce garçon qui ne l'avait pas aimée assez, qui l'avait laissée mourir, qui aimait ce _meurtrier_ plus qu'il n'avait aimé sa propre sœur. Il aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux. Mais il savait que, quand bien même il en aurait eu l'occasion, il n'aurait jamais touché un cheveu de Subaru Suméragi. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait tellement… Mais il n'avait rien fait, rien empêché.

_Et toi ? Toi aussi tu l'as laissée mourir. Tu avais tout vu. _

Tout vu. Certains soirs, il le voyait encore. Hokuto et le sang d'Hokuto sur les fleurs et les bras de cet homme autour de sa taille. Comment osait-il la toucher, lui parler, lui sourire ? Comment pouvait-il s'agir de l'ami qu'elle lui décrivait avec tant d'enthousiasme et d'affection, celui entre les mains duquel elle avait placé son si précieux frère ?

_Plic plic plic_

Non, décidément, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux.

_À demain ! _

Il le fallait pourtant. Soulever ses paupières, regarder en face ce qu'il était venu chercher, enfin. Il les sentit rouler dans ses orbites, douloureusement secs. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Désespoir, rancœur… Curiosité ? Mais il n'osait pas voir, il n'osait ouvrir les yeux et regarder à quoi ça ressemblait. Il savait juste que dans ce rêve -ce rêve qui n'était pas le sien- il finirait par le voir. Il était encore temps de se retirer, de fuir comme tant de nuits avant celle-ci. Il n'était pas trop tard, peut-être.

_Plic plic _

Si seulement…

_Je ne comprends pas les gens qui ne s'intéressent pas aux causes. Ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir. Tu es exactement comme mon frère… _

Son frère. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle toujours que de lui ?

_Ouvre_

Pourquoi comptait-il moins que lui à ses yeux ?

_Ouvre-les… _

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours second dans son cœur et dans sa bouche ? Est-ce qu'il ne la méritait pas plus que lui, lui qui l'avait trahie, abandonnée, oubliée…

_Ouvre les yeux ! _

Ils s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, avec un claquement sec qui lui donna mal à la tête. Il cilla plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y avait plus de lumière. Une lumière plutôt orangée, presque rouge, une lumière crépusculaire et chaude qu'il n'aurait jamais associée à cet homme. La maison était large et pâle, enchâssée dans un vaste jardin qui dégorgeait un torrent de fleurs rouges et blanches. Des fleurs éternelles. Les arbres étaient noirs, gigantesques, mangés de lierre et de camélias qui rampaient le long de leur tronc. Un vent léger lui apporta un tissu d'odeurs en ellipse. Odeur forte de sel, de pétales fanés, d'éther et de sang.

_Plic plic plic_

Kakyô ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentait la présence de l'arbre au fond de son esprit. L'arbre blanc qui saignait, qui suintait des vies qui sommeillaient à son pied. Il se sentit soudain tout près d'elle. Une vague de jalousie le submergea au milieu des plantes qui ne mouraient plus. Il ne supportait pas l'idée même de l'intimité qu_'il_ avait eue avec elle au moment où il lui passait son bras en travers de la poitrine. Ne supportait pas qu'il ait pu la sentir de l'intérieur, encore plus parfaitement qu'un amant, que ses derniers mots aient été pour lui. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il jamais pu la toucher, lui ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kakyô se retourna, à peine surpris mais profondément angoissé. Le Sakurazukamori était bien tel qu'il l'avait vu dans les yeux de _Kamui. _Il ne portait pas de lunettes noires ni de veste, mais tout le reste était d'une exactitude déroutante. Il n'avait jamais vu personne qui parût aussi lucide vis-à-vis de lui-même. L'homme le toisa de son œil unique et froid puis haussa très légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Tu es le liseur de rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt modéré.

Kakyô hocha la tête la gorge nouée. Le Sakurazukamori eut un sourire cordial, mais incrédule.

_-_ Il ne me semble pas avoir jamais eu l'honneur de ta visite. Je rêve peu, à vrai dire.

_-_ Je sais, répondit le jeune homme.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Kakyô sentit que l'indifférence de son interlocuteur se faisait de plus en plus grande et il hésita entre s'effacer du rêve et arracher le visage impassible de cet homme.

_-_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda le Sakurazukamori, clairement indisposé par la présence du yumémi.

_-_ Ce qui m'amène ? répéta Kakyô.

Il se demanda s'il devait rire. Cet homme, cet homme au regard dur qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits depuis presque dix ans, celui qui lui avait arraché la vie du corps se tenait devant lui pour la toute première fois, comme un cauchemar de chair et il lui demandait ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était, il ne pouvait pas savoir parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

_-_ Ça faisait longtemps, murmura-t-il, tellement longtemps que je voulais te parler, Sakurazukamori.

_-_ Ah oui ?

L'homme regardait déjà ailleurs, passablement ennuyé. Il se moquait éperdument de Kakyô et de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. La gorge du jeune homme se serra. Il aurait voulu lui montrer, lui faire comprendre, lui faire vivre encore et encore l'enfer de sa mémoire. Mais personne ne pouvait savoir. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce que signifiait porter son don. Tout voir. Tout entendre. Tout connaître. Ne rien faire.

_-_ Oui, dit-il doucement et sa haine chancela malgré lui.

Une terrible fatigue l'assaillit comme si ces années entières de sommeil n'avaient fait que l'épuiser davantage. Un léger bruissement froissa l'air sur sa gauche. Kakyô suivit le regard de son hôte jusqu'à l'arbre qui se dressait tout près d'eux. Un enfant y était assis. Le yumémi sentit le sang lui quitter le visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

_-_ Hokuto, voulut-il dire, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas Hokuto. C'était son frère. La ressemblance à cet instant était si forte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le garçon était assis, les pieds balançant dans les airs comme des branches trop fragiles. Ses mains étaient couvertes de pétales blancs qui tranchaient terriblement avec le sang qui souillait ses bras jusqu'aux coudes. Kakyô baissa les yeux. Adossé au tronc, le même garçon lui renvoyait son regard - le regard d'Hokuto - avec un sourire d'excuse. Plus âgé, constata-t-il. Il avait l'âge de la mort de sa sœur. Instinctivement, il chercha plus avant, balayant les marches de la maison blanche. Il était assis là, le jeune homme pâle et usé par la peine, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, le regard grave, la bouche sérieuse. Les yeux ravagés par quelque chose qui vivait au-dedans de lui. Il contemplait le vide en se balançant légèrement, tel qu'il l'avait vu dans l'esprit du jeune Kamui.

_-_ Oui, fit finalement le Sakurazukamori.

Il ne parut pas désirer développer davantage et Kakyô comprit qu'il lui faudrait parler s'il voulait regagner l'attention de cet homme.

_-_ Est-ce que tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il.

_-_ Quoi donc ?

_-_ Que tu vas mourir ?

Le Sakurazukamori sourit, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_-_ Tu n'es tout de même pas venu pour me dire ça ?

_-_ Non, répondit Kakyô. Mais je me demandais… Pourquoi as-tu choisi que cela se termine de cette façon ?

L'homme le regarda longuement de ses yeux dépareillés.

_-_ Parce que ça ne peut pas finir autrement, dit-il enfin d'un ton si neutre que même Kakyô n'aurait pu y déceler la moindre indication de ses sentiments. Nous mourrons tous, n'est-ce pas ? De sa main… ça me plaît.

_-_ Une chance que tu n'octroies pas à tout le monde, fit amèrement remarquer le yumémi.

_-_ À tout le monde ? S'étonna le Sakurazukamori.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler d'Hokuto. Pas envie de le voir hausser les épaules et sourire parce que, après tout, elle n'était qu'une autre morte, qu'un énième cadavre, juste une _victime. _Il se souvenait si bien de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur ce cher _Seï-chan_, leur ami si prévenant et dévoué. Il l'avait tuée. Comme il aurait tué une étrangère.

_-_ C'était ton amie. Elle t'aimait beaucoup. Elle avait confiance en toi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le Sakurazukamori parut troublé. Oh, ça, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parlât d'elle à cet instant, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, son visage redevint de marbre. Seuls ses yeux conservaient une parcelle de surprise.

_-_ J'aimerais comprendre, souffla Kakyô.

_-_ Je suis surpris de te voir si bien informé. Certainement, tu ne l'as pas connue ?

_- J_e l'ai connue. Dans mes rêves.

Le Sakurazukamori hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une plaisante farce.

_-_ Hokuto-chan n'a jamais parlé de toi, dit-il calmement.

Kakyô tressaillit. Comment cet homme osait-il prononcer son nom de cette façon ? Comme si… comme si…

_-_ Peut-être l'aurait-elle fait si tu lui en avais laissé le temps, répliqua-t-il durement.

_-_ Tu l'aimais.

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi jugea-t-il qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de fournir une réponse. Le Sakurazukamori le regarda un très long moment sans rien dire, une gravité nouvelle dans ses yeux pairs.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi je l'ai tuée ? Si c'était différent ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

_-_ C'était ton amie, répéta faiblement le jeune homme en arrachant ses yeux à sa ceux de son hôte.

_-_ Oui, répondit-il tranquillement. C'était mon amie.

_-_ Alors pourquoi… ?

_-_ Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

Kakyô fit un pas en arrière. Son cœur lui remonta tout d'un coup jusque dans la gorge et il manqua de s'écrouler.

_-_ C'est faux ! cria-t-il avec une force nouvelle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Elle voulait… seulement…

_-_ Aller jusqu'au bout. Jouer son rôle, son dernier acte. Tu peux trouver des centaines de raisons à cela. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

Le Sakurazukamori eut un sourire presque triste.

_-_ Il n'a jamais très bien compris, je crois. Hokuto-chan a toujours été beaucoup plus perspicace. C'est amusant, non ? Elle comprenait le monde tellement mieux que lui, peu importe ce qu'il voyait.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'enfant dans l'arbre, l'adolescent qui regardait le ciel et le jeune homme qui contemplait le sol. Il eut un hochement de tête.

_-_ C'était mon amie, reprit-il alors. La seule, je crois. Ma mère m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y a que deux façons d'aimer quelqu'un : le tuer ou mourir de sa main. J'imagine qu'on peut aussi mourir pour eux, quoi que ce ne soit pas de mon goût.

_-_ Mais tu savais… Tu savais qu'elle aimait vivre.

_-_ Si je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Bien sûr que je le savais ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'autre qui donnât tant d'importance à la vie. C'est pour ça que je l'ai tuée.

Kakyô secoua la tête. Perte de temps, perte de larmes, que faisait-il ici ? Seigneur, comment avait-il pu croire…

_-_ Je vais te le dire parce que toi, mieux que n'importe qui, tu peux le comprendre, continua le Sakurazukamori en s'avançant vers le jardin d'hiver. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle est morte ?

Il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard perçant, un regard d'aigle qui s'enfonça tout droit dans son cœur. Kakyô secoua la tête, incapable de rompre la connexion.

_-_ Parce qu'il le fallait, murmura l'homme, le visage fermé. Personne n'échappe au destin, pas même Hokuto-chan. C'est comme ça. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, j'étais déjà destiné à la tuer. Elle devait mourir à sa place quand le moment viendrait. Elle l'a toujours su, d'une certaine façon. Nous n'avons jamais fait que graviter autour de lui, elle et moi. Quand je parlais avec elle, quand elle me préparait le thé, quand je l'emmenais au cinéma, tout était décidé. Bien avant qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte. Tu comprends ? Quoi qu'il arrive, sa mort était toujours avec elle, son meurtre était toujours avec moi. Je reconnais qu'il y a là quelque chose de… pervers.

Il se mit à rire et Kakyô sentit la tête lui tourner.

_-_ Je l'ai tuée parce que nous savions tous les deux que c'était la seule solution. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le sauver.

_-_ Pourquoi elle ? Chuchota le jeune homme. Pourquoi elle et pas lui ? Pourquoi méritait-il plus de vivre ?

_-_ Il ne le méritait pas plus. Il n'en avait même pas envie, à vrai dire. Il ne sait pas très bien comment faire. J'ai entendu dire que chez les jumeaux, il y en a toujours un qui est plus fort que l'autre. Généralement, le plus faible meurt le premier. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il était possible que ce soit lui qui ait hérité des pouvoirs du clan Suméragi. Ironie du sort, j'imagine. Tu as raison, c'est elle qui aurait dû survivre, en toute logique. Mais c'est parce qu'elle était tellement vivante qu'elle était faite pour la mort. Elle vivait toujours avec son cœur. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle a souri jusqu'au bout. Hokuto-chan était tellement impulsive !

_-_ Alors elle est morte sur un coup de tête ? grinça Kakyô.

_-_ On peut dire ça, répondit le Sakurazukamori en riant. Et quelle sortie ! Elle avait le goût du théâtre !

_-_ Tu es… Tu… es…

Kakyô s'étrangla alors qu'il cherchait des mots assez forts pour les lui cracher au visage.

_-_ … Ignoble.

_-_ On me l'a dit, répondit le Sakurazukamori, visiblement égayé par l'évocation de ses vieux souvenirs. Tu penses que je suis cruel ?

_-_ Oui, répliqua aussitôt le yumémi.

L'homme prit un air songeur. Le garçon dans l'arbre recommença à balancer ses petites jambes dans le vent. L'adolescent se mit à fredonner une mélodie ancienne. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

_-_ Tu crois que tu étais destiné à dormir un jour à mes côtés, yumémi ? Tu me ferais mal si tu le pouvais ?

_-_ Oui, souffla Kakyô qui sentait sa conviction vaciller. J'aimerais…

_-_ Me tuer ?

Le Sakurazukamori semblait relativement curieux. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_-_ Lui aussi, il voudrait me tuer, remarqua-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il le fera. Il va avoir besoin d'aide.

_-_ Il t'aime, dit tout doucement le jeune homme.

_-_ Oui, il est d'une rare obstination, approuva l'homme avec une certaine affection. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Il eut un rire franc, presque joyeux et Kakyô frissonna. Etait-il complètement fou ?

_-_ Enfin, note bien que je n'ai rien fait pour. Pas depuis des années en tous cas. Simplement, il est d'une remarquable constance dans ses affections. Et puis il y a une grande part d'orgueil, aussi. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un homme… qui n'existait même pas.

Kakyô leva les yeux vers le Sakurazukamori. Il regardait à nouveau les trois exemplaires de son obsession qui peuplaient son rêve à eux tous seuls.

_Là, _songea-t-il. _Là, il y a une faille. Il ne voit pas correctement. _

_-_ C'est toi qu'il aime, dit-il calmement. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse du personnage ridicule que tu avais choisi d'incarner ou du Sakurazukamori que tu voulais dissimuler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça lui fasse ?

_-_ Tu ne comprends rien à ces choses, répliqua son interlocuteur et Kakyô observa avec satisfaction le regard soudain plus dur.

_-_ Moi ? S'enquit-il, moqueur. Moi, je ne comprends pas l'amour ? Ah ! Mais vraiment, je ne pensais pas me trouver jamais à en discuter avec toi. Je vais te le dire parce que toi, mieux que n'importe qui, tu peux le comprendre, poursuivit-il, singeant les mots du Sakurazukamori. Je l'ai aimée comme personne d'autre ne l'a aimée. Je l'aimais plus que son propre frère. Tu vois, elle était absolument tout ce que j'avais. De quel droit me l'as-tu prise ?

_-_ Il faut en revenir à ça, murmura l'homme avec un sourire méchant. C'est pour toi-même que tu as de la peine.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! S'écria le yumémi qui sentait tout son être trembler d'une rage trop longtemps contenue. Tu ne vois rien du tout ! Comment peux-tu avoir de la vie une vision aussi… pervertie ?

_-_ C'est toi qui ne vois rien, répliqua le Sakurazukamori, à nouveau résolument tranquille. La mort d'Hokuto, c'était un chef-d'œuvre.

Kakyô crut qu'il allait vomir.

_-_ J'ai détruit trois vies d'un seul geste, expliqua-t-il en souriant, et tu ne trouves pas ça… magnifique ? C'est vous qui êtes aveugles. Moi je vois la beauté partout, même quand vous détournez tous les yeux. Vous avez peur. Je n'ai peur de rien. Ça fait vivre, vraiment.

_-_ Menteur ! cracha le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

Il aurait voulu sauter à la gorge de cet homme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire du mal dans ses songes ?

_-_ Menteur, répéta-t-il.

Le Sakurazukamori haussa les sourcils.

_-_ Tu ne me crois pas ?

Kakyô secoua fébrilement la tête.

_-_ Tu as peur. Tout le monde a peur. Tu le caches mieux, c'est tout.

_-_ Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'inspirer de la crainte ?

_-_ Tu as peur que ça ne marche pas, répliqua le yumémi à voix basse. Tu te dis que, peut-être, elle n'était pas assez puissante et que le sort ne sera pas suffisant. Tu penses que dix ans de préparation et d'attention risquent d'être anéantis.

L'homme le regarda durement. Les trois garçons derrière lui levèrent la tête à l'unisson.

_-_ Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, reprit Kakyô en hochant la tête. Ça marchera. Elle était beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne voulais l'admettre.

_-_ Et lui ? s'enquit le Sakurazukamori d'une voix plate.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement.

_-_ Tu sais déjà. Il est perdu de toutes façons. Il est perdu pour tout le monde, sauf pour toi.

Il fit une longue pause et huma le parfum trop lourd des camélias.

_-_ J'aurais voulu t'en empêcher. J'aurais voulu que tu ne la trahisses pas encore une fois. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai jamais rien pu faire.

Le Sakurazukamori eut un sourire désobligeant.

_-_ C'est un peu facile, non ? demanda-t-il avec détachement. Il suffit de se dire qu'on ne peut pas changer les choses, qu'on est impuissant face au destin… Comme ça, tu ne te salis jamais les mains. Tu restes à pleurer dans ton sommeil, tu regardes les gens mourir sans même te réveiller et tu veux me condamner ? Où étais-tu, toi, quand Hokuto-chan est morte ?

_-_ Tais-toi ! Hurla Kakyô en faisant un pas en arrière. Tu… tu n'as même pas idée… Tu ne peux pas savoir ! J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de lui dire, j'ai voulu y aller mais…

_-_ Tu as essayé ? Répéta l'homme avec un mépris évident. Tu l'aimais et tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux qu'_essayer _de lui sauver la vie ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aie pu s'intéresser à toi. Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle t'a pris en pitié, qui sait ? Elle devait avoir une sorte d'affection pour toi… Comme pour un chien errant, un chat boiteux, un petit animal faible qu'on n'ose pas laisser à la porte de chez soi mais qu'on n'oublie sitôt qu'il est guéri.

_-_ C'est faux ! S'écria le jeune homme de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle m'aimait ! Elle avait promis de venir me chercher, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait… Qu'elle m'emmènerait dehors, à la mer…

_-_ Mais elle n'est pas venue, n'est-ce pas ?

Kakyô lança un regard meurtrier au Sakurazukamori. Il était venu confronter cet homme et voilà que c'était lui qu'on asseyait au banc des accusés ! Comment osait-il lui reprocher de n'avoir pas sauvé Hokuto ? Comment pouvait-il suggérer qu'elle n'avait ressenti pour lui qu'une vague affection mêlée de compassion ?

_-_ Tu l'as tuée, gronda-t-il. Comment aurait-elle pu venir ?

_-_ Elle aurait pu, répliqua le Sakurazukamori en haussant les épaules. Elle aurait pu te choisir, toi et vivre à tes côtés. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est lui qu'elle a préféré.

Arrête ! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Arrête ! Arrête ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Le rire sonore et grave de son interlocuteur le traversa comme une onde, un courant électrique. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Autour de lui, l'étoffe du rêve se déchirait peu à peu avec un bruit de soie froissée, partait en morceaux multicolores. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque les quelques lambeaux de blanc et de rouge qui subsistaient encore s'effacèrent à leur tour. À quatre pattes dans l'obscurité, il haletait comme un animal pris en chasse, la sueur ruisselant sur son front. Jamais, depuis qu'il rêvait nuit et jour, il n'avait été dans un pareil état. Même pas le soir de la mort d'Hokuto. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Les larmes se mêlèrent à la moiteur de sa peau et bientôt, ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'il lui était impossible de tenir sur ses genoux.

_-_ Hokuto… sanglota-t-il. Hokuto, viens me chercher… Sauve-moi encore !

Un instant, il crut entendre, à des milliers d'années lumière de lui, un rire clair comme de l'air frais, comme des neiges éternelles, comme une marée haute. Le rire d'Hokuto, tel qu'elle aurait dû toujours être : invincible.

_À demain !_

Mais Hokuto ne riait pas. Hokuto était morte.

-

_-_ Il est très agité.

Kanoé se pencha sur son yumémi endormi, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ On dirait qu'il a de la fièvre.

_-_ Oh, non, répondit _Kamui_ depuis son poste d'observation, près de la fenêtre.

_-_ Comment le sais-tu ? S'enquit la femme avec un petit sourire.

_Kamui_ le lui rendit avec complaisance.

_-_ Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il se leva et marcha droit sur le lit. En effet, Kakyô se tordait entre les draps, comme foudroyé par une soudaine crise de spasmes.

_-_ C'est terrible, murmura _Kamui_ au bout d'un instant.

_-_ Quoi donc ?

_-_ Les yumémis vivent dans leurs rêves. Tout ce qui s'y passe est pour eux aussi réel que l'est ce monde pour nous. Ils ne peuvent pas y échapper.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du front moite du jeune homme endormi.

_-_ Je crois qu'il fait un cauchemar, souffla-t-il.

OoOoOoO

Moi, sinistre ? Vous avez de ces idées, quand même…

Euh… Review ?


	12. Valse n°2

****

Note : Je reposte parce que le site a cafouillé et m'a enlevé tous mes dialogues ! Si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre très bizarre Relisez-le !

Bonsoir !

Une petite patte de lapin pour tous ceux qui passent des exams cette semaine Je n'ose pas vous dire bonne chance, sous peine de me faire égorger, alors

Allie de Zilpa : Bah merci, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire :-)

****

Florinoir : Je n'oserais même pas dire que Wolf's rain m'a déprimée parce que j'ai pas compris la fin Mais faut dire que le dernier épisode était plutôt tragique. Je crois. Enfin, un chapitre pour te remonter le moral !

****

Kestrel21 : Héhé, eh oui, rencontre incontournable ! Oui, je sais, c'était un peu déprimant mais au moins Kakyô est sorti de sa léthargie un chapitre durant ! Non, je ne pense pas qu'il retournera tailler le bout de gras avec notre Sakurazukamori national, mais vu qu'il sait comment vont tourner les choses, il tient déjà sa vengeance sur Subaru Pauvre garçon, tout de même, tout le monde lui en veut !

****

Aphykit : Celui-ci n'est pas triste (enfin, seulement si tu vois les choses rétrospectivement). Oui, Kakyô est une loque inconditionnelle. M'enfin, il a son charme, non ?

Alors, tu paries sur qui ?

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse avec un personnage que vous n'êtes pas près d'oublier Au fait, je vous conseille d'écouter la musique correspondante, vous entrerez mieux dans l'atmosphère !

Valse n°2

" Et 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 et 8 ! Et 1, 2, 3, 4"

__

Un pas sur la gauche Un, deux, trois sur la droite Rotation du poignet, saut de biche

" Suméragi-san "

__

Flexion des genoux Un tour sur moi-même et

" Suméragi-san, s'il vous plaît ! "

__

Et un pas en arrière, je tire ma révérence tout en harmonie, puis Aha ! Mon petit spécial !

" Suméragi-san, ce n'est plus la chorégraphie ! "

__

Tadaaaa !

" Hokuto-chan qu'est-ce que c'était que ce numéro de claquettes, à la fin ? "

" Un petit plus pour le spectacle ! Tout ça manque singulièrement de punch, vous ne trouvez pas ? "

La jeune fille secoua ses cheveux en riant. Ses courtes mèches s'ébouriffèrent comme une crinière de lion autour de son joli visage. Son ami et son professeur soupirèrent de concert. Les quatre autres filles et leurs trois cavaliers, tous en tenue de danse, les observèrent avec curiosité. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sans cesser de sourire.

" Le cours est terminé," annonça M. Sato avec un geste las. " Suméragi-san, nous reparlerons de votre ajout en temps voulu."

" Mais bien sûr, professeur," répondit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Elle avait déchaussé ses ballerines avant même d'être arrivée au vestiaire. Il ne s'agissait pas de perdre du temps, elle avait un journée chargée devant elle. Sa montre, récupérée dans son sac à main, lui indiqua qu'il était plus de dix heure. Juste le temps pour elle de faire un saut à l'appartement avant d'aller faire les courses Elle essayerait ce supermarché juste à côté. Comme ils venaient juste de s'installer en ville, il était temps d'explorer les environs. Elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation déplorable dont son frère était affligé La veille, il lui avait demandé un plan pour se rendre à la boulangerie.

" Hey, Hokuto"

Elle se retourna vers Tenka, son camarade de classe et, accessoirement, sa seule connaissance appréciable dans ce nouvel environnement. Il avait grandi à proximité de leur maison, en banlieue. Évidemment, depuis que la grand mère d'Hokuto avait décidé de repartir vivre à Kyoto, dans la maison mère, leur vie avait beaucoup changé. Pas question de quitter Tokyo, surtout pas pour Subaru. La veille cheftaine avait particulièrement insisté sur ce point et Hokuto savait qu'elle tenait à ce que son frère se détache du cocon familial.

" Oui, Tenka-chan ?" Dit-elle vivement en nouant les lacets de ses bottes.

" Ton Enfin, ton nouveau numéro est très réussi, je trouve "

" Merci ! " Rayonna la jeune fille. "Mais je le savais déjà !"

" Hum Au fait Hum Ça te dirait de sortir, ce soir ? "

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Subaru devait travailler en fin de matinée, ce qui signifiait qu'il rentrerait dans l'après midi, sans doute exténué et qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de se préparer lui-même à manger.

" Je suis navrée," répondit-elle en enfilant sa veste, "mais je dois m'occuper de mon frère, ce soir "

" Hokuto C'est dingue, on croirait que vous êtes mariés, tous les deux ! Tu ne peux pas vivre que pour lui ! "

" Il ne peut pas vivre sans moi," répliqua-t-elle gravement.

Elle se remit à sourire.

" Les hommes ne savent pas prendre soin d'eux-mêmes ! Si je ne suis pas là, il oublie de manger, de dormir, de se changer Il est complètement inconscient, tu sais. S'il pouvait, il ramasserait tous les chats et les chiens errants et il les ramènerait à la maison ! La semaine dernière, quand nous avons emménagé, il a invité toutes les vieilles dames de l'immeuble à prendre le thé ! J'ai eu un mal fou à m'en débarrasser. Tu vois, il faut bien que le surveille Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui ai hérité des gênes pratiques !"

" Oui, je sais, mais il serait temps tout de même, qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul. Trouve lui une petite amie ou je ne sais quoi "

" Hum" Fit-elle, songeuse. "Oui, il a vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais il est beaucoup trop timide. "

Elle frappa dans ses mains avec un grand éclat de rire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" S'étonna Tenka.

" Rien," répondit Hokuto. "Depuis quand faut-il avoir une raison pour rire ? Pour la soirée Demain, peut-être ?"

" Oui, demain, c'est bien aussi."

Elle lui pinça le bras et prit la direction de la porte.

" J'aime beaucoup Ta tenue !" Lança le garçon derrière elle.

" C'est parce que tu as bon goût !" approuva-t-elle en faisant tournoyer les grands volants de sa jupe multicolore. "À demain, Tenka-chan !"

La porte du gymnase claqua derrière elle et l'étoffe soyeuse du vent frais lui caressa le visage. Il fallait penser à acheter quelque chose pour le déjeuner Voyons, ils avaient mangé coréen l'avant-veille, du poulet mardi Oh, oui, elle pouvait passer chez le traiteur chinois, juste à côté de chez eux ! Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les petites boîtes de carton pâte dans lequel il mettait les aliments. Elles lui rappelaient les films policier occidentaux dans lesquels les inspecteurs semblent se nourrir exclusivement de nouilles sautées.

Ses talons claquaient avec un joli bruit sur le trottoir et l'envie de danser la reprit. Un pas sur la gauche Un, deux, trois sur la droite

Elle pensa au morceau qu'ils travaillaient, avant qu'elle n'exécute son solo, la valse n°2 de Chostakovitch. La musique lui trottait inlassablement dans la tête, entraînant ses pas en rythme. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de musique classique, mais cette valse L'intensité de la mélodie lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Subaru s'il savait la jouer.

" Ni-hao," lança la minuscule vendeuse lorsque Hokuto poussa la porte du traiteur.

" Ni-hao," répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire étourdissant. "Je vais vous prendre des nouilles grillées avec du poulet au citron et deux brioches farcies ! "

" Je vous le mets dans une boîte ? "

" Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît !"

Une minute plus tard, elle ressortait chargée d'un repas prometteur dont le fumet venait déjà taquiner ses narines expérimentées. Elle faillit entrer en collision avec la concierge qui épiait à la porte. La vieille femme lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle ne semblait pas porter Hokuto dans son cur, ni, d'ailleurs, son frère qui avait pourtant fait tant de maladroits efforts pour entretenir les relations de bon voisinage. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui la séparaient du deuxième étage et manqua de casser la clé tant elle se hâta de l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Les brioches, une fois refroidies, perdaient tout leur goût.

" C'est moi ! " Cria-t-elle en refermant la porte, songeant à l'idiotie de ces mots.

Évidemment c'était elle, qui d'autre cela pourrait-il bien être ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un Subaru tout échevelé, la chemise à moitié boutonnée et une veste mal ajustée jetée sur ses épaules sortit en trébuchant. La seule chose qui semblait avoir été enfilée avec soin était sa paire de gants noirs. Mais Hokuto savait qu'il ne les enlevait plus jamais, sans doute pour une obscure raison ésotérique dont lui-même ne savait rien mais que leur grand mère considérait comme primordiale.

" Bonjour ! " Cria-t-il en passant à côté d'elle comme un courant d'air. "Au revoir ! "

" Subaru ! " S'indigna-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste. " Où est-ce que tu vas ? "

" Akihabara," répondit-il en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler. " Je suis en retard !"

" Quoi ! Tu pars alors que je viens d'acheter des brioches exprès pour toi ! Moi qui espérais qu'on aurais le temps de les manger ensemble "

Le visage de son frère se métamorphosa subitement. Il avait l'air si accablé qu'elle le prit en pitié. Elle agita magnanimement la main.

" Bon, bon, vas travailler, mais tu as intérêt à être là pour le thé. Cinq heure ! Si tu es encore en retard"

Elle laissa la menace planer, ses poings résolument soudés à ses hanches pour se donner de la contenance.

" Oh, oui, Hokuto, à cinq heure, promis ! "

" Attends ! Il risque de pleuvoir "

Elle lui enfonça le petit chapeau qu'elle lui avait acheté la semaine passée sur la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Elle demeura longtemps sur le seuil de la porte à écouter la volée de ses pas qui résonnait entre les murs. Elle avait le cur gonflé de fierté et de mélancolie d'une mère qui voit son fils prêt à prendre son envol Enfin, presque prêt. Quand Subaru serait capable de s'occuper de lui-même- à supposer que cette éventualité fantaisiste se réalise jamais - elle pourrait peut-être le laisser véritablement ouvrir ses ailes. Pour l'instant Il avait bien trop besoin d'elle.

__

" Trouve lui une petite amie ou je ne sais quoi"

L'idée de Tenka n'était pas mauvaise. Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Il lui faudrait trouver une fille digne de son frère, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas effrayé par ses activités. Et puis il faudrait secouer un peu ce garçon, lui enseigner le B-A BA des relations intimes, ce qui ne serait pas sans difficultés. Et enfin, il y avait sa vilaine jalousie de sur aînée, l'amour exclusif que lui portait Subaru et que, malgré elle, elle répugnerait à partager avec une autre fille.

" Va donc trouver une jeune fille convenable à celui-là," grommela-t-elle. "Tiens, il faudra qu'elle lui fasse la cuisine, le ménage, les courses"

Elle soupira profondément. Elle traversa le salon et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour laisser passer un peu du dehors dans la chaleur de leur appartement.

" Subaru Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est que d'être amoureux ? De tenir à quelqu'un si fort que plus rien d'autre ne compte, que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi ? "

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Pas son gentil, calme, dévoué petit frère, si étranger à lui-même qu'il ne savait même pas s'intéresser à son propre cur. Après tout, il y avait dans l'amour cet indéfinissable égoïsme si éloigné de l'innocence de Subaru qui s'était toujours contenté d'aimer sans y penser, comme une simple évidence. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ces sentiments qui l'attacheraient à une autre ?

Hokuto sentit un curieux frisson courir le long de son échine. Tout à coup, le vent lui parut un peu trop froid. La justesse de son raisonnement était indéniable : Tel qu'il était - et il ne semblait pas près de changer - Elle voyait bien mal son frère jamais libérer la passion que toute relation réussie impliquait. Pourtant, une sensation contradictoire s'accrochait à son ventre. Quelque chose qui lui disait que le jour où Subaru tomberait amoureux, ce serait pire qu'on boulet de canon. Pire que le défrichement de la forêt Amazonienne, plus dévorant que le grand incendie de Londres, plus dévastateur que la peste du Bengale, plus terrible que Tchernobyl et Hiroshima réunis : ce serait une fois pour toutes.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées troublantes. Pourquoi tant d'associations catastrophiques ? Même si c'était vrai, même s'il ne devait aimer qu'une fois, de toutes ses forces, ce serait une bonne chose.

De toutes ses forces C'était probablement ce qui arriverait, en effet. Subaru était d'une telle maladresse avec la vie Elle ne doutait pas qu'il fût capable de se jeter à corps perdu dans n'importe quelle folie, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Lorsque son petit frère décidait de se consacrer à quelque chose, alors, rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. S'il s'avisait de s'enticher sérieusement de quelqu'un, cela pouvait très vite tourner au désastre. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que les blessures du cur de Subaru ne guérissaient pas facilement. Une blessure d'amour ne se refermerait jamais.

Voilà pourquoi elle devait être là pour s'assurer que son frère n'allait pas s'amouracher de la première potiche venue, ou, encore pire, d'une femme qui se jouerait de ses sentiments. Elle s'assurerait tout de suite de la décence des fréquentations de Subaru et superviserait le tout pour éviter que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre.

" Mon pauvre Subaru Tu n'es vraiment pas prêt pour le monde, hein ? "

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux. Un amoncellement de cartons plus ou moins vide mangeait une bonne partie de l'espace. Elle soupira encore et s'attela à la tâche. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'emménager puisse demander un tel effort physique.

Elle choisit un carton au hasard et déchira la bande adhésive soigneusement enroulée tout autour. À l'intérieur se trouvait les livres et les cahiers d'enfant de son frère et, tout au fond, empaqueté dans du papier bulle, son violon. Hokuto fut surprise de le trouver encore là. Subaru ne l'avait donc pas déballé ? Avait-il été si occupé qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de jouer une seule fois ? Elle sortit soigneusement l'instrument et le débarrassa de son cocon de plastique et d'air. C'était un vieux violon, un violon bon marché dont les cordes cassaient régulièrement, mais il était très précieux aux yeux de son propriétaire.

Hokuto se remit à penser à Chostakovitch et à sa valse. À nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser quelques pas de danse. Ce soir, elle demanderait à Subaru s'il pouvait la lui jouer. Peut-être qu'elle lui montrerait sa chorégraphie

Elle passa une bonne heure à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires. Avait-on idée de posséder autant de choses ? Elle ferait bien de se restreindre, de dépenser un peu moins en babioles qu'elle n'avait même plus la place de stocker. Cette réflexion lui donna une envie subite d'acheter des vêtements et, cinq minutes plus tard, elle descendait la rue en courant en direction du centre commercial.

__

Un pas sur la gauche Un, deux, trois sur la droite ! On ne fait jamais que danser !

Elle essaya la totalité des robes du premier magasin dans lequel elle mit le pied. La verte et rose avec le jupon brodé lui plaisait assez Mais que dire, alors, de la bleue et jaune, avec ses adorables manches bouffantes ? Quant à ces bas rayés

" Je les veux tous !" Se plaignit-elle à voix haute.

" Celle-ci vous va à ravir," remarqua une vendeuse qui rangeait les vêtements dans les rayonnages.

" Je trouve aussi, approuva Hokuto. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne me grossit pas un peu, sous cet angle ?"

Elle se tourna de trois-quarts et lança un regard inquiet à la jeune femme.

" Non, non, elle est parfaite, vraiment. Vous avez un rendez-vous galant ?"

Hokuto pouffa.

" Demain soir," répondit-elle. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Vous croyez qu'elle irait avec des bottes vert pomme ?"

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ressortait, chargée de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Oui, cette robe irait très bien avec ses bottes Elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle allait briser les curs ! Peut-être même qu'elle allait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, là, au coin de cette rue et que sa beauté l'ensorcellerait à tel point qu'il l'enlèverait aussitôt !

Elle se mit à rire en imaginant un blanc destrier dans cette foule grouillante, entre ces gratte-ciels et ces enseignes publicitaires. De toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'un prince charmant. Vivre avec Subaru avait développé chez elle une attitude de mère poule attentive et une tendance certaine à l'esprit de décision. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle puisse protéger, libérer, aimer en toute extravagance.

Elle avait toujours été difficile. Bah, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se donner cur et âme dès qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour un garçon. Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait un homme réservé Extravertir les gens était particulièrement agréable.

Il était presque quatre heure lorsqu'elle rentra enfin, croulant sous le poids de ses achats. Elle espérait que cette robe ne jurerait pas avec ses sandales montantes Enfin, Tenka aimerait sûrement, il avait un grand sens esthétique. Elle jeta un coup d'il à son montre et jeta pêle-mêle ses sacs sur son lit. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle s'arrêta pour passer la tête dans la chambre désespérément vide de Subaru. L'envie lui prit d'accrocher partout sur les murs du crépon multicolore, des posters ridicules et des miroirs en pastique. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup aimé.

Elle referma la porte en soupirant. En tous cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard.

Elle sortit la farine, les ufs, le sucre et un gros sachet de pépites de chocolat et s'attela à la préparation de cookies. Elle aimait la sensation de la pâte molle et gluante sous ses doigts pendant qu'elle la pétrissait et rajouter tous les ingrédients qui lui tombaient sous la main. De la noix de coco râpée Un peu de poudre de noisette Tiens, une cuillère ou deux de cannelle. Elle n'avait encore jamais raté de biscuits, alors elle s'autorisait à expérimenter tant qu'elle voulait.

Bientôt, la pendule sonna cinq heure, la surprenant au beau milieu de l'enfournage. Cinq heure et Subaru n'était toujours pas rentré ? En voilà un qui allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! Il avait dû rater son train, comme d'habitude Elle ôta ses gants de four et dénoua son tablier en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui poser un nouveau lapin. Ce n'était vraiment une façon de traiter les dames, surtout pas sa propre sur qui se donnait tant de mal pour

La sonnette retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

" Et il a oublié ses clés," grommela Hokuto et secouant ses cheveux pour évacuer l'odeur de fumée qui s'y accrochait.

Elle traversa le corridor et ouvrit brutalement la porte, bien décidée à faire de sévères remontrances à ce garçon qui n'était même pas capable de respecter les horaires qu'elle lui fixait.

" Bonjour Hokuto !" Cria Subaru avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. "Excuse-moi d'être en retard, j'ai raté mon train !"

Elle lui aurait répondu vertement si elle n'avait pas, à cet instant, noté un détail remarquable : Subaru n'était pas seul. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux très noirs, aux lunettes diplomatiques et aux yeux cuivrés se tenait derrière lui, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

" C'est ce que je vois," dit-elle sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux, lui rendant même son sourire presque complice. "Je ne savais pas que tu nous ramenais quelqu'un, sinon, je me serais habillée ! "

" Oh, mais vous êtes ravissante comme ça," commenta l'homme avec bonne humeur.

" Je vous remercie," répondit-elle avec un léger rire. "Vous venez de passer le test d'admission. "

" Hum Hokuto, je te présente Seïshiro Sakurazuka. Il Il m'a emmené de la gare jusqu'ici alors je l'ai invité à prendre le thé"

" Subaru !" Réprimanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. "Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas monter dans la voiture des inconnus ? "

" Mais"

" Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur un aussi charmant jeune homme. Entrez, je vous en prie "

Elle s'effaça avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient de la compagnie, surtout pas celle d'un homme aussi élégant. Leur invité surprise s'inclina et passa le seuil de la maison avec grâce. À l'instant où il passa devant elle, Hokuto sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un vent froid, un léger courant d'air qui s'infiltrait dans l'entrée. Elle réprima un frisson. L'occasion de jouer les maîtresse de maison était enfin venue ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas la laisser passer

" Seïshiro, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-elle, utilisant directement le prénom.

" C'est ça," répondit jovialement le jeune homme. "Et vous êtes Hokuto, si je ne m'abuse. C'est vraie que vous êtes très jolie. Presque autant que votre frère"

Hokuto le regarda un instant, stupéfaite, puis elle éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, celui-là !

" Attention, vous allez le faire rougir !" Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Subaru qui s'occupait à accrocher sa veste pour mieux dissimuler son visage. "Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être complimenté. "

" Hokuto !" Protesta Subaru.

" Vraiment ?" S'étonna Seïshiro. "C'est très étrange Avec un visage comme le vôtre, je pensais que les louanges devaient être monnaie courante."

Hokuto se remit à rire et Subaru murmura quelque chose en entrant rapidement dans le salon. Décidément, cet homme-là lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait pour quelqu'un un tel coup de foudre et même l'odeur diffuse et métallique, l'odeur sauvage qu'il dégageait ne parvenait pas à l'inquiéter. Où Subaru avait-il pu dégoter un étalon pareil ?

" Excusez-moi, mais Ça vous arrive souvent de raccompagner chez eux les jeunes gens perdus ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse suspicion.

" Oh, non," répondit-t-il en riant. "Seulement quand ils sont exceptionnellement charmants ! J'ai cru comprendre que votre frère avait besoin de mon assistance, alors j'ai volé à son secours. "

Une exclamation indignée retentit dans le salon, mais Hokuto n'y fit pas attention.

" Encore un bon point pour vous," remarqua-t-elle en disposant trois tasses sur un plateau. "J'espère que vous aimez les cookies ?"

" Je le crains"

" Tant mieux ! Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas vous garder debout, vous pouvez aller rejoindre Subaru au salon."

" Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?"

" Absolument pas. Vous êtes encore là ?"

Il partit d'un petit rire et tourna les talons. Tout en plaçant les biscuits brûlants sur un plat de céramique, elle songea que personne n'avait jamais fait rougir son frère à ce point. Subaru était vraiment trop timide et ce jeune homme un peu trop énergique pour lui.

À moins que

Elle stoppa son mouvement en cours et manqua de renverser la dernière fournée de cookies. Et si Si elle avait fausse route ? Si, peut-être

Elle se pencha en arrière et se tordit le cou pour voir les deux garçons dans le salon. Seïshiro était assis à droite de Subaru, un tout petit peu trop près, et semblait dessiner des arabesques du bout des doigts sur la table, sous les grands yeux attentifs de son hôte. Il devait lui expliquer quelque chose de captivant, car elle n'avait encore jamais vu le regard de son frère vibrer de cette façon. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, hésitant encore entre le rire et la consternation. Si elle s'était attendue à ça Un gloussement lui échappa malgré elle. Peut-être que ce mystérieux jeune homme allait régler son petit problème, après tout N'était-il pas tout ce dont elle rêvait pour son frère - quelqu'un qui serait à même de le protéger pour toujours, comme elle ne pourrait pas éternellement le faire ?

Ne t'emballe pas comme ça ! Tu le connais depuis cinq minutes à peine !

Mais Hokuto Suméragi avait le cur immédiat. Celui-ci lui plaisait. Une petite investigation s'imposait maintenant Elle reversa les gâteaux dans un plat déposa la théière bouillante sur le plateau et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle pénétra, rayonnante, dans la grande pièce. Seïshiro sourit plaisamment. Subaru avait une ombre rose sur les pommettes, comme s'il avait trop couru.

" Subaru, sers donc notre invité," intima gentiment Hokuto en prenant place en face d'eux. "Il est aux épices," précisa-t-elle en montre la théière du doigt.

" Bien sûr," s'exclama Subaru et saisissant la hanse brûlante. "Vous prenez du sucre ?"

" S'il vous plaît," répondit Seïshiro.

Il regarda avec étonnement la main de Subaru.

" Vous n'enlevez pas vos gants ? Avec cette chaleur "

" Euh Non, non," balbutia le garçon, apparemment pris de cours. "Ma grand-mère me l'interdit."

" Vraiment ?" murmura l'homme en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions.

__

Il n'est pas indiscret, songea Hokuto. _Très bien_.

" Oh ! Subaru !" s'écria-t-elle, se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose. "Est-ce que tu sais jouer la Valse n°2 de Chostakovitch ?"

" La ?"

Son frère lui lança un regard perplexe.

" Vous faites de la musique ?" Demanda Seïshiro.

" Du du violon. Enfin, un peu "

" C'est fantastique," continua-t-il, visiblement impressionné.

" Pas vraiment, non. Je ne suis pas très doué."

" Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument Et je n'en ai jamais trouvé le temps. On ne s'occupe pas assez de ce qui nous plaît, n'est-ce pas ?"

__

Un esthète De mieux en mieux.

" Je"

Subaru se remit à rougir.

" Alors ?" s'impatienta Hokuto. "Tu nous la joues oui ou non ?"

" Je ne sais pas si "

Elle lui lança un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique et traversa la pièce pour aller quérir l'instrument et le répertoire de son frère.

" Vous nous excuserez, Seïshiro, nous sommes en plein dans les cartons ! "

" Ça donne beaucoup de charme à votre appartement. Subaru-kun m'a dit que vous emménagiez. "

Elle hocha la tête en tendant son violon au jeune garçon qui semblait très ennuyé de se trouver contraint de se donner en spectacle.

" Hum Je Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas joué ce morceau"

" Tu t'en sortiras à merveille ! Tu ne veux pas montrer à Seïshiro comme tu es doué ?"

L'homme se mit à rire et Subaru se passa une main sur la figure. Puis il plaça l'instrument sur son épaule et effleura les cordes du bout de son archer. Les yeux rivés sur son cahier (plus pour éviter le regard de son public que par réel besoin) il se mit à jouer.

Aussitôt, Hokuto sentit ses jambes qui la démangeaient. La danse remontait lentement, envahissait ses pieds, s'étendait jusqu'à ses genoux, prenait ses hanches et sa taille. Au prix d'un terrible effort, elle parvint à demeurer immobile. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de son invité avec appréhension. Le regard de Seïshiro était presque transfiguré. Il contemplait son petit frère avec une intensité démesurée qui la fit frissonner. Elle secoua la tête et songea avec amusement qu'il lui faisait penser aux chats qui observent avec une attention extrême les écharpes qu'on agite à quelques mètres d'eux pour les faire jouer. Les yeux écarquillés, les pattes arquées, les muscles tous tendus vers le mouvement de l'étoffe, ils se préparent à bondir Enfin, cet homme semblait avoir un peu plus de retenue, tout de même. Il écoutait avec une fascination quasi religieuse l'agréable mélodie qui emplissait la pièce. Puis, peu à peu, la musique s'éteignit. Subaru reposa son violon, évitant consciencieusement de regarder qui que ce fût dans les yeux. Il y eut un instant de silence.

" C'était superbe," dit alors Seïshiro avec une telle sincérité que même Subaru n'osa pas démentir.

" Je Merci. Hum, je vais mettre ça dans ma chambre."

Il s'effaça presque aussitôt, le visage en feu. Hokuto se retourna vers son hôte, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Il joue très bien," commenta ce dernier en reprenant une gorgée de thé. "C'est impressionnant."

" Il vous plaît," lui répondit Hokuto de but en blanc.

Il lui lança un regard surpris par-dessus sa tasse. Pendant quelques instants, il se jaugèrent sans rien dire. Puis, il lui rendit son sourire.

" Vous êtes très directe."

" Oui. En particulier quand il s'agit de mon frère."

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

" Oui, il me plaît. Ça vous dérange ?"

" Vous renonceriez si ça me dérangeait ?"

" Non. Mais je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas."

" C'est bien," dit-elle en souriant encore plus. "Décidément, vous ne me décevez pas."

" Vous ne savez rien de moi. "

" C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte c'est ce que je pense de vous."

" Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi ?"

" Je ne sais pas encore."

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants, sirotant leur thé sereinement. L'épreuve était presque passée, cet homme était très impressionnant. Il restait le test ultime

" Comment aimez-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle soudain, craignant que Subaru ne revienne.

" Comment j'aime ?" Répéta Seïshiro avec le plus grand sérieux.

" Oui."

" J'aime absolument."

Ce n'était pas une réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle le regarda longuement.

" Ce qui veut dire ? "

" Je vais toujours jusqu'au bout."

" Aah Elle avala une gorgée de thé. Et à quel prix ? "

Il sourit. Hokuto l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse.

" À n'importe quel prix."

Et son choix était fait.

Et leur destin était scellé.

OoOoOoO

Je me disais que c'était un peu triste de séparer Hokuto et Kakyô alors Et puis j'ai toujours voulu explorer sa relation avec Seïshiro. Je la trouve très intéressante

Au fait, la philo, ça s'est passé comment ?


	13. Naphtaline

Me revoilà après les rudes épreuves du bac (et une semaine de vacances à la mer :-) ! J'espère que vos bac/bac français/ brevet/partiels/ promotions se sont bien passés et que vous êtes prêts à passer d'excellentes vacances.

Une petite note pour les chapitres qui vont suivre (pour parer aux questions : mais pourquoi y an a-t-il deux ? Comment se fait-ce que nous ayons déjà lu celui-ci ?) : Je reposte dans _Vagues Visages_ mon premier one-shot, Naphtaline, que certains d'entre vous ont sans doute déjà lu. J'ai fait deux ou trois modifications, mais en gros, c'est le même chapitre, alors ne vous sentez pas obligés de le relire en entier si vous vous en souvenez bien Je l'ai mis là parce que c'est le pendant du chapitre précédent (côté Seïshiro) et c'est un intermédiaire avec celui qui va suivre.

Voilà, vous avez donc, en exclusivité ce soir, deux nouveaux chapitres ! J'attends surtout vos commentaires pour le suivant, maos si vous n'avez pas lu celui-là, ne vous privez pas de reviewer !

Smirnoff : Merci pour ton appréciation ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le reste, mais je serais contente que tu me donnes à nouveaux ton avis !

****

Florinoir : oui, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Hokuto. C'est vraiment un drôle de personnage, à la fois très stéréotypée et complètement unique J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'elle est tellement attachante !

****

Allie de Zilpa : Bah ? Il était pas si triste ! Bon, un pu nostalgique, mais Ceux qui viennent sont bien pires ! (enfin surtout le deuxième..) :-)

****

Aphykit : Cette fois, pas de musique spécifique, à moins que tu trouves quelque chose de bien déprimant et de bien violent à la fois ( y a toujours Nirvana !)

Moi aussi je me suis donné faim, d'ailleurs je vais aller faire du cappuccino de ce pas !

À bientôt, sale bonobo !

****

Kestrel21 : Et les embêtements continuent ! Oui, je suis sûre qu'Hokuto a eu le coup de foudre pour Seïshiro, sinon elle ne se serait pas entêtée comme ça. Je la voyais bien faire de la danse aussi, et j'ai toujours imaginé que Subaru jouait du violon, allez savoir pourquoi Je ne sais pas s'il faut remercier Tenka, mais en tout cas, ces bonnes idées ne lui permettront jamais de séduire notre Hokuto nationale..

Je dédie cette histoire à tous les sniffers d'éther, mais particulièrement au docteur Larch, puisse-t-il reposer en paix.

Parce que toutes les grandes histoires ont un commencement.

****

NAPHTALINE

Aussi loin qu'il lui était donné de se le rappeler, l'odeur de la naphtaline avait toujours fait partie intégrante de son existence quotidienne.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait la clinique naturellement, mais l'odeur remontait bien plus loin dans sa mémoire. Elle était même associée à son tout premier souvenir. Il ne savait pas l'âge qu'il avait alors - il n'avait pris l'habitude de se donner un âge que lorsqu'il avait emménagé à Tokyo, parce que sa mère aimait fêter ses anniversaires - mais il était encore très jeune. C'était l'odeur âpre et éthérée qui lui avait frappé les narines en entrant dans la chambre de la mourante. L'Ancienne du Clan agonisait probablement depuis sa naissance, mais ce n'était qu'alors qu'elle avait enfin consenti à s'éteindre. Sa toute première rencontre avec la mort. Il se souvenait des mains parcheminées sur son visage, ses mains auxquelles il avait été arraché aussitôt. On ne le touchait presque jamais. Amusant, on lui avait souvent dit, depuis, que les femmes se montraient plus affectueuses et tendres que les hommes. Il avait grandi entouré d'une majorité de femmes et, certainement, elles ne s'étaient jamais montrées tendres avec lui.

Sauf sa mère, bien entendu. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était la Grande Élue. Elle l'avait été avant lui. Elle lui avait dit, avant de mourir, comment s'opérait la succession du Clan. La succession du cur. Il eut envie de rire. Setsuka avait toujours eu l'âme poète, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait aimée. Oh, elle ne lui manquait pas. Tout ce qui était arrivé était dans l'ordre des choses. Jamais ses sentiments ne pourraient l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Pourquoi l'évoquait-il, d'ailleurs ? Ah, oui, la naphtaline Pourtant, Setsuka sentait les fleurs. Il y avait l'odeur du cerisier, bien sûr, mais parfois, c'était un parfum de camélias, les gros rouges qu'elle préférait, qui embaumait la maison dans son sillage.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, la clinique baignait dans l'odeur fade et métallique du médicament. À force, il lui semblait que les gens autour de lui prenaient eux aussi la couleur et le parfum de la naphtaline. Ils finissaient par sentir tous pareils. Pourtant, c'était un parfum qu'il avait appris à aimer, une fragrance secrète qu'il préférait à toutes les autres.

L'homme traversa la large pièce blanche pour se pencher par-dessus le comptoir. Il ne sentait même plus cet arrière-goût d'hôpital, de maladie qui s'accrochait à ses propres vêtements. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ses patients qui allaient s'en plaindre.

Il s'approcha de la grande cage du chien noir. Celui de vendredi dernier, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle l'était, bien entendu. L'opération s'était déroulée sans problème, l'animal serait sur pattes le lendemain. Il passa la main à travers les barreaux pour gratter le crâne du molosse qui lui jeta un regard humide de reconnaissance et hulula avec douceur. L'homme hocha la tête en souriant. Les animaux n'étaient pas toujours aussi faciles à berner que les humains, mais globalement, tous ses petits pensionnaires l'avaient adopté.

" Bonjour, Tama-chan," dit-il au chaton qui observait jalousement la scène. "Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? "

Il fit cliqueter la serrure de la cage pour prendre la boule de poile gris dans ses mains. La fourrure du chat était très douce et brillante. C'était un bel animal, un de ceux qu'il aimait toucher, caresser et admirer. Guérir ces petites bêtes lui procurait un sentiment d'intense jubilation. Après tout, détruire une vie n'avait rien de compliqué. En sauver une, en revanche, demandait bien plus de pratique et de patience. Tuer et soigner tour à tour n'était pas une capacité accordée à n'importe qui. Ce contrôle absolu sur l'existence, personne ne pouvait l'exercer comme il le faisait.

" J'espère que tu es bien reposé, ce matin, tu sais que Madame ta maîtresse vient te chercher tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il enfouit sa main droite dans l'épaisse fourrure et déclencha aussitôt une vibration de contentement qui agita le corps du petit quadrupède. Le museau rosé chercha la main attentionnée et s'y frotta avec détermination.

__

Il marque son territoire.

Un instinct de prédateur qui lui venait d'une époque lointaine où son espèce chassait dans les forêts, bien avant d'être asservie par l'homme. Il regarda attentivement le chat. Vraiment, celui-ci n'avait rien de terrifiant. Il était même tout à fait adorable. Pourtant, il suffirait de le mettre en présence d'un oiseau et sa véritable nature se révélerait d'elle-même. Chasseur et proie, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

" Bon !Et si nous allions manger ?" Lança joyeusement l'homme.

Il était d'excellente humeur. La journée était belle, bien que les temps chauds soient encore loin. Comme chaque matin, il se prépara un café très serré. Pas de sucre. Il distribua généreusement pâté, croquettes, graines et flocons d'avoine à la ménagerie qui piaillait avec impatience derrière les portes grillagées.

" Voilà, voilà, j'arrive," chantonna-t-il en remplissant l'abreuvoir du rouge-gorge qui sifflait bruyamment sur son perchoir.

L'accueil matinal de son zoo personnel l'égayait toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait, comme aujourd'hui, à affronter une longue journée de travail. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir son planning de la journée. Trois consultations en début d'après-midi. Une visite à 10 heure. Tant mieux, ce n'était pas une journée chargée. Pas à la clinique, du moins.

D'un geste rapide et précis, un mouvement qui semblait tout à coup dénué de la joyeuse désinvolture dont il faisait preuve un instant plus tôt, il introduisit une petite clef dans un second tiroir. Un dossier d'une taille appréciable reposait au fond. Il avait été efficace, cette semaine et il disposerait bientôt d'assez d'informations pour en rendre compte à Ceux d'en Haut. Ils lui demanderaient probablement de régler le problème, mais il se pouvait aussi qu'Ils gracient Leur cible, cette fois-ci. L'un ou l'autre lui était parfaitement égal, il n'avait pas besoin d'Eux.

Il serait libre à partir de 16 heures. Après quoi il irait prendre le train pour Ebisu. Tout devrait être réglé ce soir. Encouragé par cette perspective, l'homme referma son bureau et retourna auprès de son cirque qui réclamait déjà sa présence à cors et à cris.

" Je sais," murmura-t-il avec satisfaction, " je suis _irremplaçable_"

oOo

Seize heures dix-sept. Son train partait dans onze minutes. L'homme pressa légèrement le pas. Au bout de l'avenue, la gare d'Ikebukuro vomissait son flot de voyageurs de toutes sortes. Une jolie jeune femme à talons hauts passa en coup de vent près de lui, ses pieds minuscules touchant à peine le sol alors qu'elle se hâtait de disparaître dans la foule. Un jeune père tirait ses deux enfants par la main en sifflotant un air oublié. Il leur adressa un sourire en passant.

Il acheta un journal avant de monter sur le quai de la gare. Il avait une bonne heure de trajet devant lui et c'était là une bonne occasion de se replonger dans l'actualité économique. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de choses, ces derniers jours. Il déplia immédiatement les grandes feuilles qui dégageaient une odeur subtile d'encre bon marché et de papier recyclé. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps d'acheter une brioche sucrée avant d'embarquer. Les gros titres annonçaient la récente élection de Kubo Masaki au comité des affaires étrangères. Les partis d'extrême droite semblaient prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir, ces temps-ci. Les isolationnistes représentaient une menace réelle Pour Ceux d'en Haut. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Ils fassent appel à lui.

Tiens ? Une nouvelle loi en faveur de l'expérimentation animale dans les laboratoires de cosmétiques ? Évidemment, les humains n'hésitaient jamais à faire souffrir les bêtes s'ils pouvaient en tirer un profit quelconque. Finalement, il n'était pas vraiment plus cruel qu'eux. Il était même beaucoup moins partial. Il ne choisissait pas, lui, il ne faisait pas de distinction. Homme ou animal, cela lui importait peu. Et puis, vraiment, les cosmétiques

" _Excusez-moi !_ "

Comme si les gens d'aujourd'hui avaient désespérément besoin de se mettre un masque sur la figure pour exister.

" _Pardon, je Désolé !_ "

Le monde entier était une énorme farce, une pièce de théâtre grandiose où chacun se contentait avec plus ou moins de talent d'incarner un rôle. Pourquoi faire semblant qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose ? Pourquoi venir mêler cette interminable hypocrisie à cette société déjà si sordide ?

" Veuillez me pardonner, je suis vraiment maladroit"

L'homme leva finalement la tête, intrigué par cette voix qui s'excusait avec tant d'ardeur. Sur le quai d'en face, il venait en courant un très jeune garçon qui bousculait les passagers amalgamés sur son chemin. L'homme s'apprêtait à se replonger dans son journal, quand, du coin de l'il, il aperçut ce que le garçon poursuivait avec tant d'acharnement.

Deux grandes ailes noires battaient silencieusement au-dessus d'une foule oublieuse. Personne ne levait la tête pour contempler l'étrange volatile.

__

Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas le voir.

Car ce n'était pas un oiseau. C'était un shikigami. Ses trois têtes parées de becs crochus caquetaient dans différentes directions, dardant leurs yeux rubis sur l'assemblée.

Il n'y avait aucun doute : le garçon était à la poursuite du shiki. Il devait donc être initié à la magie, du moins à ses rudiments. Rares sont ceux à qui il est donné de distinguer les créatures célestes telles que celle-ci. Le petit chasseur s'était perdu dans la foule, mais l'homme apercevait encore le reflet de sa veste rouge entre les membres agglutinés qui lui barraient le passage. Enfin, il dépassa la cohue et l'homme put le voir entièrement.

Il resta figé sur place. Il eut beau chercher, loin dans ses souvenirs, au plus profond de sa mémoire, jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un choc comme celui-ci. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour en revenir. Il observa le garçon lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, puis le dépassa, le cur battant. Sous ses paupières, la Marque brûlait comme un fer rouge.

__

Alors c'est là que tu étais

Il sourit tout à coup. Il y avait les gants. Qui avait eu l'idée de lui mettre ces gants ? Oui, c'est vrai, il se souvenait très bien de la tenue de l'enfant. Il devait descendre d'une lignée d'exorcistes. Quelqu'un avait reconnu la Marque. Mais ça, alors Quel stratagème ridicule ! Comment pouvait-on croire que cela suffirait à le tromper ?

__

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres

Le garçon courait toujours, sans s'essouffler le moins du monde.

__

Tu ne te rappelles pas. Pas encore. Je t'ai fait une promesse, il y a de nombreuses années

Il se rapprochait du Shiki. Bientôt, il pourrait l'attraper. L'homme repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. À partir de maintenant, sa vie allait changer. Il eut un petit mouvement de la main. De l'autre côté du quai, le garçon s'écroula sur le sol.

" Que la chasse commence."

Une très légère brise courut le long de la voie. Il avait disparu.

oOo

Le garçon se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes. Plus de traces de ce satané shiki. Et voilà. Encore raté. Comment avait-il pu trébucher sur une surface aussi lisse ? Est-ce qu'il n'était vraiment bon à rien ? Il venait à peine d'emménager et sa première affaire à Tokyo s'achevait par un fiasco total. Bien, peut-être pas total, mais fiasco néanmoins. Et puis tout ce temps perdu à poursuivre cet oiseau alors qu'il avait promis à sa sur de rentrer tôt

" Vous vous êtes fait mal ?"

Une main se tendit sous ses yeux. Interdit, il leva la tête. C'était un homme grand et jeune aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux rieurs. Ses lunettes étincelèrent brièvement quand le train entra en gare avec le roulement métallique caractéristique de ces vieux wagons.

__

Gotangoton

" Euh Je"

__

Gotangoton

" Je vous ai vu tomber."

__

Gotangoton

" Oui Je ne regardais pas où j'allais Aha"

La main était toujours là. Timidement, le garçon la prit. Une formidable poussée le précipita en l'air, presque dans les bras de l'homme.

" Ah ! Pardon !" S'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant.

" C'est moi," répondit l'homme en riant. "Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si léger. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?"

" Ou-oui, tout va bien, je Je viens de rater mon train ! "

Il regarda avec désespoir les wagons qui s'ébranlaient à nouveau. Le prochain ne partait pas avant une bonne heure. Il se ferait pendre par sa sur s'il n'était pas à l'heure pour le thé.

" Oui," constata l'homme avec gentillesse, " moi aussi."

Le garçon se sentit rougir de honte.

" Oh, non ! Vous l'avez laissé passer À cause de moi ? Il ne fallait pas ! Je suis tellement désolé "

" Vous vous excusez beaucoup, je trouve," répliqua l'homme en souriant aimablement. "Ce n'est pas votre faute. De toute façon, ça ne fait rien, j'irai demain. Quand est le prochain ?"

" Dans cinquante minutes," gémit le garçon. " Je n'ai que deux arrêts, mais je ne sais pas y aller à pieds, je viens de m'installer."

" Ah oui ? Où ça ?"

" À Shinjuku."

" Vraiment, quelle coïncidence ! C'est là que j'habite, moi aussi. Si vous voulez, je peux vous déposer en voiture. Je suis garé à cinq minutes d'ici. "

Le garçon hésita un instant. Il avait déjà assez importuné cet homme comme ça. D'un autre côté, s'il n'était pas à l'heure, il ne verrait probablement pas se lever le soleil une nouvelle fois.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger"

" Pas du tout ! Ce serait un vrai plaisir, je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie, ces temps-ci. "

" Mais "

" Je vous assure."

Curieusement, la voix et le regard de l'homme dégageaient une douceur persuasive à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

" D'a-daccord. Je vous remercie"

oOo

Le garçon était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Son visage était si délicat qu'il ressemblait presque à celui d'une fille. Ses yeux trop verts se détachaient sur sa peau pâle comme un coup de fouet à la gorge. Ils étaient emplis de confiance et de curiosité. Et d'innocence.

__

La même qu'il y a six ans.

Ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis débordèrent de joie quand il aperçut le fourgon à la sortie de la gare.

" Vous êtes vétérinaire ?"

" Oui," répondit-il, légèrement surpris par tant d'enthousiasme.

" C'est merveilleux ! " S'emporta le garçon en rougissant aussitôt. "Pardon, je veux dire c'est Un métier magnifique, non ? Soigner des animaux. J'aimerais beaucoup faire ça."

Il rosit de plus belle. Une charmante habitude.

" Oui, c'est très gratifiant," fit-il en ouvrant la porte pour faire monter le garçon. "Les animaux sont tellement plus communicatifs que les hommes, aujourd'hui"

" C'est tout à fait ce que je pense," affirma le garçon, faisant un effort manifeste pour se contenir.

Il rajusta son petit chapeau sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait un accoutrement pour le moins inhabituel. Beaucoup de noir, exception faite de la veste rouge sang, des vêtements _très_ près du corps et puis, bien sûr, les gants. L'homme se demanda s'il lui arrivait de les enlever.

" C'est tellement aimable à vous de me ramener J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier."

__

Me remercier ?

" Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien"

" Mais Permettez-moi d'insister pour que vous preniez le thé chez nous. Ma sur sera ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur"

" Sakurazuka. Seïshiro."

" Sakurazuka-san."

" Seïshiro ira très bien. J'accepte de bon cur, je n'ai jamais été capable de résister à une invitation au thé. "

Le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire douloureusement sincère.

" Ça me fait très plaisir ! Je Je ne connais personne ici. Hokuto et moi"

" Hokuto ?"

" Ah Oui, c'est ma sur jumelle. Nous venons de nous installer dans le quartier, avant ça nous habitions dans la banlieue. C'est la première fois que nous vivons tous seuls. Oh, pardon, je dois vous ennuyer"

" Absolument pas. Quel âge avez-vous ?"

" Seize ans. Depuis trois semaines."

" C'est terriblement jeune pour vivre tout seul, si je peux me permettre. Vos parents ne s'inquiètent pas ?"

Le garçon le regarda avec étonnement.

" Eh bien Nos parents sont morts quand nous étions petits. Nous vivions avec notre grand-mère."

Seïshiro fit un effort pour arborer un air contrit.

" Je suis désolé."

" Ne le soyez pas, répliqua évasivement le garçon. Grand-mère nous a envoyés ici pour finir nos études."

" Ah."

Il freina brusquement.

" Vous permettez ? J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose à ma clinique, juste ici. J'en ai pour une minute."

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant. Seïshiro sortit de la voiture et se dirigeait déjà vers la grande porte quand il s'arrêta soudain et rebroussa chemin. Il ouvrit la portière avant, du côté du garçon qui le regarda de ses grands yeux curieux.

" Est-ce que Vous voudriez monter ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous adoriez les animaux."

Les yeux s'illuminèrent d'une euphorie presque effrayante.

" Oui !" Dit-il avec force. "Je veux dire Oui S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Seïshiro se mit à rire. Le garçon était tout à fait charmant. Il lui rappelait étrangement ce chaton qu'il avait remis à sa propriétaire, le matin même. Il vibrait d'impatience lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Dès le premier pas à l'intérieur, la naphtaline lui fit tourner la tête. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air incommodé. Un bon point pour lui.

" Par là," indiqua Seïshiro. " Je reviens tout de suite."

Il bifurqua à droite, jusqu'au bureau. Une seconde plus tard, le dossier dormait paisiblement au fond du tiroir, parfaitement verrouillé. Il s'appuya quelques instants sur le meuble. Cela commençait à merveille. Il s'agissait de ne pas tout gâcher, à présent.

__

Un an. Une année entière, ne l'oublie pas.

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait si bien choisi celui-ci. Les choses allaient être faciles, presque trop faciles. Il faudrait se méfier. Il faudrait jouer à la perfection le rôle que le garçon voudrait qu'il endosse.

__

Reste à savoir Lequel.

Lissant consciencieusement sa veste, il revint à pas lents vers le chenil. Le garçon avait passé la main entre les barreaux de l'une des cages. Seïshiro nota la finesse que le poignet devait avoir pour parvenir à cette prouesse.

" Vous voulez que je les sorte ?" Proposa-t-il aimablement.

Le garçon sursauta.

" Je peux ?"

" Naturellement."

Il ouvrit la grille. Derrière, une chatte aux yeux jaunes posa une patte protectrice sur ses quatre petits.

" Vous pouvez les toucher. Elle ne griffe pas."

Le garçon avança une main hésitante et saisit l'un des chatons. La petite bête piailla faiblement, mais se calma instantanément lorsqu'elle se trouva en contact avec la poitrine du garçon qui recula doucement. Il déposa délicatement la minuscule créature sur la table et s'assit pour l'admirer.

" Il a l'air de vous apprécier," remarqua Seïshiro.

" Les animaux sentent quand on les aime. Ils vous le rendent bien. Je crois que ceux-ci vous aiment beaucoup, Saku Seïshiro-san."

" C'est que je m'occupe bien d'eux. Au fait, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom. C'est terriblement impoli de ma part."

" Oh, je m'appelle Subaru," répondit distraitement le garçon en mettant le chat sur ses genoux. " Subaru Suméragi."

Le sang de Seïshiro s'arrêta de battre à ses tempes un instant.

__

Suméragi

Il regarda le garçon comme s'il venait de le voir pour la toute première fois. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce serait trop drôle

" Du clan Suméragi ?" Demanda-t-il en dissimulant au mieux son trouble.

Subaru écarquilla ses grands yeux et hocha la tête.

" Oui. Vous connaissez ?"

" Effectivement," répondit-il en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air. "J'ai moi-même pratiqué les arts occultes. Mais tout cela est assez vieux."

" Vraiment ?" Fit le garçon, sincèrement intéressé. " C'est la première fois que je rencontre un médium par hasard. Grand mère dirait que c'est un signe du destin."

Il eut un petit rire et ses joues pâles se colorèrent légèrement.

" Votre grand mère pratique également l'onmyoujitsu ?"

" Oui. C'est le douzième chef de notre famille. Elle N'est plus toute jeune, mais elle est très puissante."

__

Ce doit être une plaisanterie. Lady Suméragi Il y a bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? C'est avec votre petit-fils que je discute. J'en déduis donc

" Vous êtes sans doute le treizième chef ? Ou bien votre sur, peut-être ?" Demanda-t-il en prenant son air le plus détaché. "J'ai entendu dire que la succession sautait souvent une génération."

Subaru le regarda intensément. Pour la première fois, ses yeux semblaient presque à l'affût.

" C'est moi," dit-il lentement. "Vous êtes vraiment très bien informé."

Seïshiro lui fit son plus beau sourire.

" Ma mère était une très grande médium. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses."

Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer de repartir quand il aperçut quelque chose.

" Votre genou," dit-il brusquement.

Le garçon baissa les yeux avec étonnement.

" Ah, tiens J'ai dû me faire ça en tombant."

Le pantalon noir était déchiré sur cinq ou six centimètres, laissant paraître une écorchure sans gravité. Seïshiro ne la trouvait pas moins tout à fait déplacée sur la peau parfaite de son jeune invité. Il allait falloir remédier à ça.

" Ne bougez surtout pas."

Une seconde plus tard, il était de retour, un flacon d'alcool et un peu de coton à la main. Subaru eut l'air atterré par tant d'attentions.

" Mais ce n'est qu'une éraflure," protesta-t-il quand Seïshiro se pencha sur la blessure. "Ça va guérir tout seul d'ici un jour ou deux."

" Pourquoi attendre tout ce temps ? Croyez-moi, je suis médecin. Il faut toujours désinfecter les plaies, même les plus infimes. Tendez votre jambe."

Docilement, le garçon s'exécuta. Seïshiro se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui pour saisir le flacon d'alcool. Son geste s'arrêta net, son visage resta figé à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Subaru. Il venait de comprendre ce qui constituait l'aura unique de ce garçon.

Son odeur.

Il n'aurait pas su dire précisément ce qu'il sentait, à vrai dire, mais il savait ce qu'il ne sentait pas.

La naphtaline.

En réalité, il lui semblait même que la fragrance éthérée, le goût douceâtre et ferreux étaient repoussés comme un courant d'eau froide par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il n'avait jamais senti une odeur semblable à celle-ci. Il sentait la vie. Le sang tiède, les plantes grimpantes, les cailloux au soleil.

__

Pourquoi personne d'autre n'a cette odeur ?

" Hum Seïshiro-san ?"

Il s'écarta brusquement, légèrement troublé par la tension qui gagnait ses membres. Il appliqua sans rien dire le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la peau entaillée. Il sentit Subaru tressaillir.

" Voilà. Demain, ce sera entièrement cicatrisé."

" Merci. Vraiment, je Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vous ai causé tellement de soucis."

" Vous plaisantez ! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'aider les jeunes gens en détresse."

" En"

" Si nous allions boire ce thé ? Il me tarde de rencontrer votre s"

Subaru bondit sur ses pieds et reposa le petit chat auprès de sa mère. Il emboîta prestement le pas de Seïshiro.

" J'aimerais beaucoup Hum Repasser un jour. Si vous le voulez bien. Naturellement, je comprendrais que"

" Ce serait avec joie," interrompit Seïshiro en effleurant très doucement le col de la veste du garçon. " Je n'ai pas tellement de clients, ces temps-ci, je me sens seul. Passez donc déjeuner dans la semaine."

" Déjeuner ?" Subaru en rougissant.

" Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-il en riant, " mes intentions sont tout à fait louables !"

__

Pour l'instant.

Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir l'adolescent. D'une main, il actionna l'interrupteur et la pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans la pénombre. Étrangement, l'odeur de naphtaline lui parut tout à coup très atténuée, réduite à une onde flottante et volubile qu'un coup de vent aurait balayée et dissoute. Ce n'est qu'en verrouillant la porte qu'il réalisa que cela lui était égal.

Il y en avait une autre, maintenant, qu'il aimait encore davantage.

oOo

And the rest is History.

Une petite review ? Hein ? Hé, oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?


	14. Nicotine

Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais dit que le chapitre 7 serait le plus long ? J'ai menti.

Pour CryNienna qui voulait Subaru "et Seïshiro".

**NICOTINE**

_"Je ne vois pas. "_

_"C'est parce que tu regardes." _

**P. Besson**, Et la Nuit Seule Entendit leurs Paroles

_Dis moi que tu m'aimes. _

Le réveil sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Personne ne l'avait éteint. Le lit était vide, on n'avait pas même défait les couvertures, impeccablement tirées sur l'oreiller.

_Je me moque que ce soit un mensonge. Dis le moi. _

C'était une journée claire et blanche. Le ciel était brillant mais fade, un vent doux soufflait en rafales dans les rues désertes emportant les chapeaux des passants imprudents.

_Tu jouais si bien, avant. Tu me le disais sans arrêt, tu te souviens ? _

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Une longue main blanche pressa un bouton et le réveil se tut aussitôt. Il y avait des années que Seïshiro Sakurazuka n'avait plus besoin du concours de cette machine pour se tirer de ses songes. Une vieille habitude, toutefois, le poussait à le régler chaque soir afin qu'il sonnât à sept heure précise. Heure à laquelle il faisait déjà sa toilette, à l'autre bout du couloir. Il revenait généralement six minutes plus tard pour faire taire l'odieux bourdonnement de la radio.

Ce matin là, pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il inspecta le cadran. 07 : 13. Il avait donc sept minutes de retard sur son horaire habituel. Où avait-il pu perdre tout ce temps ? Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, resserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

Le café était froid. Évidemment, ces sept minutes… Il avala quelques gorgées, parcourant distraitement le journal des yeux.

_Attentat au sein des partis extrémistes ! Quel futur pour notre pays ? _Hurlaient les gros titres. _La récent assassinat de Kubo Masaki, secrétaire du parti d'extrême droite, a semé la panique au sein du gouvernement… _

Seïshiro reposa nonchalamment sa tasse. Que de remue-ménage pour cet homme, tout de même. Il eut un léger sourire. Amusant, personne n'était jamais remonté jusqu'à lui avant cette affaire… Il fallait croire que les inspecteurs devenaient réellement plus futés, de nos jours. Une bonne chose. Ses impôts n'étaient pas complètement perdus, après tout.

Il referma le journal et déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Instinctivement, sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche. Palpa en vain. Ressortit crispée. Plus de cigarettes. Décidément, où avait-il la tête, ces jours-ci ?

_Dis moi… _

Empoignant son imperméable, saisissant les clés qui pendaient à un clou, en face de la porte, il fit cliqueter son verrou et s'engouffra dans le corridor de son immeuble. Seïshiro avait toujours détesté manquer de nicotine. Il se sentait presque nerveux.

Il traversa le couloir à grands pas. Une fois au tabac, il se sentirait mieux.

" Oh ! Sakurazuka-san !" Lança une voix aigrelette dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta et prit le temps de se composer un visage aimable avant de se retourner. Une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'années au teint jaunâtre et aux cheveux ternes lui souriait depuis le pas de sa porte, un panier à linge entre les bras.

" Isaki-san !" s'exclama-t-il avec tout l'enthousiasme que sa voix pouvait contenir à une heure si matinale. " Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles. Que devenez-vous ?"

Il lui offrit un charmant sourire et elle se mit à rougir. Il en fallait si peu pour mettre ces imbéciles en confiance !

" Oh, vous savez, ce que devient tout le monde… Ma fille aînée entre à l'université, cette année."

" Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il, feignant à la perfection une curiosité polie. " Que compte-t-elle étudier ?"

" Oh… les…"

Elle rougit de plus belle.

" Les sciences occultes," acheva-t-elle enfin. " Oui, je sais, une vraie perte de temps… Mais elle est très intéressée par le spiritisme, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la dissuader…"

" Je comprends," affirma-t-il avec sérieux. "Mais elle est très jeune, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une lubie qui lui passera. D'ailleurs, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais…"

Son sourire se transforma imperceptiblement.

" … J'ai moi-même fait l'expérience de ce genre de choses."

" Vraiment ?" s'étonna sa voisine. "Vous, Sakurazuka-san ?"

" Eh oui, nous avons tous eu nos… passades, j'imagine."

" C'est vrai, c'est vrai," approuva la femme en serrant son panier contre elle. "Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir une petite discussion avec vous. Vous avez les pieds sur terre, au moins, peut-être qu'elle vous écoutera…"

Il lui fallut une grande contenance pour ne pas lui rire au nez. On ne lui avait encore jamais dis qu'il avait les pieds sur terre…

" Je serais ravi de parler avec Miaka-san,"dit-il enfin. "Elle est la bienvenue chez moi à toute heure. Ah, au fait, tous mes vœux de rétablissement à votre mari. J'ai appris, pour sa jambe… Triste chute, vraiment."

" Oui, la ville n'est plus très sûre, avec tous ces tremblements de terre. Heureusement, ici, nous sommes à l'abri."

" Évidemment," assura-t-il, se promettant d'en finir avec cet immeuble sitôt qu'il aurait trouvé un autre logement. "Bonne journée, Isaki-san."

" Bonne journée, Sakurazuka-san !" lança-t-elle en retour.

Il descendit d'un pas rapide, légèrement tendu par le picotement au bout de ses phalanges. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas laissé surprendre ainsi ? Vraiment, il devait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, en ce moment.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes._

La rue était tiède, de si bon matin. Le printemps s'éveillait à peine et pourtant, il était déjà tenté d'abandonné sa veste trop lourde. Feu rouge. Il ralentit. Feu vert. Il passa sans presser le pas. Peut-être devrait-il fumer un peu moins.

_C'est très mauvais pour la santé, Seï-chan ! Tu sais que tu empoisonnes les innocents poumons des petits enfants ? Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que quand tu auras épousé Subaru tu devras mettre un terme à cette vilaine manie ? _

Un sourire. Eh bien, il n'aurait peut-être pas à le faire, finalement. Hokuto n'aurait vraiment pas aimé voir son frère avec une cigarette. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille. Mais il ne se serait jamais mis à fumer si elle avait été là, n'est-ce pas ?

" Sakurazuka-san !" S'exclama la buraliste avec un aimable sourire. "Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ?"

" Trois cartouches, Hibiki-san," répondit-il poliment.

" Oh, vous avez épuisé votre stock ?"

" Effectivement," fit-il avec un soupir dramatique. "Je crois que je fume de plus en plus, malheureusement."

" Hmm," marmonna la femme, " vous devriez être prudent. Au train où vont les choses, vous risquez de mourir d'un cancer d'ici une dizaine d'années, Sakurazuka-san."

" Les risques sont minimes," dit-il en souriant.

" Vous croyez ?" Elle lui tendit ses cartouches " Enfin, si vous vous trouviez une gentille jeune femme, elle vous guérirait sans doute de cette fâcheuse habitude."

" Vous avez une singulière façon de promouvoir vos produits, Hibiki-san," remarqua-t-il en riant. "Mais il se trouve que je vois quelqu'un en ce moment… qui est malheureusement affligé de la même tare."

" Bah, qui se ressemble s'assemble…"

" C'est ce qu'on dit."

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Il paya et prit congé, alors que la buraliste entamait déjà une conversation avec le client suivant : _ Voilà un grand dégel… _

Il fit entrer ses provisions de nicotine dans sa mallette, prenant préalablement soin d'extraire un paquet. La première bouffée pénétra dans ses poumons comme un bol d'air frais. La brûlure de la cigarette dans sa gorge lui procurait une délicieuse sensation de bien être. L'âpreté du tabac avait quelque chose de douloureux et de tendre à la fois. Quelque chose de définitif, de rassurant, le goût des certitudes et du charbon.

Bien. Maintenant que l'essentiel était fait, il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations coutumières. Voyons… Il était passé au pressing l'avant-veille. Avait été cherché la voiture au garage. Avait bouclé son contrat lundi. Ce qui voulait dire… Que sa matinée était toute à lui. Il pouvait aller à Ueno. Ou bien

_Dis-le moi_

visiter ce nouveau musée qui venait d'ouvrir à Ebisu. Ou manger chinois, finir ce livre sur l'Egypte, détruire un kekkai, assister à l'inauguration de la fontaine d'Ikebukuro. Ou encore…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna les talons. Avec un peu de chance…

Le café n'était pas loin. Une dizaine de minutes à pieds, tout au plus. Le temps d'observer à loisir les rues claires qui grouillaient, fourmillaient d'une multitude qui s'amplifiait et se rétractait à un rythme infernal. Les portes béantes des bâtiments vomissaient en continu un flux ininterrompu de cadres, de fonctionnaires, de retraités, d'ouvriers et de jeunes gens pressés. Il pensa à ce qui resterait de ces avenues. Il pensa au silence. Il y pensait encore en poussant la porte du café. Il balaya la salle du regard et une vague de déception déferla sur lui. Rien. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, scruta le fond de la salle et se remit à sourire. Dieu, que cet enfant était prévisible !

_Il_ mit un certain temps à remarquer qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Il demeura pétrifié sur son siège, ses trop grands yeux à l'affût comme ceux d'un animal traqué. Seïshiro s'arrêta à quelques mètres pour le regarder. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit d'être soigneux avec ce qu'il avait, parce que, à force de posséder une chose, on finit par en oublier tout ce qu'elle a d'unique. De fait, il lui arrivait d'oublier à quel point Subaru était beau.

Sans s'offusquer de l'insistance du regard qui pesait sur lui, il zigzagua entre les tables et vint prendre place en face du jeune homme.

" Bonjour, Subaru-kun. Je suis enchanté de voir que tu as décidé de manger." Il désigna légèrement le morceau de pain à peine entamé dans la corbeille. " Je te trouve trop maigre, ces jours-ci."

Le silence persista jusqu'à ce que Subaru baisse les yeux. Il émit un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et l'inspiration qui manqua de l'étrangler.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais," dit-il en fixant le fond de sa tasse.

" Ah non ?" S'étonna Seïshiro. "Tu me vexes. Pour quel genre de goujat me prends-tu, au juste ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il remarqua qu'elles tremblaient très légèrement. Un garçon passa pour lui demander s'il souhaitait commander.

" Deux cafés, s'il vous plaît," répondit-il sans hésiter.

Le serveur hocha la tête et disparut. Son vis à vis contemplait toujours la table, de plus en plus rageusement, semblait-il. Seïshiro posa une main sur celle de Subaru, qui la retira aussi vivement que si elle avait été plongée dans un seau de braises.

" Ne me touche pas," dit-il entre ses dents. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Eh bien, je venais te voir, bien entendu," répondit Seïshiro en haussant les sourcils. "Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir…"

Subaru passa une main sur ses yeux. Un léger tic agita son poignet.

" Laisse-moi tranquille," murmura-t-il. "Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Va-t'en."

" Je ne crois pas," répliqua joyeusement l'homme.

La pâleur soudaine sur le visage du jeune homme lui parut particulièrement charmante. Il eut envie de le toucher encore. Bien sûr, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Surtout pas dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Mais la foule qui les entourait le dissuaderait probablement d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le garçon revint avec les cafés avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ajoutât quoi que ce fût. Subaru regarda sa tasse fumante, les lèvres crispées.

" Comme c'est prévenant," remarqua-t-il sèchement.

" Je ne voudrais pas que tu doutes à nouveau de moi, Subaru-kun. Je suis un gentleman."

Le jeune homme laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

" Tout dépend du point de vue, j'imagine," grinça-t-il.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger davantage ?" Interrogea Seïshiro. "Tu négliges beaucoup trop ta santé. C'est presque de l'irresponsabilité, à ce stade."

" Merci de t'inquiéter," siffla Subaru, " mais j'ai l'appétit coupé."

Il le sentit prêt à se lever et à fuir. Le temps était venu de reprendre le contrôle, d'acculer sa proie.

" Tu as raison," dit-il en souriant cordialement, " c'est vraiment un café sordide. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un endroit plus convivial ?"

" Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, Seïshiro-san."

L'homme éclata de rire. La brève rougeur qui effleura les pommettes de Subaru lui donna envie de l'embrasser.

" Je t'aurai autant de fois que je le veux," répliqua-t-il en conservant son sourire. "Tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

Le visage du jeune homme était devenu d'un blanc crayeux, presque maladif. Il se leva violemment, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Le sucre vacilla et tomba sur la table, éparpillant ses minuscules diamants sur la nappe. Quelques gouttes de café brûlant s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

" Je m'en vais," déclara-t-il sans que sa voix ne trahisse aucune émotion.

" Bonne initiative," approuva Seïshiro.

" Seul," précisa Subaru qui s'éloignait déjà, livide.

" Certainement pas. Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser seul dans cet état ? Tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi, Subaru-kun. Imagine ce que me dirait ta sœur si elle savait que je ne surveille même pas ton alimentation !"

Jamais, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans aucun de leurs affrontements, il n'avait vu Subaru bouger aussi vite. Il y eut un courant d'air lorsque son manteau claqua contre le comptoir. La gifle fut plus puissante qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il dut faire un pas en arrière pour conserver son équilibre. La douleur lui électrisa la moitié gauche du visage comme un millier d'aiguilles enfoncées en même temps dans sa chair. Tous les regards s'étaient vissés sur eux et un silence de pierre pesait maintenant sur le café. Il vit du coin de l'œil un couple âgé qui leur lançait un regard surpris, partagé par la femme assise au bar, qui s'était arrêtée en plein mouvement, la cigarette aux lèvres, le briquet à la main. Subaru avait les pommettes en feu, mais le reste de son visage était toujours aussi blanc.

" Jamais," dit-il tout doucement. "Ne parle jamais d'elle."

Seïshiro sourit malgré la brûlure lancinante qui lui dévorait la joue. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface rougie avec une certaine fascination. C'était là une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée à sa proie. Subaru répugnait aux contacts physiques violents, il ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant.

" Comme tu voudras," dit-il enfin. "Où allons-nous ?"

" Ailleurs," répondit le jeune homme en tournant les talons.

L'air frais apaisa légèrement son visage endolori.

" Ça fait mal," fit-il remarquer.

" Tant mieux," rétorqua tranquillement Subaru. "Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas utilisé mes ongles. J'aurais laissé une marque."

" Merci pour ta considération."

Il ne répondit pas. Il marchait vite, il n'allait nulle part, il allait là où il lui plairait de l'amener. Seïshiro porta la main à son cou, caressa très légèrement la nuque. Le jeune homme frissonna mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Il s'était rendu.

oOoOoOoOo

" Pourquoi as-tu vendu la clinique ?"

Seïshiro suivit la main de Subaru des yeux. Il effleurait distraitement les couvertures de cuir de ses livres anciens. Un trésor bibliophile, à n'en pas douter. Il fut heureux de voir qu'ils plaisaient à son invité. C'était une bonne chose que l'appartement en lui-même lui soit agréable. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait mais ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

" À cause de mon œil," répondit-il sans ciller. "Tu imagines un médecin borgne ? J'ai une certaine considération pour mes patients."

Subaru tressaillit. Comme c'était facile de frapper là où ça ferait le plus mal…

" Tu ne soignais que les bêtes."

" Que les _bêtes_ ? Toi qui attachais plus d'importance aux animaux qu'aux humains, je suis surpris."

" Parce que tu refuses d'admettre que j'ai pu changer," répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. "J'ai changé."

_Tu n'as pas changé. Pas le moins du monde. Pas encore… _

" De toutes façons ce n'est pas vrai," reprit-il. "Je n'ai jamais attaché plus d'importance aux animaux qu'aux hommes. C'est simplement… J'aimais le calme."

Il lui lança un regard accusateur.

" Tu n'étais pas obligé de la vendre. Tu pouvais au moins garder l'appartement."

Seïshiro sourit. Il faillit esquisser un mouvement pour le toucher, mais se retint. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.

" Tu n'aimes pas celui-ci ?" S'enquit-il sans inquiétude.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Subaru haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle était haute et large, ouverte sur des ruelles silencieuses. C'était un cadre agréable, paisible, tiède. Il avait été extrêmement pointilleux dans son choix. Il regarda avec plaisir le jeune homme évoluer à travers les différentes pièces comme un chat découvrant un nouveau territoire. Subaru inspectait minutieusement les meubles, la vaisselle, les vases, les appareils d'électroménager. Il passait légèrement ses mains à la surface des objets, comme pour y déposer son odeur.

" Combien est-ce que tu en as ?" Demanda-t-il enfin en soulevant un petit cendrier de verre.

Seïshiro se mit à rire. Subaru fronça le nez.

" Une bonne dizaine, je pense. Mais tu ne peux plus me faire de reproche à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Après avoir fait, quoi… Cinq, six ans de médecine ?" Continua son hôte sans se démonter. "Et tu n'as même pas honte ?"

" Nous avons tous nos raisons."

" Toi, tu n'en avais pas."

Ils se regardèrent un très long moment sans rien dire. Seïshiro ne souriait plus.

" On peut trouver une excuse à tout, Subaru-kun," dit-il enfin, d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

" Oh ? Je serais curieux d'entendre les tiennes."

Il se remit à sourire et traversa la pièce. Subaru ne bougea pas, mais il vit son visage se crisper alors qu'il se rapprochait.

" Par où veux-tu que je commence ? Mon enfance malheureuse ? La traumatisante absence de figure paternelle ? L'instabilité de ma mère ? J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, teste-moi."

Subaru repoussa violemment la main qui s'était posée sur son visage.

" Arrête, dit-il en baissant les yeux."

" C'est toi qui me l'a demandé. Alors ? D'où viennent mes pulsions violentes, à ton avis ? J'ai certainement eu un déplorable environnement familial."

Il éclata de rire.

" Vous ne voulez jamais que rien ne vienne de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça ne fait même pas moins mal."

" Tu n'es pas né comme ça," murmura Subaru, ses yeux agrandis soudain pleins de cette compassion écœurante, cet espoir désespéré et abject qui les hantaient il y avait presque dix ans de cela. Cet espoir qu'il avait pourtant scrupuleusement éradiqué, broyé, éparpillé dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Cet espoir qui s'accrochait avec une telle obstination qu'il avait dû mettre les dents. Il fut pris d'un violent désir de lui faire mal, de lui briser quelque chose, d'effacer le sursaut de foi, cet odieux rappel

_d'amour_

de confiance de ses yeux. Des yeux qui étaient à lui et qui n'avaient pas le droit de croire encore.

" Comment le sais-tu ?" Lui souffla-t-il en se penchant pour lui saisir le poignet. "Peut-être que je suis né mauvais. Peut-être que toi… tu es né faible ?"

Il l'entendit presque grincer des dents et la brève lueur qui avait traversé son regard disparut, à sa grande satisfaction. Il se redressa et sourit largement.

" Chez les animaux, à l'état sauvage, les femelles qui mettent bas des petits maladifs les étouffent à leur naissance. Elles _sentent_. Tu trouves que c'est cruel ? Ça ne l'est pas. Au contraire, elle savent que leur progéniture ne survivra aux dangers que représente le monde."

Il attira violemment Subaru à lui et mit sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

" Tu crois que ta grand mère aurait mieux fait de t'étouffer quand tu es né ? Il y a toujours un petit _taré_ dans une portée… C'était toi. Elle a eu pitié, mais elle n'aurait pas dû. Parce que tu ne seras jamais assez fort ici, tu ne peux que souffrir, être pris en chasse…"

" Et mourir ?"

Seïshiro s'écarta. Le jeune homme planta ses yeux de chat blessé dans le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère. Il était juste… triste. Il sourit légèrement à son hôte, avec sa bouche vaincue et ses lèvres pâles.

" Rien n'arrive jamais comme prévu," dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules faussement désinvolte. "Pas avec toi, en tous cas. C'est elle qui devait vivre. C'est moi que tu as épargné. Voilà qui bouleverse irrémédiablement l'ordre naturel auquel tu tiens tellement. Tu n'as pas d'excuse, pour ça ?"

_Peut-être que tu as changé. Juste assez pour savoir où frapper, toi aussi. _

À nouveau le silence pesa sur eux. Puis lentement, très lentement, Seïshiro détourna le regard.

" Non," répondit-il enfin. "Non."

Il entendit Subaru soupirer. Puis :

" Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? "

" Quoi donc ?"

" Tout ça. Les rendez-vous, les conversations, ton appartement…"

" Pourquoi pas ?"

Il lui lança un regard sévère. Seïshiro sourit cordialement.

" Parce que ça m'amuse. Parce que je peux le faire. Parce que tu l'acceptes. Pourquoi… C'est à toi que tu devrais poser le question. Pourquoi ?"

Subaru releva ses yeux tristes sur son interlocuteur. Il sourit à son tour.

" Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi je t'ai suivi. Je me suis simplement détesté pour l'avoir fait."

" Tu es compliqué."

" Oui. Les Hommes sont compliqués. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre."

Seïshiro émit un bruit méprisant, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le dépit. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'était plus l'heure de se laisser déstabiliser. Il ne laisserait pas Subaru l'attaquer sur son propre terrain. Il leva une main et la posa doucement sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il sentit la respiration de Subaru se raréfier d'un seul coup, puis se tendre et se détendre à un rythme irrégulier. Il lui suffisait de frapper…

" Calme toi."

" Je te remercie de tes conseils."

" Ce n'est pas un conseil."

Sa main remonta jusqu'au cou. Il dut se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de le briser.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?" Murmura Subaru.

" Un ordre," répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il sentit tout le corps du jeune homme se tendre contre le sien dans un effort désespéré et contradictoire, si bien qu'il ne sut pas s'il cherchait à se rapprocher ou à se dégager. Peu importait, d'ailleurs. Son odeur frappa Seïshiro de plein fouet. Odeur de cannelle, odeur de pluie, de terre gorgée d'eau. De sang, surtout. De vie. La même, exactement, légèrement mêlée à la fragrance plus âpre de la nicotine. Sa peau irradiait toujours les parfums entiers des jours de vie.

Ses lèvres avaient pris le amer goût du café noir. Une amertume qui le fit aussitôt vibrer. Il se trouva soudain pris d'une frénésie qui s'était faite de plus en plus rare à mesure que les années polissaient ses gestes. Il l'embrassa partout sur le visage et les yeux et les mains et les cheveux et les larmes, sur son goût de douleur.

" Tu me détestes ?" Murmura-t-il sans s'interrompre.

" Oui," chuchota Subaru.

Encore des baisers.

" Tu m'aimes ?" Ajouta-t-il.

Le corps du jeune homme fut agité d'un long spasme, une houle gracieuse mais saccadée qui le propulsa encore plus loin dans les bras de Seïshiro.

" Oui," sanglota-t-il.

Il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre, cet étrange mélange de bien-être et de violence, ce désir tiraillant de faire encore plus mal.

" Plus que tout le reste ?" Demanda-t-il vicieusement. " Plus que ton clan ? Plus que ta mission ? Plus que tes amis ?"

" Plus que tout…"

Aller jusqu'au bout.

" Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Tout ce temps ?"

" _Oui !"_ Hurla Subaru en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Seïshiro.

" C'est bien," lui dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux, un geste d'apaisement qui ne ferait que le tourmenter davantage.

Subaru pleurait. Il pleurait toujours facilement, quoique moins facilement qu'avant. Le visage enfoui au creux de l'épaule de Seïshiro, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine, il sanglotait sans le moindre bruit, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'on puisse l'entendre, le visage baissé pour échapper au regard perçant de son hôte.

Bien. C'était bien. Tout avait marché à merveille. Il avait si consciencieusement labouré, lacéré, écrasé ce cœur que ce garçon ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir. Il était à lui, maintenant et pour toujours, il serait encore à lui bien après sa mort. Le Sakurazukamori n'aimait pas qu'on lui soit infidèle.

_Sans moi tu n'es plus qu'un corps. Tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme. Tu n'es plus rien. _

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Subaru et l'embrassa encore.

OoOoOoOoO

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

" J'écoute."

" Tu écoutes… ?"

" Ton cœur. Il bat toujours aussi vite ?"

Seïshiro releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Subaru à travers l'obscurité. Son pouls avait des allures de chauve-souris affolée. Il aurait sans doute dû consulter un médecin à ce sujet.

" Non," répondit doucement le jeune homme en appuyant la tête de son amant sur sa poitrine.

Il se remit à écouter, les yeux fermés pour mieux sentir les mains de Subaru dans ses cheveux. Les draps conservaient leur double chaleur et la diffusaient autour d'eux comme un cocon de tiédeur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son cœur. Il dut réprimer un léger frisson.

" Et le tien, il est toujours aussi calme ?"

Seïshiro hésita. Juste une seconde.

" Non," dit-il enfin.

Le silence les embrassa à nouveau. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut que le battement inhabituel de leurs deux cœurs dans l'oreille de l'autre, un grand secret qu'on ne n'aurait su énoncer à voix haute qui passait de sang à sang avec un murmure irrégulier.

" Seïshiro-san…"

" Subaru-kun ?"

" Ce ne sera plus très long."

" Non," concéda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

" Et si…"

" Non."

Subaru soupira légèrement, comme un vol d'oiseau, un petit oiseau qui défroissait ses ailes. Seïshiro se hissa pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il le sentit se tendre comme il s'appuyait contre lui.

" Je t'ai fait mal ?"

Subaru eut un éclat de rire froid et claquant qui ne lui allait pas et qui ennuya Seïshiro.

" Est-ce que… Tu m'as fait _mal_ ?" Répéta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais me poser cette question…"

" Tu vois toujours un double sens à mes mots ? "

" Comment pourrais-je ne pas en voir ? C'est ce que tu m'as appris, non ? Regarder derrière."

" Non. Regarder _dedans_. "

Subaru se tut un long moment, très absorbé par cette nouvelle réflexion.

" Comment fait-on ça ?" Demanda-t-il finalement.

Seïshiro posa doucement une main sur les yeux du jeune homme. Il sentit ses longs cils papillonner contre sa paume.

" Ferme les yeux."

Il s'exécuta.

" Et puis ? "

" Et puis rien. Ça suffit."

" Ça ne change rien. On ne voit pas, c'est tout."

" C'est tout. Ça fait du bien."

Il déposa un baiser sur chacune des paupières closes. Elles se soulevèrent imperceptiblement.

" Garde les yeux fermés," intima-t-il. "C'est moins laid de l'intérieur."

Puis il se mit à rire en songeant que l'intérieur était souvent encore plus terrible. Sauf, peut-être, pour Subaru.

" De toute façon il fait noir," répliqua son partenaire, contrarié.

" Dehors, il fait noir."

" Arrête de parler comme ça," fit Subaru avec irritation. "Je déteste quand tu ne veux rien dire."

" Tu détestes quand tu ne sais pas ce que je veux dire," corrigea Seïshiro avec une tendresse qui le surprit lui-même.

Le corps du jeune homme se raidit contre le sien, puis se détendit aussitôt. Un nouveau soupir courut dans les ténèbres. Un souffle chaud lui caressa la gorge.

" Je ne sais jamais ce que tu veux dire," murmura Subaru avec sa tristesse latente, si précieuse et si agaçante.

Seïshiro l'embrassa sur la tempe.

" Rendors toi."

" Je ne peux pas. J'ai froid."

" Ah…"

De fait, la chaleur dégagée par les draps s'épuisait. Le lit redevenait froid. Il saisit une couverture de plumes, négligemment rejetée à leurs pieds et enroula leurs deux corps à l'intérieur. La peau de Subaru changea aussitôt de température.

" Et là, c'est mieux ?"

" C'est mieux."

" Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais, sans moi ?"

_Une ombre. L'ombre d'une ombre._

" C'est par curiosité que tu me poses la question ?"

" Peut-être"

Mais Subaru ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait pas, d'ailleurs, il verrait bien assez tôt. À nouveau, le silence passa sur eux, avec sa traîne de secrets. Le temps s'amenuisait.

" Dis-moi…"

_Dis-moi_

Les yeux de Subaru étaient grand ouverts. Seïshiro sentit ses membres se raidir malgré lui.

" Dis-le moi."

_Dis moi que tu m'aimes_

Les ongles du jeune homme s'enfonçaient fébrilement dans la peau de ses bras. Plus aucun souffle ne troublait la quiétude de la chambre.

" Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Je me moque que ce soit un mensonge."

Seïshiro se demanda s'il répétait consciemment les mots exacts de leur dernière rencontre.

" Tu ne veux pas ?" Murmura Subaru d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas.

" Pourquoi ? Ça ne te coûte rien. C'est comme tout le reste. Ça n'a pas de sens."

" Alors pourquoi veux-tu l'entendre ?"

" Parce que… Parce que. Tu me dois bien ça."

C'était vrai. Il n'avait aucune raison de le lui refuser. Alors pourquoi en avait-il tellement envie ? Il avait cédé, la fois passée. Il se rappelait avec une inquiétante précision le goût des mots dans sa bouche. Celui d'un alcool trop fort sur des lèvres gercées. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Subaru.

" Je t'aime."

Un soubresaut.

" Je t'aime…"

Il embrassa le front fiévreux, les lèvres moites, les yeux fermés.

" Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…"

Subaru émit un gémissement de douleur et Seïshiro sentit les larmes rouler sous sa bouche. Le jeune homme s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait eu peur d'être emporté par la marée sitôt qu'il le lâcherait.

" Tu pleures ?"

" Non. Je…"

Les sanglots lui coupèrent la parole.

" Je ne pleure plus !" S'écria-t-il soudain. " Je ne pleure plus depuis neuf ans ! Je ne pleure pas sans elle, je ne pleure pas sans toi…"

Il fut prit d'une convulsion si violente que Seïshiro dut lui emprisonner les poignets pour le maintenir couché.

" Calme-toi. Je suis là, je ne pars pas."

" Tu ne pars… pas ?"

Les yeux de Subaru clignèrent comme de grands papillons de nuit.

" Pas encore."

Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis son corps se détendit sous le sien. Il demeura immobile de longues minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Subaru se soit parfaitement stabilisée. Le sommeil avait apaisé son visage et adouci ses traits. Il ressemblait presque exactement au petit garçon perdu dans le parc Uéno, à l'enfant tout en blanc, sous l'arbre en fleurs…

Seïshiro se redressa en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il se glissa hors du lit et se rhabilla en silence. En jetant un regard à la forme endormie, enroulée dans les draps, il pensa au chaton qui vivait depuis quelques semaines sous l'hôtel de ville. Il crut presque entendre le rire de _Kamui_.

" _Ne réveille jamais un chat qui dort, surtout pas celui-ci. J'ai un mal fou à la convaincre de ne pas me suivre dans la rue dès que je sors. C'est parce qu'elle m'aime tellement… Kanoé m'a dit que quand je ne suis pas là elle tourne en rond en poussant des cris à fendre l'âme. Mais si elle dort, tout se passe en douceur…"_

Comme si c'était à lui qu'on devait enseigner les mœurs félines… Il se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche et effleura le paquet de cigarettes, paisiblement endormi, lui aussi. Subaru avait tellement détesté qu'il fume.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. La nuit, sur ses fenêtres, était épaisse et fade comme une coulée de boue. _Kamui_ serait sans doute à l'Hôtel de ville, ce soir. Il supportait mal les nuits venteuses, semblait-il.

Seïshiro s'arrêta une seconde sur le seuil de son appartement. Subaru ne serait pas cotent de se réveiller seul ici… Mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse. Après tout, le dernier acte approchait, et le moment serait bientôt venu pour lui de quitter la scène. _Il_ ne serait pas prêt, naturellement, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Avec toute cette agitation, il serait bien obligé de hâter les choses.

_- Comment sais-tu que c'est ce qu'il veut ? _

_Kamui l'avait regardé curieusement._

_- Que pourrait-il vouloir d'autre ? _

_- Les humains sont plus complexes que tu sembles le croire._

_- Peut-être. Ça ne change rien._

_Kamui avait ri. _

_- Tu l'aimes. _

_Seïshiro avait allumé une cigarette._

_- Mais il ne le sait pas. Vous êtes complètement fous, tous les deux, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? _

_Ç'avait été au tour de Seïshiro de sourire. _

_- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des leçons à me donner en la matière. _

Il fit tourner la poignée et sortit en silence. Sitôt son palier passé, il prit une cigarette dans son paquet. L'odeur âpre de la nicotine l'enveloppa avec douceur, lui amenant un effluve très lointainde cannelle, de pluie, de terre gorgée d'eau. De sang, surtout. De vie. Seïshiro inspira une longue bouffée et descendit lentement le long du corridor, les yeux posés sur les néons.

Peut-être que _Kamui_ avait raison, après tout, peut-être qu'il aimait Subaru.

Mais, au fond, ça ne changeait absolument rien : il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

-

_Si tu pie se desvía de nuevo _

_Será cortado._

_Si tu mano te lleva _

_a otro camino_

_se caerá podrida._

_Si me apartas tu vida_

_Morirás_

_Aunque vivas._

_Seguierás muerta o sombra, _

_Andando sin mí por la tierra._

_El desvío_, P. Neruda.

Pour ceux qui ne font pas d'espagnol… Euh, traduction improvisée, me tapez pas si c'est moins joli…

Si ton pied s'égare à nouveau,

Il sera tranché.

Si ta main te mène

vers un autre chemin

Elle tombera gangrenée.

Si tu m'écartes de ta vie

Tu mourras

Même si tu vis.

Tu seras une morte, une ombre,

En marchant sans moi sur la Terre.


	15. L'Homme de sa Vie

Konnichiwa !

De retour de mon pèlerinage au Japon (on a été à Tokyo, à Kyoto, à Isé, à Koya à…) je vous amène un petit chapitre… Celui-ci date un peu, alors pour l'inspiration nippone dans toute sa splendeur, il faudra attendre encore un peu… En tout cas, ce fut un joli parcours X, ces deux semaines… On va peut-être ouvrir un blog spécial, Aphykit et moi, je vous tiens au courant…

Ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, changement de style oblige, alors un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît !

**Mélie** : Wouah ! Merci pour cette avalanche de reviews ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre les aventures extra-curriculum de nos petits amis apocalyptiques…

**Kestrel21** : Voilà, tu as résumé toute notre douleur commune devant cette infamie : pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce #ç $! soit tué ?

Enfin, les CLAMP sont des tortionnaires dans l'âme, alors…

**Allie de Zilpa** : voilà le prochain ! Il est plutôt moins émouvant, mais triste quand même ! (il ne faudrait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes !)

**CryNienna** : Hihi ! Je suis contente que Nicotine t'aies plu à ce point ! C'est aussi un de mes chapitre préférés (avec "une tasse de thé" et "les yeux fermés"… moi, obsessionnelle ? noooon…) J'ai bien aimé aussi que tu me parles des passages que tu as préférés, ça me fait très plaisir quand on me donne des détails précis, comme ça je sais vraiment ce qui vous a plu ou pas.

Bon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déprimée pendant six mois (mais tu as dû avoir le temps de faire une petite cure de désintox, non ?). Je partage pleinement (comme tu as dû le remarquer) ton enthousiasme vis à vis de ces deux persos, mais je vais innover un peu, cette fois… J'espère que tu aimeras quand même !

**Aphykit **: Hn, il me semble que tu as toi-même quelques Bd/ chapitre/ mystère a réaliser sous peu, non ? Au fait, le téléchargement a marché /hystérie frénétique/

T'es vachement narcissique comme mec, tu sais ? Désolée, ce chapitre ne te concerne pas, mais…

C'est toi le Théodote ! Sale djaim !

**L'HOMME DE SA VIE**

Je n'ai jamais été bel homme. Pas particulièrement laid, non, mais pas beau. Je n'en ai pas souffert, je l'ai accepté comme l'un des aléas de la vie, une conséquence naturelle du fait d'être né. J'en ai pris mon parti. Les jolies filles ne me regardaient pas et ma nature discrète et réservée ne me permettait pas de les séduire autrement. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais regretté d'être tel que je l'étais, je n'ai jamais cherché à attirer l'attention de la gent féminine et je m'en suis toujours fort bien porté.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

S'il fut une fois, une seule dans ma vie où j'ai souhaité être beau, plaisant, drôle, séduisant, c'est au moment où elle est entrée dans la cour. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'un ange venait de descendre sur la ville. Ce n'était sans doute pas la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée, mais, à mes yeux, il n'y en eut ni n'en aura jamais de plus parfaite. Elle portait - je m'en souviens encore - une robe bleue et blanche, trop grande pour elle, qui s'épanouissait autour de son corps, poussée par le vent. Ses cheveux interminables, parcourus de reflets dorés, volaient derrière elle en laissant son beau visage découvert. J'étais debout devant la grande porte, en tenue, hypnotisé par cette apparition miraculeuse. Je crois que je me serais mis à genoux pour l'adorer si elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

" C'est ici, le temple Togakushi ? "

Elle souriait.

" Oui," répondis-je, les mains tremblantes.

" Ah… Ça fait longtemps que je le cherchais !"

Elle s'est mise à rire comme des milliers d'éclats de verre multicolores. Elle avait dix-huit ans. J'en avais vingt-neuf. Elle était belle, vive, douce, pétillante, sereine, j'étais quelconque, lent, bourru, angoissé. Elle venait de loin, j'étais né ici. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'elle serait un jour ma femme, je lui aurais ri au nez.

" Vous… Venez vous recueillir ? "

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

" Pas vraiment. Je me demandais, seulement… "

Elle regarda curieusement le temple avec une sorte de fascination mélancolique. Je retenais mon souffle.

" Il est très beau," dit-elle enfin. "Comme dans mes rêves… "

Elle tourna ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi.

" Vous êtes le prêtre ? "

" Oui, je… "

Je m'arrêtai, baissant les yeux et maudissant cette timidité qui jamais encore ne m'avait troublé. Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux puis secoua ses boucles blondes. Elle me tendit une main blanche aux longs doigts délicats.

" Je m'appelle Saya."

" Kyougo," marmonnai-je en réponse. "Kyougo Monô."

Elle regarda à nouveau le temple.

" Est-ce que… Je peux entrer ?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. " Je sais que vous ne faites pas d'office aujourd'hui, mais je suis venue de loin pour le voir."

" Bien sûr… Vous pouvez entrer. Je vais vous faire passer par l'autre porte."

Elle me remercia et m'emboîta le pas. J'écoutais son souffle si léger, le bruissement de ses cheveux sur ses épaules, le cliquetis de ses ongles qui frôlaient les murs sans oser me retourner pour la contempler à nouveau. Nous pénétrâmes dans le temple obscur en silence. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers la voûte, puis les posa sur l'autel.

" Alors c'est ici," dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle eût déjà oublié ma présence.

" Comment connaissiez-vous l'existence de ce temple ?" Demandai-je, juste pour l'entendre s'adresser à moi encore une fois.

" Je l'ai vu en rêve," Répondit-elle évasivement. " Dites-moi…" Elle se retourna vers moi, son profile très blanc bien distinct dans la pénombre. " Est-ce que vous croyez au destin ?"

_Est-ce que vous croyez au destin ? _C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé le jour de notre première rencontre et si j'avais pu imaginer que mon destin, ce serait elle, je lui aurais répondu "non".

" Je suis heureuse… Très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, Kyougo-san. Je dois partir, à présent, mais je reviendrai. Je reviendrai bientôt."

Je ne l'ai pas crue, bien sûr. Je l'ai laissée partir en songeant que c'était la dernière fois que cette jeune fille traînait son mystère jusqu'à mon temple. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière les arbres, tout au bout de l'allée, je m'assis sur les marches pour suivre des yeux le chemin de ses pas sur les graviers.

" Saya… Saya. Saya, Saya, Saya…"

C'était un si joli prénom… Elle était partie. Je l'avais déjà perdue. La tête entre les mains, je ruminai de sombres pensées jusqu'au soir, convaincu que mon apparition, pour peu qu'elle eût été réelle, s'était volatilisée pour toujours.

Je me trompais. Trois jours plus tard, Saya réapparut au bout du sentier avec une jupe de soie blanche et des sandales de cuir.

"Kyougo-san !" S'exclama-t-elle comme si nous étions de vieux amis. "Comment allez-vous ce matin ?"

" À merveille, Saya-san," répondis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon émotion. "Et vous-même ?"

" Comme un charme ! Le quartier est si tranquille…"

" Vous habitez près d'ici ?"

" Je suis chez des amis, à deux rues à peine…"

Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il me sembla que toute la ville pouvait l'entendre.

" Vous venez encore visiter ?"

" Oh, non," répondit-elle sans plus d'explication.

Je n'osai pas lui demander ce qu'elle venait faire dans ma cour, devant mon temple, sur les marches de ma maison, de peur, sans doute, qu'elle me réponde quelque chose qui aurait définitivement mis un terme à mon rêve.

" Aimeriez-vous… Boire quelque chose ? " Demandai-je soudain, animé par un courage jusqu'alors inconnu.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

" Je vous remercie."

Je lui servis un grand verre de thé glacé pendant qu'elle admirait le jardin depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

" Vous avez une très belle maison," remarqua-t-elle. " Vous vivez ici depuis…?"

" Depuis toujours," répondis-je, soudain honteux.

" Vraiment ? " Elle me jeta un regard chaleureux par-dessus son verre. " Votre père était le précédent prêtre ?"

" C'est… C'est ça. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ? "

" Je suis étudiante." Elle but une gorgée de thé. " En art," précisa-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

" Ah oui ? Vous… Vous dessinez ?"

" Je peins."

Elle pointa soudainement son doigt sur le jardin.

" C'est vous qui vous en occupez ?"

" Eh bien… oui," Fis-je, pris au dépourvu.

" Il est magnifique. Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à venir le peindre ?"

Je sentis presque mon cœur s'arrêter. Alors, c'était ce jardin qui l'intéressait ? Elle venait au temple pour y exercer ses talents d'artiste, évidemment. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il pouvait s'agir d'autre chose ?

" Bien sûr. Revenez quand vous voulez."

Elle revint le dimanche suivant, puis celui d'après. Alors que je la regardais avec ses toiles, ses couleurs et ses pinceaux, pendant qu'elle installait son chevalet, je songeai qu'il importait peu, en fin de compte, qu'elle s'intéressât davantage au jardin qu'à moi. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'est qu'elle était là, chaque dimanche, un grand soleil dans un jardin d'hiver. Elle me laissait toujours l'inviter à prendre un thé après son travail et elle m'écoutait parler maladroitement du temple, de ma famille, du temps, de la politique avec son sourire patient et calme. De temps à autre, elle me parlait de l'université, de son chat et de sa maison de vacances, à Okinawa. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, ses toiles s'accumulaient. Il y en avait déjà cinq ou six représentant le temple et le jardin sous plusieurs angles, avec des lumières subtilement différentes. Saya était douée et sa peinture était aussi gracieuse que sa personne.

Ce fut le jour où elle me montra sa septième toile que j'osai lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours.

" Pourquoi continues-tu à venir ? Tu as fait près d'une dizaine de tableaux, déjà…"

Elle me regarda gravement, les mains jointes sur son ventre.

" Tu veux que je m'en aille ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Aussitôt, je fus pris de panique. L'avais-je blessée ? S'en irait-elle pour ne plus jamais revenir ? Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, je ne pouvais même plus l'imaginer.

" Non ! Non, au contraire. Mais je me demandais… Que viens-tu chercher ici ? Il y a de plus beaux sites à Tokyo."

Elle me sourit si fort que ma poitrine se serra.

" Je croyais que tu ne me poserais jamais la question," murmura-t-elle. " C'est pour toi, bien sûr."

"Pour… Pour moi ? " M'étranglai-je. " Mais pourquoi ?"

" Parce que je pense - non, je suis convaincue que tu es l'homme de ma vie," répondit-elle comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence.

Mon verre m'a échappé des mains à cet instant. Une seconde plus tard, mes bras se sont refermés autour d'elle, pour ne plus se rouvrir. En effet, sept mois plus tard, Saya devenait ma femme.

Je me souviens si bien, aujourd'hui encore, de l'expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle a dit ces mots : " Tu es l'homme de ma vie". Avec le temps, je suis presque parvenu à les croire. À présent, je suis sûr que c'était la vérité. Saya de m'a jamais menti. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a jamais aimé non plus, mais je me plais à croire que c'est le cas. Je crois qu'elle m'a aimé… à sa façon. Elle avait le cœur assez grand pour nos enfants, pour moi et… pour elle.

_Elle. _J'ai pensé un moment que je pourrais trouver quelque réconfort en la haïssant, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Saya ne se doutait pas que je m'étais rendu compte de ce qui se passait entre elles. Pourtant, le jour où Tooru Magami est entrée dans ma maison pour la première fois, j'ai su que ma femme ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Des années se sont écoulées de cette façon et nous vivions si proches les uns des autres que Tooru et son fils auraient tout aussi bien pu s'installer au temple. C'était une femme étonnante. Elle n'était pas aussi douce ni aussi patiente que ma Saya, mais elle avait une force brute, une volonté et un amour si inébranlables qu'elle m'imposa aussitôt le respect. Alors nous avons vécu dans le silence, le mari et l'amante, sans jamais ignorer que l'autre savait tout. Je vivais dans la terreur que Saya, un jour, disparaisse avec elle, m'abandonnant pour toujours. C'est ce qui a fini par arriver, bien entendu.

Ce matin, Saya est morte. Elle est morte pour la femme de sa vie.

Il y a quelques heures, j'ai été frapper à la porte de Tooru. Elle a eu l'air surprise de me voir, en ouvrant la porte. Puis, ses yeux se sont agrandis tout d'un coup, ses beaux yeux noirs si différents de ceux de ma Saya, clairs et chauds. Elle s'est tenue à la porte et nous nous sommes regardés un long moment sans rien dire. Puis je lui ai tendu la chaîne. C'était une minuscule chaîne d'or blanc où pendait une petite pierre rouge. Saya la portait depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Tooru l'a prise et j'ai vu sa main trembler comme jamais encore. Il y a eu encore une seconde de silence et elle a éclaté en sanglots. C'est seulement alors que mes larmes se sont mises à couler aussi. À genoux sur son seuil, le front appuyé contre la porte, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, griffant le bois et la pierre comme une chatte furieuse. Et puis, tout à coup, elle s'est levée d'un bond.

" Je veux la voir."

Elle a essayé de passer, mais je l'ai retenue par le bras. J'ai secoué la tête.

" Non. Non, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas la voir."

" Lâche moi !" A-t-elle crié de sa voix encore pleine de larmes. " Je veux la voir ! Saya ! Saya !"

Il a fallu que je la tienne par la taille et que je la pousse contre le mur pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Alors je l'ai senti s'effondrer contre moi. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'ai serré contre mon cœur la femme qui m'avait volé l'amour de ma vie, cette femme que je n'avais jamais pu haïr et je me suis soudain senti plus proche de Saya que je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'ai calmé Tooru qui a pleuré jusqu'à ce que son fils sorte à son tour, les yeux écarquillés.

" Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?"

Elle s'est redressée aussitôt et elle a essuyé son visage dans ses mains.

" Mon chéri…"

Elle a tendu les mains vers lui et il a couru dans ses bras. Puis elle s'est retournée vers moi.

" Merci."

J'ai fait un pas en arrière et j'ai senti à quel point mes jambes étaient faibles. Je pensais être préparé, mais je m'étais trompé.

" Pour quoi ?"

Tooru a serré son fils contre elle et des larmes silencieuses ont roulé le long de ses joues.

" Pour t'être occupé d'elle jusqu'au bout. Malgré tout."

Je crois que j'ai souri. Juste un peu.

" Merci à toi."

Elle m'a regardé, surprise.

" Pour l'avoir rendue heureuse."

J'ai tourné les talons et je suis reparti vers le temple, sans un regard en arrière. C'était sans doute la dernière fois que je voyais Tooru. Cependant, Kamui finirait par revenir, un jour ou l'autre.

Ce sont des pleurs qui m'ont accueilli quand je suis rentré à la maison. Mon cœur a dégringolé dans ma poitrine. La porte… Je n'avais même pas fermé cette porte !

Au milieu du couloir, Fuma serrait Kotori contre lui en lui murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Et ma fille répétait : " Maman, maman, maman…". Sa robe était souillée de sang.

" Les enfants ! "

Ils se sont tournés vers moi, leurs visages serrés de chagrin, puis ils se sont précipités dans mes bras.

" Papa ! " A hurlé Kotori. " Papa ! Maman…"

" Calme-toi, ma chérie, mon oiseau… C'est fini, maintenant. Maman… Maman a fait ce qu'elle voulait le plus faire. Elle est très heureuse."

Fuma ne disait rien. Il tenait toujours sa sœur contre lui, sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

Ils dorment, maintenant. Ils dorment et il n'y a plus que toi et moi, ma Saya. J'imagine que tu as enfin fourni une réponse à la question que je pose depuis que je t'ai épousée : qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux. Même tes enfants, tu étais prête à les abandonner pour elle. J'espère qu'elle prendra soin de la vie que tu lui as offerte en cédant la tienne. Ma Saya… Mon ange de toujours, ma femme, je te rejoindrai dès que je le pourrai. Dès que j'aurais accompli la mission que tu m'as confiée.

Je regarde les toiles du temple et du jardin, celles que tu as peintes il y a si longtemps, lorsque je pouvais croire que c'était pour moi que tu vivais.

_Je pense- non, je suis convaincue que tu es l'homme de ma vie._

Dis-moi, Saya, est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

OoO

Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un chapitre sur lui, hein ? Bah, moi non plus. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas pensé que j'allais l'inclure dans cette fic, mais j'avais encore envie de parler de Saya… C'est un personnage très mystérieux, en fait, très étrange… C'est difficile d'explorer ses relations avec ses proches, parce qu'elle ne semble jamais totalement correspondre à l'image qu'on se fait d'elle (sauf, peut-être, dans le cas d'un regard extérieur). Elle a l'air toute douce, patiente, calme, gentille, mais elle n'a pas hésité à abandonner toute sa famille ni à être découpée en petits morceaux pour sauver Tooru… Faut quand même un sacré caractère !

Bref… Ça vous direz de me laissez une review… Pour la forme ?


	16. Nozomi SuperExpress

Bonsoir et bienvenue !

Comme vous le voyez, ni le vent, ni le sable, ni même la prépa ne m'empêcheront de continuer ces histoires !

Ce chapitre-ci a été écrit à Kyoto, sachez donc que toutes les références spatiales sont positivement authentiques ! (on n'arrête pas le progrès) Il est aussi très long, mais il trace le cheminement de toute une vie, alors impossible d'émietter davantage cette mosaïque. Quand au protagoniste… Vous risquez d'être surpris.

Allie de Zilpa : Héhé, je ne pense pas que tu t'attends à celui-là non plus, mais il me semble quand même plus prévisible… Bonne lecture !

Kestrel21 : Encore un personnage à explorer, plein de facettes à inventer… Hum. En tous cas, ce n'est pas déprimant (enfin, je ne pense pas…)

Aphykit : Bon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être perturbée, cette fois, et faire l'effort de reviewer quand tu auras fini de lire et pas après trois jours de harcèlement…

En tout cas voilà enfin le train (ils ne sont jamais à l'heure, ceux-là !) que tu attendais depuis si longtemps. Quand à celui ou celle qui le prendra…

Yosh yosh !

Melie : J'espère que tu seras aussi agréablement surprise dans ce chapitre… Je trouvais que ça valait vraiment la peine d'approfondir.

And on with the story…

**NOZOMI SUPER-EXPRESS**

Elle regarde rêveusement le panneau lumineux. Des dizaines de petites ampoules rouges et jaunes s'allument et s'éteignent, s'éparpillent et se rassemblent pour former chaque fois de nouveaux mots.

Le train est en retard. Ce train qui doit la ramener à Tokyo, vers la sinistre demeure de sa tante qui l'a élevée depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a presque dix ans. Aujourd'hui, elle en a seize et elle se rappelle à peine leurs visages. Tante Michiko est une femme sèche et sévère, même si elle aime et prend soin de sa nièce comme si elle était sa propre fille. Elle se sentait mieux au pensionnat, mais voilà, elle a seize ans et l'heure est venue de retourner chez elle, il n'y a plus de place pour elle à l'école. C'est pourtant l'une des plus brillantes élèves, enthousiaste, appliquée, persévérante. Ses rares camarades soupçonnent à peine la nature brûlante que cache son visage de poupée. Elle est naturellement portée aux extrémités, promise à la passion exclusive - à la folie, peut-être, songe-t-elle parfois en s'examinant dans le miroir. Elle sait qu'elle est belle, mais elle se demande encore à quoi cela va bien pouvoir lui servir.

Le train est en retard. Elle laisse courir ses yeux sur les noms qui s'affichent, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des Shinkansen. Ils sont beaux. Il y a un _Kodama_ prévu à 18h 16. _Kodama_, _l'écho_, parce qu'il file plus vite que le son. Un _Hikari_ lui succède à 18h 21, _Hikari_, la _lumière_, parce qu'il est aussi rapide qu'un éclair. Mais le sien, celui qui, prévu à 18h 23 s'affiche désormais à 18h 41, c'est un _Nozomi_, le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus rapide des Shinkansen, parce que _l'espoir_ court plus vite et plus fort que la lumière et le son réunis. Elle est contente que ce soit justement celui-ci qui la ramène à Tokyo, même si elle trouve cela gentiment ironique.

Le grondement du _Kodama_ qui entre en gare couvre ses pensées. Il vient s'adosser au quai avec une grâce rigide. Elle songe à aller s'asseoir, parce que sa valise est lourde et qu'elle a mal aux épaules, mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une petite bête curieuse tapie au fond d'elle même lui souffle que son espoir est en route et qu'il accostera d'une minute à l'autre. L'idée du destin lui a toujours plu. Le train s'ébranle et laisse le quai presque désert. Elle se met à jouer avec le bout de ses cheveux, pour faire passer le temps.

" Ils sont vraiment très longs," fait une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux jolis yeux dorés. Elle le trouve beau, mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'il le soit vraiment, parce qu'elle a toujours eu un goût étrange, spécialement en matière d'hommes.

" Très," répond-t-elle gravement.

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

" Votre train est en retard," décrète-t-il soudain comme s'il s'agissait du fait de sa propre volonté.

" C'est vrai."

" Vous allez à Tokyo ?"

Il ne ressemble pas aux hommes qui l'abordent d'habitude, dans le dessein arrêté de la mettre dans leur lit, ou simplement pour l'agacer en lui tournant autour. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, parce que le dernier garçon qui a voulu la toucher contre son gré aura sans doute cette méchante balafre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il lui semble qu'il la juge sans un mot, derrière son visage fermé, qu'elle passe un test qu'elle ne doit pas rater. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement.

" Chez ma tante," réplique-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre. "Apparemment, je suis trop vieille pour mener une autre vie."

" Tout dépend de quelle vie vous êtes prête à mener," dit-il sans se départir de son air serein.

Ses yeux sont vraiment fascinants. Ils sont très chaleureux et très durs. Ils sont fermés à double tour.

" Pas de celle-là, en tout cas," dit-elle doucement. " Vous abordez souvent les demoiselles sans défense pour vous enquérir de leurs projets d'avenir ?"

" Non." Répond-il calmement. " D'ailleurs, je doute que vous soyez sans défense."

" Oh ?" Elle lève un sourcil. " J'ai donc l'air si dangereuse ?"

" Oui."

Elle reste muette une seconde, surprise. Elle, la jolie petite fille, la figure souriante dans son uniforme d'écolière, avec sa queue de cheval, dangereuse ?

" À quoi voyez-vous ça ?" Demande-t-elle enfin.

" Vous êtes dure comme de l'acier," dit-il avec sérieux. " On ne peut pas vous faire ployer, vous tordre, vous déformer. Les gens comme vous sont une menace pour ce monde. Je l'ai vu depuis l'autre côté de ce quai. J'ai eu envie de vous parler."

Elle le regarde sans rien dire. Elle a déjà lâché son sac.

"Vous n'avez pas envie de prendre ce train ?" Demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au grand panneau.

" Non," souffle-t-elle.

" Vous accepteriez de venir boire un café avec moi ?"

Elle regarde les rails vides qui s'enfoncent dans la grisaille de l'automne, entre les immeubles et les nuages.

" Vous savez déjà ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette voie. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y aller."

" Vous me trouvez belle ?" demande-t-elle soudain, mue par un élan incontrôlable.

" Oui," admet-il sans ciller. " Plus que belle."

" Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venu. Pourquoi cet étrange discours ?"

" J'aimerais vous épouser," dit-il aussitôt, du même ton posé.

Elle aurait ri au nez de n'importe quel autre homme. Mais c'est lui qu'elle regarde.

" Vous ne me connaissez pas."

" J'ai tout le temps de vous connaître. Du moins, un peu de temps. Je peux vous offrir autre chose, une vie à votre hauteur, à la chaleur de votre sang."

Il fait un pas en arrière et tend galamment la main.

" Mais, pour le moment, je me propose simplement de vous inviter à vous réchauffer un peu en attendant le train qui vous ramènera chez vous."

Elle hésite. Ses yeux dorés brûlent de plus en plus fort dans son visage.

" Vous savez déjà que je vais accepter."

" En effet. Je ne serais pas venu, sinon. Mais vous êtes libre de partir si vous le voulez. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un inconnu croisé dans une gare."

Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour savoir qu'il est 18h 23, heure à laquelle son _Nozomi_ devait entrer en gare. Elle n'a pas besoin de penser que c'est un signe du destin. Elle n'est pas assez niaise, ni même assez naïve pour cela. Elle sent que si elle suit cet homme, elle ne reviendra pas. La vie la réveillera. Elle sait qu'elle va le suivre.

" Du thé," dit-elle tout à coup.

Il la regarde avec surprise.

"Je ne bois jamais de café," précise-t-elle.

" Vous avez bien raison ! Le café noirci les dents. Mademoiselle…?"

" Setsuka," Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il embrasse ses phalanges avec un respect démodé mais étrangement approprié.

" Je m'appelle R." Dit-il à son tour. " Sakurazuka R. Vous prenez du sucre dans votre thé ?"

" Non. Je le bois toujours noir. Très bien, R-san, je vais vous tenir compagnie, en attendant mon train."

Setsuka ne prit jamais le train pour Tokyo et jamais elle ne regagna la maison de sa tante. Lorsque le _Nozomi_ super-express entra en gare, une valise abandonnée traînait au beau milieu du quai. C'est tout ce que l'on pu ramener à la malheureuse Michiko qui, une semaine après la disparition de sa nièce, fit diffuser un avis de recherche dans tous les quotidiens de la région. Deux mois plus tard, suivant les conseils de sa famille, la vieille femme se résigna à célébrer les funérailles de sa jeune disparue.

" Ma pauvre petite Setsuka ! " Sanglotait-elle devant le cercueil vide. " Ce monde était bien trop cruel pour elle ! Cette fille, c'était un ange ! un ange tombé du ciel ! "

Le soir même, elle fit brûler la valise de toile qu'on lui avait rapportée. La vue de l'uniforme de sa nièce consumé par les flammes lui fut insupportable et, bientôt, elle se résolut à abandonner les vestiges de la vie de sa presque-fille, laissant leurs cendres s'éparpiller dans les airs. Elle espérait que, de l'autre côté, un monde plus beau attendait la jeune fille.

OoO

La fille est d'une longueur inquiétante. Ses cheveux sont longs, sales, décolorés et ils retiennent la pluie comme une gigantesque éponge, toute gorgée d'eau. Elle a le teint cireux et les yeux cernés malgré les efforts évidents qu'elle fait pour paraître présentable en dissimulant son échec sous une épaisse couche de maquillage. Aux yeux inexpérimentés des passants, sa laideur n'est qu'une ombre, un voile terne qui passe sur son visage maigre. Mais pour eux, cette hideur a déjà pris quelque chose de cette étincelle unique qui ne s'allume que dans le sillage de ceux qui sont Choisis. Elle est formidablement, merveilleusement affreuse dans ses vêtements élimés, mouillés, distendus. L'aura qu'elle dégage pulse de sang, rouge et doré, un sang âpre comme le goût de la vie qu'elle ne mènera plus très longtemps.

Comme c'est beau, quelqu'un qui va mourir…

" Elle a déjà quitté ce monde," murmure R à son oreille. " tu vois comme elle se déplace ? elle sent qu'elle s'éloigne de cet endroit à toute allure. Elle ne voit presque plus les autres."

De fait, elle avance comme une somnambule, comme si chiens, chats, hommes, femmes, réverbères, voitures n'appartenaient plus à sa réalité. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne soit entrée en collision avec personne.

" Ce sera long ?" Demande-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Après tout, c'est la première fois. Elle a déjà vu les corps, souvent même, ils ne lui procurent plus qu'un vague frisson, avalé par une écrasante indifférence. Il n'y a plus de cette excitation aiguë, presque sensuelle, ni cet arrière-goût de fer qui lui donne envie de vomir. Elle s'y est faite. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu à l'œuvre; elle sent tous ses muscles crispés à l'extrême, ses tendons qui saillent sous sa peau. Ce n'est pas pour la fille. C'est parce qu'elle sait pourquoi il l'a amenée ici ce soir, elle le sait mais elle voudrait ne pas le savoir, elle voudrait qu'il lui dise que ce n'est qu'un test, que le moment n'est pas encore venu.

Elle essaye de se détendre, parce que ce n'est pas bon pour l'autre, le petit intrus qui lui pompe la vie depuis ses entrailles.

" Non," répond-il enfin. "Ça va bientôt commencer."

Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de regarder la fille, alors c'est lui qu'elle fixe. Elle le trouve tellement beau, surtout ses yeux et elle espère que le bébé aura les mêmes. Elle voudrait pouvoir lui manger le visage pour ne pas l'oublier. Un instant, elle pense à prendre le petit poignard qu'il lui a offert le jour de leur mariage, comme un gage de leur vie future. Elle l'a toujours dans sa poche. Elle pourrait le sortir tout de suite et lui transpercer le cœur, puis se trancher la gorge juste après, comme ça, il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle peut être si mélodramatique ! Elle lui a promis d'être forte, de faire tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, jusqu'au bout. Et puis si le poignard ne lui rappelle pas assez pourquoi elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout, ce n'est pas grave. Elle pourra toujours se trancher la gorge plus tard.

Il baisse les yeux vers elle, ces yeux graves et sévères qu'il adopte quand il s'apprête à la réprimander. Il sait à quoi elle pense. Il sait toujours. Elle se demande si c'est parce qu'il l'aime ou bien si elle est simplement grande ouverte et qu'il suffit de se pencher pour lire. Il faudra travailler tout ça. Elle baisse les yeux avec un air abattu. Il soupire.

" Setsuka…"

Elle secoue tout doucement la tête. R écarte les longues mèches qui lui cachent le visage et lui relève le menton. Lui aussi, il veut la voir, il voudrait la regarder jusqu'à la fin. Il ne lui a pas dit, mais elle sait, elle sait toujours. Il a envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour dans la rue, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Il sent la fièvre dans son corps, celle qui ne prend qu'aux derniers instants, l'appel incontestable. Il ne l'a jamais aimée autant qu'à cet instant, dans la rue froide de Gion, entre les échoppes de bois étroites, dans les lumières troubles des enseignes peu fréquentables, comme sorties d'un autre temps. Il sait qu'ils ne s'aimeront jamais davantage. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le faire tout de suite.

" Setsuka," répète-t-il parce que c'est vraiment un très joli nom. Il voudrait que le bébé soit une fille parce qu'il y a plus de beaux prénoms féminins. Il voudrait qu'elle ait un nom d'étoile et les cheveux de nuit de sa mère.

" Je t'aime," dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

Elle frissonne.

" Je sais.'"

Elle aperçoit un instant leur reflet dans le grand miroir qui orne la devanture de la maison de thé et qui renvoie l'image assombrie du fleuve qui croule sous les saules et les érables. R est aussi grand qu'elle est petite, aussi mat qu'elle est pâle et aussi impressionnant qu'elle est frêle. Ses cheveux ne sont pas vraiment noirs. Il a trente-deux ans. C'est jeune pour mourir. Setsuka en a vingt. C'est jeune pour être veuve. R lui a dit qu'elle ne le resterait pas très longtemps, mais elle a du mal à le croire. Pourtant, elle voudrait que tout se passe très vite, retomber amoureuse et mourir à son tour, comme de raison. Elle ne peut pas penser que ça arrivera jamais. Elle finira par agoniser dans son lit, octogénaire paraplégique et édentée et le clan devra désigner un nouveau successeur.

" Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis 1912, répétait R, exaspéré par son entêtement. Ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas dit la même chose quand je l'ai tuée… Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. Je t'aime encore plus."

_Elle_, C'est Miyako, sa première femme et le précédent gardien. Elle est morte à vingt-quatre ans, alors qu'il n'en avait que vingt et un. Setsuka est jalouse. Elle tuerait cette femme si elle n'était pas déjà morte. Après ça, R rabâchait généralement l'histoire de Goishi Jimako qui, en 1912, quarante ans après que la _malédiction_ ait été jeté sur le clan, a été assassiné par une famille rivale, très probablement les Suméragi. Il est le seul cas recensé dans lequel la succession ne s'est pas effectuée directement.

"Pourtant, ç'aurait été amusant, non ?" Ironisait-il à la fin de ce conte. "Un Suméragi Sakurazukamori ! Une grande première dans l'histoire des deux clans ! "

R méprise Les Sakurazuka autant que les Suméragi. Il méprise la notion même de clan. Elle a toujours été persuadée que c'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a choisie, elle qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'onmyoujitsu, de lignée millénaire, et de malédiction héréditaire. Contrairement à l'usage, il a introduit dans sa maison une parfaite étrangère avec une remarquable insolence. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi le clan s'obstinait à entraîner les enfants alors que la succession n'était plus de leur ressort. "Pour la forme" disait R. Depuis trois ans qu'ils vivent ensemble, il l'a présentée à d'innombrables vieillards confits de certitudes et à des myriades de vieilles filles revêches qui la couvent d'un œil méprisant. Elle n'est jamais intimidée par la désapprobation unanime et elle lui a promis de n'avoir jamais rien à faire avec ces spectres jaunâtres aux mains parcheminées, tous ces fantômes aux cheveux tombés qui exposent si fièrement l'indécence de leur vieillesse.

La seule personne que R lui ait présenté qu'elle juge digne d'intérêt se trouve être la cheftaine, déjà âgée, de la famille Suméragi, une grande femme aux yeux froids et aux cheveux poivre et sel. Mais le moment où tous ces problèmes se poseraient lui a toujours paru si lointain…

" Setsuka…" Chuchote la voix de son mari, déjà à des années lumière de son univers. "C'est l'heure. Regarde bien."

Il s'écarte d'elle. Tout autour, le paysage tremble soudain comme si une vague de chaleur déformait l'air. Le mirage s'étend, s'étiole, se précise. Les maisons de bois disparaissent, le fleuve s'enroule sur lui-même, les arbres tombent un à un.

La fille se retourne, le visage convulsionné, ses cheveux blonds filasses forment un triste rideau par-dessus sa figure. Sous les yeux de Setsuka, le parc se transforme peu à peu, les pelouses sortent de terre, les allées se déroulent à une vitesse phénoménale et l'arbre se déploie dans l'obscurité comme l'une de ses grosses fleurs rouges et blanches qui éclosent la nuit.

La fille cligne bêtement des yeux, la bouche hagarde, les épaules affaissées. R s'avance vers elle. Ils se regardent. Il lui sourit. Elle n'essaye pas de fuir. Soudain, ses yeux troubles se focalisent et son visage se détend. Un instant, elle est presque belle.

"Pourquoi ?" Demande-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Il secoue la tête.

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question."

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise. Elle hoche la tête comme si elle s'y était attendue depuis toujours. Elle regarde l'arbre.

"C'est très beau."

"C'est vrai." Confirme R en souriant. "Vous voyez ? ça aurait pu être pire."

"Oui, oui," dit-elle avec un sourire de gamine " Et dans les arbres…"

Il frappe avant qu'elle n'achève. Elle fixe ses yeux vitreux sur lui et elle meurt en crachant beaucoup de sang. Setsuka regarde sans rien dire. Elle ne ressent que le vide grandissant de l'échéance qui lui mange la poitrine. Elle sent presque l'enfant qui bouge en elle, mais ce n'est pas possible, parce qu'il est trop petit, à peine visible.

"Voilà." Dit-il pendant qu'ils regardent les racines grosses comme des poteaux télégraphiques ramper jusqu'au cadavre et s'enrouler autour de ses membres pour le tirer vers la bouche immense, l'écorce qui se déchire pour avaler le corps. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes. Pas même une minute entière et il n'y a déjà pour eux plus de sursis. R se retourne vers elle, les mains pleines de sang, et il sourit presque tristement.

"C'était la toute dernière pour moi."

Bien sûr, il n'a pas besoin de le lui dire, mais c'est un homme de précision. C'est pour la forme. Setsuka a froid. Elle sent qu'elle a le rôle le plus difficile dans cette pièce, mais il faudra bien se décider a entrer en scène.

"On pourrait… Attendre encore." Dit-elle doucement.

Elle n'ose pas le regarder.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé, Setsuka." Répond-il sèchement.

"Oui," confirme-t-elle à voix basse. "Mais maintenant…"

Sa main se serre convulsivement sur son ventre à peine gonflé. R hoche la tête avec résolution.

"Je sais," dit-il. "Mais après, il sera trop tard. Tu ne comprends pas encore, mais tu sauras, toi aussi, lorsque l'heure sera venue."

Il s'approche et il l'embrasse sur le front. Aucun d'eux ne tremble, mais elle se sent terriblement engourdie, comme à la lisière du sommeil.

"L'heure ne viendra pas." Assène-t-elle lourdement avec une obstination enfantine, comme si elle avait pu encore le tirer à la rive. "Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un plus que toi."

R a un sourire vague, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas même soupçonner.

"Tu aimeras… Autrement. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien pour vous."

Elle frissonne en l'entendant l'appeler deux fois alors qu'ils ne sont toujours qu'un.

"Il vont vouloir me le prendre, fait-elle soudain, les mâchoires crispées. Je ne pourrais pas les empêcher."

"Non," admet-il. "C'était le prix à payer, je te l'avais dit. Mais ils te le rendront."

"Après l'avoir élevé convenablement," grince-t-elle pendant qu'il lui caresse les cheveux.

" C'est ça."

Il n'a pas l'air spécialement inquiet. Évidemment, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance pour lui. Elle sent le poids du fardeau passer sans transition de son épaule à la sienne. Elle le sent qui l'écrase tout d'un coup. Elle voudrait dormir.

"Je n'aurais pas la force…" Murmure-t-elle.

"Tu l'as." Dit-il a son oreille.

De fait, elle l'a. Elle le sait. Il se penche pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime," dit-il. "Plus que tout."

"Je t'aime." Répète-t-elle et elle n'ose rien ajouter parce qu'elle ne veut pas le mettre en colère.

Il sourit et, tout à coup, la crainte, la rage, la répugnance la quittent. L'évidence la frappe en pleine poitrine et une certitude apaisante se répand dans ses membres. C'est son mari, l'homme qu'elle aime, ce qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Elle ne peut laisser cette tâche à personne d'autre. Elle lui revient de droit. À cet instant elle l'aime tellement qu'elle pourrait perdre la tête.

"Tu n'hésiteras pas," souffle-t-il dans ses cheveux. "Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas."

"Non." Chuchote-t-elle.

Et elle frappe.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle y parviendrait, mais sa main traverse la poitrine de R comme du papier. Elle l'entend soupirer légèrement. Le sang est moite et collant, il est tellement beau sur les pierres blanches. Elle ne regrette pas. C'est mieux que tout le reste, mieux que les baisers, mieux que l'amour. C'est parfait.

" Setsuka…"

Ses yeux sont voilés mais il n'a pas perdu son sourire. Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle goûte son sang. Elle sent son tout dernier souffle s'épuiser dans sa bouche à elle et, comme un courant d'air, une étoile filante, un bras de foudre, il est parti.

Elle reste de longues minutes près de la dépouille. Elle sait que l'arbre attend. Les fleurs son grandes ouvertes et dardent sur elle leurs yeux flous et languides.

Soudain, elle sent leur présence dans le fond de sa tête et elle sait qu'elle la sentira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours- puisse-t-elle venir le plus tôt possible. Elle ne va pas pleurer. Lentement, elle dégage sa robe souillée et se relève. Elle demeure immobile un long moment, les deux mains posée sur son ventre, ces mains toute mouillées du sang de son cœur. Puis, elle tourne les talons et s'efface dans le paysage qui vacille. Bientôt, il n'y a plus que la rue, froide et grise et cette lourde odeur de fruits rouges et de fleurs fraîches qui suit l'écho de pas déjà passés.

OoO

Les contractions commencent vers quatre heure du matin. Elle appelle calmement l'ambulance qui arrive avec une rapidité inespérée pour assurer son transfert à l'hôpital de Kyoto. Couchée sur son lit de fortune installé à l'arrière, elle regarde son ventre. Il lui paraît énorme. Les deux derniers mois ont été pénibles et l'Arbre a soif. Cependant, elle est contente de constater que l'enfant est très ponctuel. Les médecins avaient pronostiqué sa naissance le jour même. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre qui sera bientôt vidé, dégonflé de la vie qui l'habite. Elle a fini par s'habituer et elle n'a pas vraiment envie qu'on le lui enlève, qu'on l'arrache à la chaleur de ses entrailles. Elle songe à ce qui se passerait si elle mourait en couche, mais elle sait la chose impossible.

Les grandes portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrent devant elle comme dans un rêve. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Elle s'amuse de voir s'affairer les infirmières et les sages-femmes.

"Faut-il prévenir le père?" S'enquit l'une d'elle.

"Je suis veuve," répond-elle avec légèreté.

Elle pourrait marcher, mais puisque le personnel insiste pour faire rouler son lit le long des interminables couloirs blancs, elle ne bronche pas.

Lorsqu'on la couche sur la table et que le médecin lui demande de pousser, elle sent l'ombre d'une hésitation passer sur elle. Encore une fois, elle voudrait garder le bébé tout pour elle, plutôt que de le perdre dans ce monde hideux et desséché qu'elle voudrait voir avalé par un gigantesque sinistre, ravagé par le feu et les eaux. Elle soupire.

"C'est bien," l'encourage le médecin. "Encore un petit effort…"

Mais Setsuka n'a pas besoin de fournir le moindre effort. Sitôt ses muscles relâchés, le bébé glisse hors d'elle, sans même lui faire mal. Il a les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pleure pas. Il est encore trop petit pour qu'elle soit sûre, mais il lui semble avoir entrevu l'éclat mordoré des yeux de son défunt mari dans les minuscules prunelles.

"Félicitations," congratule joyeusement le médecin. "C'est un garçon."

Les sages-femmes ont l'air inquiétées par le silence obstiné de l'enfant, mais comme il semble respirer normalement, elles n'insistent pas, murmurant qu'il est peut-être muet. Setsuka prend son fils contre elle.

"Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-elle avec entrain en l'exhibant fièrement à l'infirmière qui s'approche.

"Oui," confirme-t-elle. "Et très calme. Ce sera un homme fort et composé."

Setsuka lui rend son sourire et embrasse son bébé sur le front. Puis, elle se résout. Elle commence à attendre l'inévitable visite avec une sérénité qui la surprend elle-même.

Elle n'attend pas longtemps. Douze jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, un homme âgé et souffreteux, accompagné d'une matrone épaisse à l'air maussade, se présentent à sa porte, l'œil grave.

"Je viens pour l'enfant," dit l'homme en s'inclinant brièvement. "Si vous aviez la bonté de me le remettre…"

Elle sait qu'il la méprise avec chaque fibre de son être, qu'il déteste tout ce qu'elle est et qu'il veut éloigner son fils le plus vite possible. Mais il a peur aussi, il est terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire s'il venait à l'offenser. Après tout, on ne se joue pas du Sakurazukamori.

"J'attendais votre visite," déclare-t-elle avec un sourire aussi faux que les manières du petit homme. Elle se sent satisfaite de le voir trembler. "Il lui faudra une mère de lait."

"Oui, oui," s'empresse-t-il d'agréer, pressé de clore l'entretient. "Nous prendrons soin de lui…"

Il penche son corps anguleux au-dessus du berceau.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"Seïshiro."

Il y a un silence.

"Quand reviendra-t-il ?" Demande-t-elle enfin.

"Je… Je ne sais pas…" Balbutie le petit homme. "Il n'est pas bon qu'il soit élevé hors du clan… Ni qu'il grandisse dans le giron maternel."

Setsuka éclate de rire. Elle essaye d'imaginer son giron maternel. Le vieillard se recroqueville légèrement.

"Vous me le rendrez," déclare-t-elle alors. "Ou bien je viendrai le chercher moi-même."

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillent de terreur. Il s'incline et balbutie quelques vagues promesses. Il prend presque la fuite avec le nouveau-né, le jetant dans les bras de la femme qui attend sur le pas de la porte sitôt le seul franchi.

Setsuka regarde son fis disparaître avec ces inconnus le ventre et le cœur froids. Elle ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle éprouve, seulement qu'elle devait le faire, qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure voie. Elle a une confiance aveugle, absolue en l'avenir. Son fils lui reviendra, dans cinq, dix ou quinze ans et, alors, le destin sera dans son sillage.

OoO

"Parce que je l'aime," murmure-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Setsuka éclate de rire. Il l'aime ! Eh bien, il a une curieuse façon de le prouver. Penser à cet amour qui s'accommode de toutes les dérives la rend malade. Il lui retourne l'estomac. Penser que cet homme a posé les mains sur elle lui donne la nausée.

"Tu l'aimes ?" Répète-t-elle avec un grand sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une joyeuse plaisanterie. "Tu l'aimes et tu es près de moi alors qu'elle arrive à terme ? Tu ne veux même pas lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle mettra votre enfant au monde ?"

Elle fronce le nez comme si l'évocation de ce geste affectueux la dégoûtait encore davantage.

"Je le veux," dit-il sans relever la tête. "Mais tu ne me laisseras pas faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Effectivement," concède-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Ils sont assis dans son salon, c'est le crépuscule. Les arbres battent silencieusement contre les grandes fenêtres et le parfum des cerisiers se répand à travers les portes ouvertes.

"Je voudrais juste voir le bébé," plaide-t-il en la regardant. "C'est tout. Je ne demande rien d'autre."

Elle secoue la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que tu crois qu'elle voudra encore de toi après ce que tu as fait ? Qu'elle acceptera de partager ta couche alors que tu viens de quitter la mienne ?"

"Oui," fait-il d'une voix brisée. "Elle me pardonnera, elle sait que je l'aime plus que tout."

Setsuka s'autorise à sourire.

"Ah, oui. J'oubliais que le pardon est de votre fait en amour. Dieu, que vous êtes prévisibles ! Vous me ferez rendre ma gorge. Tu aurais dû rester près d'elle. Peut-être t'aurait-elle tué par amour. Moi, je le ferai par mépris."

Il cache son visage entre ses mains. Il ne peut rien contre elle, il le sait. Il a joué avec le feu et il s'est brûlé. C'est la règle depuis des siècles.

"Je t'en prie…" Pleurniche-t-il. "Je veux juste voir mon bébé. Après… Après…

"Non," dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. "C'est moi que tu as choisie. Je ne partage jamais. Et puis…"

Elle lui tend une tasse pleine de thé brûlant qu'il accepte d'une main tremblante.

"Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ta _mère_ t'accueilleras à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que ta femme est assez stupide pour excuser tes égarements, mais pas elle. Tu imagines l'opprobre que tu as jeté sur votre nom, K ?"

Il la regarde, effaré. Elle sent son cœur se réchauffer.

"T'acoquiner avec une meurtrière," poursuit-elle d'une voix douce. "Avec l'ennemi absolu de votre ridicule petit clan… C'est très méchant."

Elle lui tapote la main comme si elle réprimandait un enfant.

"Suméragi-san est une femme d'honneur. Je désapprouve nombre de ses initiatives, mais je respecte sa constance. Tu vois, nous sommes faites de la même pierre, elle et moi. De cette roche dure que personne ne peut soumettre. Je l'aime bien. Elle me déteste. Elle va me haïr. Mais c'est bien peu de choses en comparaison à ce qu'elle doit ressentir à ton endroit. Tu as trahi ton clan, ta femme, ton enfant à venir. Pour une lignée où la justice et la loyauté sont des valeurs si primordiales, je ne crois pas ta faute expiable."

"Tu…"

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson jeté hors de son bocal. Ses yeux son tout à coup exorbités, sa bouche molle et terne et elle ne lui trouve plus rien de ce charme juvénile qui l'avait séduite il y a quelques mois. Mais, tout de même, il a de jolis yeux, très verts et très brillants, vraiment expressifs. Elle se demande quelle expression ils prendront lorsque son bras passera à travers sa poitrine. K sert convulsivement sa tasse de thé contre lui.

"Laisse moi partir," dit-il soudain.

"Non," réplique-t-elle simplement. "C'est trop tard. Tu as eu ta chance. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que on enfant n'apprenne jamais rien de tout cela. Mais je suis sûre que ta _mère_ y veilleras, vas. Elle lui racontera comment le terriblement Sakurazukamori, au terme d'un interminable combat, a finalement terrassé son père, qui fut brave jusqu'au bout. Et ta femme pleurera au coin du feu."

Elle bois une autre gorgée de thé avec un petit rire, comme si cette évocation lui semblait particulièrement divertissante.

"Alors ? Tu vas être brave jusqu'au bout ?"

Les yeux de K sont vacants, comme s'il avait déjà quitté le monde des vivants. Soudain plus grave, elle reposa sa tasse et lève les yeux vers lui.

"Viens. Je vais te montrer."

Elle se lève. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de vérifier s'il la suit parce qu'elle sait que la force gigantesque, absolue, secrète qui depuis toujours pousse les ennemis à se jeter dans les bras les uns des autres l'attache à elle comme à un aimant. Lorsqu'ils passent la porte, l'air clair de la nuit fraîchement tombée les accueille paresseusement. K est très pâle.

"Regarde," dit-elle en désignant l'arbre, le cerisier immense qui, en dépit du bon sens, fleurit douze mois par ans, sous tous les ciels.

"C'est…?"

Elle sent le nœud dans sa gorge. Il s'approche, comme hypnotisé. Alors, les énormes racines frémissent, clapotent, se déploient langoureusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Murmure K sans détourner le regard.

"Il a soif," répond-elle juste avant de frapper.

Elle vise très juste, aussi meurt-il une seconde à peine son cœur transpercé. Il n'a peut-être même pas eu le temps de réaliser. Toutes les extrémités de l'arbre claquent furieusement, les mousses chuintent, les feuilles crissent. Setsuka le regarde un long moment, au pied du cadavre déjà froid de son dernier amant. Alors, elle décide de faire un geste, sans doute davantage pour la vieille Lady Suméragi que pour son malheureux beau-fils. Elle se demande ce que dira sa femme. D'une main, elle repousse les assauts du cerisier. Elle ne lui a encore jamais refusé une proie, mais ce soir, elle se sent investie d'une magnanimité jusqu'alors inconnue. Elle saisit le col poisseux de sang de l'homme qui gît dans l'herbe et elle le traîne à travers le jardin. Il fait nuit noire, à présent. Elle marche un moment le long de la route avec son étrange fardeau. Arrivée en vue du village, elle le laisse retomber sur le bas-côté. Elle prend même soin de lui fermer les yeux avant de s'en détourner. La plaie à la poitrine est béante. Elle semble saigner encore.

Au moins, ils pourront organiser des funérailles, songe-t-elle en remontant le sentier en sens inverse. Puisque ça a l'air si important pour eux… Elle leur doit bien ça. Elle pense au bébé et elle se demande s'il ressemblera à son père. Elle espère que non.

Elle ne sait pas encore que la femme de son éphémère amant mourra en couche deux mois plus tard, après avoir mis au monde deux enfants en parfaite santé. Elle ne se doute pas davantage que tous deux ne garderont de leur père posthume que ses jolis yeux, très verts et très brillants, vraiment expressifs.

OoO

La femme a des mains de cadavre. Elle n'est pas si vieille, mais ses doigts sont noueux, crochus, déformés par une arthrite précoce. Elle a un visage pincé et pointu comme celui d'un rat et des dents aiguës, ravagées par le tabac, qui parachèvent à merveille sa laideur.

"Par ici," dit-elle inutilement de sa voix rauque et tremblante.

Elle désigne le long couloir obscur qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du manoir. Setsuka s'attarde un instant sur ses ongles noirs mal plantés sur ses phalanges gonflés de pus. Pourquoi lui a-t-on envoyé une horreur pareille ? Bien sûr, ils veulent lui faire sentir jusqu'au bout qu'elle ne sera jamais la bienvenue parmi eux. Elle se permet de sourire en regardant l'affreuse petite femme, mais sa bouche s'affaisse très vite quand elle imagine cette chair fanée posée sur le corps de son fils. Elle voudrait les faire payer. Elle trouvera un moyen.

"Il… Il est dans sa chambre…" chevrote la malheureuse qui tremble comme un bol de gélatine. "Nous l'avons prévenu. Il vous attend."

Le cœur de Setsuka se met à battre plus vite, plus douloureusement. Dix ans. Cela va faire dix ans qu'ils lui ont ravi son fils et elle ne sait même pas à quoi il peut bien ressembler, la couleur de ses cheveux, le son de sa voix, la forme de son sourire. C'est un étranger qu'elle vient chercher, au terme de cette interminable séparation.

_Toute une vie, _pense-t-elle en s'enfonçant entre les murs de pierre et la colère sourde qui l'assaille chaque fois qu'elle pense à cette farandole d'imposteurs sinistres la reprend, plus violente que jamais. Oh, oui, elle les fera payer.

"C'est là," chuchota sa guide en s'arrêtant devant une porte de bois noir, étroite et basse.

"Bien," lui dit tout doucement Setsuka. "Allez-vous en."

L'autre semble sur le point de protester, mais elle finit par obéir et elle disparaît en reculant parmi les ombres qui tachent les murs. Setsuka fait pivoter le bouton de la porte dans sa main et pousse le battant.

Il fait très clair dans la pièce. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de fenêtre, mais c'était une erreur. Il y a une grande fenêtre munie d'épais barreaux de métal qui découpe une ombre inquiétante sur le sol. La chambre est presque vide, à l'exception du lit - en fer, lui aussi - d'un vieux pupitre poussé dans un coin et d'une série d'étagères vides. Elle se tient un long moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle coupé. Elle n'entend plus que les battement affolés de son cœur, si puissants qu'elle est sûr que l'enfant doit les entendre, lui aussi. Dieu, comme il lui ressemble ! Le fantôme de R flotte longuement entre, sur le front curieux de son fils qui la dévisage de ses grands yeux dorés. Il est vraiment très beau. Encore plus beau que son père.

Il est sagement assis sur le lit, une petite valise à ses pieds qui ne se balancent pas dans le vide. Ils se regardent en silence pendant près d'une minute. Ses mains sont légèrement moites et palpent convulsivement le bout des mèches éparses de ses cheveux lâchés.

"Ils sont vraiment très longs."

Setsuka sent presque le sol se décoller de ses pieds. Pour la première fois depuis ses seize ans, ses yeux la démangent.

"Très," murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Vous êtes très belle," reprend le garçon. "Je vais partir avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Ça te fait plaisir ?"

"Très plaisir. Alors, vous êtes ma mère ?"

"Oui."

Elle aimerait le prendre dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers, mais elle ne bouge pas. Soudain, il se lève. Il est très grand, presque aussi grand qu'elle. Il s'approche prudemment et il tend la main vers les interminables mèches noires.

"Oh !" Il a l'air heureux. "Ils sont doux, aussi."

Alors, elle lui prend la main et l'attire à elle. Elle inspecte son visage, ses épaules, sa gorge sans y trouver le moindre défaut. Elle l'embrasse sur le front. À sa grande surprise, il passe ses deux bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrasse à nouveau, sur les joues, les yeux et les lèvres. Elle sait qu'elle s'égare.

_Setsuka…_

_Accepteriez-vous d'aller boire un café avec moi ? _

_Setsuka…_

_Tu aimeras… Autrement. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien pour vous_

_Setsuka_

_Setsuka_

_Setsuka_

_Tu n'hésiteras pas. Je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas. _

Non. Elle n'hésitera pas. Elle n'hésitera plus. Elle sait à présent, elle est sûre d'elle, de lui, elle n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur. Seïshiro repart avec elle.

"Nous partons, Seïshiro-kun. Prends ta valise"

Il lève ses yeux, les yeux de son père, comme un feu figé, vers elle.

"Où va-t-on ?"

"À la maison."

OoO

C'est quatre semaines plus tard que Setsuka découvre, au fond d'un berceau, le moyen de faire payer au clan Sakurazuka tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, à elle et à son fils. C'est une rencontre inespérée, peut-être même la première de toutes. Non, elle ne croit pas que R lui ait jamais parlé d'une telle situation. Le Sakurazukamori ne connaît que son successeur. Il ne doit jamais deviner la prolongation de sa lignée. Pourtant, à l'instant où elle effleure le front de l'enfant, elle sait. Ah ! Si seulement R avait pu vivre pour voir venir ce moment ! Elle voudrait être encore de ce monde pour voir les figures ridées et austères se tordre d'indignation, de dissoudre dans la panique et la révolte.

_Un Suméragi Sakurazukamori ! Une grande première dans l'histoire des deux clans !_

Assurément, une grande première. Si elle avait su que les enfants de K avaient un tel potentiel, peut-être l'aurait-elle estimé davantage… Elle regrette de ne pas avoir connu sa femme. Elle a vu la peur sur le visage de la vieille Lady Suméragi. Elle pressent le lien qui attache trop solidement ses chers enfants au sien. Elle pressent, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Sur le chemin du retour, Setsuka se met à chanter. Elle prend la main de Seïshiro et elle la serre dans la sienne, elle lui caresse les cheveux, elle se sent infiniment, irrémédiablement fière. Toutes ses années d'apprentissage ne sont pas parvenues à la dresser contre lui même. Il sera sa propre vengeance.

"Tu as l'air heureuse," dit-il au bout d'un moment.

"Oh, oui !" S'exclame-t-elle. "Je suis très heureuse."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai vu."

"Tu as vu… quoi ?"

Il semble curieux. Elle s'arrête et se penche vers lui. Elle laisse ses lèvres effleurer son front.

"L'avenir."

Il sourit et reprend la main de sa mère.

"L'avenir ! Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?"

Elle se tait un instant, puis elle lui rend son sourire.

"Il a les yeux verts."

OoO

Il neige. Le froid mord à plein dents dans ses bras et sa gorge nus, le vent lui gifle le visage. Le givre s'accroche aux revers de ses manches, forme de minuscules gouttelettes au bout de ses cheveux et de ses cils. Son souffle se déploie autour d'elle en grandes volutes scintillantes qu'elle regarde s'étioler et se dissiper dans les airs. Elle ne se souvient pas d'hivers plus rudes. Mais elle n'a pas froid. Elle ne sent même pas les aiguilles de la glace sous ses pieds, ni les crocs de la bise sur sa peau. C'est la fièvre qui la brûle de l'intérieur. La dernière fièvre qui se consume au-dedans d'elle, qui change son corps en une coquille imperméable, une armure parfaite, refermée autour d'un incendie.

La neige est tachée de sang(1), imprégnée à tel point juste sous le tronc qu'elle semble être tombée rouge. C'est très beau, elle voudrait regarder encore, se donner un peu plus de temps. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne sont tous que des morts en sursis, n'est-ce pas ? Le sien touche à sa fin. Elle regrette que Seïshiro soit si jeune, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Et puis, c'est un homme depuis toujours.

"Maman ?"

C'est sa voix qui lui parvient depuis la porte-fenêtre. Il ne cille même pas à la vue du sang qui lui recouvre les bras jusqu'aux coudes.

"Bonjours, Seïshiro."

Il s'approche pour l'embrasser. Elle se laisse aller contre lui et il enserre sa toute petite taille entre ses bras. Elle pose l'oreille contre sa poitrine et sent que son cœur bat plus vite, plus fort. Il sait déjà.

"Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne rentres pas," dit-il. Pour la forme.

Elle pouffe.

"Ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance," dit-elle en caressant sa main. "J'ai tué pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui. Et toi, tu vas tuer pour la première."

Elle le regarde avec tout son amour et toute sa fierté de mère, de femme. Elle le regarde et il est parfait. Elle voudrait pleurer. Elle sourit. Il sourit aussi. Elle sait qu'il l'aime, elle sait qu'il n'hésitera pas. Un instant, un visage se superpose à celui de Seïshiro, une ombre presque aussitôt effacée. L'appel est tout proche. Elle s'écarte légèrement et ouvre les bras, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Et le ciel est plein de grands yeux dorés, de sang chaud, de fleurs rouges et de quais de gare.

Elle sent une douleur fulgurante qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle écoute son cœur qui s'écoule par la blessure et elle voit le beau visage de son fils, de son mari, de ses hommes, penché au-dessus d'elle. Un visage sur lequel languît un train encore vide, ce train qui l'attend depuis dix-neuf ans, adossé au coin des lèvres…

OoO

(1) Référence ! référence !

Voilà, voilà… Eh oui, c'est tout moi, ça, écrire treize pages sur un personnage qui n'apparaît qu'une seule fois, dans les dix dernières pages d'un volume…

Si certaines choses vous paraissent un peu étranges, relisez le chapitre 6… Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	17. Mémoire d'une Jeune Fille Rangée

Me revoilà ! Eh oui, malgré ces deux mois d'absence, je suis de retour et j'explose mes records de longueur ! Comme je voulais absolument que ce chapitre suive le précédent, j'ai dû m'astreindre à ne pas en publier d'autres entre temps, mais ils devraient arriver plus rapidement, maintenant ! (enfin, après ma dissert et ma colle de philo, mon planchage d'Histoire, mes versions d'anglais et d'espagnol, _À la recherche du temps perdu_ et les douze pièces qu'il me reste à lire d'ici les vacances…)

**florinoir **: Oui, les Sakurazuka sont des psychopathes, mais ils sont tellement romantiques… (hum, oui.) Cette fois, on change carrément de point de vue sur l'amour. Ou bien…?

Kestrel21 : Oh, il y a des personnages que tu voudrais ne jamais revoir ? J'espère que je ne les ai pas pris en affection ! Enfin, c'est vrai que ce sont souvent les personnages secondaires que je préfère exploiter, allez savoir pourquoi… D'ailleurs ce chapitre est en quelque sorte le pendant du précédent. Kyoto, c'était super ! Surtout Gion, d'ailleurs. Très glauque, mais tout à fait charmant, je voyais bien notre chère Setsuka évoluer dans cet environnement. Et j'ai tellement pris le Shinkansen que je trouvais dommage de ne pas l'inclure…

Allie de Zilpa : Kyogo a décidément traumatisé tout le monde ! Pourtant, il est tout gentil ! Je me demande pourquoi on préfère toujours voir les personnages complètement fêlés à l'œuvre… Faiblesse humaine, sans doute.

Hihi, oui, j'ai bien peur d'avoir fait un bac L… le sang dans la neige me semblait un leitmotiv intéressant…

Aphykit : Je pense que tu vas déceler de nouvelles références dans ce chapitre… (et attends de voir le prochain de Lundi !) Pas de mains de femme morte cette fois-ci et pas de Nozomi super-express bound for Tokyo, mais tout de même… Et c'est pas parce que tu est enterrée sous un mètre de neige dans les steppes de l'Europe centrale que tu es dispensée de review !

J'attends aussi la suite des indications pour Estie etc… J'ai fini Lana et Devlin.

Au fait, quand est-ce que tu publies !

Melie : Je ne sais pas si tu attends quelque chose sur celui-ci, mais moi, plus j'en parle, plus je l'aime… Bonne lecture !

Suivez les superbes artifices littéraires du renoncement… Attention, vous serez évalués en fin de parcours :-)

**MÉMOIRE D'UNE JEUNE FILLE RANGÉE**

_**«** Toute réussite déguise une abdication. **»**_

**Simone de Beauvoir** - _Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée_

_-_

Elle était debout, près de la porte. Faisant montre d'une incroyable force de volonté, Elle se retint de coller son oreille contre le battant de bois pour entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce voisine. Allaient-ils la faire attendre longtemps encore ? Elle sentait ses mains s'imprégner de sueur et les poussées d'adrénaline qui couraient le long de son échine commençaient à l'épuiser. Dans quelques minutes, la sentence tomberait. Son oncle se faisait vieux et ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir prétendre à la succession. Son cousin, de trois ans plus âgé qu'elle, était sans doute bien plus qualifié pour reprendre le flambeau. Il serait choisi. Son estomac se détendit légèrement à cette pensée. Bien sûr, c'était un très grand honneur que de devenir chef de l'illustre maison des Suméragi. Cela signifiait devenir le plus grand, le plus réputé, le plus puissant des médiums du pays. Peut-être même du monde. Si elle n'était pas choisie, elle n'aurait rien. Ni la gloire des élus, ni le pouvoir de diriger le clan. Elle ne serait qu'une simple onmyouji de seconde classe, une exorciste de bas étage. Mais elle serait libre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son oncle parut, sa moustache neigeuse frémissante.

"Où est Kyô ?" Demanda-t-il impérieusement.

Elle s'inclina brièvement. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour c'était homme, mais il lui inspirait un respect indiscutable.

"À Osaka, Monsieur. Vous l'y avez envoyé il y a deux jours, rappelez-vous."

"Ah !" S'exclama-t-il. "Ah ! C'est exact. Vous êtes toujours attentive, ma nièce. Vous ne nous ferez pas regretter notre décision."

Elle sentit son cœur ralentir soudain. De longues pulsations battaient à ses oreilles en un choc sourd et régulier qui la fit vaciller d'avant en arrière.

"Nous avons choisi de vous confier la direction du clan. Je vous remettrai le sceau au cours de la cérémonie du solstice."

Sa tête se mit à tourner. Impossible ! Kyô était bien plus avisé, plus expérimenté qu'elle ! C'est à lui que devait échoir cette tâche. Elle sentait sa peau brûlante du sang qui bouillonnait à travers son corps. Elle composa hâtivement un masque serein et reconnaissant par-dessus son incendie.

"C'est un honneur auquel je ne m'étais pas préparée, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau. J'espère m'acquitter de mes devoirs aussi bien que vous l'avez fait."

"Je suis convaincu que vous le ferez à merveille," répondit évasivement son oncle. "Kyô est trop dissipé pour organiser la vie du clan. J'imagine qu'il me ressemble trop."

Elle ne répondit pas et s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se retirer en silence. Un bourdonnement sonore frémissait dans sa tête et parasitait ses pensées. Elle serait donc le chef du clan. Dans moins de deux mois, elle hériterait du sceau et le conserverait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour elle de le remettre à son successeur. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur était de plomb. Que ne pouvait-elle pas apprécier cette victoire, cette chance unique que tous lui envieraient ! Pourquoi n'était-ce pas de fierté et de reconnaissance que son cœur était gros ? Son oncle avait raison : elle n'était pas distraite. Elle n'était pas préoccupée par ses propres intérêts. Elle était forte. Elle avait les pieds sur terre. Jeune fille discrète, élève sérieuse, travailleuse appliquée, combien ennuyeuse Mademoiselle Suméragi !

Elle descendit le long couloir qui menait aux jardins les yeux baissés sur le dallage de marbre. Qu'allait penser Kyô ? Lui en voudrait-il de lui avoir ravi la place qui, malgré eux, les avait mis en compétition ? Son cousin était l'une des rares personnes qui fussent réellement chères à son cœur et l'idée que ses nouvelles responsabilités pussent les éloigner lui était insupportable.

Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard, après son mariage, qu'elle apprit la véritable raison qui avait poussé son oncle à faire d'elle son héritière. Kyô n'avait jamais voulu accéder au rang de chef et avait noué une liaison clandestine avait une ouvrière de Kobe qu'il épousa dans le plus grand secret quelques mois après la cérémonie du solstice. Voilà sans doute ce que son oncle jugeait comme une attitude "dissipée". Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi Lady Suméragi cessa si soudainement de fréquenter son cousin et elle-même refuserait jusqu'à sa mort de reconnaître la dévorante jalousie qui lui tordait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de penser à cette heureuse union.

Elle laissa tomber ses paupières lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de la terre sèche sous ses pieds et ne se força à relever la tête que lorsque ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Comme tous les Suméragi, elle savait du moins faire bonne figure.

OoO

Elle venait d'avoir seize ans lorsqu'on lui présenta Reiji pour la toute première fois, le matin de leurs noces. Elle dirigeait le clan depuis bientôt deux ans et son oncle avait estimé qu'il était grand temps de lui trouver un mari. Elle savait qu'il craignait par-dessus tout de mourir avant de la voir vue épouser un homme convenable, et sans doute était-ce par respect pour cette attention particulière que lui témoignait cet homme d'ordinaire si distant qu'elle se résigna sans difficultés à son sort.

"Suméragi-sama !" s'écria sa jeune servante en faisant irruption dans sa chambre, ce matin-là. "Suméragi-sama, Seiichi Reiji-sama vient d'arriver ! Il vous attend dans le grand salon."

Ses yeux papillotèrent de surprise. Seigneur ! Elle s'était assoupie il y avait une demi-heure à peine !

"Levez-vous, Mademoiselle," insista la servante. "Allons, vous êtes toute pâle, je vais vous refaire une beauté."

Une beauté ? Songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais été belle. Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs sans le moindre intérêt, des traits durs et anguleux et un corps maigre, dépourvu de grâce. Son seul charme résidait sans doute dans la blancheur parfaite de sa peau qui adoucissait légèrement sa figure sévère.

_Mon Dieu, _pensa-t-elle en rencontrant le regard de son reflet. _Je ressemble déjà à une vieille femme… _

Tokiko brossa énergiquement ses cheveux, jusqu'à leur donner une texture douce et brillante, puis les coiffa élégamment en bandeaux autour de sa tête. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à donner un peu de couleur aux lèvres et aux joues pâles en marmonnant que si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un cadavre, il lui faudrait se donner un peu plus de mal. Elle aurait ri si elle en avait eu la force, elle lui aurait répondu qu'une morte n'avait pas de raison de ressembler à une vivante. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée.

Il lui fallut saluer le travail de Tokiko car, au terme de quarante minutes de préparation, elle était presque _jolie_.

"Ah ! Vous êtes ravissante, Suméragi-sama ! votre fiancé sera ébloui !"

Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans son kimono blanc et Tokiko avait trop serré l'obi. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et y aperçut une jeune fille vêtue comme une poupée, aux traits tirés et à la bouche triste. Quel magnifique cadeau à faire à Seiichi Reiji, vraiment ! Autrefois, elle aurait pu être capable d'aimer un homme. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'était plus à elle et elle ne serait certainement jamais à Seiichi. Elle était au clan, corps, cœur et âme.

Elle ressentit tout de même une appréhension anxieuse proche de l'excitation lorsqu'elle descendit le grand escalier en direction du salon.

"Ah !" S'exclama son oncle en la voyant s'approcher. "La voilà !"

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur la canne qui, depuis l'été précédent, ne le quittait plus. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une émotion qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vue et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce bonheur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver.

Seiichi Reiji se leva à son tour. C'était un bel homme, constata-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation, au sourire précis et aux yeux vigilants. Il lui prit la main et la baisa avec une politesse irréprochable.

_Irréprochable_. C'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lors de leur rencontre et c'est celui qui le définirait le mieux tout au long de leur vie commune. Tunique immaculée, ongles impeccables, voix mesurée. Comme ils allaient bien ensemble ! Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Ou à rire peut-être. Quelle farce cet homme ! Quelle plaisanterie que leur union !

"Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, ma chère," lui dit-il avec ce sourire calculé et indélébile. "Vous êtes tout aussi charmante qu'on me l'avait dit."

"Je vous remercie," répondit-elle du même ton sage et tempéré, quoiqu'elle ne fût pas certaine qu'il s'agît d'un compliment.

"C'est une enfant admirable," déclara son oncle avec fierté. "Un exemple pour nous tous. Elle fera, j'en suis sûr, une excellente épouse."

Lady Suméragi - puisque, dès lors, elle porta ce titre - fut en effet une épouse parfaite. Elle s'acquitta toujours de ses devoirs conjugaux et n'adressa jamais le moindre blâme à son _irréprochable_ mari. Seules les servantes de la maison mesurèrent la tristesse de leur maîtresse, mais aucune d'elles ne sut jamais en découvrir les racines. Reiji ne la trompait pas. Il ne buvait pas, ne la frappait pas, ne criait jamais. Ils s'adressaient d'ailleurs si peu la parole qu'il ne pouvait y avoir, dans leurs conversations, matière à se fâcher.

Vers sept heure du soir, Tokiko vint la chercher pour la mener au temple. Elle était assise à sa fenêtre, le regard perdu entre les grands pins qui bordaient les allées du jardin. La jeune servante n'avait jamais vu sa maîtresse si rêveuse.

"Mademoiselle," appela-t-elle doucement, comme si elle n'eût pas voulu déranger la contemplation de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna avec lenteur, un léger sourire sur le visage.

"Oh. C'est déjà l'heure," dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

Comme la servante acquiesçait, elle se leva péniblement, trop consciente du poids excessif de ses vêtements de cérémonie. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qu'elle avait dû porter il y avait deux ans de cela, lorsque son oncle lui avait remis le précieux sceau de la famille, celui pour lequel il lui faudrait sacrifier le restant de ses jours. Elle renvoya Tokiko et affirma qu'elle se rendrait seule au temple. Sitôt que la jeune femme eut disparu, elle plongea une main parmi les cendres froides qui jonchaient l'âtre de pierre et en retira une pierre grisâtre et brûlée. Mue par une impulsion inexplicable, elle la déposa sur sa langue et referma la bouche. Un goût âpre et terreux se répandit dans sa gorge et frappa son palais, mais elle ne la recracha pas. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Habitue-toi, _songea-t-elle amèrement. _Habitue-toi au fer, à la dureté des cendres. Habitue-toi, parce que c'est le goût qu'aura le reste de ta vie. _

Puis, relevant la tête, elle quitta la pièce et prit la direction de son avenir.

OoO

"Je suis mariée," dit-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Je le sais."

"Je vais donner naissance à un enfant d'ici quelques mois."

"Je le sais aussi. Ça m'est égal. Je pourrais l'aimer comme s'il était mien."

Il lui lança un regard désespéré et amorça un geste pour lui prendre la main, mais il se ravisa.

"Vous ne comprenez pas." Elle sentit une immense douleur grandir dans sa poitrine et gonfler dans ses poumons. "Je dirige le clan. Quand bien même je voudrais vous suivre, je ne le pourrais pas."

"Vous le pourriez !" s'exclama-t-il. "Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre votre place, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ça… Ça n'est pas aussi simple."

"Pourquoi cela ? Oh, c'est vous qui mettez sur notre route d'infranchissables obstacles, Suméragi-san ! Vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez."

"Je l'ai dit," murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il lui semblait qu'un animal sauvage lui déchiquetait les entrailles. Oh, oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'aimer un homme. Comme elle aurait voulu le suivre ! Comme elle aurait voulu avoir la force - la lâcheté ?- de tout abandonner pour lui ! Il lui était si facile de gâcher leurs deux vies d'un seul mot. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui faire subir cela ?

"Je ne peux pas. Ma place est ici, aux côtés de mon époux et de mon clan."

Il lui prit le bras, presque violemment. Elle se laissa faire. S'il l'enlevait ! S'il pouvait lui ôter tout pouvoir de décision, ne lui laisser aucun autre choix ! Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec cette même fougue, cette force vivante qui vibrait dans ses yeux. Que pouvait-il trouver à une femme comme elle ?

"Je reviendrai ce soir," déclara-t-il soudain. "Je t'attendrai sous le grand pin. Tu seras là. Je sais que tu seras là."

Il relâcha son bras et fit quelques pas à reculons. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Sitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, il se mit à courir.

Elle demeura un long moment immobile, le regard fixe, la bouche entrouverte. Ses muscles étaient inertes, dépossédés de toute énergie.

_Tu seras là. Je sais que tu seras là._

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se décider à rentrer. Ses pas la menèrent à travers un rêve de brume et de pluie, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle voyait les servantes s'agiter autour d'elle, elle percevait les bruits de la porcelaine, des pieds nus sur la pierre froide.

_Tu seras là. _

Elle monta lentement le grand escalier qui la séparait de ses appartements. Reiji était-il rentré ? Certainement pas. Elle serait seule. Seule. Elle prendrait cette décision comme toutes les autres. Sans l'aide de personne. Elle s'agenouilla près de la table à thé et se servit une tasse d'une main tremblante.

_Je sais que tu seras là._

Oh, oui, elle serait là ! La tasse lui échappa des mains. Une onde d'eau bouillante imprégna l'étoffe de son yukata et brûla vivement son genou. Elle serra les dents. Oui, elle serait là. Elle était décidée. Elle le rejoindrait le soir même, elle partirait avec lui. La vie ne lui offrirait pas deux fois cette chance, elle en était certaine. Qu'importait le clan ? Elle lui avait sacrifié vingt ans de son existence ! Elle avait payé sa dette. Le temps était venu de manger, de rire, de pleurer, de respirer, de vivre pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'être sauvée. Il allait la sauver.

Elle arracha quelques vêtements à son armoire et les jeta dans un sac. Elle retira avec précaution le sceau qui ornait son index et le déposa sur la table. Qu'ils en fassent ce que bon leur sembleraient ! Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Rêvait-elle ? s'apprêtait-elle réellement à tout quitter, à disparaître à jamais ?

La lune sillonna le ciel vers son zénith. Elle était assise devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur la tache argentée qu'elle formait au milieu du champ des étoiles. Sa main était crispée sur le sac.

_Vas-y. C'est le moment. Il est sûrement déjà là, à t'attendre sous l'arbre. Si tu n'y vas pas, il partira sans toi. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _

Qu'attendait-elle, en effet ? Pourquoi était-elle clouée à cette chaise, pourquoi ses membres n'obéissaient-ils pas aux injonctions de son esprit ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _

Elle tendit une main vers le rebord de la fenêtre. S'agrippant au pan de bois, elle se hissa silencieusement sur ses pieds. Sa main droite tenait toujours son sac. Elle se retourna, puis lentement, très lentement, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle entendait le chuintement de ses pieds sur le sol alors qu'elle progressait vers l'escalier, vers l'amant qui l'attendait. Elle progressait vers elle…

"Ma chérie ? Tu es toujours debout ?"

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Reiji se tenait en haut de l'escalier dans son costume _irréprochable,_ sa petite mallette à la main.

"Oui," dit-elle sourdement.

Le sac au bout de son bras devait peser plus d'une tonne. Elle le laissa choir.

"Oh." Il leva élégamment son sourcil droit. Toujours le même. "Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu dois te lever tôt demain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," répéta-t-elle tout doucement. "Me lever tôt."

"Tu allais sortir ?" remarqua-t-il enfin lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac, au beau milieu de l'escalier.

Elle demeura silencieuse un long moment. Sa tête, son corps, son cœur sont vides. Elle a rêvé.

"Non. La porte est ouverte. Il y a des courants d'air."

"Je vois. Je t'attends en haut."

Il disparut dans le couloir obscur. Elle resta pétrifiée sur cette marche idiote à contempler l'ombre qui avait avalé son mari. Elle se mit à rire. Quelle bouffonnerie que tout cela ! Cette fugue, une comédie ! À qui croyait-elle mentir ?

Elle descendit jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée. L'espace d'une seconde, sa main hésita sur la poignée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Elle attendait qu'on la retienne. Elle attendait le geste, le mot, le sourire qui lui barrait la route et qui l'empêcherait à jamais de vivre ce qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle attendait d'être rappelée à son ultime sacrifice. Il était tellement plus simple de se complaire dans le malheur, de porter seule le fardeau et les blessures et de songer que sans elle, il se porterait bien mieux.

Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée.

D'un coup sec, elle referma la porte et tira le verrou.

OoO

Elle se tenait appuyée contre le mur. Elle percevait, à travers la fumée qui s'était répandue dans sa tête, la voix du médecin qui parlait à son fils. Jin avait dix-neuf ans, maintenant. Il était l'homme de la famille, celui qui devrait endosser les tristes formalités. Il ne pleurait pas. Pourquoi pleurerait-il, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'elle pleurait, elle ? Seigneur, même Sôma n'avait pas versé une larme. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas connu cet homme. C'était un malheureux hasard qu'il se trouvât être leur père.

"Tout s'est passé sans douleur, Monsieur. Il nous a quitté il y a environ une heure."

_Il nous a quitté il y a des années, _songea-t-elle amèrement.

Reiji venait de succomber au cancer qui le ravageait depuis des mois. Plus de visites à l'hôpital, plus d'insomnies chroniques, plus d'espoirs éconduits, plus de vide suspendu sur sa couche. Quel soulagement ! Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, devinant que le personnel compatissant y verrait un geste de profonde douleur, un témoignage de cette magnifique souffrance qui déchire les veuves. Mais elle ne ressentait rien de tel. Elle ne ressentait rien du tout, sinon un vague apaisement, une tranquillité écœurante qui la dégoûtait d'elle-même. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour pouvoir se tordre de douleur, se rouler sur le sol et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais c'était impossible.

Reiji était mort… Enfin.

"Maman ?"

Sôma posa sa petite main sur son épaule, légère comme une libellule. Lady Suméragi se redressa, mais détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer à sa fille le pénible spectacle de ses yeux secs.

"Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Un peu d'eau ?"

Cette fille était un miracle. Elle était la plus grande réussite de son insipide existence. Comment avait-elle pu engendrer une aussi ravissante créature ? Une jeune fille si vivante, si douce, si volontaire ? Elle sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout perdu.

"Non, mon enfant. Va te reposer."

Sôma lui jeta un regard désolé et hocha la tête. K. l'attendait à quelques pas de là, ses beaux yeux brillants de larmes. Ainsi, il avait pleuré, lui, lui qui n'était même pas le fils légitime de Reiji. Il avait été plus touché que ses propres enfants.

_Ce garçon est trop sensible, _pensa-t-elle avec une tendresse accablée. _Cela finira par lui jouer des tours. _

Elle était heureuse, du moins, que Sôma soit tombée sous son charme. Elle avait bientôt quinze ans et il faudrait songer à la marier. Elle n'aurait pas à lui faire subir l'ignoble épreuve par laquelle elle avait dû passer.

"Maman ? Vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la nuit ?" Elle sentit Jin lui prendre le bras. "Rentrons, il va faire nuit."

"Oui," murmura-t-elle. "Rentrons, ça vaudra mieux."

OoO

Lady Suméragi était assise, devant la chambre de sa fille. Depuis quelques minutes, les cris se faisaient moins terribles. Elle ne percevait plus que de faibles gémissements.

"K…" Murmurait Sôma en roulant sur lit. "Je veux K…"

La douleur et la fièvre la faisaient délirer. Il était temps d'entrer pour la soutenir. Lady Suméragi se hissa sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les deux sages-femmes qui s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme relevèrent la tête avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Il y avait tellement de sang…

"K…" Chuchota Sôma une nouvelle fois. "Où est-il ? pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi ?"

Lady Suméragi sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller aux larmes. Il fallait tenir bon, encore. Elle posa une main sur le front moite de sa fille qui tourna vers elle ses yeux enfiévrés.

"Tout va bien, ma chérie," dit-elle avec douceur.

"Maman… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ? Il m'a promis de venir."

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sôma alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur, en proie à une nouvelle convulsion.

"Il… il va venir," assura sa mère d'une voix rauque. "Il ne t'a pas abandonnée. Détends-toi. Respire profondément."

La poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait à un rythme anarchique et sa respiration était sifflante, pénible. Elle souffrait terriblement. Lady Suméragi se souvenait des douleurs de l'enfantement et elle savait que celles que Sôma endurait n'étaient pas communes. Si l'hémorragie ne pouvait pas être arrêtée…

Elle posa les doigts sur ses paupières et inspira profondément. Si seulement ses fils n'avaient pas été si stupides ! Si Jin n'avait pas été si téméraire, si K avait su résister à la tentation du Mal… Faudrait-il qu'elle leur survive à tous ? Non ! Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on lui enlève sa fille !

" Suméragi-sama…" Intervint une des sages-femmes. "Laissez-nous nous occuper d'elle."

"Elle a si mal," chuchota-t-elle. "Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?"

La femme lui lança un regard peiné, de ceux qu'elle connaissait bien pour les avoir vus déjà sur les visages des médecins lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé que Reiji n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures, puis sur ceux des gendarmes qui lui avaient ramené les corps de ses deux fils. Un regard qui savait.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Sôma qui continuait à murmurer des mots insensés en gémissant. Puis elle se redressa et s'éloigna lentement du lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières closes, elle pouvait voir le visage lumineux de sa fille qui riait, les couleurs des grands arbres au printemps, les nuages qui s'étiraient dans le ciel. Il lui semblait presque entendre la voix de Jin qui appelait sa sœur et les pas de K qui remontait l'allée en courant comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il se trouvait parmi eux. Si elle se concentrait encore, elle pouvait même imaginer Reiji avec sa tenue _irréprochable_ qui les regardait depuis le perron. Et puis son oncle, son fugitif amant, les vieux souvenirs de sa mère, tout ce mélangea dans sa tête, dans ce rêve plein de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Si elle avait su alors, ce que signifiait réellement être malheureuse…

"Poussez ! Poussez !" intimaient les sages-femmes en retenant Sôma par les épaules alors qu'elle se débattait comme si elle voulait se relever.

"Non ! Non ! Non !" Hurlait-elle à tue-tête. "Je dois attendre qu'il revienne ! Il ne doit pas naître avant !"

"Suméragi-san ! Si vous ne continuez comme ça, vous mettrez en danger votre vie et celle de votre enfant !"

"Ça m'est égal ! Je ne veux pas vivre ! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant vive ! Je veux mon mari !"

"Sôma !"

Lady Suméragi se précipita vers sa fille, les mains tendues.

"Sôma, je t'en conjure, écoute-moi ! Tu ne veux pas faire de mal au bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait tant que cet enfant voie le jour, il voulait que vous soyez heureux ensemble…"

"Heureux… Ensemble ?" sanglota la jeune fille.

"Oui, oui. C'est ce qu'il disait," ajouta-t-elle fébrilement. "Calme-toi Sôma, tout va bien se passer…"

Elle sentit le corps de sa fille se détendre soudainement. Son visage retrouva tout à coup la beauté qu'il avait perdue dans la douleur et son regard s'apaisa. Elle sourit vaguement.

"Ensemble…" dit-elle encore.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle prononça. La plus jeune des sages-femmes lui soutint la tête alors qu'elle consentait enfin à faciliter l'accouchement. Il y avait de plus en plus de sang. Lady Suméragi tourna ses yeux vers la grande fenêtre. Il faisait beau.

_Je ne vais pas regarder. Je ne vais pas regarder. Quand je me retournerai, tout sera terminé, tout ira mieux. _

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de l'enfant qu'elle ramena ses yeux sur le pénible tableau, sur le lit rouge et blanc, sur la forme haletante de sa fille.

"C'est une fille !" S'écria la sage-femme. "Elle n'a rien, Dieu soit loué !"

Un sourire effleura le visage de Lady Suméragi. L'enfant vivait ! L'une des femmes s'occupait déjà de la baigner pendant que l'autre épongeait le front de Sôma. Elle ne haletait plus. Elle ne gémissait plus. Elle ne respirait plus.

"Sôma !" Cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers elle.

_Non, non, non, non, nononononononononononon ! _

Elle lui prit la tête, secoua ses épaules, baisa son visage encore et encore.

"Ma petite fille… Ma fille réveille-toi ! C'est terminé, tout va bien…"

"Suméragi-sama…"

"Tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur…"

" Suméragi-sama…"

"Le bébé va bien, réveille-toi !"

" Suméragi-sama !" S'exclama la sage-femme en lui prenant les mains. "C'est trop tard. Nous l'avons perdue."

À cet instant, sûrement, la terre ne trembla pas. Mais il sembla à Lady Suméragi qu'un terrible séisme venait d'éclater au centre de l'univers. Le sol s'effritait sous ses pieds, les murs autour d'elle s'écroulaient dans un fracas infernal, ne laissant de son monde intérieur qu'une grande ruine pleine de poussière et de sable gris. Sôma était morte.

Elle exhala à peine un soupir en relâchant la tête de sa fille qui roula sur l'oreiller. Ses membres s'étaient faits flasques comme de vieux chiffons. Son esprit s'était arrêté de tourner, quelque part entre les rayons de lumière qui persistaient inutilement sous ses yeux et le sang qui souillait ses mains et sa robe. Il lui sembla que cet immobilisme complet durait des heures, des jours, peut-être des semaines, tandis que les deux femmes s'agitaient autour d'elle en gesticulant. Mais, réflexion faite, il ne devait s'être écoulé que quelques minutes à peine. Ce fut le cri de la plus âgée des femmes qui l'arracha à sa torpeur.

"Oh, Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Il y en a un autre !"

Lady Suméragi eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage.

_Un autre ?_

"Elle attendait des jumeaux ! Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit ?"

_Des jumeaux ? Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas savoir… "Ce sera une belle surprise !" C'est ce qu'elle disait… _

"Dépêchez-vous, nous allons le perdre !"

Il y avait un autre bébé. Un bébé prisonnier du ventre mort de Sôma. Elle manqua de vomir.

"Vite…" Implora-t-elle. "Sauvez-le, je vous en prie…"

"Je l'ai ! C'est un garçon. Aah… Il ne respire plus. Mika-san, le tuyau !"

Lady Suméragi regarda avec horreur la minuscule forme, inerte entre les bras de la sage-femme. On plaça un petit masque de plastique sur son visage et elle entendit confusément les mots qu'échangeaient les deux femmes et les pas des infirmières qui accouraient. Et, par-dessus tout, le vacarme des cris de la petite qui hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge, ses toutes petites mains tendues, semblait-il, vers le corps sans vie de son frère.

_Non… Non. Il ne va pas mourir. Je sais qu'il ne va pas, qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Je ne le laisserai pas quitter ce monde avant moi ! _

Tout à coup, la cohue s'enfla et retomba d'un même mouvement. Pétrifiée, Lady Suméragi gardait les yeux vissés sur le dos de la sage-femme, toujours penchée sur l'enfant.

"Il respire !" S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'un son rauque s'échappait enfin de la gorge nouée du bébé. "C'est un miracle !"

_Un miracle ! _songea Lady Suméragi en tombant à genoux. "Un miracle !" répéta-t-elle à haute voix, les larmes inondant son visage.

"La vie de cet enfant… est un don du Ciel," déclara l'une des infirmières. "Prenez garde, il risque de garder des séquelles."

"Des séquelles ?" murmura Lady Suméragi d'une voix tremblantes.

"Des traumas de naissance, oui. Une santé fragile, des faiblesses cardiaques. Il faudra bien veiller sur lui."

"Vous avez vu ça ?" Lança une autre femme. "Elle ne pleure plus."

En effet, la petite fille s'était tue. Les yeux fermés, sa main tâtonnait à l'aveuglette à la recherche de la présence de son frère. Le garçon avait sans doute trop de mal à respirer pour penser à pleurer. Lady Suméragi se leva et s'approcha de ses petits, de ses derniers, ses seuls enfants. Elle souleva délicatement le petit garçon et le plaça tout près de sa sœur. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais il lui sembla alors que son souffle se fit plus régulier, plus doux.

Ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux. Sôma n'était pas tout à fait morte, non, elle vivait doublement dans ses enfants. Portant la main à son cœur, Lady Suméragi se jura que rien ne viendrait jamais troubler la quiétude de ses enfants. Elle veillerait impitoyablement sur leur bonheur, quoi qu'il pût lui en coûter.

OoO

"Grand-mère ?"

"Oui ?"

Le soir était calme et répandait une légère odeur de bois et de braises dans les airs.

"Je voudrais vous poser une question."

"Vas-y."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si vieille ?"

Elle demeura sans rien dire un long moment, les yeux perdus dans la nuit, puis elle soupira et chaque parcelle de son corps soupira avec elle.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Est-ce que je serai comme vous, plus tard ?"

La curiosité était parfaitement innocente dans la voix de l'enfant. Lady Suméragi lui sourit tendrement.

"Non. Tu seras toujours très belle et très jeune."

Bien des années plus tard, elle devrait amèrement regretter ces mots. Sa petite-fille leva sur elle ses grands yeux rieurs. Cette enfant était admirablement éveillée pour ses six ans. Elle était vive, brillante, attentive et drôle. Il était surprenant que, au contraire de son frère, si discret et timide, elle montrât si peu de prédispositions vis-à-vis de l'onmyoujitsu.

"Subaru a dit que tout le monde vieillissait," remarqua-t-elle doctement en balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide. "C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est vrai. Mais certaines personnes peuvent vieillir tout en demeurant jeunes au fond d'elles-mêmes, Hokuto-chan."

_Ou tomber en ruines alors qu'elles n'ont pas vingt ans. _

La petite acquiesça avec sérieux.

"Nous sortons, demain ?" Demanda-t-elle sans aucune forme de transition.

"Oui," confirma Lady Suméragi. "Nous devons rendre visite aux orphelins d'Ikéna."

"Les orphelins ?" répéta Hokuto en papillonnant des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le cœur de la vieille femme se serra.

"Ce sont des enfants qui n'ont plus de parents."

La petite fille resta un instant silencieuse, puis, hésitante, elle posa une main sur le bras de sa grand-mère.

"Subaru et moi… nous ne sommes pas des orphelins ?"

Lady Suméragi demeura interdite. Les grands yeux verts de sa petite-fille sondaient les siens avec une rigueur scientifique. Comme elle ressemblait à sa mère…

"Eh bien… Si. Vos parents ne sont plus parmi nous."

"Mais, vous êtes avec nous, grand-mère," protesta Hokuto sans comprendre.

La vieille femme lui sourit à nouveau et caressa ses beaux cheveux de sa main parcheminée.

"Oui. Je suis avec vous. Mais je ne le serai pas toujours…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que… Peu importe. Tu n'as pas à te poser ces questions-là pour le moment."

"Oh…"

Hokuto regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se frotta le bout du nez et se mit à rire.

"De toute façon, Subaru ne sera jamais orphelin, parce que je serai toujours avec lui."

"Mais tu n'es pas sa mère," remarqua doucement Lady Suméragi.

"Oh, mais je peux l'être !" s'insurgea-t-elle. "Je serai sa mère et sa sœur et sa femme !"

"Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible," murmura sa grand-mère en réprimant un nouveau sourire.

"Pourquoi pas ?" s'inquiéta Hokuto.

"Parce qu'il aime mieux que tu sois simplement sa sœur."

Elle considéra longuement cette option et finit par hocher vivement la tête.

"Mais s'il a besoin d'une mère…"

"Alors tu seras là," acheva Lady Suméragi en tapotant la tête de la petite fille.

"C'est ça !" s'exclama-t-elle ravie. "Voulez-vous les gâteaux préparés par Isawa, grand-mère ? Ils sont au chocolat !"

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle se déroba en riant et courut vers la maison. Lady Suméragi demeura assise sur le bord du ponton, ses pieds nus effleurant de temps à autre la surface fraîche du ruisseau qui s'écoulait à travers le jardin. Si elle avait pu goûter à cette tranquillité, cette paix absolue alors qu'elle était encore en mesure d'en profiter… Ses enfants étaient si merveilleux qu'elle peinait à croire à leur existence. Il lui prenait parfois, au beau milieu de la nuit, des angoisses terrifiantes qui la poussaient à se lever et à prendre le chemin de leur chambre. Elle ouvrait tout doucement la porte et pénétrait dans leur monde clos, plongé dans la pénombre. Elle ne pouvait retourner se coucher que lorsqu'elle les avait vus, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit qui avait été celui de leurs parents, et qu'elle avait effleuré leurs fronts tièdes et leurs cheveux soyeux. Elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil si elle ne s'assurait pas chaque fois qu'ils étaient bien là, qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au monde de ses songes, qu'ils existaient bel et bien, pleins de couleurs au cœur de cette maison froide et sombre.

C'était donc cela, le bonheur ? Fallait-il qu'elle fût si vieille pour le connaître enfin ? Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il ne fallait penser qu'à conserver ce fragile équilibre qu'elle avait si péniblement construit. Protéger Subaru, protéger Hokuto, tenir éloignées toutes les horreurs de ce monde qui pressait à leur porte. Elle ne laisserait pas le clan leur imposer le malheur auquel elle s'était résignée. Elle ne laisserait pas les gens malhonnêtes profiter de leur innocence et surtout, _surtout, _elle ne laisserait plus jamais cette femme et son ignoble fils s'approcher d'eux.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, elle apprit que Setsuka Sakurazuka avait mystérieusement disparu. Le jeune Seïshiro, âgé de quinze ans à peine, était désormais maître de l'immense propriété de sa mère.

OoO

Elle était assise pour toujours.

Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur le métal froid qui encadrait les deux grandes roues de son fauteuil. La pluie commençait à tomber autour d'elle et la terre qui se gorgeait d'eau devenait plus meuble sous son poids. Il serait difficile de revenir.

La tombe était nue. C'était une large pierre blanche surmontée d'un petit autel de marbre garni de bâtons d'encens éteints. Elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne venait jamais la fleurir. Hokuto avait beaucoup aimé les fleurs. Plus personne, d'ailleurs, ne venait guère la visiter. Elle n'était pas en terre depuis un an et sa sépulture était déjà déserte.

Durant les premières semaines, Subaru était resté couché sur cette pierre nuit et jour. Il ne répondait à personne. Parfois, elle l'entendait murmurer des mots tendres qui se muaient peu à peu en exclamations de colère, puis mouraient entre ses sanglots. Il appelait quelques fois le nom de sa sœur pendant des heures avec diverses intonations, passant du rire aux larmes avec une inquiétante célérité. De temps à autre, il lui semblait percevoir le nom de _l'autre_ au milieu de ses pleurs, mais elle pouvait se tromper. Elle avait dû demander qu'on l'éloignât lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris, un soir, en train de creuser la terre autour du tombeau. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il essayait de faire. Subaru n'avait pas fait de difficultés lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de se rendre à Osaka pour y suivre un nouvel entraînement. Conformément à ses vœux, elle l'avait retiré de l'école pour lui permettre de se consacrer entièrement à la pratique de l'onmyoujitsu. Cette nuit-là, elle avait pleuré presque aussi douloureusement que le soir de la mort d'Hokuto.

Subaru était revenu depuis bientôt une semaine, mais il ne s'était pas approché une seule fois de la tombe de sa sœur. Il demeurait enfermé dans sa chambre et ne lui adressait la parole, à elle ou à toute autre personne de la maison, que pour échanger quelques formules de politesse d'une voix éteinte.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité. Lady Suméragi s'essuya les yeux, sans savoir si c'était ses propres larmes ou bien celles du ciel qui l'aveuglaient. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait encore échoué. Elle n'était qu'une vieille femme, incapable de se déplacer par elle-même, flétrie et acariâtre et elle n'avait même pas su tenir sa plus fondamentale promesse.

_Hokuto, Subaru… Je vous ai laissés partir avant moi. _

Sa si belle petite-fille, sa Sôma ressuscitée, sous la terre. Son cher garçon, son précieux Subaru, ravagé pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait jamais pu les protéger. Comment avait-elle pu se leurrer à ce point, croire qu'elle serait assez forte pour prendre tous les coups ?

_S'il pouvait rester la moindre chance pour lui… Il est si jeune, il peut se remettre. Seigneur, aidez-le à trouver la force qu'il lui faudra pour choisir sa voie. _

"Bonsoir, Hokuto-chan," murmura-t-elle en reculant.

Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant et repris péniblement le chemin de la maison. Les couloirs étaient froids et silencieux sur son passage. Seul le léger grincement des roues de fer troublait le calme sinistre qui régnait sur la demeure. La chambre de Subaru était tout au fond de l'aile. Sûrement, il ne dormait pas encore.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, une étrange odeur lui picota les narines. Une odeur âcre et commune qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais sentie chez elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour l'identifier. C'était celle du tabac. Elle s'arrêta, mortifiée. Il n'y avait que Subaru, dans cette partie de la maison. Depuis quand fumait-il ? Elle l'avait toujours mis en garde contre les dangers du tabac et il s'était montré parfaitement docile à ce sujet. En outre, elle savait combien cette odeur dérangeait Hokuto.

_Fumer en présence d'une jeune fille… Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut avaler toute cette fumée. _

Lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée devant sa chambre, une lointaine litanie lui parvint. Il s'entraînait encore.

"Subaru-san ?" Murmura-t-elle en frappant tout doucement à sa porte.

Le silence se fit instantanément et, presque aussitôt, des bruits de pas résonnèrent de l'autre côté. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'odeur de cigarette s'intensifia à tel point qu'elle sentit son estomac se retourner.

"Grand-mère ?" s'étonna-t-il en la découvrant sur le seuil. "Vous n'êtes pas couchée ?"

"Non," répondit-elle simplement. "Je voulais vous voir."

"Oh."

Il semblait las et triste, silencieux comme il l'avait été depuis son retour. Il n'aurait jamais manqué de lui sourire, avant. Sa chambre était mal éclairée et la fumée en suspension dans l'air flottait comme un ciel d'orage par-dessus la pièce.

"Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez."

"Je ne fumais pas avant."

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler de cette façon. "Avant", "depuis", "après".

"Que faisiez-vous ?"

"Je travaillais."

"À cette heure-ci ?"

"Oui, grand-mère."

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux agressés par la fumée.

"Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, Subaru-san. Vous allez vous faire du mal."

Il secoua la tête avec résolution.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer," dit-il. "Je dois devenir fort. Beaucoup plus fort."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle durement. Si elle avait eu la force de crier, elle l'aurait fait. "Pourquoi devenir fort ? Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?"

"Vous savez pourquoi," murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

"Je sais. Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas. Vous ne vous laissez pas vivre… Vous ne vous laissez pas la moindre chance d'être heureux."

"Je n'aurais pas la moindre chance d'être heureux tant qu'il sera sur cette terre," dit-il entre ses dents.

Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux et dissimulaient une grande partie de son visage. Il faudrait les couper. Lady Suméragi regarda son petit-fils sans rien dire. Puis, se penchant en avant, elle effleura son front du bout des doigts.

"Et pourriez-vous l'être s'il n'y était plus ?" Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il se dégagea lentement et se releva. Elle l'entendit se déplacer vers la fenêtre et s'y arrêter. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

"Vous ne comprenez pas. Il faut que je sois plus fort. Il faut que je sois en mesure de l'affronter."

"Mais pourquoi ?" S'emporta-t-elle à nouveau. "Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire, Subaru-san ? Vous ne connaissez que trop bien la puissance de cet ennemi ! Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir le vaincre ?"

Il y eut un silence. Ils se tournaient toujours le dos.

"Non," crut-elle l'entendre souffler, mais le mot était si infime qu'elle pensa l'avoir rêvé.

Elle retourna son fauteuil et le fit rouler dans sa direction. Sa gorge était si serrée que les mots peinaient à en sortir.

"Je peux imaginer votre douleur, Subaru, mais ce n'est pas en allant aveuglément à votre perte que vous vengerez la mort de votre sœur. Vous avez tant à vivre parmi nous, tant de gens ont encore besoin de vous… Vous ne pouvez pas…"

Elle s'arrêta en réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire : "…Nous abandonner." Elle était en train de lui tenir le discours qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais prononcer en sa présence.

_Pense au clan _

_Le clan avant tout _

_Tu le dois à ton nom_

Le clan… Pouvait-il constituer un salut pour son petit-fils ? Etait-ce sa propre obstination à vouloir conjuguer les devoirs de cet enfant à sa liberté qui avait précipité sa chute et entraîné son malheur ? Faisait-elle fausse route depuis si longtemps ?

"Le… Le clan," murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "Vous le devez au clan."

Subaru se raidit, les yeux fixés sur le jardin. Un interminable silence suivit, comme s'il cherchait à extraire le sens de ces curieuses paroles. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre plus vite, son vieux cœur plein de blessures mal refermées qu'elle avait infligées malgré elle à ceux qu'elle aimait le plus.

"Vous avez raison, grand-mère," déclara-t-il enfin. "Je dois penser au clan. Je le servirai dorénavant en premier lieu et en toutes circonstances. Et quand le moment sera venu…"

Il se retourna et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front ridé de Lady Suméragi.

"Je lui rendrai un ultime service et j'éradiquerai les Sakurazukamori de la surface de la terre."

Il eut un très léger sourire et elle écouta, statufiée, ses pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

OoO

Les rencontres imprévues lui avaient toujours paru particulièrement fâcheuses. Elle détestait que la situation lui échappât un tant soit peu, elle ne supportait pas de se trouver soudain en position de faiblesse. La surprise était la ruine des masques. Toutefois, jamais encore elle n'avait été exposée à un si douloureux hasard.

Lady Suméragi, en l'absence du nouveau chef de la famille, assurait les commissions les plus urgentes, lorsque sa condition d'infirme le lui permettait. Ce soir-là, elle s'était rendue sur l'île Miyajima où l'esprit d'un enfant noyé tourmentait le personnel d'un hôtel de luxe. L'affaire avait été rapidement réglée et le petit fantôme s'en était retourné vers un univers qu'elle espérait meilleur.

Le bateau ne partait pas avant vingt et une heure, aussi avait-elle décidé de dîner seule dans le restaurant de l'hôtel en attendant l'heure du départ. Assise sur la banquette de bois - il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'espoir de se remettre jamais au tatami - elle contemplait, épuisée, le bol de légumes bouillis qui accompagnait le bœuf sauté qu'elle avait commandé pour une raison quelconque, oubliée sitôt qu'il était arrivé sur sa table. La seule vue de la viande lui faisait perdre l'appétit. Elle leva les yeux de son plat et soupira profondément. De l'autre côté de la grande baie vitrée, un daim la regardait fixement, ses oreilles dressées et sa queue ridiculement courte frémissante. Il attendait sans doute qu'un client distrait laisse une porte entrebaîllée afin de se glisser dans la tiédeur des cuisines de l'hôtel. Elle s'autorisa à sourire.

"Oh ! Suméragi-sama, quelle bonne surprise !"

Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sa main tremblante se fit de fer autour de ses baguettes encore inutilisées.

"Que faites-vous donc dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Sûrement, vous avez mieux à faire que de dîner seule à Miyajima en plein milieu du mois de mars…"

Elle ne laissa pas ses yeux se fermer. Tout lui parut soudain d'une clarté effrayante. Les angles de la table, le tranchant du petit couteau, la pointe de ses baguettes… Son esprit passa rapidement en revue tous les objets qu'elle avec lesquels elle était susceptible de le _blesser_. Elle n'eut pas à tourner la tête, car il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, avec l'aisance toute naturelle propre aux vieux amis. Il souriait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu ce visage ?

Il lui fallut faire appel à des forces enfouies tout au fond d'elle-même, des forces qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais à déployer, pour se tenir immobile et pour lui renvoyer son regard sans tenter d'enfoncer son couteau dans sa gorge. Ses mains tremblèrent malgré elle.

"Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir convié à ma table, Sakurazuka-_san_," dit-elle le plus froidement possible.

"C'est vrai," approuva-t-il en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. "Mais je me suis figuré qu'il serait très impoli de ma part de ne pas prendre la peine de venir vous saluer."

"Voilà qui est fait," répliqua-t-elle, glaciale. "Bonne soirée, Sakurazuka-san."

"Quelle froideur ! Voilà plus de vingt ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé, Suméragi-sama. J'espérais plus de… cordialité de votre part."

"De cordialité ?" répéta-t-elle lentement. Elle sentit le bois de ses baguettes céder sous la pression de ses doigts. "Il me semble que vous ne vous êtes jamais montré à aucun de nos rendez-vous. Nous aurions eu tout le loisir de nous parler. Vous n'avez même pas eu la… la _politesse_ de respecter cette tradition. Même votre mère l'avait fait."

"Ma mère méprisait les traditions," répondit-il avec détachement. "Elle venait parce qu'elle l'avait promis à mon père. Je lui ai promis d'en finir."

Lady Suméragi résista à l'envie grandissante d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Elle fit de son mieux pour durcir davantage sa mâchoire alors que son cœur s'ouvrait un peu plus.

"Que me vaut la _surprise_ de votre compagnie, dans ce cas ?"

"Vous ne me croirez pas, mais…" Il sortit une cigarette de son étui et la porta à ses lèvres. "Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?" Sans attendre la réponse, il l'alluma et se renfonça dans son siège. "En fait, je suis en vacances. J'ai passé deux mois difficiles, j'avais besoin de me détendre."

"Vous avez raison. Je ne vous crois pas."

Son regard étincela comme la lame d'un poignard. Il sourit et posa une de ses mains sur la table, effleurant le bois poli du bout des doigts. Lady Suméragi suivit son mouvement des yeux, les mâchoires serrées, les muscles tendus.

"Vous ne mangez pas ?" Demanda-t-il enfin en regardant l'assiette pleine qui refroidissait peu à peu.

"Non. Je n'ai pas faim."

"Ah…" Il se mit à rire et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Un nuage âcre les entourait lentement et elle eut la sensation qu'il la happait petit à petit dans son monde de brume. "C'est un problème de famille ?"

La main de Lady Suméragi retomba brutalement sur la table. Le sang avait entièrement quitté son visage, la laissant plus pâle et plus vaporeuse qu'un fantôme. Il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

"J'espère que vous veillez bien sur votre petit-fils, Suméragi-sama… J'ai peur qu'il ne se laisse mourir de faim depuis qu'Hokuto-chan ne contrôle plus son alimentation… Vous êtes très pâle."

"Vous… Comment _osez_-vous ?" S'étrangla-t-elle. L'indignation et la douleur lui coupaient le souffle. Comment pouvait-il parler de sa petite-fille comme ça ? Comment osait-il prononcer son nom de cette façon ?

"Calmez-vous, Suméragi-sama. À votre âge, il est préférable de se ménager."

_À votre âge… _

Les mots se plantèrent comme des couteaux dans sa poitrine. Elle était vieille et impuissante : il ne le lui laisserait jamais oublier. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui et quand bien même elle aurait eu le pouvoir de lui nuire, jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque d'impliquer les innocents qui les entouraient. C'était le fardeau des Suméragi. Que lui importait, à cet homme, le mal qui pouvait faire autour de lui ? Ce regard dur, ce sourire indifférent, elle les avait si souvent vus…

"Vous semblez troublée," dit-il finalement, feignant la surprise.

"Je songeais que vous ressembliez terriblement à votre mère, Seïshiro-kun," répondit-elle avec une dureté qui l'étonna elle-même.

"Oh ?" Il paraissait plaisamment surpris. "On m'a dit que je ressemblais à mon père."

"Non. Absolument pas. R. était un homme… Un homme _décent_."

L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir une ombre passer sur son visage, mais elle disparut si vite qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir imaginée. Il se renversa en arrière, son affreux sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

"C'est vrai… Vous n'aimiez vraiment pas ma mère."

Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne perdrait pas la face.

_Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

"Setsuka assumait ses crimes," cracha-t-elle plus amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Je ne vous suis pas, je le crains," dit-il sèchement.

Elle eut du moins la satisfaction de l'avoir touché. Reprenant constance, elle se redressa légèrement.

"Vous avez disparu pendant des années. Vous n'avez jamais paru à aucune cérémonie. Pas un seul membre de ma famille ne vous a vu. Ce n'est même pas une attitude digne d'un assassin."

Il la regarda longuement, soutenant son regard usé de femme trahie, de femme épuisée, de femme détruite. Il baissa les yeux.

"Eh bien… Je pensais que vous m'en seriez reconnaissante," dit-il enfin avec une sincérité qui la troubla. "J'ai épargné le reste de votre lignée, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Épargné ? Qui as-tu épargné, parmi nous ?_

"Oh, je vois…" Reprit-il en récupérant son rictus suffisant. "Vous vouliez peut-être… que je mette un terme à ses souffrances ?"

"Taisez-vous !" s'exclama-t-elle si fort que plusieurs clients se tournèrent vers eux. "Je vous interdis de…"

La boule qui pesait sur sa poitrine sembla doubler de volume. Comment pouvait-il viser si juste ? Comment pouvait-il deviner cette sensation qui remontait parfois comme une marée haute, cette horrible voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il aurait mieux valu, peut-être, que cet homme ait achevé le travail qu'il avait commencé.

"Au fait… Que me disiez-vous à l'instant ? Ah, oui… Qu'aucun membre de votre famille ne m'avait vu ? Vous êtes encore bien naïve, pour une femme qui a tant souffert."

Elle resta interdite un long moment, tentant de masquer sa perplexité sous le visage impassible qu'elle avait appris à porter en toutes circonstances. Quel dommage que cet homme s'y connût mieux qu'elle encore en artifices… Il écrasa sa cigarette et s'accouda à la table, légèrement penché en avant comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un grand secret.

"J'étais à Nemuro le mois dernier. Je ne savais pas que c'était une si jolie ville."

Le cœur de Lady Suméragi s'arrêta de battre. Pendant une terrible, une interminable seconde, le monde changea de couleur sous ses yeux.

_Impossible. _

_"Le client se trouve à Nemuro, sur Hokkaido. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous y rendre en personne, Subaru-san, mais changer d'air vous ferait du bien…"_

Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas contactée depuis…

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?" Sa gorge était si sèche que chaque mot était une torture. Si Subaru avait été blessé, elle le saurait… Mais ce n'était pas les blessures physiques qu'elle craignait le plus. Son interlocuteur eut un rire élégant et remis son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche.

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de le savoir, Suméragi-sama."

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Il secoua lentement la tête.

"C'était son vingt et unième anniversaire… Et vous l'auriez laissé seul pour le célébrer. Heureusement que je passais par là… Je dois dire qu'il était très surpris de me voir. Il ne voulait pas manger, lui non plus."

"Vous êtes un homme abject," murmura-t-elle.

"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, à peu de choses près." Il sourit. "Mais je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de mal à le faire changer d'avis." Il sortit une paire de lunettes noires de sa poche avant et les déplia soigneusement. "Oh, ne vous ne faite pas ! Il va bien."

Il se leva avec grâce et inclina légèrement la tête. Lady Suméragi demeura pétrifiée.

"Ce fut un plaisir, Suméragi-sama. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous."

Il fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Le cœur de la vieille femme se remit soudain à battre.

"Sakurazuka-san !"

Il se retourna, le visage curieux.

"Oui ?"

"Votre œil… Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Ah, ça… Un accident malheureux. Malheureux mais nécessaire. On ne sait jamais ce qui vous attachera quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne nuit, ma Dame."

Elle suivit des yeux sa longue silhouette qui se fondit dans la foule avant de disparaître, happée par la pénombre. Ses mains tremblaient, ses vieilles, ses chères mains autrefois si fiables. Les larmes gonflaient sous ses paupières comme deux montgolfières qui menaçaient de crever sans y parvenir.

_Subaru-san… _

Son plat était froid.

OoO

Elle était couchée depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le bruit la tira de sa torpeur. C'était un petit bruit, léger comme le pas d'un chat, le grattement d'une souris. Quelqu'un se déplaçait à l'étage inférieur, quelqu'un qui avait appris à marcher sans se faire entendre. Un cambrioleur ? Certainement pas. Non, le bruit était caractéristique de ces gens naturellement silencieux, lorsqu'ils ne cherchent pas à dissimuler leur présence.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et repoussa la couverture. Qui, à cette heure de la nuit, pouvait donc se promener librement dans sa maison ? D'un geste, elle tira sa chaise roulante à elle et s'y hissa tant bien que mal. Jetant une robe de chambre sur ses épaules, elle glissa jusqu'à la porte. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, plongés dans la pénombre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la pente douce de l'escalier, conçue spécialement pour elle et se pencha par-dessus la rampe pour écouter.

Un terrible fracas ébranla alors les murs de la maison. En bas, dans la bibliothèque, on jetait des objets à terre avec fureur. Des bruits mats et secs lui parvenait à intervalles réguliers, comme si l'intrus s'était donné pour mission de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Lady Suméragi s'engagea aussitôt sur la pente. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas du tout. Elle était outrée. Qui osait s'introduire chez elle pour dégrader son mobilier ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle dirigea son fauteuil vers le rectangle de lumière que la porte découpait dans l'obscurité.

D'abord, elle ne vit qu'une silhouette. Une silhouette qui jetait furieusement à terre tous les ouvrages qui encombraient les étagères, s'affairant de droite à gauche comme s'il eût été indispensable que les livres soient tous délogés et allassent joncher le sol. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que son visiteur cherchait quelque chose. Il lui en fallut encore davantage pour le reconnaître.

"Subaru-san !" S'écria-t-elle, sidérée.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis retourna à sa besogne.

"Bonsoir, grand-mère. Il est tard, vous devriez dormir."

"Mais… Depuis quand êtes-vous… _Qu'est-ce que vous faites_ ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être encore plongée dans un rêve. La tête lui tournait. Subaru n'était pas rentré depuis des mois… Pas depuis qu'elle lui avait présenté cette jeune fille qu'elle voulait le voir épouser. Que faisait-il, au beau milieu de la nuit, à saccager la bibliothèque ?

"Subaru-san ! Vous avez perdu la tête !"

"Oui," répondit-il sans se troubler. "Où l'avez-vous mis, grand-mère ?"

"Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle le trouvait horriblement pâle et maigre. Encore plus pâle et maigre que d'habitude. Et puis le noir n'était vraiment pas sa couleur. Il ressemblait à un ange funeste, arraché du ciel, avec ses cheveux devenus trop longs, mal coiffés, et ses gestes brusques et précis. Que lui était-il encore arrivé ?

C'est alors qu'elle vit le sang. Il parsemait le sol depuis la porte et remontait le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Il tachait aussi les manches du manteau de Subaru.

"Seigneur !" S'exclama-t-elle en précipitant son fauteuil dans la pièce. "Vous êtes blessé ?"

Il jeta un regard surpris à ses bras, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les longues déchirures qui sillonnaient ses vêtements ou le sang qui les souillaient.

"Ah, oui. Ce sont vos arbres. Ils m'ont surpris."

Il eut un sourire éthéré, légèrement hésitant, comme s'il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il venait faire ici. Lady Suméragi demeura interdite. Les arbres ? Ceux qui gardaient le domaine ? Ils avaient été ensorcelés il y avait des siècles de cela pour assurer la protection de la maison. Mais… Ils ne s'en prenaient jamais qu'aux ennemis du clan. Pourquoi avaient-il attaqué leur maître ?

"Il faut vous soigner," plaida-t-elle. "Et je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque au milieu de la nuit."

"Oh, ça !" Il lui sourit encore, comme s'il attendait qu'elle comprît seule la plaisanterie. "Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, ne vous en faites pas. Je veux juste récupérer le livre et je m'en irai."

"Le livre ?" répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. "Quel livre ?"

"Le livre, grand-mère," s'impatienta-t-il. "Le livre du clan. J'en ai besoin."

"Le livre du clan…?"

Elle leva les yeux, effarée. Ce manuscrit était dans la famille depuis près de deux siècles. Ce qu'il contenait, elle n'avait jamais tenu à le savoir. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était qu'il renfermait une magie si puissante et si incontrôlable qu'elle devait demeurer pour toujours entre les mains des Suméragi. La hantise du clan était depuis bien longtemps que des familles ennemies cherchent à se le procurer et libèrent les forces terribles qui y étaient contraintes. Elle sentit une sueur glaciale se condenser sur sa nuque.

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ce livre, Subaru-san ? Il ne contient que le mal."

"Je sais. Où est-il ?"

"Cessez d'éluder mes questions !" s'écria-t-elle, la poitrine comprimée par l'appréhension. "Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?"

"Cet… état ?"

Il semblait surpris, comme si personne n'avait encore pris la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne se ressemblait même plus. Il baissa sur elle ses yeux hagards.

"Mon dieu, Subaru… On dirait que vous avez vécu des mois sans prendre la peine de manger ou de dormir."

Elle avança une main pour le toucher, mais il se déroba presque brutalement, comme si elle eût approché une flamme de sa peau. L'espace d'une seconde, son visage redevint celui du jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté il y avait quelques mois à peine. Puis ses yeux s'absentèrent à nouveau, sa gravité se métamorphosa en vacance.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça," répondit-il. "Il ne me laissera pas mourir."

"Il…?"

"_Kamui_. Il dit que je suis encore utile. C'est pour ça que je dois prendre le livre."

"Kamui ?" répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. En quoi les maléfices que renfermait le manuscrit pouvaient-ils aider Kamui ? Elle regarda longuement son petit-fils et tenta de déceler ce qui chez lui avait tant changé en si peu de temps. Pourquoi dégageait-il une aura si différente, si… discordante ? Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Toute cette puissance… _

Elle eut presque l'impression de sentir dans sa tête les vieux rouages de sa pensée qui s'enclenchaient. Elle sentit les liens qui se rattachaient les uns aux autres, lentement, inexorablement, avec une précision et une cruauté insoutenables.

_Les arbres défendent le clan contre ses ennemis… Le livre du clan, le mal qu'on y a enfermé… Toute cette puissance ! Cette force sacrilège, insupportable, IMPOSSIBLE_

"Subaru…" murmura-t-elle. L'horreur nouait sa gorge à tel point qu'elle se trouva incapable de continuer. Pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait que le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, alors que les dernières connexions se faisaient. Il n'y avait plus la moindre marque sur ses mains. Il remarqua son regard et baissa lui-même les yeux. Il y eut un interminable silence, puis il lui sourit tristement.

"Oui. Elles ont disparu. Avec lui."

"Vous… Vous l'avez tué…" s'étrangla-t-elle, les yeux brûlants.

Un tremblement irrépressible secouait tout son corps. Subaru tiqua.

"Oui. Non… Peu importe. Il est mort. Vous êtes contente ?" Sa voix enfla soudainement comme sous l'effet d'une colère subite. Il la fusilla du regard, les mains agitées, les lèvres crispées. "C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il meure et que je vive ? Réjouissez-vous."

Il envoya violemment un gros volume à travers la pièce. Le livre s'écrasa sur le mur, juste derrière Lady Suméragi. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait enfin de perdre le contrôle de son corps, comme elle avait, jadis, perdu celui de ses jambes. Les rouages de son crâne s'étaient immobilisés encore une fois. Elle n'était pleine que d'un seul mot :

_Sakurazukamori _

"Pardonnez-moi," dit-il tout à coup. "Ce n'était pas votre faute. Rien de tout ça n'était votre faute."

"Vous… Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter," dit-elle aussitôt, mue par un inexplicable sursaut de dignité. "Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'y soustraire."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Trop tard."

_Trop tard._

_Trop tard…_

_Trop tard_

_Seiichi Reiji-sama vient d'arriver ! Il vous attend dans le grand salon _

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Tu seras là. Je sais que tu seras là._

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Il nous a quitté il y a environ une heure._

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard !_

_Suméragi-sama ! C'est trop tard. Nous l'avons perdue._

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Trop tard_

_Je suis désolé. Quand nous l'avons retrouvée, elle était déjà… _

_Trop tard… _

Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais arrivée à temps nulle part ?

Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas laissée aller ainsi ? Depuis quand retenait-elle toute cette rancœur, tout ce chagrin, tous ces échecs ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas même se sauver elle-même ?

"Vous pleurez, grand-mère ?" fit la voix de Subaru au-dessus d'elle.

Lady Suméragi releva la tête. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

"Avez-vous… tué quelqu'un, Subaru-san ? Depuis que… Depuis que vous êtes…"

"Le Sakurazukamori ? Oui. Il le faut bien."

Elle se renversa en arrière, horrifiée au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître, de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer possible. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Subaru.

"Non !" Hurla-t-elle. "Non ! Il ne le faut pas ! Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier ! Vous êtes un homme de bien !"

Il se mit à rire et elle sentit ses ultimes forces qui la quittaient, qui s'écoulaient quelque part, par une blessure invisible qu'il lui était impossible de refermer. Elle était si vieille…

"Je n'étais pas un meurtrier jusqu'à ce que je le tue. Vous n'imaginez pas comme cela peut changer un homme de bien, grand-mère. Tuer une fois, ou dix fois, ou cent fois, c'est exactement la même chose pour moi. Parce que plus rien…" Sa voix faiblit. "… Plus rien n'a de sens, maintenant."

"Alors, pourquoi avez-vous accepté ?" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque. "Vous pouviez revenir…"

"Je ne pouvais pas revenir. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais. Parce que… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je revienne. Il l'a fait pour que je prenne sa place."

"C'est de la folie, Subaru !" s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée de voir réapparaître l'éclair de lucidité qui avait traversé son regard quelques minutes auparavant. "Comment pouvez-vous… Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait…!"

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !" s'écria-t-il, le visage transformé par une fureur démente qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sur ce front si sage et si sérieux. "Je l'aimais ! Je l'aimais ! Qu'est-ce ce que ça peut signifier pour vous ? Comment pourriez-vous savoir ? Vous n'avez jamais su agir qu'avec votre tête ! Vous voudriez que je revienne ? Pour finir comme vous, aussi raide, aussi vieux, aussi défait ? Jamais ! Je ne veux pas de votre ignoble paix, je ne veux pas de votre pardon et de votre rédemption ! Et surtout, surtout, je ne veux pas de cette plaisanterie absurde que vous osez appeler le bonheur !"

Sa voix retomba tout d'un coup. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'être encore en vie. Subaru passa une main sur ses yeux et murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

"Je l'aimais," reprit-il tout bas. "Pourquoi venez-vous me parler du mal qu'il m'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait changer ?" Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis avec un très léger sourire : "Lui aussi il m'aimait, vous savez. Mais vous ne pouvez même pas le concevoir. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que l'amour. Il m'aimait… Alors il m'a rendu fou. Inutilisable. Intouchable. Il savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais m'avoir."

Lady Suméragi se souvenait d'une conversation, une conversation qui remontait à plus de vingt-cinq ans et qu'elle avait eu dans cette même pièce, avec une jeune femme folle. Avec une meurtrière. Elle se souvenait de la voix et du visage de Setsuka lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'amour, de ses transports passionnés, de mots qui ressemblaient terriblement à ceux que cet homme, son enfant, son cher enfant, prononçait à présent. Elle se souvenait de la douleur et de la jalousie. Elle n'avait même jamais rêvé de mourir d'amour.

"Tout ce que je veux," reprit finalement Subaru, " c'est…" Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux braqués par-dessus l'épaule de sa grand-mère. "Ceci," acheva-t-il en souriant.

Le grand coffre de cuivre émit un craquement sinistre lorsque ses gonds craquèrent. Le manuscrit émettait une faible lumière, comme un gros ver luisant. Il s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit doucement entre les mains du jeune homme.

"Bon. Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Je ne suis pas certain de vous revoir. Portez-vous bien."

Lady Suméragi agrippa le poignet droit de son petit-fils lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Elle s'y accrocha même de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager.

"Non," souffla-t-elle. "Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir avec ce livre."

Un long silence suivit.

"Grand-mère… Lâchez-moi."

"Non. Non. Un Sakurazukamori n'a pas le droit de déchiffrer ces formules."

"Mais un Suméragi le peut."

"Vous n'êtes plus un Suméragi. Vous n'êtes plus le chef du clan. Vous n'êtes plus… de ma famille."

Elle sentit le bras de Subaru se raidir dans son étreinte. Elle sentit ce qui restait de chaleur humaine en elle mourir comme une flamme qu'on souffle au moment même où elle prononça ces paroles.

"Bien," murmura-t-il enfin et dans sa voix se mélangeaient étrangement la tristesse et le soulagement. "Je comprends. Maintenant laissez-moi partir. Ne me forcez pas à vous faire mal."

"Vous ne pouvez plus me faire mal, Subaru." Sa voix avait repris un peu de fermeté. Plus rien ne subsistait en elle que la certitude que tout était perdu. Tout, sauf le clan. "Je ne suis pas si différente de vous. Il ne reste en moi plus rien à détruire. Rendez-moi ce livre."

"Non."

Ils se regardèrent. Deux épaves, deux fantômes, deux ruines d'hommes ravagées, une seule solitude, un seul silence. Pour la première fois, ils éprouvèrent sans mots tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun : ils étaient vaincus. La main de Lady Suméragi se relâcha.

"Je viendrai vous le reprendre."

"Je sais. Bonne nuit Grand-mère."

Et lentement, très lentement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, Subaru-san."

Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme un soupir, un chagrin du vent et il n'était plus là. La maison était vide. Elle était seule.

Elle demeura dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au matin, comme démantelée. Il ne lui semblait même pas qu'elle souffrait. Tout ce qui en elle supportait un sentiment s'était effiloché. Elle était vide. Le soleil pénétra timidement par la grande porte ouverte et grimpa sur les murs, les sols et les plafonds. Lady Suméragi se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce, dans cette position sereine qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le départ de Subaru. Dans cette blancheur de l'aube, elle attendait patiemment. Elle attendait qu'il soit trop tard pour eux tous. Elle attendait que s'éteigne tout à fait cette minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui la faisait survivre encore, envers et contre tout. Ce ne serait plus très long, tout serait bientôt terminé et elle pourrait dormir.

Bientôt, tout devint doré autour d'elle. Le ciel brillait d'un bleu d'orage et tout dans la lumière semblait scintiller. Émerveillée, elle regardait le monde reprendre forme, le monde vide, le monde condamné, le beau, l'incomparable monde déjà mort qui s'obstinait à renaître.

Confiante, elle attendait.

_-_

**«** Je trouvais d'autant plus affreux de mourir que je ne voyais pas de raison de vivre. **»**

**Simone de Beauvoir,** _Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée_

_-_

Rien que 22 pages, cette foi-ci ! Plus rien ne m'arrête… À L'AIDE ! (quoique je me trouve moins prolifique depuis que je suis obligée d'écouter mes cours de philo… Au fait, j'ai une colle lundi à 13h, pensez à moi !)

Si vous me laissiez une review pour m'encourager dans le terrible univers des classes prépa ?


	18. Papier Glacé

Salut, c'est re-moi, en pleine forme et malheureusement égale à moi-même malgré la rude épreuve qu'a constitué mon concours blanc et les révisions qui allaient avec… Hé, c'est quoi ces ricanements ? Je vous jure que j'ai travaillé ! Parole !

Ce qui me fait penser que mon prochain sujet de philo c'est "le monde ne suffit pas". Non, c'est pas un blague. Quelqu'un a lu Leibniz, ici ?

Bon, assez ri (…) Passons à l'essentiel :

**Kestrel21** : Je me rattrape, seulement 4 pages pour celui-ci ! "Irréprochable, c'était bien le mot, un sourire irréprochable, une tenue, une conduite irréprochable"… Euh, non je ne crois pas que ce soit tiré d'un livre… Tu n'as pas retrouvé à quoi ça te faisait penser ? Peut-être que c'est du mimétisme inconscient (crise Freudo-aristotelicienne). Je crois que tu vas pouvoir aller aux toilettes, cette fois :-)

**Loga-Rythme** : Oui, Lady S. vaut bien qu'on s'occupe un peu d'elle, non ? C'est vraiment pas gentil de la part de CLAMP de la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Heureusement qu'il y a nous, les fans, pour y remettre bon ordre !

**Aphykit** : Bon, maintenant je peux le dire sans être ennuyée par ta sagacité habituelle (habilement déjouée) : à quand Roquefort ?

Vivement la suite (je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut dire...)

**Lie-chan** : Hmm, pas trop déprimant cette fois… Pas marrant non plus… En fait, je me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit ce chapitre qui n'a strictement aucun intérêt… L'âme humaine est pleine de mystère !

Oh, j'ai perdu beaucoup de reviewers, on dirait… Et c'est pas avec ça que je vais en retrouver :-) Enfin, tant qu'il y a encore es gens qui lisent, c'est le principal ! Excusez-moi encore pour ce qui suit.

**PAPIER GLACÉ**

Ce n'était pas ton genre de femme. Non, toi, tu les aimais grandes, blondes, élégantes. Ces femmes qui portaient un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre et qui fumaient des cigarettes de marque du bout des doigts. Des femmes qui auraient pu faire la couverture des magazines de mode de ton adolescence, ceux que lisait ta mère, avant de mourir. Oui, tu te souviens bien de ces magazines, de leur papier froid et brillant, du contact lisse, légèrement collant, des pages froides qui glissaient sous les doigts. Quand ta mère est morte, ton père les a jetés et tu lui en as voulu. Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné, d'ailleurs, même s'il a suivi sa femme trois ans plus tard, même si aujourd'hui, tu en as trente-quatre et que, vraiment, cette rancune est ridicule.

Tu avais vingt ans quand tu l'as rencontrée et elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ces filles chics, avec leurs cheveux clairs, leur peau laiteuse et leur regard hautain. Elle était si petite que tu aurais pu lui marcher dessus sans t'en apercevoir, ce que tu as failli faire, tu t'en souviens ? Oui, oui tu t'en souviens. Toute maigre aussi. Aussi plate qu'une tablette de chocolat avec des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Un visage triangulaire qui n'aurait jamais supporté le papier glacé, aux traits aigus, presque tranchants, pas vraiment beaux mais plutôt exotiques. Ça pour être exotique, elle l'était ! On n'en avait pas vu beaucoup comme elle dans les alentours de Yokohama. Elle parlait très bien japonais, d'ailleurs, avec ce drôle d'accent latin qui t'émouvait tellement quand elle prononçait ton nom. Mais ce que tu aimais le plus, c'était son nom. C'est de son nom que tu es tombé amoureux, bien avant de tomber amoureux d'elle. Phoebé. C'était tout à fait imprononçable pour toi. Tu as passé des heures et des heures à le répéter pour y habituer ta langue, à le peaufiner, à forcer tes lèvres et tes dents sur ces sons que tu n'avais jamais formulés.

Phoebé.

C'était vraiment un très joli nom.

Tu l'as prise pour un garçon, un enfant quand tu l'as vue pour la première fois. Elle faisait un château de sable sur la plage et toi, comme le balourd que tu étais à l'époque, tu l'as écrasé. Sans faire exprès, sûr, mais quand même, tu as cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle t'a regardé avec ses grands yeux noirs humides, la bouche serrée, les épaules tendues et tu t'es senti tellement désolé que c'est toi qui as failli fondre en larmes. Alors, elle s'est mise à rire. Elle t'a demandé si c'était une façon de traiter les jeunes filles.

La deuxième fois que tu l'as vue, c'était sur le chantier de fouilles médiévales, juste à côté de l'université. Elle t'a reconnu tout de suite. Toi, tu as eu du mal à la remettre, par contre. C'est vrai que ce petit bout de femme à qui tu n'aurais pas donné seize ans n'avait pas tout à fait l'allure d'une archéologue. Pourtant, elle l'était et elle t'a appris ce jour-là qu'elle avait vingt-trois ans, soit trois de plus que toi. Comme tu t'intéressais à leurs découvertes, elle t'a fait visiter le chantier. Quand tu lui as dit que tu étudiais la biologie, elle a eu l'air surprise et heureuse.

« Oh, oui, moi aussi je voulais faire ça, » a-t-elle dit. « Je voulais être botaniste. »

Elle a eu comme un sourire d'excuse.

Lors de votre troisième rendez-vous, elle t'a traîné au jardin botanique. Elle t'a montré toutes les fleurs et elle t'as appris leurs noms, leur odeur, leur caractère. Le soir venu, tu les as répétés des centaines de fois jusqu'à les connaître par cœur et tu as pensé que les fleurs étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux sur Terre. Après Phoebé, bien sûr.

Votre quatrième rencontre vous a amenés au zoo. Effectivement, elle avait tout d'une biologiste. Il n'y avait pas la moindre production naturelle, pas une seule créature vivante qui ne provoque chez elle un émerveillement absolu. Elle t'a ramené chez elle et t'a présenté à ses huit chats. Le soir même, tu as fait l'acquisition d'une encyclopédie féline, bien décidé à en faire ta Bible.

La cinquième fois, c'est toi qui a décidé du programme. Vous êtes partis toute l'après midi dans la montagne. Tu t'es senti gonflé d'importance lorsque, toute essoufflée, elle t'a dit qu'elle admirait ta force et ton endurance. Tu l'as embrassée pour la première fois et elle a ri.

Après ça, tu as perdu le compte. Quand elle t'a emmené en Italie, un an plus tard, pour rencontrer sa famille, tu n'avais déjà plus qu'une idée en tête : l'épouser. Tu lui as fait ta demande à Rome, en rougissant parce que tu avais vraiment l'impression de jouer dans une série de mauvais goût. Mais quand elle t'a dit oui, tu t'es juré d'allumer plus souvent la télévision.

Vous vous êtes mariés à Paris. Si on t'avait dit que tu te marierais en France, dans un costume Gucci, tu ne l'aurais jamais cru. Vous avez tellement ri que tu as cru mourir, tu as cru mourir tellement tu l'aimais et tellement tu étais heureux. Quand tu as fêté ton vingt-quatrième anniversaire, vous êtes rentré au Japon. Tu hésitais à reprendre tes études. Tu voulais faire quelque chose de vraiment utile, tu avais envie de protéger ce qui était beau, ce qui t'était cher, de lutter pour la paix. Quand elle t'a suggéré de t'enrôler, tu as pensé qu'elle plaisantait. S'il y avait bien une chose que tu n'imaginais pas devenir, c'était un militaire. Mais elle t'a regardé très sérieusement et elle t'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de sauver ce qui valait la peine d'être sauvé : c'était de se battre. Elle t'a dit que les hommes valaient la peine. Elle croyait qu'ils pouvaient être meilleurs, qu'ils avaient en eux la force et la volonté de s'agrandir, de s'épanouir, qu'un jour ou l'autre, la Terre ne souffrirait plus de leur présence, que plus personne n'aurait à mourir.

Une semaine plus tard, elle s'est fait assassiner dans un métro de Tokyo.

La police a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une agression qui avait mal tourné, une bande de voyous ivres qui… Ils t'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient violée. Tous les quatre. Trois d'entre eux étaient déjà arrêtés quand on a célébré ses funérailles et, pendant que tu te penchais sur le cercueil, tu pensais à ce que tu leur aurais fait si seulement tu avais pu les rattraper avant la justice. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'avais pas pu la sauver. Tu ne pouvais sauver personne. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne méritait d'être sauvé. Plus aucun de ceux auxquels elle avait fait confiance et qui l'avaient trahie. L'Homme était perdu, il était mort avec Phoebé, au fin fond d'un métro lugubre, sous une ville oublieuse.

Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans doute simplement parce que tu avais l'impression de partager une dernière lutte avec elle. Tu ne parlais à personne. Les femmes t'étaient indifférentes et les hommes te donnaient envie de vomir. Tu t'es occupé de vos chats et, quand ils sont morts, tu as adopté un chien. La présence des animaux et celle des plantes, des fleurs, surtout, te détendaient. Tu pouvais penser à elle sans ressentir cette rage sourde, cette torture de tes entrailles qui t'empêchaient de respirer et qui te faisaient pleurer comme un enfant.

C'est bizarre, quand tu y repenses aujourd'hui. Bizarre. Peut-être parce que ça fait déjà dix ans, parce que son souvenir, le souvenir de ses membres, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de sa voix surtout, ressemble à une poignée de sable dans le vent. Tu la sens qui s'éloigne chaque jour, tu peux voir les contours de son corps qui s'estompent dans ton esprit et c'est comme la perdre une seconde fois. Quand tu t'en es rendu compte, tu as compris qu'il était temps de la suivre. C'est pour ça que tu as répondu à l'Appel. Parce que tu te disais que, s'il fallait mourir, tu le ferais du moins pour quelque chose. Pour la Terre, puisque c'était tout ce qui te restait. Tu étais prêt, enfin, soulagé d'être bientôt libéré, d'aller la retrouver, si d'aventure il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté. C'est une question qui, étrangement, ne t'a jamais préoccupé. Phoebé était encore tant qu'elle était en toi, et si elle ne pouvait plus y être, il était temps de partir. Oui, c'est ce que tu te disais.

Et puis, elle t'a envoyé un signe.

Non, tu ne veux pas penser « un signe » parce que tu aurais vraiment l'air d'une jeune fille superstitieuse ou d'un vieillard gâteux. Mais tu ne trouves pas de meilleur mot, rien de plus approprié : c'était comme une apparition.

Tu as vu le chien, d'abord. Un grand chien-loup aux yeux noirs et à l'aura magnifique. Pas un chien ordinaire, pour sûr. Tu lui a tapoté la tête sans trop y penser et tu as souri à la petite qui l'accompagnait. Au début, il ne s'est rien passé. C'était une collégienne, simplement, une gamine au regard curieux et naïf. Plutôt mignonne, c'est vrai, mais pas vraiment du genre à figurer sur la couverture des magazines. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas un visage à papier glacé. Et puis, tout à coup, elle a levé les yeux vers toi. Des grands yeux noirs humides dans un petit visage aigu et tu pouvais presque entendre sa voix, celle que tu croyais avoir oubliée, qui te disais « est-ce que c'est une façon de traiter les jeunes filles ? »

Elle s'est jetée dans tes bras. Tu t'es senti rajeunir de quinze ans en une seconde et redevenir ce garçon gauche et hésitant, celui qui avait écrasé le château de sable de Phoebé, sur une plage à l'autre bout du monde, il y avait une éternité. Quand tu as senti son tout petit corps contre le tien, ç'a été comme un éclair de douleur et de joie, une réminiscence absolue. Si tu avais cru en un Dieu, n'importe lequel, tu l'aurais appelée un Miracle. L'espace d'un instant, tu étais sauvé.

Puis tu as senti le Pouvoir. Il émanait d'elle avec une violence surprenante, libéré par cette émotion dont tu ne connaissais pas la cause mais qui l'embrasait toute entière. La connexion s'est brisée d'un seul coup. Elle s'est écartée, ses joues toutes trempées de larmes de joie, comme si elle avait partagé ton prodige.

« Excusez-moi. » Ella a mis ses mains devant sa bouche, exactement comme Elle le faisait, puis elle s'est mise à rire.

« Merci ! Merci ! »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle s'était enfuie, le chien sur ses talons. Elle avait disparu. Tu es resté un long moment sans rien faire, sans rien dire et sans rien penser. Tu avais la tête complètement vide. La lumière que la petite avait fait apparaître s'était dissipée avec elle, mais quelque chose, comme une étincelle, persistait dans ta poitrine.

La première chose à laquelle tu as pensé, c'est que Phoebé était revenue. Tu as pensé qu'elle était apparue pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu comptais faire, pour te faire revenir à toi-même.

La deuxième chose à laquelle tu as pensé, c'est que cette fille était ton ennemie, en droit sinon en fait. Tu l'as su au moment où elle s'est précipitée dans tes bras. Tu as su qu'elle croyait en l'Homme. Qu'elle se battrait pour lui. Tu as deviné qu'il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle se dresse un jour contre toi, comme Phoebé l'aurait fait si elle avait été à sa place.

La dernière chose à laquelle tu as songé, c'est que tu ne connaissais pas son nom. Il a fallu te faire violence pour que tu ne l'appelles pas Phoebé, parce que, vraiment, c'était un si joli prénom et il lui allait si bien.

Quand tu es rentré chez toi, tu as compris. Elle n'était pas la réincarnation de ta femme. Elle n 'était pas un ange envoyé par elle. Elle n'était pas un signe du destin. C'était le Salut. C'était une seconde chance.

Ce soir, devant ta tasse de thé froide, tu penses à la petite fille sans nom et tu jures, par ton amour, par ta rancœur, par ta douleur, tu jures que, cette fois-ci, tu seras derrière elle.

Tu balaies d'un seul geste les vieux magazines qui encombrent ta table basse. De toute façon, il y a longtemps que tu ne supportes plus le papier glacé.

OoO

Oui, ben, j'avais dit _tous_ les personnages… Évidemment, il y en a certains qui m'emballent moins que d'autres. Bien sûr, Kusa-chan est sympathique, mais je n'avais pas d'idées extrêmement excitantes en rayon pour lui, alors excusez le manque d'originalité de ce chapitre.

Au fait, si quelqu'un a une idée pour Nataku, franchement, ça me ferait plaisir qu'il me la communique !

Si vous voulez me faire des challenges, ça m'amuserait aussi et ça éviterait les pannes d'inspirations, alors j'attends vos défis avec impatience, quels qu'ils soient… un titre, une phrase à inclure, une situation ou une scène entière, je suis preneuse ! (peur soudaine de ce qu'Aphykit va lui demander d'écrire… et espoir qu'elle n'oublie pas les concours de poirier qu'elle doit inclure dans son prochain chapitre) En plus, ça vous donne une bonne occasion de laisser une review :-)


	19. Naissances en Sous Sol

Grand retour ce soir de la mascotte de cette histoire… Ça devrait détendre un peu l'atmosphère ! Ce chapitre est une réponse au défi de Kestrel, c'est donc à elle qu'il faut imputer le délire de mon esprit malade alimenté par sa complaisance !

Enfin… je crois.

Hdonela : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je ne sais pas si tu as été au bout, mais je suis contente de compter une nouvelle lectrice. T'inquiète pas, Subaru est dans ce chapitre ! (comme dans environ 80 des autres…)

**Aphykit** : Je ne me suis pas décidée pour l'ascenseur, mais merci pour Nataku (Quant aux Hommes-singes, c'est à exploiter !). Toujours pas de traces de Roquefort et Réminiscence, hum ?

Nekoii : Bravo pour ta persévérance et merci d'avoir pris tant de temps à me laisser des commentaires. Je prends note de ton défi, je m'y mets dès que possible :-) !

J'espère que tu continueras à lire !

Kestrel21 : Voilà qui devrait te faire plaisir… Enfin, j'espère. Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à voir ce chapitre tourner comme ça et, à vrai dire, moi non plus !

Pour Leibniz, j'en suis au paragraphe 21 (yes !) et je ne trouve pas aussi optimiste que le dit Voltaire… Enfin, à chacun sa croix, hein !

**fifi galop **: Merci ! On retrouve des personnages plus conventionnels… Quoique sous-exploités par moi !

Lie-chan : Oui, il n'emballe pas grand monde, le Kusa ! Mais en fait, c'est un personnage très mystérieux (franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez les Anges !) avec beaucoup de potentiel. Bien sûr, il n'est pas très intéressant (entendez : il n'a pas de passé tourmenté, pas d'histoire d'amour tortueuse et il n'angst pas vraiment) mais il est assez sympathique, somme toute !

**florinoir :** Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que même quand j'écris sur des persos secondaires, vous continuiez à vous y intéresser !

ylg : Eh oui, c'est une question que je me posais aussi… Allez savoir…

Merci à tous pour ses nombreuses reviews ! J'espère que ça vous a vraiment plu et que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu pitié de moi… hein ?

Dédicace spéciale à Kestrel, vois comme j'ai massacré ton idée ! (Enfin, juste un peu…)

**NAISSANCES EN SOUS-SOL**

La première fois, ce fut comme un courant d'air froid. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre sous l'hôtel de ville et toutes les portes étaient fermées. Yûto se sentit obligé de lever les yeux de son journal. Il scanna rapidement la grande pièce et n'y trouva rien d'anormal. Ou, plus exactement, rien d'inhabituel. Depuis qu'il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses soirées (voire ses nuits) ainsi que ses jours de congé dans les locaux obscurs sur lesquels Kanoé régnait en maîtresse absolue, il s'était fait aux grands murs froids, aux plaques de métal sombres et même au roulement menaçant de la gigantesque machine de Satsuki qui semblait toujours poser son regard électrique sur l'arrière de son crâne. À présent, le décor ne lui paraissait plus effrayant, pas même austère. Il avait fini par prendre goût à cette pénombre des couloirs et à cette lumière aveuglante des pièces vides. Moyennant une tasse de thé, un journal et le léger clapotis des doigts de son étrange compagne sur le clavier de BEAST, il se sentait presque chez lui.

Ce soir-là, cependant, quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire. Il aurait pu jurer qu'un vent glacé, une petite bise neigeuse s'était infiltrée dans le sous-sol. Il jeta un œil à Satsuki. Sûrement, si un danger se profilait, elle en serait avertie. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait rien percevoir qui mît leur sécurité immédiate en péril. Elle pianotait silencieusement, son petit visage plissé par la concentration, sa jolie bouche pincée par l'effort. Il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre. Yûto se replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant la vague inquiétude qui persistait en lui. Il était presque parvenu à l'oublier lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre, de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Shiro-chan, roulée en boule sur la table, poussa un miaulement inquisiteur et darda sur lui ses grands yeux violets, l'invitant clairement à s'assurer que son sommeil ne serait plus troublé. Intrigué, il se leva. Personne ne fréquentait cet endroit à part Satsuki, Kanoé et lui. Il arrivait aux autres de passer en coup de vent, mais la chose était rare. Il restait la possibilité qu'il s'agisse de Kamui, qui apparaissait subitement aux heures les plus incongrues, généralement sans raison apparente. Yûto se dirigea vers la grande porte et l'ouvrit doucement, prêt à accueillir n'importe lequel de ses frères d'armes, comme les appelait Kanoé.

Il fut relativement surpris de découvrir que l'individu qui se tenait dans le vestibule, immobile parmi les meubles entassés, n'était pas un de ses camarades. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, le nouveau venu ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. C'était un très jeune homme - Yûto ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans- aux cheveux noirs, légèrement trop longs pour paraître soignés, à la peau effroyablement pâle et aux lèvres gonflées. Il était vraiment maigre et ses poignets semblaient sur le point de se briser à chacun de ses mouvements, si légers soient-ils. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il porta sur Yûto son regard dépareillé que celui-ci le reconnut tout à fait. Seïshiro avait certainement eu ses raisons d'être fier : ce garçon était sans conteste une fascinante créature.

Yûto demeura interdit un moment. Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon lui adressât la parole, mais il ne fit rien de tel. Il laissa son drôle de regard errer dans le couloir comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il fallut un moment à Yûto pour se rendre compte que c'était sans doute le cas. De fait, leur invité semblait à peine toucher terre et évoluait dans une dimension qui ne devait avoir que peu d'interaction avec celle du sous-sol. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et que, de toute évidence, il s'en moquait éperdument.

_Mais que fait-il ici ? _

Yûto décida qu'il voulait le savoir. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et revêtit son plus beau sourire de chef du personnel. Le garçon se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux désaxés surpris dans son visage immobile. Yûto eut un frisson.

"Puis-je vous proposer un peu de thé ?"

Le jeune homme le regarda sans rien répondre pendant un long moment. Il eut la désagréable impression d'être détaillé des pieds à la tête. Les yeux de l'intrus s'arrêtèrent longuement sur sa veste et ses chaussures, puis il releva brusquement la tête.

"Vos cheveux," dit-il tout à coup d'une voix très basse, comme si parler lui faisait mal aux oreilles "c'est leur couleur naturelle ?"

Yûto resta stupéfait. Son sourire vacilla une seconde avant de se consolider à nouveau. Il prit une forme d'excuse.

"Pas vraiment, non," répondit-il en riant. "Mais je les teins depuis si longtemps qu'ils ont fini par pousser blonds. C'est une forme d'évolution, je suppose."

Le garçon s'avança vers lui. Il était couvert de noir depuis la pointe de ses bottes jusqu'au bout de ses doigts gantés. Il tenait une cigarette éteinte dans sa main droite.

"C'est mauvais pour votre santé," remarqua Yûto avec un hochement de tête.

"Oui," convint le visiteur avec un détachement mélancolique.

Yûto lui tendit son briquet et le garçon le prit avec une rapidité soudaine qui surprit son aîné. Le contact des gants de cuir sur sa main le déséquilibra un instant. Il fut assailli par une odeur familière, à la fois agréable et déroutante. Une odeur fruitée qu'il avait souvent sentie sur Seïshiro.

"Je veux bien," déclara finalement le jeune homme.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Le thé. J'en veux bien."

"Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! J'en oublie la politesse la plus élémentaire. Vous prenez du sucre ?"

Il secoua la tête. Yûto eut le sentiment distinct que son interlocuteur ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours dans la conversation. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce principale. Satsuki leva les yeux, mais ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise. Elle se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

« Suméragi Subaru-san, » constata-t-elle simplement lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur antre.

Il ne sembla pas non plus étonné. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis il dit :

« Les câbles. C'est vous ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il eut un drôle de sourire, presque rêveur.

« Ils ont de jolies couleurs. Noir et rouge. C'est beau. »

Yûto se sentit frissonner. Il saisit la théière et invita le jeune homme à prendre place. Gardant son impeccable sourire de colporteur, il servit trois tasses, certain, pourtant, que Satsuki ne toucherait pas à la sienne.

« Kamui vous a ramené ici ? » S'enquit-il avec une bonne humeur légèrement surfaite.

« Oui, » répondit son vis-à-vis avec sa loquacité habituelle.

Il but une gorgée de thé.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, » ajouta Yûto en souriant. « Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça. »

« Vous êtes Yûto Kigai. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, » confirma-t-il, enchanté de cette soudain notoriété.

Le garçon le regarda tout à coup droit dans les yeux.

« Seïshiro vous appréciait. »

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une question.

« Aah… Disons que nous nous entendions plutôt bien. C'était un homme étonnant. »

Suméragi ne baissa pas la tête. Ses yeux conservaient leur terrifiante fixité. Après réflexion, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'enfant dont lui avait parlé le Sakurazukamori.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait… quand il était ici ? » demanda-t-il, avec un effort manifeste.

Yûto haussa les épaules.

« Il fumait beaucoup. Il prenait le thé. Il parlait avec Kamui. C'est lui qui le connaît le mieux, parmi nous. Ils s'aimaient bien.»

Suméragi tiqua. Un mouvement involontaire, presque imperceptible de sa paupière et de sa main gauches. Yûto ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement. Il porta le thé à ses lèvres, mais il n'avait pas envie de le boire. Sa gorge était serrée et même déglutir lui était pénible. Ce garçon portait avec lui quelque chose de très désagréable, de quasiment insupportable. Ce n'était pas la peur. C'était la souffrance. Une douleur illimitée, insensée qui lui avait, de toute évidence, fait perdre la raison et qui menaçait ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se pencha en avant en souriant.

« Vous pensez que je suis fou ? »

Yûto considéra quelques instants les diverses réponses possibles. Satsuki se tenait muette dans son siège. Sans doute n'écoutait-elle pas.

« Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? » Répondit-il après un moment de silence.

« Non. Avant, je n'étais pas comme ça. J'étais… »

Il sembla soudain oublier ce qu'il voulait dire, ou même qu'il était en train de dire quelque chose et s'interrompit brusquement. Il reprit sa tasse de thé et la sirota lentement. Fasciné, Yûto observa ses mouvements éthérés, aériens, comme si son corps lui-même se détachait soudain de la réalité. Il remarqua les légères traces de sang, brunies par le vent, qui constellaient les manches de sa veste.

« Vous ne voulez pas retirer votre manteau ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Suméragi lui renvoya un regard vide, comme surpris de le voir s'adresser à lui. Yûto se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il dégagea ses bras des manches trop longues qui les enveloppaient et ses mains des gants de cuir.

« Il fait chaud, » remarqua-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Il ne faisait pas chaud du tout, mais Yûto s'abstint de le contredire. Il avait la nette impression que Suméragi disait « il fait chaud » comme il aurait dit « il est tard » ou bien « La pèche est un très gros fruit ». C'était une coïncidence si les mots semblaient presque sensés dans la situation présente. Ses grands yeux écarquillés sondaient les alentours avec un étonnement qui aurait pu être amusant s'il n'avait pas été si inquiétant. Il avait vraiment l'air très jeune.

« Quel âge avez-vous, si je peux me permettre de vous le demander ? » interrogea Yûto avec curiosité.

Il comprit immédiatement son erreur. La question sembla plonger le garçon dans un profond désarroi. Il serra convulsivement sa tasse entre ses mains et cligna désespérément des yeux, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes.

« Seize… non, vingt-cin… Trente…non, non, seize ans… non…Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus ! »

Il écrasa violemment la tasse de porcelaine sur la table.

Un grand silence suivit. Le garçon respirait difficilement, dans un long sifflement rauque, les mains ensanglantées. Yûto se tenait parfaitement immobile, le cœur battant, les yeux fixés sur les débris de la tasse.

« Pardonnez-moi, » murmura-t-il.

« Non, » fit sourdement son hôte. « C'est ma faute. Je ne voulais pas la casser. »

« Vous vous êtes blessé. Montrez moi ça. »

Suméragi lui tendit timidement sa main.

« Ah, je vois, » professa Yûto, prit d'une soudaine envie de s'occuper de ce dément que Kamui avait introduit dans leur quartier général. « Nous allons arranger ça. »

Il devait admettre qu'il dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas prendre le garçon dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme un enfant pendant qu'il bandait la plaie. Quand, enfin, il le mena à la chambre de Seïshiro, le nouveau Sakurazukamori était redevenu parfaitement impassible. Yûto en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas sujet à la schizophrénie.

« On disait sa « chambre », mais il n'a jamais dormi ici, » expliqua-t-il en faisant entrer le garçon. « Disons que c'était sa pièce à lui. »

« À lui, » répéta l'autre, le visage grave. Puis il se retourna, indéchiffrable. « Merci pour le thé, Kigai-san. Dites à _Kamui_ que… je vais rester quelque temps. »

Yûto aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il s'éloignait hâtivement pour regagner la pièce principale.

En tout cas, on ne va pas s'ennuyer… 

OoO

La musique emplissait toutes les pièces du sous-sol. Les premiers jours, Yûto avait trouvé cela pénible, mais, très rapidement, il s'y était habitué. Il connaissait maintenant toutes les notes, chaque inflexion du mouvement, chaque changement d'octave. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que la mélodie demeurait toujours très lointaine, étouffée par les murs de fer et les couloirs interminables.

Il jeta un regard sévère à sa compagne qui s'évertuait à paraître innocente.

"Alors, Mademoiselle ?" S'enquit-il, les bras croisés. " Il me semble bien que vous avez passé la nuit dernière dehors… En galante compagnie ? Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de faire des manières avec moi. Quand une jeune fille disparaît au crépuscule pour ne revenir qu'au petit matin, on sait bien ce qu'elle a fait. Je vous trouve un peu jeune pour faire des folies de votre corps… Je vais devoir en référer à Monsieur votre tuteur, je le crains."

"Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle prenne ta menace très au sérieux," remarqua Satsuki en jetant un regard à la chatte qui avait entrepris de se nettoyer les pattes.

Yûto tapota la tête de l'animal avec un air contrit.

"Si jeune et déjà débauchée… Si ce n'est pas malheureux."

Il sourit de toutes ses dents étincelantes à la jeune fille qui lui renvoya un regard impénétrable.

"BEAST dit que ton niveau de compatibilité avec Shiro-chan est de 1,23. Autant dire qu'il est quasiment nul. Statistiquement parlant, il serait plus raisonnable de porter tes affections ailleurs."

"Comment ?" S'indigna Yûto. "Tu insinues que je prendrais part à ce commerce infâme ? Que j'inciterais cette demoiselle pré-pubère à l'inconduite ? Enfin, Satsuki, tu me connais mieux que ça…"

Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son écran. Shiro-chan poussa un léger miaulement. Yûto s'assit en face de la chatte pour l'observer tout à son aise tandis qu'elle s'étendait sur le flanc avec une langueur qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Il gratta le sommet de son crâne et elle se mit à roucouler aussitôt. À nouveau, il laissa la musique pénétrer ses oreilles. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander pourquoi il jouait toujours le même morceau.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, cette mélodie unique ?" Demanda-t-il à sa voisine.

"Non," répondit-elle. "J'aime la régularité du mouvement. C'est une très belle pièce."

"Oui… Mais tous les jours…"

Elle haussa les épaules. Shiro-chan miaula un peu plus fort.

"Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes mal en point !" S'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Satsuki pivota dans son siège. Elle effleura le bord de ses lunettes d'un air songeur.

"Où va-t-on manger, ce soir ?"

"Où vous voudrez, princesse," répondit son vis-à-vis avec une légère courbette. "Tu ne voulais pas manger dans ce restaurant chinois… à Shinjuku ?"

"Celui qui vend ces Dim Sum au prix d'un e-mac ? Je croyais que tu économisais pour tes vieux jours."

"C'est vrai, mais Kamui m'a appris l'importance de vivre l'instant présent. Il m'a aussi appris qu'il n'avait pas détruit cet endroit… pour le moment."

"Ta philosophie de l'existence me paraît défaitiste, Yûto," dit Satsuki d'un ton neutre. "BEAST pense que le mieux serait d'investir dans un e-mac."

"Il te l'a dit ?" S'étonna-t-il.

"C'est tout comme."

À cet instant, Shiro-chan poussa un cri à fendre l'âme et roula sur le dos. Yûto et Satsuki se retournèrent.

"Tu crois qu'elle est malade ? Peut-être qu'elle s'est blessée…"

"Il lui faudrait un vétérinaire," remarqua pragmatiquement Satsuki.

"Dommage, nous avons perdu le nôtre…"

La chatte miaula encore deux ou trois fois en lançant des regards douloureux tout autour d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut que la musique s'était interrompu.

"Tu as faim ?" Demanda Yûto.

"Ça m'étonnerait," répliqua Satsuki. "Kamui lui donne déjà deux fois plus de nourriture qu'il n'est strictement nécessaire."

"Je crois qu'il a une petite faiblesse pour elle… Comment peut-elle rester aussi svelte ?"

"Il me semble pourtant qu'elle s'est épaissie."

Satsuki tendit le bras et attrapa la bête par la peau du coup. La chatte protesta vigoureusement, ses quatre petites pattes s'agitant vainement dans l'air. La jeune fille la posa sans cérémonie sur une minuscule plate-forme qui s'éleva aussitôt. Shiro-chan et Yûto échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Il ne fait que la peser," commenta académiquement Satsuki.

Yûto leva des yeux anxieux sur le petit compteur où les chiffres défilaient dans un éclatement de lumière rouge. Enfin, la sentence tomba.

" 3,658 kg" annonça solennellement la jeune informaticienne. "Ce qui signifie qu'elle a pris 600g en moins de deux semaines. Il faudra suggérer à Kamui de la mettre au régime avant qu'elle n'ait du cholestérol."

"C'est vrai ?" s'étonna Yûto. "Tu as pris du poids, ma beauté ? Alors tu nous fais une indigestion ?"

"Ce n'est pas une indigestion."

Yûto manqua de lâcher la petite bête qu'il venait de reprendre dans ses bras - la laisser à proximité de cette machine ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Le Sakurazukamori était encore plus pâle, semblait-il, que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Même sa bouche avait perdu ses couleurs. Dans son visage spectral, ses yeux se découpaient avec une netteté agressive, presque malsaine.

Au moins, il avait lâché son violon.

"Je peux la voir ?" Demanda-t-il de sa voix à la fois rauque et douce, qui ne s'élevait jamais au-dessus d'un murmure.

"Bien sûr !" S'exclama Yûto avec tout l'entrain qu'il se sentit capable de manifester devant ce garçon dont la froideur lui gelait la poitrine.

Le Sakurazukamori prit la petite chatte et la caressa doucement, palpant son corps avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Yûto frissonna. Son prédécesseur avait été, somme toute, beaucoup plus sympathique. Il ne lui avait jamais inspiré cette sourde appréhension, ni cette impression latente de côtoyer un revenant. Il n'avait jamais osé demander pourquoi ce garçon avait quitté les Dragons du Ciel, ni ce qui l'avait poussé à s'installer sous le palais de la Diète avec eux, enfermé jour et nuit dans la chambre qu'occupait Seïshiro, avec pour seule compagnie un ancien violon duquel il faisait un usage abusif. Après tout, les Sakurazukamoris avaient leurs secrets et Yûto n'étaient pas certain de vouloir les percer à jour. Sa dernière entrevue avec le jeune homme lui avait laissé une étrange impression de malaise mêlée d'une tendresse indistincte qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il n'aimait pas être pris de court.

"Elle n'est pas malade," déclara finalement le Sakurazukamori. "Elle est enceinte."

"Quoi !" S'écria Yûto, abasourdi.

" C'est fort peu probable," souligna Satsuki. "Elle a à peine six mois. Très peu de chattes sont capables d'entrer en gestation si jeunes."

"Pourtant," continua-t-il calmement "Elle attend des petits."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" Interrogea Yûto avec suspicion.

Le Sakurazukamori resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés sur Shiro-chan.

"On m'a appris comment m'en assurer," répondit-il à voix basse.

Ils se turent tous les trois. Le chat s'était mis à ronronner entre les bras du jeune homme et Yûto en conçut une vive jalousie. Voilà qu'elle lui faisait déjà des infidélités ! Comme si revenir pleine des petits d'un inconnu n'était pas suffisant !

"C'est _Kamui_ qui a choisi son nom, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda le Sakurazukamori avec une ombre de sourire.

Yûto entendit nettement les italiques quand il prononça le nom de leur chef. Personne d'autre ne le disait comme ça. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude contractée au contact des Dragons du Ciel.

« On dirait bien… » admit-il. « Ce n'est pas un garçon très équilibré. Je crois que c'est obsessionnel dans l'âme.»

Il se demanda aussitôt si le choix de ses mots était judicieux. Le Sakurazukamori n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus appropriée pour avoir cette discussion. Il lança à Yûto un drôle de regard. Celui-ci jugea opportun de changer de sujet.

« Et… depuis quand porte-t-elle ces petits intrus ? »

Le Sakurazukamori haussa les épaules, le visage vacant, l'air légèrement ennuyé. Apparemment, il en avait assez de faire la conversation.

« Il faudra être prudents quand elle mettra bas, » déclara-t-il simplement. « Il est possible qu'elle ne sache pas s'y prendre avec les petits. »

Yûto en prit bonne note et se promit que, dès le lendemain, il ferait l'acquisition d'un manuel de secours pour l'accouchement précoce chez les chattes. Satsuki regardait l'animal avec une froideur mêlée d'intérêt, regard qu'elle réservait à toute chose qui sortait de la stricte rigueur scientifique, méprisable et fascinante.

Le Sakurazukamori déposa Shiro-chan sur la table et, aussi vite qu'il était venu, il disparut sans rien ajouter.

« Quelle joyeuse compagnie ! » Lança Yûto à Satsuki, assez fort pour être sûr que le jeune homme l'entendrait. « Ce que je préfère, c'est son extraordinaire loquacité. »

« BEAST l'aime bien, » répondit-elle d'un air dégagé. « Il le trouve efficace. »

« Efficace ? »

« BEAST pense en termes de programme. Le programme Sakurazukamori est très constant et performant pour un minimum de crash. C'est une bonne base. »

« Et qu'est-ce que BEAST pense de moi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

La jeune fille se tut un court moment, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

« Il dit que tu n'es pas un logiciel stable. Ton software est fondamentalement défaillant, probablement à cause d'une erreur de programmation ou de conception, et ta capacité de stockage limitée. Il dit qu'il serait plus sage d'investir dans un modèle plus récent. »

« Ce n'est pas très aimable, » remarqua Yûto, piqué.

« BEAST s'est montré relativement irritable ces derniers temps. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te remplacer tout de suite. Je te trouve encore performant.»

« Je te remercie… »

Yûto prit la petite chatte dans ses bras.

« Tu es la seule qui me comprenne, Shiro-chan… » murmura-t-il en grattant la tête de l'animal avec nostalgie. « Quelle tristesse que tu grandisses si vite ! Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ? Même pour ce voyou qui t'a rempli le ventre de petites boules de poils… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Mrââow ? »

Yûto soupira.

OoO

Ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre. Ce n'était pas une inondation titanesque de Tokyo. Ce n'était même pas l'Apocalypse. C'était bien pire que ça.

Après tout, la fin du monde semblait tout à fait gérable à Yûto. Les inondations ne le prenaient que rarement par surprise (puisqu'il était souvent leur source), quant aux séismes, Kamui prenait généralement la peine de les faire évacuer les zones à risques. Somme toute, rien de tout cela ne sortait réellement de l'ordinaire.

Pourtant, depuis bientôt deux heures, le Quartier Général des Dragons de la Terre s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille. Tout était plongé dans une effervescence forcenée qui frisait l'hystérie. Les objets volaient dans les airs, Kanoé courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, BEAST grondait avec fracas, Satsuki faisait les cents pas autour de la table, Kamui balançait nerveusement ses jambes ridiculement longues dans les airs et lui-même avait déjà brisé deux tasses de thé. _Deux_. Seul le Sakurazukamori semblait relativement calme, quoique légèrement agacé.

« Un peu de calme, » intima-t-il. « Comment voulez-vous faire quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ? Vous allez l'énerver. »

« C'est long, » remarqua Satsuki d'une voix tendue.

« Il n'y a rien d'anormal ? » Demanda Kamui, les sourcils froncés.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? » grinça Kanoé.

« Je ne sais pas, » répliqua calmement le Sakurazukamori. « C'est la première fois que je fais ça. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Yûto. « Je croyais que tu avais de l'expérience ! »

« Non. J'ai dit que je l'avais déjà vu faire. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout dépend de toi ? si cela ratait… » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Pas si grave ? comment osait-il ? Shiro-chan, sa belle et tendre Shiro-chan, était sur le point de donner naissance à des petits ! Comment pouvait-il prendre les choses aussi légèrement ? si elle ne survivait pas… Il en mourrait sûrement. Comme pour conforter ses inquiétudes, la chatte émit un miaulement strident et roula des yeux. Kamui sauta à terre pour se rapprocher d'elle, les traits tirés par quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'angoisse. Les flancs arrondis de l'animal émettaient un roulement continu, tout à fait déplacé. Le Sakurazukamori avait eu beau leur expliquer que les chattes ronronnaient toujours en accouchant, Yûto ne se sentait pas rassuré.

"Là, là, ça va aller," murmurait le jeune homme en caressant la tête de la petite bête de sa main gantée. "Tu vas avoir de baux petits, n'est-ce pas ? Calme-toi, ne te laisse pas distraire…"

"Tu ne t'y prends pas bien," gronda Kamui.

"Statistiquement parlant…" commença Satsuki.

"Aucun de vous ne sait s'y prendre avec les femmes," trancha Kanoé. "Vous devriez me laisser faire."

"Vous laisser faire ? Regardez où cela nous a conduit !" S'exclama Yûto.

"Tu insinues que je suis responsable ? Si Kamui ne peut pas veiller sur son chat, ce n'est pas ma faute !"

"Elle ne s'est jamais plainte, que je sache," s'indigna Kamui. "Elle est à moi et je ferai ce qui me plaira avec."

"Eh bien, tu devras en assumer les conséquences !"

"Je ne suis pas inquiet."

"BEAST pense que le mieux serait de contacter un vétérinaire."

"Si tu n'es pas inquiet arrête de remuer comme ça, tu énerves la pauvre bête."

"Un vétérinaire à cette heure-ci ?"

"BEAST n'a qu'à s'occuper d'elle puisqu'il est si malin !"

"Moi ? Moi je l'énerve ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues à propos de BEAST, Yûto ?"

"Rien, si ce n'est qu'il ne se montre pas très secourable."

"Oui, toi ! Tu tournes autour d'elle depuis une heure ! C'est une très jeune chatte, toute cette pression va nuire à l'accouchement !"

"Depuis quand êtes-vous spécialiste, Kanoé ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis."

"Mon avis…"

"BEAST est très mécontent de votre manque de confiance. Il pense qu'une re-programmation de vos moniteurs centraux s'impose. Surtout du tien, Yûto."

"Je ferai confiance à cette machine lorsqu'elle aura sauvé ma Shiro-chan !"

"_Ta_ Shiro-chan ?"

"C'est une façon de parler. La question n'est pas là…"

"La question est…"

"_SILENCE_ !"

Tout le monde se tut. Yûto, Kanoé, Kamui et Satsuki s'immobilisèrent tous ensemble et demeurèrent pétrifiés un instant. Yûto tourna la tête vers le Sakurazukamori qui se tenait toujours devant la table, les yeux étincelants et les lèvres serrées. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

"Dehors," reprit-il à vois basse. "Tous."

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

"DEHORS !"

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Yûto traversait l'embrasure de la grande porte, ses trois compagnons sur ses talons. La porte se referma brutalement derrière eux. Révoltée, Kanoé envoya un violent coup de talon dans le mur.

"Quel malotru ! De quel droit me chasse-t-il de chez moi ?"

"S'il fait du mal à ma chatte, il le regrettera," renchérit Kamui.

"Il a l'air de croire qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse l'aider !" grimaça Yûto.

Mais aucun d'eux n'osa pousser la porte. Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence pesant, entrecoupé de miaulements plaintifs. Yûto sentait ses paumes devenir de plus en plus moites à mesure que le temps passait. Puis, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, le Sakurazukamori apparut sur le seuil. Ils se levèrent tous, fébriles et inquiets.

"Alors ?" Demanda Yûto.

"Laisse-moi la voir !" intima Kamui.

"Il y en a quatre."

"Je vais… Quatre ?"

"Deux femelles et deux mâles. Ils vont bien."

"Et Shiro-chan ?" gémit Yûto.

"Elle s'occupe d'eux," répondit le Sakurazukamori. "Vous pouvez entrer, mais ne faites pas de bruit."

Yûto se précipita dans la salle. Quatre minuscules boules de poils humides et collantes se pressaient contre le flanc de la chatte noire. Elle avait entrepris le nettoyage consciencieux de sa progéniture et léchait vigoureusement le crâne des chatons avec une application toute maternelle. Trois des petits étaient noirs et le quatrième était blanc, mis à part le bout de ses pattes et de ses oreilles.

"Oh, ma beauté," s'émerveilla Yûto. "Ils sont superbes, félicitations !"

Il lui gratta affectueusement la tête. Kamui s'approcha à son tour et inspecta les cinq chats avec appréciation.

"Évidemment," dit-il avec une certaine fierté. "Ils ne pouvaient être que beaux. Celui-ci…" il tapota le crâne du petit blanc, "…aura ses yeux."

"Il semblerait que nous devions cette réussite à Suméragi," remarqua Satsuki avec professionnalisme.

"C'est vrai," approuva Yûto. "Tu nous as sau…"

Mais le Sakurazukamori avait déserté les lieux. Les quatre jeunes gens échangèrent des regards surpris. Alors, du fond du sous-sol, la mélodie s'éleva. Aérienne, elle emplit peu à peu les couloirs et les salles vides, elle grimpa sur les murs de fer, enveloppa les machines, envahit tout l'espace.

Yûto regarda Satsuki. Elle haussa les épaules. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais et, après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à nourrir le Sakurazukamori, ce soir.

OoO

Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais abandonner Shiro-chan, tout de même ? C'est vraiment un personnage plein de potentiel. Surtout… comique. Reste à savoir ce que deviendront les petits… En tout cas, les Sceaux ont de quoi s'inquiéter : ils sont très nettement en sous-effectif, maintenant !

J'attends toujours vos défis, merci à ceux qui m'en ont lancés… J'y travaille consciencieusement !


	20. Tout Feu Tout Flamme

Bonsoir, vous !

Me revoilà après de longs mois d'absence entrecoupés de sursauts créateurs (et avortés) relancés par ma grève de la faim du mois d'août. Oui.

Dooonc, nouveau chapitre de VVVD avec deux personnages honteusement négligés jusque là (mais avouez qu'on est tous d'accord sur _lesquels_ vous préférez voir, non ?)

**Maveck** : Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que tu liras la suite…

Nekoii : Eh oui, les psychopathes sanguinaires sont incapable de désister à la vu d'un petit chat… on peut rien y faire, c'est la nature humaine ! J'ai bien aimé Yûto aussi, même si c'est un personnage qui me dérange un peu normalement… Je n'arrive pas vraiment à cerner sa personnalité, ses motivations, ses désirs etc… Il est difficile à manipuler. Mais j'aime bien le regard qu'il porte sur Subaru. Au fait, oui, c'est bien la valse n°2 de Chostakovitch qu'il joue… Et vous n'avez pas fini de l'entendre !

Ps : je considère très sérieusement les petits oiseaux.

**Loga-Rythme** : J'y travaille !

Florinoir : Bah, ce ne sont que des humains, après tout… Franchement, t'as déjà essayer de regarder un chaton dans les yeux et e lui dire "non" ?

**Aphykit** : Tu me dois un twix ! Et t'as plutôt intérêt à publier demain, histoire de respecter tes engagements (une fois n'est pas coutume) sinon ça va te porter malheur jusqu'à la septième génération !

Oui, Suba-chan est complètement frappé. Mais on le savait déjà, non ?

**Kestrel21** : Je suis contente de voir que Shiro-chan remporte l'unanimité parmi les lecteurs. C'est vrai qu'elle constitue potentiellement un point faible dans la carapace des dragons de la Terre, mais c'est aussi un ennemi redoutable pour les sceaux (si, si, c'est vrai !). Oui, bon, cette histoire est toujours un peu pessimiste, non ? Comme tu l'as dit, c'est la faute de CLAMP, et puis on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne… Celui-ci est plus léger.

**Hdonela** : Je vais un peu délaisser les Anges pour me tourner vers les gentils cette fois (tu parles d'une corvée…), mais bon j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

À Scarlett et à Prévert…

**TOUT FEU TOUT FLAMME**

Karen Kasumi n'était pas d'une beauté classique, mais les hommes ne s'en apercevaient guère lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de son charme. En réalité, elle n'était pas précisément _belle_. Elle était flamboyante. C'était ainsi, du moins, que M. Satô, son employeur, se plaisait à caractériser son charisme brûlant.

Vous êtes tout feu tout flamme, Karen. Un véritable incendie. Ils vous voient une seule fois et regardez comme ils se consument !

Elle se contentait d'en sourire discrètement, incapable de décider s'il s'agissait là d'une amusante coïncidence ou d'un autre cruel pied de nez du destin. Cependant, lorsque Karen rencontra le regard cuivré de son reflet, ce matin-là, elle fut surprise de se trouver si jolie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas senti si élégante. Pas séduisante, pas torride, non, simplement belle, comme n'importe quelle femme plus ordinaire, comme toutes celles que les hommes prenaient la peine de regarder même lorsqu'elles portaient des vêtements dignes de ce nom. Oui, ce jour-là Karen s'était faite spécialement et sobrement belle, car elle s'apprêtait à effectuer un travail dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Ce jour-là, elle donnait une interview.

Elle pouffa légèrement à cette pensée. Une interview ! Comme une de ces stars de cinéma qui étalaient leur vie privée devant des reporters haletants qui s'empressaient d'en révéler au public les détails les plus sordides. Elle se sentait investie d'une soudaine célébrité, d'une petite renommée qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Bien sûr, son nom n'apparaîtrait même pas dans l'article. Il ne s'agissait que d'une quelconque enquête sur un écrivain qui avait beaucoup fréquenté les soaplands et elle ne serait là que pour répondre aimablement aux questions du journaliste qui l'interrogerait. Mais ce détail lui était parfaitement indifférent. Elle donnait une interview.

Elle pressa négligemment ses boucles rousses pour leur donner un peu de volume et ajouta une touche de rouge à ses lèvres. Elle s'admonesta silencieusement de vouloir toujours, et ce quelle que fût la situation, paraître à son avantage pour séduire son interlocuteur.

_Déformation professionnelle_, songea-t-elle en vérifiant l'état de ses ongles.

Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme entrait dans sa chambre pour la trouver toute habillée et s'asseoir sur une chaise, papier et crayon à la main. Il fallait sortir le grand jeu.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la petite croix d'argent qui pendait à son cou et se demanda brièvement s'il ne serait pas plus avisé de la retirer. Ce journaliste ne serait-il pas choqué de voir sur la gorge d'une

Prostituée 

Hôtesse le symbole d'un Dieu qui condamnait ses activités ?

Elle referma sa main sur le bijou. Que lui importait, au fond, ce qu'il penserait d'elle ? S'était-elle jamais soucié de ce que pouvaient bien s'imaginer ses clients ? Elle était en règle avec elle-même, après tout et c'était ce qui comptait. Elle laissa retomber le pendentif sur sa poitrine et rejeta la tête en arrière pour dégager son visage. Voilà. Elle était prête. Elle se sentit soudain étrangement grave, comme si elle avait deviné qu'elle s'apprêtait, ce matin-là, à franchir une étape décisive de son existence. Comme si elle avait su qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le destin.

Elle abandonna son boudoir pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée où devait l'attendre le reporter. Elle prit bien soin de se composer une expression plaisante, à la fois affable et avenante. Ses talons claquèrent bruyamment lorsqu'elle descendit le couloir carrelé qui menait aux quartiers feutrés des filles, aux murs tapissés de velours et au sol recouvert de moquette profonde et de tapis moelleux.

Il l'attendait effectivement.

Assis sur une chaise de bois – il avait dédaigné les profonds fauteuils de cuir – il agrippait son carnet de toutes ses forces, se raccrochant sans doute au seul objet qui ne lui était pas totalement étranger dans cet environnement inconnu et vraisemblablement hostile. Il remonta fébrilement ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'il la vit arriver et se leva avec une hâte maladroite.

« Kasumi-san ? » Dit-il avec un enthousiasme mêlé de timidité.

Alors, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils demeurèrent un moment cloués sur place, au beau milieu de la pièce, alors que les fils impalpables, les rouages infinis de la destinée s'enroulaient autour d'eux, les emprisonnant dans une étreinte qu'ils savaient tous les deux fatale.

Sans un mot, ils se reconnurent.

« Oui, » dit-elle enfin, d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Aoki-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Son cœur accéléra légèrement la cadence. C'était la première fois… La première fois qu'elle en voyait un autre. Elle eut envie de s'approcher pour le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, devant elle, un homme de chair et de sang, après toutes ses années d'attente et de solitude. Ses doigts la démangeaient terriblement, mais elle se retint.

Parce que, bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne savait. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait deviner si, lorsque le moment viendrait de choisir son camp, ils seraient du même côté du monde. Elle lui sourit douloureusement, irrémédiablement et elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

« Je vous en prie, Aoki-san, » dit-elle plus posément.

Il s'engagea d'un pas incertain dans le corridor, jetant des coups d'œils inquiets derrière lui. Karen lui emboîta le pas avec plus de fermeté, mais la tête lui tournait violemment. Pourtant, elle savait que ces vertiges s'estomperaient rapidement pour laisser place… à autre chose. De la joie ? De l'appréhension ? De l'excitation ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Rien ne l'avait préparée à ce moment, à cet effroyable et merveilleux instant où elle découvrait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait néanmoins la certitude confuse que, le moment venu, les gestes, les mots appropriés lui viendraient tout naturellement.

Il pénétra dans son _alcôve _en étreignant son carnet, frottant nerveusement le sommet de son crâne. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Karen remarqua que sa veste était mal boutonnée et qu'un de ses lacets était défait. Étrangement, ce détail l'émut presque aux larmes. Il se retourna et la regarda de ses jolis yeux noisette derrières ses grandes lunettes et tenta un sourire timide. Alors, elle sut précisément quels étaient les gestes, les mots appropriés. Elle lui rendit son sourire, désigna un fauteuil de velours rouge et, le plus professionnellement du monde, lui dit :

« Nous pouvons commencer dès que vous le voulez. »

Un instant, il parut déstabilisé. Puis, son visage se recomposa et il hocha la tête avec une sorte de reconnaissance. Il brandit son crayon et son calepin et s'assit sans adresse. Elle s'autorisa un nouveau sourire.

« Un café ? Un thé ? »

« Un verre d'eau, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… »

Il avait une voix agréable, à la fois virile et enfantine. Profonde et douce, mais aussi timide, hésitante. Karen lui apporta son verre et leurs mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent. Elle se rassit en face de lui, le regard calme, mais le cœur dans la gorge.

« Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? » Interrogea-t-il en prenant sa plume.

« Sept ans. »

« Tant que ça ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Elle rit.

« Pourquoi ? Vous me pensiez plus jeune ? Ou bien êtes-vous surpris qu'on puisse tenir aussi longtemps dans ce métier ? »

« Je vous pensais déjà à peine en âge de travailler ici quand je vous ai vue. »

« Vous me flattez, Aoki-san, mais vous vous faites une fausse idée de moi. Je ne suis plus une jeune fille. »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Eh bien, vous en avez l'air. Comment avez-vous été engagée au Flower ? »

« M. Satô m'a repérée un soir, dans un bar. »

« Un bar ? »

Il s'empourpra aussitôt.

« Pardonnez-moi, cela ne me regarde pas. »

« Vous venez pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Dresser le portrait d'une hôtesse de soapland ? Je vous ai dit que j'étais prête à vous répondre. »

Parce que tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il se racla la gorge et jeta un regard en biais aux porte-jarretelles et aux bas de satin rouges et noirs qui encombraient l'armoire entrouverte.

« Bien… Vous… Que faisiez-vous avant de travailler au Flower ? »

Karen alluma une cigarette et en tira une grande bouffée.

« Je dansais au Miyako, à Shibuya. »

Un silence.

« Je faisais… parfois des passes. »

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir utiliser ce mot qui lui sembla tout à coup chargé de vulgarité et d'amertume. Mais comment lui dire autrement ? Comment, pour lui faire comprendre la vulgarité et l'amertume ? Il toussota et grabouilla quelques notes sur son carnet.

« Je vois… et quels sont vos horaires de travail ? »

Le terrain se faisait plus sûr.

« Vous êtes intéressé, » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant « ou bien la question est-elle strictement professionnelle ? »

Il piqua un autre fard.

« Pro…Professionnelle. »

Elle eut le temps de relever la très légère hésitation dans sa voix.

« Je commence à seize heures et je travaille jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, mais certaines filles assurent le service jusqu'à deux heures et d'autres commencent à quatorze heures. »

Aoki nota religieusement toutes ces précisions.

« Et combien demandez-vous à vos clients pour une heure passée ici ? »

Karen déposa sa cigarette sur le coin du cendrier de verre et lui sourit avec amabilité.

« Cela dépend, bien entendu, du service rendu. Nos prix s'échelonnent de 15 000 yens à… »

Elle agita une main, comme pour montrer que certaines sommes défiaient l'imagination.

« Puis-je vous demander combien vous touchez vous-même ? »

« 45 de chaque service. »

« C'est le salaire de toutes les employées ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Il… n'y a pas d'homme parmi vous ? »

Elle battit des cils. Trois fois.

« Non… » dit-elle avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. « Vous êtes déçu ? »

« Non ! Je… C'était juste pour savoir. De… Depuis combien de temps le Flower est-il en activité ? »

« 1973. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous adaptés aux nouvelles législations ? »

« Nous sommes toujours là, comme vous pouvez le constater. Et nous comptons bien persister un long moment encore. »

Aoki lui accorda comme un sourire d'encouragement.

« Pouvez-vous me donner la tranche d'âge des employées ? »

« La plus jeune a dix-neuf ans. Quant à la plus âgée, vous comprendrez que je tienne cela secret… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Bien sûr, » approuva Aoki sont les lunettes étincelèrent sous les rayons timides qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Kasumi-san…

« Karen. »

« Karen-san, qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à faire ce métier ? »

Elle demeura un long moment sans rien dire. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur ses doigts, elle devait donner l'impression de réfléchir intensément à la question du reporter, mais en réalité, sa tête était vide. Son esprit lui faisait l'effet d'un terrain vague, d'une large étendue aride pleine de sable et de vent sec. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit ici ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit ici ? La question tournait à vide dans son cœur. Des dizaines de réponses, pourtant, défilaient mécaniquement sous ses yeux : Rejets des convenances,

Sa mère 

Complexe d'Œdipe, besoin d'argent, absence de diplôme, solution de facilité,

_Sa mère_

Les hommes, rébellion contre l'Eglise, elle pouvait le faire,

_Sa mère_

Pour ne pas plonger, elle aimait le contact humain, pas besoin de se marier, elle pouvait se débrouiller, après tout, en quoi cela le concernait-il ?

Karen inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer la panique qui montait lentement mais sûrement dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle simplement et sa voix était beaucoup plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Aoki la regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux et une sorte de compassion qui la blessa autant qu'elle l'apaisa.

« Merci, Karen-san, » dit-il doucement. « Je pense que ça devrait suffire. »

Il se leva et fourra pêle-mêle ses affaires dans sa mallette de skaï.

Karen se leva à son tour et sentit sa sérénité revenir. Elle lissa sa jupe de soie d'un geste nonchalant et serra la main d'Aoki avec effusion.

« Merci, » lui dit-elle. « Vous rencontrer m'a fait beaucoup de bien. »

Ses mots flottèrent longtemps au-dessus d'eux, hésitant sur la forme à prendre, lourds de sous-entendus mais pleins de sincérité.

« À moi aussi, » répondit-il après un instant de silence.

Ils se regardèrent sans bouger quelques secondes durant.

« Bien, » déclara-t-il enfin. « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Karen-san… et bonne chance. »

« Je vous remercie, » répliqua-t-elle poliment. « mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas là de notre dernière rencontre. »

« Assurément pas, » dit-il gravement. « À bientôt, _Kasumi-dono_. »

« À bientôt, Aoki-san. J'espère… »

Ses mots demeurèrent figés dans l'air épais de la petite pièce. Son espoir resta en suspens. Elle pouvait du moins être sûre qu'il le partageait.

J'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à nous affronter.

Karen laissa la lourde porte retomber sur l'homme qui la quittait, emportant dans son sillage les vestiges d'une vie qu'elle avait mis près de trois décennies à se construire. Elle resta un long moment debout au centre de la pièce, à contempler calmement le déclin du monde tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Morceau par morceau, soupir par soupir, l'édifice de son existence s'affaissait, se désagrégeait et disparaissait, dissipé par des rafales silencieuses, un vent de fin du monde. Tout était si calme…

Elle traversa la pièce, ouvrit la fenêtre, ferma la porte de l'armoire et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle effleura les yeux d'ambre de son reflet du bout des doigts puis passa méthodiquement sa brosse dans ses cheveux brillants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prissent une texture soyeuse qui la satisfît.

Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Karen Kasumi se sentait belle.

OoO

Et voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, c'est bien gentillet pour une fois… En tout cas ce chapitre est une production exclusive de Ouagadougou (sans déc' !) alors il vaut bien une petite review, non ?


	21. Catch 22

Bonsoir amis netiques ! Après une longue absence me voici de retour sur où j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à sévir un moment… Encore un chapitre sur un perso secondaire, quoique pas autant que d'habitude :-) Ceci a également été écrit au Burkina-Faso et si je peux me permettre d'utiliser deux fois la même astuce, rien que pour ça il _faut_ reviewer ! (rendez-vous compte, je pensais à vous tous alors que j'étais dans la ville mythique à laquelle je rêve depuis mon enfance ! Non mais quel dévouement quand même…)

**Subaru Dmon **: Merci pour ce compliment ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur Lady Suméragi et sur Setsuka… J'aime beaucoup utiliser des personnages secondaires pour parler des personnages principaux. Vus à travers les yeux des autres ils prennent une dimension très différente.

**Kestrel21** : Eh oui, c'est toujours les histoires les plus tragiques qui nous marquent le plus, c'est logique. Sans compter que les persos principaux sont tous des angsteurs de première chez CLAMP, donc les histoires plus légères sont aussi celles des personnages les moins… intéressants ? J'aime beaucoup Karen, à vrai dire, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver une passionnante intrigue… Enfin, c'était quand même un grand trou de scénario qui demandait à être éclairci : Aoki dans un bordel, on ne peut pas rater ça !

Oui, j'étais à Ouagadougou quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre soupir c'était le bon temps. Il faisait très chaud et j'étais assise à la terrasse d'un théâtre en train de boire un coca. Vivement l'été…

**Nekoii **: C'est vrai, c'est exactement un coup de foudre, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait au sens où on l'entend d'habitude. Ils n'ont encore jamais rencontré d'autres dragons alors ça leur fait un sacré choc… mais comme ils ne peuvent pas savoir s'ils sont des Sceaux ou des Anges, ça met un petit froid…

En voilà plus :-)

**Florinoir **: Il n'y a pas de viscères dégoulinants sous les cerisiers dans mon histoire ! Si ? Ah bon… Faudrait peut-être que je relise le début alors… En tout cas rien de tel dans ce chapitre (juste la prémonition d'une décapitation, mais ça compte pas, hein ?). Bonne lecture !

**Aphykit **: Quand tu seras revenu des terres reculées où tu évolues loin de toute civilisation et que tu pourras lire ce chapitre, sache ceci :

1) tu ne m'as pas donné mon twix

2) tu pues

Bon. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question.

Autre production de l'ATB, attention !

À Joseph Heller et à Miryam, sans qui rien ne serait arrivé…

**CATCH 22**

La première fois que Daisuké Saïki vit la princesse, il tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Il n'avait que dix ans et Hinoto en avait déjà vingt-deux. Aux yeux des profanes, cette éternelle petite fille albinos, muette et aveugle était un monstre, une créature inquiétante et dangereuse qu'il était préférable d'enfermer à double tour au fond d'une cave afin de s'assurer que personne ne percerait le secret honteux qui pesait sur la famille. Mais pour lui, et ce dès l'instant où il rencontra pour la première fois son regard vermeil, elle devint immédiatement le centre de l'univers, le point où convergeaient inévitablement tous les mondes. Ce jour-là, il lui voua sa vie entière dans ce seul regard. Il lui voua sa mort, sans la moindre hésitation.

Il la revoyait encore, assise au centre du cercle de runes, ses petites mains croisées devant elle, son visage fermé, distant, comme si elle était appelée par des puissances infiniment lointaines, comme si elle conversait avec un autre monde. Et puis, tout à coup, elle avait levé vers lui des yeux qui ne pouvaient pas le voir et elle avait souri.

"_Saïki-dono ?"_ Avait murmuré une voix douce et claire dans sa tête. "_On m'a parlé de vous."_

Etait-il tombé à genoux ? Avait-il pleuré d'émotion et de fierté ? Il ne savait plus. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il avait voulu l'adorer à l'égale d'une déesse, lui rendre tous les hommages qu'elle méritait, lui écrire une litanie.

Il était très jeune. Au fil des ans, Son adoration s'était transformée en un amour insondable qui oscillait toujours entre la vénération et la possessivité. Jamais, pourtant, il ne se serait permis de déclarer sa flamme à la princesse. Jamais il n'aurait osé l'embarrasser de sa jalousie. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait avisé de critiquer l'une de ses décisions.

Jamais, avant ce jour-là. Le jour où Kamui fit une apparition bouleversante dans sa vie, bousculant toutes ses certitudes.

"C'est un enfant," lui dit sagement Arashi en nouant l'écharpe qui retenait son bras brisé sur sa nuque. "Mais c'est aussi un élu. Laisse lui du temps."

"Ça ne peut pas être lui !" Cracha-t-il entre ses dents. "Ce garçon ne peut pas être Kamui. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Sans même prendre la peine de dresser un kekkai ! Et tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi, qui suis censé être son allié ?"

Elle ne répondit pas et appuya légèrement sur l'épaule de Saïki.

"Aïe ! Tu vois bien que j'ai le bras en miettes, non ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, il m'aurait tué."

"Peut-être," admit-elle. "Mais tu t'es montré trop agressif avec lui."

"Je ne voulais que lui faire comprendre ! Et puis il se comportait bizarrement depuis le début."

"Je sais," dit-elle calmement. "Ne passe pas ta colère sur moi."

Il baissa les yeux.

"Excuse-moi."

Elle se pencha sur lui et écarta de son front les cheveux qui s'y étaient collés. Son visage était immobile, comme toujours, mais Saïki avait appris à lire dans ses yeux ses subtils changements d'humeur. Elle était inquiète.

"Je sais aussi," reprit-elle " que tu te fais du souci pour la princesse. Que tu as peur qu'il la mette en danger. Mais il ne nous appartient pas de contester ses choix, sans compter qu'à chaque confrontation, c'est toi qui risques ta vie."

Saïki marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une protestation, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Pour la millième fois, il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, la sage, la silencieuse, l'inébranlable Arashi, si belle et si forte, Arashi qui, peut-être, aurait pu répondre à son amour. Mais non. Il avait fallu que la seule femme qui occupait son cœur fût aussi la seule qu'il était certain de ne jamais pouvoir posséder. Arashi était peut-être une prêtresse, mais Hinoto était une déesse. Il ne serait jamais qu'un sous-fifre pour elle.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il l'a traitée, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il avec ressentiment. "Il aurait pu lui faire du mal. Je ne permettrai jamais que ça se reproduise."

"Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre Kamui ?" Demanda Arashi.

"Je ne croirai jamais que ce garçon puisse être l'élu du destin. C'est impossible et je vous le prouverai."

Arashi garda le silence, puis elle se leva et traversa la pièce. Elle s'arrêta près de la porte et se retourna pour faire signe à Saïki.

"Quoi ?" fit-il avec une mauvaise humeur qu'il regretta presque aussitôt.

"Allons manger," dit-elle, laconique.

Il soupira profondément, mais se hissa néanmoins sur ses jambes douloureuses. Tout son corps protesta énergiquement contre cette initiative et son épaule l'élança violemment. Il grimaça.

"Sur le campus ?" Demanda-t-il. "Pour être sûr de le croiser à nouveau ?"

Un léger sourire effleura la bouche sévère de la jeune fille.

"Oui. Si nous le voyons, je parlerai."

"Bonne idée," répliqua-t-il avec acidité.

Il la suivit à travers les rues, le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrumé par la frustration et la colère. Comment ce gamin osait-il se comporter comme il l'avait fait avec la princesse ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire de la sorte ? Pourquoi n'exigeait-elle pas qu'il la traitât avec tous les égards dus à son rang ? Kamui ou pas, il allait lui apprendre, lui, à ce petit mal élevé, il allait lui montrer…

"Ici," déclara brusquement Arashi, faisant brutalement irruption dans ses pensées.

Elle le traîna dans le réfectoire avec aplomb et le poussa dans la file. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le comptoir; ce fut elle qui garnit les deux plateaux rouges et elle encore qui paya la note une fois arrivés en caisse. Saïki ruminait toujours de sombres pensées quand ils s'assirent à une table déjà encombrée de lycéennes gloussantes.

"Il est tellement beau," disait l'une d'elles "ce côté ténébreux et réservé, je trouve ça trop craquant."

"Moui," renchérit sa voisine. "Moi je trouve le nouveau plus mignon."

"Quoi, le petit ? Arrête, tu fais une tête de plus que lui !"

"Oui, mais il a de ces yeux…"

"C'est vrai qu'il est _joli,_" intervint une troisième fille, "mais franchement, j'aurais l'impression de sortir avec une copine…"

Elles gloussèrent de plus belle. Arashi avait pris un air concentré et s'était lancée dans le méticuleux découpage de sa viande, aussi appétissante qu'une semelle de vieilles boots. Saïki renifla.

"C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très _viril_," approuva la deuxième fille, "mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être séduisant. Je me demande s'il a une petite amie…"

"Ou un petit ami."

Elles pouffèrent encore et Saïki sentit croître son agacement. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si futiles ? Ces filles n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire que de discuter des garçons de leur classe ?

_Vous manquez d'indulgence, Saïki-dono. Les hommes ne sont pas parfaits et nous n'avons aucun droit de l'exiger d'eux. _

La princesse lui avait déjà fait ce reproche et elle avait raison. Il devait se montrer plus patient avec ses semblables, accepter et pardonner leurs erreurs. Il aurait peut-être dû se montrer plus aimable avec le garçon…

_Non ! Il lui avait fait du mal ! _

À côté de lui, les lycéennes bavassaient toujours.

"Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'intéressait à la sœur de Monô, justement. Mizuki les a vus ensemble après les cours."

"Ah bon ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que les garçons lui trouvent, à celle-là. Je veux dire, elle n'est même pas si jolie… Son frère, par contre…"

"Chut ! Les voilà !"

Les trois filles se turent brusquement lorsque l'objet apparent de leurs ragots apparut dans le réfectoire. Saïki jeta aux nouveaux venus un regard désintéressé : c'était une fille aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux noisette qui s'avançait vers eux. Derrière elle, un grand garçon dégingandé, un peu raide, promenait autour de lui un œil à la fois méfiant et bienveillant. Saïki replongea dans son assiette.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » Demanda la fille aux lycéennes.

« Bien sûr, Kotori, » répondit l'une d'elles, les yeux fixés sur le garçon. « Bonjour Fuma-kun. »

« Bonjour Yokô-san, » lui dit-il avec un bref sourire. La jeune fille eut l'air ravi de constater qu'il se souvenait de son nom. « Pardon, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Saïki à côté duquel il prit gracieusement place.

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose en réponse et tendit la main vers la bouteille de sauce soja qui trônait sur la table. « Fuma-kun » l'avait manifestement repérée, lui aussi et tenta de s'en emparer au même moment. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Saïki lorsqu'ils se refermèrent sur la bouteille.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Il sentit tous ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau, ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et son cœur tripler sa cadence. Un éclair de douleur fendit son crâne de part en part.

« Ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda le garçon en lui adressant un regard inquisiteur.

Saïki faillit vomir. Il se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de la table. La vague de nausée reflua instantanément.

« Saïki ? »

Arashi le regardait depuis sa chaise, ses grands yeux attentifs aux aguets. Il se passa la main sur le visage. La douleur avait disparu. Il ne restait de son éblouissement qu'un voile opaque qui flottait sur ses yeux et qui s'évapora en quelques battements de cils.

« Pardon… Ça va. »

Toute la table avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Une crampe d'estomac, » dit-il en avisant un sourire.

« Tu m'étonnes, » lança une des filles, « avec ce qu'ils essayent de nous faire avaler, le plus bizarre est qu'on soit autant à rester en vie ! »

Un éclat de rire général lui ouvrit une brèche. Glissant silencieusement loin des étudiants, il se fondit dans la file qui sortait du réfectoire sans un regard en arrière. Il savait qu'Arashi ne le suivrait pas. Il savait qu'il l'avait irritée, mais qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, qu'elle ne ferait pas la moindre remarque, comme toujours. Elle continuerait à supporter ses humeurs changeantes et ses coups de tête avec philosophie. Bénie soit-elle.

Une fois dehors, Saïki se risqua enfin à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Que lui était-il arrivé au juste ? C'était presque une vision… Mais pas tout à fait. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, il n'y avait eu que cette immense souffrance, cette terreur et puis… Quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'encore plus troublant, comme… une sensation de soulagement.

Je lui en parlerai ce soir. C'est ça, ce soir je retourne à la Diète, je la verrai, j'aurais une bonne raison de la voir et je lui demanderai.

Mais, tout de même, qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer une réaction pareille ? La bouteille de sauce soja ? Saïki sourit malgré lui. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un problème de régime alimentaire, après tout.

Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo de la cour pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas les idées claires, ces temps-ci. La faute de Kamui, bien sûr. La faute de ce sale gosse mal élevé qui se croyait au-dessus de tout et qui…

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Saïki se redressa si brutalement qu'il manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur le robinet. Derrière lui, la jeune fille du réfectoire – comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Kadomi ? Katori ?- dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

« Euh…oui ? » dit-il, stupéfait, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de la bonne réponse. Que lui voulait-elle donc ?

« Ah, tant mieux, » reprit-elle en souriant « parce que tu étais si pâle, je me suis dis… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis cardiaque aussi. Ça m'arrive quelques fois d'avoir ce genre de malaise. »

Saïki s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais était cardiaque, mais, sans raison apparente, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent tout autres.

« Tu es malade ? » Demanda-t-il, rougissant déjà de lui avoir posé une telle question.

« Oh… Non. Pas vraiment malade. Juste un peu fragile, c'est tout. Mon frère me ménage. » Elle indiqua la cantine avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, oui, » fit Saïki en réprimant un inexplicable frisson. « Le grand brun. »

« C'est ça, oui. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu es parti, qu'il t'a fait peur ou quelque chose… »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir, je me suis juste senti mal. »

_Vraiment ? _Interrogea une petite voix dans sa tête._ Tu es sûr ? _

« Bon, tout va bien alors, » dit-elle. « Fuma est un grand sensible, au fond, il n'aurait pas dormi cette nuit s'il avait cru que tu lui en voulais ! »

« Ah… Rassure-le alors, euh… Môno-san ? »

« Kotori, » le reprit-elle et, coinçant le gros livre qu'elle tenait sous son bras, elle lui tendit une petite main aux doigts fins et gracieux. Saïki la serra en rougissant encore.

« Daisuké, » marmonna-t-il.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance… Tu n'es pas lycéen, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je suis étudiant. »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

« En… » Saïki admonesta son cerveau trop lent. « En éologie. »

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard et il manqua de se gifler.

« C'est une branche des sciences naturelles, » expliqua-t-il en bégayant. « Les… Les énergies renouvelables et tout ça… »

Il regarda le livre qui était passé dans la main gauche de Kotori.

« Et toi ? » interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

« Oh, ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant l'épais volume. « C'est pour mon cours d'anglais. »

_Catch 22_, déchiffra Saïki qui avait autant d'aisance avec les langues étrangères qu'avec les jolies filles.

« Ça a l'air difficile. De quoi ça parle ? »

« Hmm… De la guerre, » répondit Kotori. « Et des gens qui se retrouvent pris à l'intérieur. »

« Oh. » dit-il, incapable de trouver un commentaire plus pertinent à faire. « Et le titre, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » dit-elle en riant. « Mais ça vient d'une expression : « a catch 22 situation ». Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas moyen de s'en sortir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière.

« Je dois te laisser, Daisuké. Je suis contente de voir que ça va mieux. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je connais tous les trucs ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et, dans un froissement de boucles blondes, elle disparut dans la mêlée humaine qui se déversait dans la cour.

_Catch 22_, pensa Saïki en la regardant s'éloigner. _La guerre… Pas moyen de s'en sortir._

Il passa ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume, là où la main de Kotori l'avait effleurée et crut y déceler le spectre de ses jolis doigts. Il aurait aimé la revoir. Comme ça. Sans raison particulière. Il aurait aimé aller en cours

_Des cours de Sciences, pourquoi pas ? _

Manger la nourriture fade de la cantine et écouter les potins des lycéennes tous les jours. Il aurait aimé, après tout, avoir un peu de cette vie ridicule et vaine, de cette vie ignorante et banale, pleine de petits chagrins et de petites joies. Il aurait bien aimé, juste pour une seconde, juste à cet instant où il se tenait à côté du lavabo, dans la cour ensoleillée, avec la trace d'une main de fille dans la sienne, être un garçon normal.

Et puis, l'image de la princesse s'imposa à lui. Sa princesse céleste et ses yeux crépusculaire, ses cheveux de neige. Hinoto, toute sa vie, une vie qu'il n'échangerait jamais contre aucune autre, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il n'était pas un dragon, pourtant. Il aurait pu choisir de partir, à l'instant même, de tout oublier et de recommencer sa vie.

Tout oublier, bien sûr, recommencer sa vie.

Saïki sourit légèrement et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour effacer la présence étrangère de sa peau.

_Tu y es jusqu'au cou, mon pauvre ami. Empêtré au moins autant qu'eux. Mais tu as choisi d'être là. Tu veux être à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Comment pourrais-tu renoncer à ça ? Pas moyen de t'en sortir, non, pas moyen de t'en sortir._

_Catch 22_, alors ? Peut-être qu'il devrait lire ce livre, après tout.

OoO

Oui, il devrait parce que c'est un très beau livre… Dont l'incipit est l'un des plus lapidaires que j'ai jamais lu : « _The first time Yossarian saw the chaplain he fell madly in love with him ». _Un intéressant roman sur l'absurdité de vivre pour les idéaux des autres… Je trouve que ça va plutôt bien au pauvre Saïki. Et puis l'idée d'une rencontre avec Kotori me taraudait. Ah, si seulement elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'il l'avait emmenée loin, très loin de cette histoire (et de tous les lecteurs)… Mais non. CLAMP aime nous faire souffrir en nous imposant ce genre de personnage. Quel sadisme.

Review, anyone ?


	22. Le Troisième Homme

Bonsoir, mes fidèles lecteurs de _VVVD _! (et les nouveaux venus toujours les bienvenus… Ok, ça va, j'arrête…)

Après quelque temps sans nouvelles, je suis fière de vous dire que je n'ai pas chômé cette semaine où j'ai pondu quatre chapitres ! (enfin 3,5, celui-ci traînait depuis des mois, juste entamé puis abandonné…). Le prochain sera pour mon retour de Pologne, dans une dizaine de jours…

**Lyra Squirrel **: Oh… Bah merci beaucoup ! Honnêtement je trouve ça beaucoup moins entreprenant d'écrire des « tranches de vie » que de se lancer dans une vraie fic et de bâtir un scénario complet. Ça laisse la liberté de réinventer les personnages et, comme il y a beaucoup de chapitres, de tisser en filigrane un univers un peu parallèle qui finit par prendre le pas sur le vrai… Parfois il faut que je me rappelle : hé, ça c'est pas vraiment passé, ça, c'était juste dans ta tête, ma petite… Voilà, j'espère que tu es toujours là !

**Subakun-sensei **: C'est drôle comme la tête de Saïki a traumatisé tout le monde… C'est aussi une image qui m'a poursuivie pendant des jours. Eh oui, il faut bien dire que c'est un personnage sans saveur, mais le challenge reste de les présenter tous. J'essayerai de faire mieux à l'avenir : )

**Aphykit** : Alors, je ne compte plus les twix en retard, mais ça commence à en faire beaucoup… J'espère qu'il y aura un chapitre quand tu rentreras !!!

Bien sûr qu'Arashi a des sentiments ! Mais ce sera pour plus tard…Baï !

**Ylg** : Kotori et Saïki auraient fait un merveilleux couple. Absolument. Ils auraient ainsi fiché la paix à tout le monde !

Puisqu'il fallait que les dragons du ciel « adoptent des petits oiseaux »…

**LE TROSIÈME HOMME**

Il était presque huit heure lorsque Keiichi quitta le campus. Il avait trente minutes pour rentrer chez lui, ce qui lui laissait une marge appréciable. La nuit était déjà tombée et les rues étaient presque vides. Plus personne ne voulait être surpris par un séisme dans l'obscurité. Depuis quelques semaines, la terre tremblait presque une fois par jour, avec plus ou moins de force. Six quartiers avaient déjà été irrémédiablement endommagés.

_Dont le mien. _

Il y avait plus d'un mois, maintenant, que son immeuble s'était écroulé, tuant quarante des locataires.

_Dont ma mère. _

L'assurance vie lui avait permis de louer un studio, à proximité du campus. C'était une zone qui, jusqu'ici, avait été miraculeusement épargnée par les foudres de la terre et il s'y sentait étrangement en sécurité.

En tournant au coin de la rue, Keiichi sortit son téléphone de son sac. Il n'avait pas de message, ce qui signifiait, a priori, que rien ne s'était produit. Le rendez-vous n'était pas annulé. Il le replaça avec soulagement dans sa poche et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa fiche d'exercices. Il était certain d'avoir trouvé les bons résultats pour les trois premiers. Après tout, les polynômes n'avaient pas de secret pour lui… Mais le quatrième lui avait posé davantage de difficultés.

" Pourtant, il n'y a que cette équation qui puisse résoudre le problème… Où est-ce que je fais une erreur ?"

Il manqua d'entrer en collision avec un passant qui venait en sens inverse.

" Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Aha, je ne suis même plus capable de regarder devant moi…"

" Ce n'est pas grave," lui répondit l'autre à voix basse.

Keiichi haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que ce n'était pas… ?

" Suméragi-san ?" S'étonna-t-il tout haut.

Non, il ne se trompait pas. Ce jeune homme était bien le silencieux ami de Kamui, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser sur le campus, il y avait deux ou trois mois de cela.

" Segawa-kun," répondit Suméragi d'une voix égale.

" Oh… Hum…" Keiichi eut un petit rire gêné. Tout à coup, ce garçon le mettait mal à l'aise. " Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Je ne vais plus à l'université," répondit-il sans se soucier de développer davantage.

"Ah… Je vois." Keiichi palpa nerveusement son sac. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites, maintenant ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence. Suméragi restait bizarrement dans l'ombre, évitant, semblait-il, le regard de son interlocuteur.

" Je travaille," dit-il enfin. "Comment va Kamui ?"

" Euh…" Bafouilla Keiichi, pris au dépourvu par la question. Est-ce que Suméragi ne voyait plus Shiro ? " Il va bien. Je crois. Je dois le voir ce soir pour… Pour réviser."

Il sentit une rougeur inopportune s'étendre sur ses joues et fut soudain reconnaissant du peu de lumière. Le jeune homme hocha gravement la tête.

" Prenez soin de lui," dit-il toujours du même ton lent et rauque, à peine plus élevé que le vent.

Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque Keiichi lança, intrigué :

" Suméragi-san ! vous ne voyez plus Shiro ?"

La longue silhouette s'arrêta et le bruit caractéristique de la pierre à briquet froissa un instant le silence de la rue.

" Non."

" Oh… Mais pourquoi ? Je crois que Shiro vous aime beaucoup !"

Le silence qui suivit fut un peu plus long que le précédent.

" Disons que nos intérêts divergent, à présent," répondit finalement Suméragi. " Bonne nuit, Segawa-kun."

Il disparut si vite que, quelques instants plus tard, Keiichi se demandait déjà s'il n'avait pas imaginé cette rencontre. Seule l'étrange et pourtant familière odeur qui flottait autour de Suméragi demeurait assez forte pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. On aurait dit une odeur de fleurs. Il secoua la tête. Le parfum avait quelque chose d'entêtant, d'hypnotique, qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Après tout, si Suméragi et Shiro étaient en froid, cela ne le concernait pas.

_Oui, mais Shiro doit être triste… Il avait l'air si fatigué, ces derniers temps. _

Keiichi froissa la feuille de papier qu'il avait toujours en main. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif à son camarade. Il s'était montré égoïste, il n'avait pensé qu'à son chagrin et laissé Shiro porter son fardeau, quel qu'il soit, tout seul. À quoi pouvait-il prétendre, alors ? Il n'était même pas un ami décent. Il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé. C'était contre-productif. Non, ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était de préoccuper de l'avenir : il allait se rattraper. À partir de ce soir, il serait digne de l'amitié que lui portait Shiro. Il sourit légèrement et fourra sa feuille d'exercice au fond d'une de ses poches.

_Sushis ? Gyudon ? Dim sum ? Ou bien des pâtes ? _

Son esprit passa en revue les moindres recoins de ses placards. Première étape : s'assurer que Shiro entretienne une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Puisque ses amis ne la nourrissaient pas convenablement, il faudrait qu'il mette la main à la pâte. Shiro avait vraiment besoin de se remplumer un peu. Et puis, il était temps de prendre en main son éducation ! Il s'attachait trop peu à sa scolarité et les efforts qu'il déployait ponctuellement ne devaient pas être favorisés par ses étranges colocataires. Mathématiques et Histoire médiévale constitueraient le programme de ce soir. Puisque Shiro venait dîner, il pourrait lui exposer son plan d'attaque.

_Un peu de sérieux, tu vas juste l'ennuyer, _ricana une petite voix désagréable au fond de sa tête. _Et puis, avoue-le, tu n'as pas du tout envie de parler d'Histoire médiévale avec lui. _

Il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions sur le sujet. Shiro l'aimait bien et il faudrait s'en contenter. D'ailleurs, c'était suffisant. Ce n'était pas si mal.

C'était désespérant.

Keiichi soupira. Rien à faire.

_Tout à faire !_ cria sa poitrine.

Devant lui, la cité universitaire se déployait dans une ombre gigantesque, une blancheur nocturne peuplée d'obscurités fugitives, de froissements de brises et d'odeurs d'amours refroidies. Un grand murmure d'asphalte et de jeunesse embrassait les murs clairs, éclaboussés de nuit rouge et bleue, intacte dans la ville brisée, contre le jour défiguré, lumineuse comme un souvenir de soleil, un espoir secret, une plume perdue. Quelque chose, comme une chaleur lunaire, un long écho de victoires oubliées et de chansons folles, semblait sortir des arbres. Keiichi inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sentit son corps se réchauffer au contact du mystère du soir. Une grande paix s'était soudain installée en lui, balayant son angoisse et sa tristesse. Les choses finiraient par s'arranger, c'était certain. Il ne croyait pas au mal. Il ne croyait pas que les hommes étaient perdus. Il n'y croirait jamais, parce que rien n'était impossible.

Ce soir, il prenait sa vie en mains.

Sa chambre était étroite et plutôt sombre. La fenêtre était orientée extrême-ouest et il ne profitait de la lumière du soleil que lorsque celui-ci fuyait déjà, plongeant sur la ville au large du campus. Keiichi n'aimait pas l'obscurité. Il avait meublé ses 22 mètres carrés à grands renforts de lampes halogènes et de néons bleus et blancs. La lumière était un peu froide et contrastait bizarrement avec l'atmosphère feutrée des lieux, mais le jeune homme aimait son nouvel appartement. Un lit, un grand bureau, une cuisine rudimentaire mais efficace et une jolie salle de bain dallée de stuc bleu, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour être heureux. La table n'était pas très grande, mais il ne recevait pas beaucoup. C'était toujours assez pour Shiro et lui.

Il entrouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur ; un reste de riz, un bol de soupe oublié depuis des jours, des pots de toutes les couleurs aux contenus plus ou moins mystérieux, quelques légumes et un morceau de saumon relativement frais.

_Sushis, alors._

Keiichi venait de coiffer ses petites boules de riz de fines tranches de poisson cru lorsque la vrille de la sonnette vint ébranler ses murs. Il se débarrassa en vitesse de son tablier et passa ses mains sous l'eau glacée de l'évier. Son cœur battait déjà plus vite.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il joyeusement.

Shiro n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Il évita soigneusement le regard de son hôte et murmura quelques salutations gênées. Shiro était vraiment… silencieux. C'était, étrangement d'ailleurs, ce qui plaisait tant à Keiichi : cette fragilité, cette discrétion, tout le secret qui entourait constamment le garçon.

« J'ai fait des sushis, » claironna-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh, » commenta Shiro.

Il s'assit sur le lit, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, les joues roses.

« J'aime bien. Les sushis, je veux dire. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'en ai fait. J'ai aussi du vin. »

« Du vin ? » S'étonna le garçon.

« Oui… » répondit Keiichi avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je ne savais pas si tu aimais… »

« Je n'en ai jamais bu, » marmonna Shiro dont les joues devenaient plus rouges de minute en minute.

Keiichi lança un coup d'œil furtif à son gros livre d'arithmétique qui dormait sur l'étagère. Shiro le regardait, lui aussi, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste pour le prendre. Les jambes de Shiro étaient très raides et vraiment, vraiment très fines.

« Hum, » fit le garçon, le regard fuyant.

« Hum, » confirma Keiichi qui, pour la première fois, voyait les mots lui échapper. « Tu as faim ? Tu as l'air aussi anémié que d'habitude, alors j'imagine qu'un peu de fer ne te ferait pas de mal… »

Shiro haussa les épaules, mais tenta un sourire, tristement fugitif, pour montrer qu'il appréciait l'attention.

« Alors à table ! » s'écria Keiichi, beaucoup trop fort.

Il avait toujours douloureusement conscience du décalage entre le ton effacé de Shiro et la force de sa propre voix. Mais plus son ami se taisait, plus il éprouvait le besoin de combler le silence de son timbre naturellement démesuré. Il n'en avait pas honte, mais il se demanda si Shiro était incommodé. Il décida que non.

« Alors, tu veux du vin ? »

« Hm, » marmonna à nouveau son invité, ce qu'il interpréta comme un signe d'assentiment. Il remarqua une petite peluche bleutée accrochée aux vêtements du garçon et fit un geste pour l'en débarrasser. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une plume minuscule.

« Oui, » observa Shiro avec dédain. « Yuzuriha a trouvé un oisillon tombé du nid devant la maison. Elle l'a adopté. »

« Oh ? Tu n'as pas l'air content… »

« Il commence à voleter depuis quelques jours. Il sème ses plumes partout dans l'appartement. »

Keiichi sourit en hochant la tête. Un animal de compagnie ferait sûrement du bien à Shiro, même s'il était un peu… turbulent. Il versa généreusement le vin, emplissant ses plus beaux verres du liquide brillant à l'odeur âpre et sucrée. Il en tendit un au garçon sur son lit, le cœur battant. Celui-ci l'accepta d'une main hésitante.

« La dernière fois que j'ai bu chez toi, il a fallu que tu me ramènes, » rappela-t-il en rougissant. (1)

« Ah, oui ! » confirma joyeusement Keiichi, égayé par l'évocation de ce souvenir. « Mais ce saké n'était pas très bon… Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramènerai encore si tu roules dessous la table. Sauf…» Il se retourna vers le plan de travail pour éviter le regard de son hôte. « …Si tu préfères rester.»

Il attendit que Shiro s'étouffe élégamment avec son vin, proteste avec véhémence ou balbutie une quelconque excuse pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible, mais il ne fit rien de tel. Il garda les yeux baissés et les mains croisées, le visage légèrement triste. Le cœur de Keiichi se serra. Pourquoi allait-il si mal ?

« J'ai… croisé Suméragi-san sur le chemin, » tenta-t-il.

Shiro sursauta si violemment que Keiichi crut un instant qu'il allait succomber à une crise de convulsions. Son visage naturellement pâle avait pris une teinte fantomatique et ses yeux immenses semblèrent s'agrandir encore.

« Subaru ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, étrangement incrédule, comme s'il avait eu besoin de vérifier qu'ils pensaient bien à la même personne.

« Oui, » répondit Keiichi qui regrettait déjà d'avoir abordé le sujet. « Je l'ai vu sur le campus… »

Shiro s'accrocha soudain à son bras avec une frénésie désespérée qui l'alarma.

« Il… Comment… Comment allait-il ? Il était seul ? »

« Ou-oui, » balbutia-t-il. « Il était seul. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais il n'était pas mal en point non plus. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles. »

La main de Shiro retomba mollement, comme une corde qui cède. Keiichi la prit dans la sienne et le garçon de ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Vous êtes fâchés ? » Demanda-t-il timidement. « Si tu veux m'en parler… »

Sous ses yeux ébahis, Shiro fondit alors en larmes, pressant du même coup son visage contre la poitrine de Keiichi, qui n'osa plus respirer, de crainte de le troubler davantage. Il passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Shiro… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je… Je ne veux pas… » disait-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! » explosa-t-il enfin. « Pourquoi faut-il que vous me laissiez tous ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai choisi ! »

« Kamui ! Calme-toi ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, je ne vais pas m'en aller, je ne vais pas te quitter… »

Shiro renifla, les sourcils froncés, les yeux rougis mais durs.

« Tu le promets ? »

Il semblait à Keiichi qu'il évoluait dans une atmosphère cotonneuse, irréelle, aigre-douce. Shiro s'était mis à pleurer, il s'était précipité dans ses bras et voilà qu'il demandait des serments équivoques. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, de peur que le garçon ne lui échappe.

« Bien sûr que je te le promets. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je fais du mal aux gens. Si tu restes tu vas être en danger aussi. »

Keiichi le sentit proche de l'hystérie. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours avec son chat quand il revenait, tout ébouriffé, d'une séance de close-combat avec le caniche du voisin. Le garçon se détendit doucement contre lui. Keiichi se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas se mettre à ronronner si lui-même persistait un peu.

« Calme-toi, là, » dit-il d'un ton apaisant. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas te quitter. Je reste avec toi. »

« Non, non. »

Shiro secouait résolument la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Mais… » Keiichi le saisit par les épaules pour l'immobiliser. « De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

« S'il sait… »

Shiro s'interrompit brusquement et jeta un œil inquiet à la grande fenêtre noire. Keiichi se raidit.

« _Il _? »

Shiro était de plus en plus agité. Ses grands yeux s'étaient faits hagards et balayaient la pièce avec nervosité, comme s'ils craignaient d'y découvrir quelque ombre menaçante, dissimulée dans un recoin plus obscur.

« De qui tu parles ? » insista Keiichi. « Quelqu'un… quelqu'un te veut du mal ? »

Shiro leva la tête et murmura tout bas, comme si on les écoutait :

« Il est… il est dangereux pour les gens que j'aime. »

« Quoi ? » fit Keiichi d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Shiro se tordit les mains avec désespoir et se mordit la lèvre. De toute évidence, il regrettait déjà de s'être confié.

« Je ne peux pas te dire… Mais tu ne dois pas être mêlé à tout ça, tu comprends ? Ça ne regarde que moi. C'est ça… qu'il fallait que je te dise. »

Mais Keiichi n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : _il est dangereux pour les gens que j'aime... Les gens que j'aime… Que j'aime._

Un ridicule sentiment de triomphe déferla sur lui, une chaleur soyeuse et coupable si puissante qu'il en oublia momentanément tout le reste.

« Ça va aller, » dit-il, stupidement. « Quel que soit le problème je peux t'aider… »

« Non ! » coupa Shiro. « Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut. Oublie ça. Je suis juste fatigué. Ça me rend… » Il sourit légèrement, pour lui-même. « Paranoïaque. »

La douleur et l'inquiétude sur son visage se muèrent en un épuisement absolu. Il tourna vers Keiichi ses yeux de velours usé et son sourire se fit plus misérable encore.

« Il ne faut pas m'écouter. »

Keiichi se demanda si Shiro lui avait déjà parlé autant depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Sans doute pas. Mais pourquoi refusait-il maintenant de lui expliquer ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

« Tu as peur de me parler ? » Dit-il tout à coup.

Shiro échappa à ses bras et fixa obstinément son regard sur la petite table. Il agrippa son verre de vin et l'avala d'un seul trait. Son visage se crispa légèrement.

« J'aime bien, » déclara-t-il. « C'est meilleur que le saké. »

Keiichi traversa la pièce à son tour. De grosses larmes brillaient aux coins des yeux de Shiro, refusant de s'écouler. Keiichi prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne vois plus très bien, » dit Shiro en posant sur lui ses yeux embués. « Ça ne va pas être pratique pour faire de la géométrie… »

Keiichi l'embrassa.

Pendant un long, très long moment, il lui sembla qu'il ne se passait rien. Son visage était devenu insensible aux sollicitations du monde extérieur, sa tête était vide, il était sourd. Et puis, tout à coup, Shiro émit un son étouffé, comme un soupir affolé et il lui sembla que tout explosait sous ses yeux et ses doigts. Il sentit sa peau brûlante contre la froideur de celle de Shiro, ses lèvres rêches par-dessus l'étrange velouté de sa bouche et ses mains gigantesques sur les épaules osseuses. Il eut soudain peur de le briser.

Shiro se détacha de lui, à demi asphyxié, mais demeura dans ses bras, sans doute pour éviter de le regarder. Keiichi se mit à lisser fébrilement ses cheveux. Il avait vraiment de très beaux cheveux. Son cœur battait comme une libellule affolée et il pouvait le sentir se répercuter plus vite encore dans la poitrine du garçon qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

_Et maintenant ? _

Shiro poussa un interminable soupir et Keiichi le sentit s'effondrer contre lui, abandonnant toute résistance.

_A moi_, songea-t-il. _Enfin à moi. _

« Je… Je crois… » balbutiait Shiro tout contre son visage. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »

« Sshh, » murmura-t-il en retour. « C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'occupe de tout maintenant. Tout va bien. »

« Tout va bien ? » répéta Shiro dans un souffle.

« Mais oui. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et sentit aussitôt qu'il ne rencontrerait plus la moindre opposition. Shiro ne le repousserait plus. La sensation était nouvelle, unique, grisante et absolument terrifiante.

_Je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux. _

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang à l'instant même où elle lui traversa la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à cela maintenant ? Jamais il n'avait songé à profiter des étranges faiblesses du garçon, alors comment pouvait-il, alors qu'il avait Shiro dans ses bras, penser à l'amener là où il n'était de toute évidence pas prêt à se rendre ?

_C'était juste une petite pensée de rien du tout,_ s'admonesta-t-il intérieurement. _Après tout tu es un adolescent comme les autres. L'important c'est que tu ne comptais pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit._

Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que non.

Mais lorsqu'il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Shiro, il eut la certitude qu'il se mentait. Il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose que ce garçon dégageait, quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait de se rendre si soudainement qui donnait à Keiichi une impression grandissante de… pouvoir. Un pouvoir gigantesque et malsain, le pouvoir illimité de le plier à sa volonté, de le forcer s'il en avait envie. La toute-puissance sur un autre, sur _Kamui_, la possibilité de lui faire mal quand il le voudrait et cela sans se voir opposer de réticence, la…

Keiichi relâcha Shiro, les mains moites et glacées, soudain baigné de sueurs froides. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa tête, une personne _mauvaise, _quelqu'un qui lui murmurait toutes ses horreurs, qui le prenait aux tripes, dont le regard lui perçait le crâne pour le posséder, pour le pousser à détruire ce qui lui restait.

_A moins qu'il n'y ait que toi, Keiichi. A moins que tu sois seul dans ta petite tête, seul à imaginer ce que tu pourrais lui faire, seul à couver toute cette violence… Comme c'est fatigant d'être toujours parfait, n'est-ce pas ? _

« Je… » commença-t-il.

Mais Shiro ne le regardait plus. Une horreur sans mélange avait fondu son visage en un masque spectral et immobile. Un instant, Keiichi craignit qu'il n'ait pu entendre ce que lui-même pensait. Mais c'était par-dessus son épaule, à travers la fenêtre qu'il regardait, comme s'il venait d'y voir un revenant qui flottait au-dessus de la ville. Comme s'il avait surpris quelqu'un qui les épiait. Seulement, c'était impossible. Keiichi habitait au huitième étage.

« Il nous a vu. » chuchota Shiro et il y avait tellement d'effroi dans ses mots que Keiichi recula d'un pas et se tourna à son tour vers la fenêtre. Le grand cadre de verre qui s'ouvrait sur les rues silencieuses état vide. La pression qui comprimait le crâne du jeune homme s'en était allée également. Plus aucune voix étrangère ne susurrait à son oreille.

« Il nous a vu, » répéta Shiro un peu plus fort. « Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Je suis tellement désolé, c'est ma faute… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Keiichi d'une voix qui ne lui paru pas être la sienne.

« Je dois m'en aller. _Ne sors pas maintenant_. »

Shiro agrippa sa veste et s'enfuit vers la porte d'entrée, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux en bataille.

« Kamui ! » Cria Keiichi à sa suite.

Mais le garçon ne se retourna pas et Keiichi se trouva curieusement incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le suivre. La porte claqua bruyamment derrière lui et le silence envahit l'appartement comme une brusque marée.

« Kamui… » répéta-t-il plus doucement, presque plaintivement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais, au fond de lui, Keiichi savait ce que Shiro fuyait. Il l'avait sentie, lui aussi, l'affreuse présence qui écrasait sa chambre, l'ombre noire qui passait derrière la fenêtre, l_'autre_ qui les surveillait, à l'abri dans l'obscurité, le regard toujours posé sur son dos à la faveur de la nuit. Celui qui faisait peur à Shiro. La personne, la chose qu'il fuyait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le secret qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

_Il y a Suméragi. Il y a l'autre. Je ne viens jamais qu'après ces deux-là. La cinquième roue du carrosse, comme toujours. Le lot de consolation. _

Keiichi s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Tokyo dormait paisiblement, exhalant un lourd parfum de sommeil et de poussière charrié par le vent jusque dans les collines. Où avait-il la tête ? Il n'y avait personne, personne… Tout cela n'était que le délire d'un garçon de quinze ans, un garçon qui avait besoin de l'aide, du soutien, de l'amour de Keiichi. Shiro dissimulait des blessures très profondes, mais c'était également son cas. Ensemble, ils parviendraient à faire face.

Lorsqu'il referma la fenêtre, Keiichi se persuada que le rire grave et sombre qu'il avait entendu n'était rien d'autre que la voix du vent qui crépitait dans les branchages.

OoO

Cf . _Nuits blanche et café noir_, pour ceux qui auraient oublié cet intéressant épisode : )

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, restez branchés et n'oubliez pas de commenter (maintenant que je suis fonctionnaire de l'Etat français, je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser un anglicisme tel que « reviewer ») !

Right !


	23. Les Mots et les Choses

Voilà un chapitre de rentrée (pour à peu près tout le monde, étudiants et salariés…) sur le personnage le plus détesté de X ! Quelle performance ! Allez, donnez lui une chance, parce que c'est Kotori comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue (du moins je l'espère)…

LES MOTS ET LES CHOSES 

Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, Kotori Môno répéta à qui voulait l'entendre que, lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle épouserait son frère. L'idée n'avait rien de particulièrement extravagant pour une petite fille et on ne manquait pas de sourire en lui tapotant la tête chaque fois qu'elle en faisant mention. Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa septième année, son imagination se fit plus vive et plus précise et ses parents commencèrent silencieusement à s'inquiéter de la voir si constante dans ses attachements. Après tout, Fûma allait sur ses neuf ans et, au seuil de l'adolescence, il n'était plus question pour un garçon de se montrer aussi indulgent avec sa petite sœur.

« Il va lui briser le cœur, » disait Saya en souriant avec nostalgie.

« Bah, tous les enfants passent par là, » répondait Kyôgo.

Mais, même s'ils ne se l'avouèrent jamais, ce qui préoccupait le plus les deux jeunes parents était justement l'absence d'irritation de Fûma. Il continuait à se prêter docilement aux jeux de Kotori, secourant et épousant invariablement la princesse, la sirène ou la femme au foyer en détresse qu'elle choisissait d'incarner.

« Maintenant, on s'embrasse, » dictait-elle et il obtempérait toujours avec bonne humeur. « Après, nous aurons des enfants. Beaucoup d'enfants. »

Saya souriait, légèrement crispée, et trouvait de plus en plus d'occasions d'envoyer son fils jouer avec des amis de son âge, et de son sexe. Le jour où Kotori glissa un coussin sous sa robe et entraîna son frère dans le jardin pour jouer aux « jeunes mariés et à la future maman », elle décida d'intervenir. Sa fille avait huit ans, à présent, elle était trop grande pour s'amuser avec son frère. Manifestement, elle savait comment on fabriquait les bébés et, dès lors, leurs jeux cessaient d'être totalement innocents.

« Je sais que tu adores ta sœur, » dit-elle le soir même à son fils, « mais il faut que tu te fasses plus d'amis de ton côté. Vous arrivez à un âge où la famille n'est plus tout. Il y a des jeux… auxquels vous êtes tous les deux trop grands pour jouer, tu comprends ? »

Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Ses enfants cessèrent apparemment leurs jeux de rôle habituels, mais devinrent du même coup terriblement secrets. Elle surprenait parfois des conversations qui s'arrêtaient brusquement quand elle entrait dans la pièce, elle remarquait de soudaines disparitions, des éclats de rire et des chuchotements qui n'étaient plus pour elle. Elle vit une ou deux fois Kotori retirer prestement sa main de celle de Fûma en la voyant arriver. Elle souffrit de cette nouvelle forme d'exclusion, mais elle comprit aussi qu'elle en était responsable. Elle s'inquiétait trop. Ses enfants étaient tout simplement très proches l'un de l'autre, comme toutes les mères le souhaitaient à leur progéniture.

Les Môno furent néanmoins particulièrement soulagés lorsque Kamui entra dans la vie de leurs enfants. Kotori et Fûma tombèrent instantanément et totalement amoureux du petit garçon. Tous les deux. Si leurs parents y avaient réfléchi, ils auraient pu y voir la matérialisation du danger qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé nommer, la concrétisation pourtant évidente de ce qu'ils voulaient éviter. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

« Je voudrais être ta femme, » avait un jour déclaré Kamui à Kotori qui avait chaleureusement accepté. Il avait tout de suite été convenu que Fûma serait là pour veiller sur eux.

« Tu pourras être notre mari, » avait offert la petite fille, ce à quoi les deux garçons avaient acquiescé de bonne grâce. Tous les trois, ils étaient forts, invincibles, inséparables. Ils étaient le couple qui ne pouvait pas exister sans Kamui. Le mariage fut célébré le jour des neuf ans de Kotori et elle devait se souvenir toujours de ses mains dans celles de Kamui et de Fûma tandis qu'ils se juraient fidélité autour du petit étang.

C'est ce souvenir qui, bien des années plus tard, revint à Kotori alors qu'elle classait de vieilles photos dans des boîtes à chaussures. Elle venait d'avoir quinze ans. Kamui n'était, curieusement, sur aucune d'entre elles, mais le petit étang fit ressurgir quelques images vivaces qui lui firent monter le sang au visage. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la surface limpide de l'eau imprimée sur le papier glacé. Elle se rappelait du visage de sa mère quand elle la regardait jouer avec son frère et, bien sûr, elle comprenait aujourd'hui ce que signifiait la légère crispation de sa bouche. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Elle repoussa les vieux clichés qui lui serraient le cœur. Elle avait été fidèle à la mémoire des vieilles craintes de Saya. Jamais, après sa mort, après le départ de Kamui, ils n'avaient joué à nouveau comme ils le faisaient alors. Jamais ils ne s'étaient autorisés à aller trop loin. Pourtant, le regard de leur mère pesait sur eux, plus insistant au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient, transformant imperceptiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus clairement, chaque geste de tendresse, chaque regard, chaque sourire. Kotori songeait parfois que sans les soupçons de Saya, rien ne se serait jamais produit. Elle avait réveillé une éventualité que personne d'autre n'aurait pensé à considérer, Kotori et Fûma encore moins que les autres. Aujourd'hui, Kamui n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus personne à épouser pour rester dans la norme.

Elle connaissait des mots que d'aucuns auraient pu utiliser pour caractériser ce qu'ils pensaient être sa relation avec son frère, des mots qu'elle n'osait même pas répéter à voix haute, qui la faisait rougir de honte et qui dénaturaient la réalité. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Kotori et Fûma et il ne se passerait jamais rien. Ils étaient simplement deux orphelins qui se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage impassible et le regard vibrant, des yeux qui ne livraient leurs secrets qu'à elle.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Ce sont les photos de maman. »

Il s'assit auprès d'elle avec cette grâce inattendue chez un garçon de cette stature. Elle eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu en le voyant. Peut-être un rêve qu'elle avait fait… Oui, ça devait être ça. Juste un rêve.

« Tu te souviens de l'étang ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la photo.

« Hm. Papa l'a asséché l'année d'après. »

« Oui, » fit-elle avec mélancolie. « C'est dommage. Il était plein de bons souvenirs. »

Elle n'était pas sûre que Fûma soit d'accord avec elle, mais il ne répondit pas. Il rangea simplement le cliché et passa à un autre. On y voyait leurs parents assis sous une tonnelle de camélias, figés dans une pose peu naturelle. Kotori était assise aux pieds de Saya dans une robe bleue et blanche ; Fûma devait prendre la photo.

« Je me souviens de ce jour-là, » dit Kotori en souriant. « C'était ma robe préférée et je l'ai déchirée en jouant. »

« Non, » murmura son frère. « C'est moi qui l'ai déchirée. »

Il regarda ailleurs.

« …En jouant. »

« Oh. Je ne m'en rappelais pas. »

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence, écartant les photos ratées, classant les autres par ordre chronologique.

« C'est bizarre, » finit-elle par lancer, « que Kamui n'apparaisse sur aucune d'elle, non ? »

« Kamui ? » Répéta Fûma comme s'il avait oublié jusqu'à ce nom.

« Oui. Il était avec nous presque tous les jours cette année-là. On dirait presque qu'on a enlevé les photos sur lesquelles il était. »

« Personne n'a fait ça, » dit-il sourdement.

« Non… Non, bien sûr. C'est juste une impression. »

« Peut-être qu'on les lui a données. »

« Hum ? »

« Les photos où il était avec nous. Avant qu'il parte. »

« Oh… Oui, peut-être. »

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

« Tu as des photos dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la première boîte. « Amène-les, comme ça tout sera fait ce soir. »

Sans discuter, il se leva pour aller les chercher. Il revint avec une dizaine de pochettes jaunes et rebondies dont les plus récentes dataient de cette année. Au fur et à mesure que la boîte s'emplissait, la sensation de déjà-vu de Kotori se renforçait. C'était comme si elle s'était déjà trouvée dans cette pièce avec son frère à déballer ces vieilles images qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Même certains clichés lui étaient familiers alors qu'elle pouvait jurer n'avoir jamais posé les yeux sur eux.

_J'ai déjà vu le visage de cette fille,_ se dit-elle en ouvrant la plus récente des pochettes de Fûma._ Peut-être au lycée ?_

C'était une jolie fille, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, aux longs cheveux rouges et au sourire engageant. Oui, elle devait l'avoir vue au lycée. Elle classa la photo en haussant les épaules. Sur la suivante, la même fille riait aux éclats en pataugeant dans une fontaine. Sur une troisième, elle mangeait une glace, habillée seulement d'un maillot de bain. Sur une autre encore, elle étudiait un gros livre d'algèbre, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Les mains de Kotori s'étaient faites légèrement moites. Qui était cette fille ? Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, ces photos n'avaient donc pas été prises au lycée. Pourquoi Fûma passait-il du temps avec elle en dehors des cours ? Pourquoi l'avait-il photographiée autant de fois ? Et pourquoi Kotori n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler ?

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait tout à fait neutre mais qui sonna bien plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Fûma regarda longuement la photo, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas le modèle, puis répondit :

« Oni. C'est une amie d'Asato. »

« Tu l'as mitraillée. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Elle avait la gorge sèche et les yeux brûlants. Elle tenta de sourire tout de même.

« Non, » répondit-il, manifestement désireux de changer de sujet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

« Tu sors avec elle ? » Elle avait retrouvé la maîtrise de sa voix. La question parut raisonnablement dégagée.

« Non, » répéta sourdement Fûma.

« Mais tu voudrais bien… »

« Kotori, » murmura-t-il.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit de son mieux pour paraître enjouée.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête. »

« Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Tu ne me dis rien sur… »

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

« Sur les filles. C'est bien d'avoir une petite amie. A dix… Dix-sept ans, c'est normal. »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Ah. Bon. Ça viendra. »

« Kotori, » répéta Fûma en lui attrapant la main. « Il n'y a pas de fille, d'accord ? »

_Il n'y a pas _d'autre_ fille._

Ils le pensèrent tous les deux si fort qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient besoin de le dire à voix haute.

« D'accord, Fûma. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment, écoutant le crissement des grillons qui se réveillaient dans le jardin. Un vent tiède s'était faufilé par la fenêtre et souleva légèrement les cheveux dorés de Kotori.

« Il n'y a pas de fille, » répéta-t-elle comme un serment et elle sut qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à Kamui.

« Non. »

Elle lui serra la main. Ils étaient tout proches.

« Il n'y en aura pas. »

« Promis ? »

Elle savait déjà comment le visage de son frère allait se transformer. Elle en était maintenant certaine : elle avait assisté à cette scène. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire, mais les mots ne trouvèrent pas le chemin de sa bouche.

« Tu es ma sœur, » dit-il, mais elle ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'une mise en garde ou d'un encouragement. Elle s'en moquait. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et elle se hissa sur ses genoux ; puis elle l'embrassa.

C'était très étrange. Elle se souvenait avoir pressé sa bouche contre celle de Fûma des dizaines, des centaines de fois quand ils étaient enfants. Elle se souvenait du goût d'herbe et d'orange qu'il avait dans la bouche. Rien de tout ça n'avait changé, mais ce baiser-là n'avait rien de commun avec les précédents. Ce n'était plus un jeu.

Un instant, il resta tout à fait immobile, comme une poupée de porcelaine aux lèvres glacées contre celles de Kotori. Elle faillit reculer, lui demander pardon, le supplier de tout oublier, quand il referma brusquement ses bras sur elle. Elle sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre le cœur de Fûma, elle entendit leur sang battre comme un tambour dans l'écho de leur ventre. Tous les mots auxquels elle ne pensait pas lui revinrent en mémoire comme autant de gifles et de crachats, mais elle refusa de les écouter. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans les cheveux de son frère, sa bouche bougeait comme par magie sous la sienne, sa langue explorait le tranchant de ses dents. Fûma la tenait par la taille, la serrait contre lui, lui caressait les cheveux comme à une _fille_, comme la princesse qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

_Mais maintenant…_

Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle l'avait vu. C'était maintenant que ça allait arriver.

« Kotori ? Fûma ? Vous êtes là les enfants ? »

Les pas de leur père résonnèrent dans l'escalier à quelques mètres à peine, des pas pesants qui lui glacèrent le sang, des pas comme ceux des monstres de ses cauchemars.

_Mais c'est vous, les monstres, mes enfants. Plus besoin de vampires et de croquemitaines dans vos placards la nuit, à présent. C'est un rêve que tu feras tous les soirs, Kotori. Souviens toi de ta mère, souviens toi de son regard. Elle est morte tu te rappelles ? Elle est morte de maladie, c'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit, mais toi tu connais la vérité. Tu sais tout au fond de toi ce qui s'est passé. C'est toi qui l'a tuée. Elle savait tout, elle avait tout compris, c'est vous, petits vampires, petites goules, c'est vous les monstres sous son lit qui l'avez déchiquetée pendant la nuit, tu te souviens ? Tu ne veux pas le dire, tu ne veux pas même y penser, mais il y a un mot pour ça et moi je peux le dire, ce que vous faites c'est… _

Un spasme d'horreur l'arracha aux bras de Fûma et la propulsa en arrière à un bon mètre, haletante et décoiffée.

« Vous êtes là ? »

Elle eut juste le temps de tirer sur sa jupe et de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière avant que leur père ne pousse la porte. Fûma n'avait pas bougé.

« Eh bien ? Que faites-vous donc là-dedans ? »

Il avait simplement l'air surpris, encore habillé de ses vêtements de cérémonie. Kotori le regarda, ébahie et il lui sembla que tout en elle les dénonçaient irrémédiablement : ses cheveux ébouriffés, son chemisier froissé, ses lèvres gonflées. Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter à ses pieds pour tout lui avouer lorsque la voix de son frère s'éleva derrière elle.

« J'aide Kotori à classer les photos. »

Les photos, songea-t-elle. C'est vrai. Ils classaient des photos.

« Bien, bien, » approuva leur père. « C'est une bonne chose de faite. Ne restez pas trop enfermés, quand même. »

Le bruit de ses pas fut au départ plus lourd encore qu'à l'arrivée. Un silence de mort écrasa Kotori et Fûma, agenouillés l'un en face de l'autre. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle demeura prostrée, le regard fixé sur ses mains, le visage en feu, la tête pleine des pulsations de leurs deux cœurs mélangés.

« Il vaut mieux que je te laisse terminer, » dit finalement Fûma. Il ne la regardait pas non plus. Il se leva et hésita une seconde.

_Dis quelque chose. Par pitié, si tu m'aimes encore un peu dis quelque chose ! _

Il ne dit rien. Kotori hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je vais finir toute seule. »

Ils l'entendirent tous les deux. Un instant, elle faillit se raviser, lui expliquer qu'elle avait seulement voulu parler des photos, juste les photos, bien sûr, mais elle n'en trouva pas le courage. Elle resta agenouillée et silencieuse et se surprit à espérer qu'en cet instant, il souffrait autant qu'elle.

La porte se referma sur lui et un silence total envahit la chambre. Derrière ses paupières closes, Kotori sentit se presser de grosses larmes, chaudes comme du métal en fusion, des larmes qui refusaient de tomber et qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Il manquait Kamui. Rien n'était possible sans lui. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une barrière, d'un troisième homme, d'un catalyseur. Il était l'engrenage parfait qui faisait marcher leur folle machine et qui permettait à Kotori et à Fûma d'être ensemble dans le secret de leur cœur. Sans Kamui, ils n'étaient qu'un mot dont on détourne le regard.

Elle se releva, tremblante et glacée, et tituba vers la porte. Fûma était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ils n'en reparleraient plus jamais. Elle regarda par-dessus la rampe et vit son père à la cuisine. Elle descendit l'y rejoindre, consumée par la honte, mais pleine du sentiment qu'il lui fallait l'expier auprès de celui qui en souffrirait le plus.

« Je te fais un thé, papa ? »

« Hm ? Ah, oui, avec plaisir… »

« Du citron ? »

Elle regarda la théière, le lavabo, les étagères, la cuisine si familière qui changeait soudain de forme, dont les angles s'aiguisaient, dont les meubles se tordaient dans son vertige.

_Monstrueux_.

« Inceste. »

Kotori brisa le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Une main froide lui enserrait la nuque et l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se tourna précipitamment, la bouche pleine de dénégations inarticulées, mais elle ne parvint pas à se défendre. Elle était perdue.

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se trahir davantage.

Son père leva les yeux de son journal.

« De citron, » dit-il en haussant les sourcils. « Juste un zeste, s'il te plaît. »

Derrière elle, la théière siffla.

OoO

Oui. Je sais. Mais je peux quand même avoir une review ? Rien qu'une petite ?


	24. L'Etreinte Paradoxale

Bon, bon, je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des gens (à part toi, Aya !) qui suivent mes publications, ou si tout le monde a fini par en avoir marre de CLAMP, mais au cas où, voilà un nouveau chapitre… Le premier d'une trilogie conçue tout au début de VVVD. On retombe en terrain connu, mais avec d'autres protagonistes ! Go angst, go !

**Aphykit** : Non, j'avais pas vraiment pensé au jeu de mot avant, mais il faut bien dire que Gainsbourg l'avait fait avant moi… Je dois dire que j'aurais préféré Kotori si elle nous avait été présentée comme ça… Mais non, elle est irrécupérable. Voilà donc notre trilogie, enfin, dont la star est…

**Subakun-sensei **: Aucun doute au sujet de Kotori, mais il faut un peu de justice dans la répartition des chapitres… Mais je dois dire que ç'aurait été un personnage bien plus intéressant si elle avait eu le béguin pour son frère plutôt que pour Kamui. À part ça, voilà un chapitre plein de dépression qui devrait te satisfaire : )

L'ÉTREINTE PARADOXALE 

Un silence comme une alcôve secrète. Un silence comme le chuchotement des plumes qui se frôlent en tombant autour d'eux. Un silence comme les battements de son cœur, son cœur qu'elle n'entend pas. Un silence comme une mer au repos, entre deux sonneries du petit téléphone bleu, comme la promesse qu'il ne lui a pas faite à voix haute mais qu'elle a vu quand il la regardait, comme l'amour qu'elle va devoir trahir parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Un silence comme le corps contre son corps, muet et immobile, un corps sans bruit qui lui rappelle le corps sans bruit qu'il pourrait être, qu'il sera inévitablement si elle n'agit pas. Un silence comme un cancer, une gangrène, une tumeur qui lui ronge les os et les sangs, comme la maladie incurable qu'elle a contractée entre ses bras.

Bravo. Bien joué.

Dans ce silence, elle n'écoute que sa propre respiration, que les bruissements moites de l'air qui se déplace quand sa poitrine se soulève. Elle sent cet air chaud et gluant qui rampe sur sa chair nue, qui comprime sa gorge, qui lui meurtrit les seins. Elle sent ses joues brûler. Elle sent sa peau se gonfler d'humidité, suinter, se craqueler sous la morsure de cette chaleur insupportable. Comment peut-il dormir ? elle sait que ses lèvres ont gercé, elle goûte le sang du bout de la langue, le sang et la sueur, le sel de son corps, les sucs qu'elle exhale pour se purifier, juste un peu.

Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Pour rien au monde elle n'accepterait de laver la souillure de son corps, de sa peau qui porte la marque de ses mains à lui, sur laquelle subsiste encore un souffle de son odeur. Plutôt mourir.

Sage, sage décision. Mourir. Ça n'est pas si difficile que ça. Au contraire, il lui suffit de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de se pendre avec le rideau de douche. Ah, non, pas le rideau de douche. Il risque de ne pas tenir. Et puis, ce n'est pas très correct. C'est lui qui trouvera son corps, elle ne peut pas lui faire ça, pas lui imposer la vision de son cadavre bleui et bouffi au saut du lit. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse la voir si laide.

Elle s'assied sur le lit pour respirer mieux. C'est peine perdue.

Elle pourrait s'ouvrir les veines. Bien sûr, ce sera plus long et, avec le bruit de l'eau, il risque de se réveiller. Mais, au pire, il pourra croire qu'elle prend simplement un bain. Ça n'aura rien de suspect, après ce qu'ils viennent de faire, de songer à effectuer des ablutions. Mais il pensera qu'elle s'est senti salie. Il pensera même peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle a mis fin à ses jours. Non, la symbolique du bain est beaucoup trop forte. Elle n'a aucune raison de faire peser ça sur lui. Tout est de sa faute à elle, depuis le début. Elle ne doit pas le laisser comprendre, il ne doit jamais penser qu'il est responsable de sa mort.

_Alors ne meurt pas. Reste avec lui. Sois heureuse. _

La conscience est toujours de si mauvais conseil. Elle a tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête depuis le début de la nuit et elle sait parfaitement que dans ce jeu qu'elle a stupidement accepté de jouer, il n'y a pas de gagnant, pas de ticket vainqueur, pas même de retour à la case départ. C'est lui ou elle et elle n'est sûre que d'une chose : ça ne sera pas lui.

Elle se lève, nue, et entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain. De toute façon, elle ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça, dans le confort moite et tiède de cette chambre où elle a été plus heureuse en quelques heures que pendant le restant de sa vie. Elle ne mérite pas de s'éteindre simplement aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime comme n'importe quelle innocente. Il faut expier. Il faut souffrir du sang et de la suie, transpirer le mal qui est en elle et qui a menacé de détruire ce garçon qui est tout pour elle. Mourir honnie pour laver sa honte, méprisée pour solder ses forfaits. Voilà. Mourir loin de lui, haïe de lui pour s'assurer qu'il vivra encore un peu. Le plan parfait. Oh, oui, Arashi a le sens du sacrifice, elle aussi.

Elle referme la porte. Bien sûr, elle sait ce qu'elle va faire, elle le sait depuis toujours, depuis le moment où elle a posé les yeux sur Sorata. Elle savait que ça se terminerait comme ça pour elle. Il y en a qui ne sont pas fait pour vivre heureux. C'est comme ça. Elle le regarde dans la pénombre grise de l'aube, elle laisse même ses doigts effleurer sa peau palpitante, tracer le contour de son visage et de ses sourcils, déchiffrer ses paupières closes et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle aspire le contact de sa peau sur sa peau, de leurs membres qui se touchent pour la dernière fois. Elle imprime chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire, elle les grave dans le secret de son souvenir, là où elle pourra les revisiter dans l'ombre.

Elle se dit que c'est tout de même une belle histoire, même si elle est un peu triste, un amour qui s'achève avant même d'avoir commencé, qui ne s'achève pas du tout, qui se rejoue à l'infini dans sa tête. Oui, c'est une belle histoire, une de celle qu'elle aurait pu raconter à ses enfants, si elle avait pu en avoir. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment de regrets, elle sait qu'elle est comblée au fond d'elle même, elle se souvient qu'elle n'a même jamais rêvé d'étreinte aussi belle. Juste une étreinte pour toute la vie.

Elle s'habille. Ses vêtements lui paraissent trop petits tout à coup, comme si son corps de femme se rebellait contre ces frusques de collégiennes. Elle comprend. Elle ne se fâche pas. Elle enfile ses sous-vêtements puis elle ramasse le T-shirt de Sorata. Celui qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Il est si grand qu'il lui arrive presque au genou et elle se demande comment elle a pu tenir ce géant en elle. Comment leurs corps ont pu s'épouser si facilement malgré toutes ces différences. Elle prend aussi une veste à lui dans son élan fétichiste, une veste noire qui sent la mauvaise friture et le shampoing à la pomme. Pour la première fois, elle a vraiment envie de pleurer, alors elle jette la veste sur ses épaules, secoue ses cheveux humides de transpiration et s'enfuit par la porte sans regarder derrière elle.

Dans le silence de sa désertion elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'entendre murmurer dans son sommeil, ni même de reconnaître son nom parmi les syllabes inarticulées qui s'épanouissent dans l'air lourd. Quand elle atteint la rue, elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas de la sueur qui roule le long de son visage.

OoO

Arashi n'est pas surprise de le rencontrer. Si elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, elle aurait même compris qu'elle le cherchait, comme les rats cherchent le piège mortel qu'on a dissimulé à leur intention dans la maison. C'est l'odeur du désespoir et de la mort, c'est l'odeur de l'amour et de la trahison qui la guide et qui la précipite dans ses bras. Il l'attend sur un banc, tout près de l'appartement, juste assez loin pour qu'elle ne se sente pas contrainte, assez proche pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de revenir sur ses pas. Comme il a le sens de la mesure ! comme il connaît l'importance du silence… Comme ils se ressemblent ce soir là. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient peut-être été faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils ne se disent rien pendant un long moment. L'odeur âcre du tabac les enveloppe et elle craint soudain que la veste perde le parfum de Sorata. Elle l'agrippe nerveusement et elle serre les dents. Aussitôt, la cigarette s'éteint.

« Désolé, » dit-il d'une voix très enrouée, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler pendant ces longues semaines d'exil. « Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. »

Il porte des gants noirs, un manteau noir, un pantalon noir. Sous le tabac, elle perçoit l'odeur du sang et elle ferme les yeux. Sera-t-elle capable d'en faire autant ? Pourra-t-elle l'aimer jusqu'au bout elle aussi ? La jalousie est âpre, presque violente, comme une douleur lancinante dans ses membres. Elle se sent trop lâche pour s'anéantir de cette façon et elle se déteste, elle se déteste parce que Sorata mérite d'être aimé bien plus que ne le méritait cet homme qui s'est joué d'eux, qui s'est si cruellement moqué de la seule personne qui l'aimait, qui a vécu et qui est mort heureux et égoïste. C'est trop injuste. Elle se déteste d'être si faible et elle déteste, grands dieux, elle _hait_ Subaru parce qu'il n'a pas eu à faire ce choix, parce que l'autre est mort et qu'il peut bien devenir aussi fou qu'il veut maintenant, qu'il peut bien tuer des gens et détruire le monde pour faire plaisir à ses fantômes, il n'a plus rien à perdre, il ne laisse rien derrière lui.

Alors, elle comprend que son sacrifice est encore bien plus grand. Elle sait que rien ne pourra jamais égaler ce qu'elle vient de faire, ce qu'elle va faire pour Sorata. Elle lui donne une vie nouvelle où ses choix n'auront pas à lui peser sur la conscience. Elle choisit de ne pas le choisir et d'en mourir toute seule. Elle lui offre un double salut. Silencieusement, elle pardonne à Subaru et à son Sakurazukamori. Elle pardonne à tous ceux qui ne méritent pas ce qu'on a fait pour eux parce qu'elle se sait au-dessus d'eux. Oui, c'est une belle histoire.

« Conduis-moi à lui, » dit-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr. »

L'œil qu'elle connaît la regarde avec une sorte de mélancolie. L'autre est indéchiffrable.

« Tu crois que tu es prête ? » demande-t-il, un peu hautain, comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

_Tu crois que tu peux faire aussi bien que moi, Arashi ? _

Elle en est certaine. Elle se contente de hocher la tête et il la regarde, estimant la compétition. Puis il sourit, presque comme avant, et il est encore beau. Elle pense au sourire de Sorata, à son insupportable accent, aux plats qu'il lui a préparés.

_Parce que manger c'est vivre. _

Elle se dit que c'était assez de bonheur pour toute une vie, et même deux. Elle sait où cela va la conduire si elle en demande plus, si elle choisit de ne penser qu'à elle. Le garçon sous ses yeux le lui rappelle à chaque seconde.

« Ils ne sont pas méchants, » dit soudain Subaru. « Il faut juste s'habituer. Ce n'est pas si différent d'ici. » Il fait un vague geste vers la maison.

« Ils me laisseront les rejoindre comme toi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Ils ont une planète à sauver. »

« Tu dis « ils ». Tu ne nous comptes pas parmi leurs rangs ? »

Subaru la regarde d'un air grave d'enfant docte.

« Bien sûr que non. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus des guerriers. »

« Que sommes-nous ?» demande-t-elle tout doucement, presque gémissante. Elle a honte de parler comme ça, de le laisser entendre qu'elle hésite, qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Il a l'air surpris par sa question.

« Des amoureux, » répond-il. « Evidemment. »

Evidemment. Elle se met à pleurer et elle voudrait pouvoir se gifler, mais Subaru lui prend la main puis guide sa tête contre son épaule comme un grand frère consciencieux. Elle sanglote comme une petite fille et elle sait que ce n'est pas digne de la fille que Sorata a choisi, mais elle n'y peut plus rien.

« Là, ça va, ne t'en fais pas… »

« Il me manque déjà, » murmure-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Je sais, je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ça ne passera jamais. »

« Jamais ? » Répète-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Non, jamais. Personne ne t'en guériras, tu verras. Je te montrerai comment faire pour que ça continue, exactement comme aujourd'hui. »

Arashi se détend légèrement contre lui. Elle se sent un peu rassurée. Les bras autour d'elle lui rappellent ceux de Sorata.

« Je ne me suis donnée qu'une fois, » dit-elle après quelques minutes. « Je me demande s'il s'en rappellera. »

« Bien entendu. »

« C'est drôle d'attendre si longtemps pour un instant comme celui-là. C'était le moment le plus court et le plus long de toute ma vie. »

« L'étreinte est toujours paradoxale. C'est un peu comme la mer dans les coquillages et la poussière dans la lumière. Juste du vent… »

Elle le regarde, les sourcils froncés, et elle se demande si elle atteindra jamais ce magnifique seuil de folie. Elle espère que oui.

« Viens, » dit-il en se relevant. « Il t'attend. »

« Il m'attend ? »

« Depuis le début. Il sait comment ça marche. Il comprend. »

Arashi essuie son visage et prend la main tendue de Subaru. Derrière elle, l'aube avale une vie à laquelle elle renonce en connaissance de cause, un homme qu'elle abandonne parce qu'elle l'aime.

Oh, oui, c'est une si belle histoire…

OoO

Oui, enfin, une belle histoire à la Clamp, quoi… J'ai toujours imaginé un grand potentiel de folie chez Arashi, allez savoir… En tout cas ces chapitres sont un croisement entre l'anime et le manga parce que dans le manga Arashi ne trahit pas et dans l'anime, Subaru ne trahit pas… Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle quand ils sont ensemble, non ? Go angst, go !

Allez, allez, s'il vous plaît, une review si vous êtes encore là…


	25. Echec et Mat

Et comme promis voici Arashi reloaded, deuxième du nom. Peut-être moins déprimant que le premier, malgré les apparences. A vous de voir…

**Aphykit :** T'as qu'à laisser une review toute suite, voilà ! La paléontologie peut attendre (après tout les dinosaures sont morts depuis 64 millions d'années, non ?)

**Intoccabile : **Eh non, c'est la première review (en apparence…) que je reçois de toi et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles en dehors de ceux que je connais déjà… J'espère que l'histoire d'Arashi te plaît, il y en a encore deux !

**HokutoXtora : **Eh oui dans l'adaptation elle décide de devenir méchante pour sauver Sorata. Ça ne marche pas, mais c'est tellement romantique ! Subaru, par contre, reste catatonique pendant dix épisodes dans un grenier et réapparaît miraculeusement au cours de la finale pour se faire taper dessus par Fuma. Quelle destinée. Le pire, c'est qu'il _survit _! Enfin, j'ai une vision des choses un peu différente… J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**shin-kei : **Chouette un autre lecteur mystère : ) Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de subaru-demon alors je ne sais pas où en sont ses lectures, mais merci de me faire de la pub ! Si j'arrive à te faire rire, je ne suis pas née pour rien. Merci.

Aux gommes (lisses et brillantes).

**Echec et mat**

« Vous êtes une joueuse remarquable, Kishu-san. Bon sang, même cette satanée machine ne peut pas prévoir mes mouvements comme vous le faites. Qui vous a appris à jouer ? »

« Ma mère, » répond-elle, laconique.

« Eh bien, cela tient du don, vraiment. Dommage que mes flatteries ne vous fassent pas baisser votre garde… »

Yûto Kigai lui sourit de ses trente-deux dents blanches et étincelantes comme de la porcelaine. Elle se demande si, d'aventure, elles pourraient être fausses, mais elle n'a jamais osé s'approcher assez près pour vérifier. Le sourire a l'air faux, lui aussi, mais elle a appris très vite que tout était postiche chez cet homme et que ces mascarades sont tout ce qui reste de sa sincérité. Pourtant, elle l'aime bien, peut-être parce qu'il joue aux échecs avec elle pour l'occuper et qu'il lui arrive parfois pendant plusieurs minutes de suite de ne penser qu'à ses pions et au grand damier sur lequel ils se déplacent. Peut-être parce que c'est le premier des Anges à avoir combattu Sorata. Parce qu'il se souvient de lui. Il lui a même demandé de ses nouvelles quand elle est arrivée. Il est très courtois, mais il ne passe pas par quatre chemins quand il s'adresse à elle.

« Je crois, et vous excuserez mes spéculations si elles s'avèrent infondées, qu'il y a quelque chose de très spécial chez vous autres les… Ah, comment dites-vous ? Les dragons du ciel, n'est-ce pas ? Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai jamais été très familier avec ce jargon mystique, je ne suis qu'un simple employé à la mairie… Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a entre vous et cette étrange créature (il parle de Subaru) une curieuse similitude. Sans chercher à entrer dans vos bonnes grâces- je vous en crois d'ailleurs dépourvue et c'est tant mieux- je dois dire que vous possédez tous les deux une beauté si rare que cet antre commence à devenir effrayant pour le profane que je suis. Une beauté qui n'a d'égal, si je puis me permettre, que votre obsession inexplicable pour certains objets et vos lacunes ébahissantes en matière de communication. Il y avait peut-être un test d'entrée ? »

Arashi doit admettre que le jeu d'échecs est un réconfort dont elle ne saurait se passer. Quand elle est seule, elle joue des deux côtés, imaginant un adversaire qu'elle incarne momentanément et qui utilise des tactiques très différentes des siennes. Elle joue contre sa mère, contre la prêtresse du temple, contre Yuzuriha et Kamui. Elle ne joue jamais contre Sorata. Elle se déplace rarement sans le plateau et, si elle le fait, elle craint toujours que l'un d'entre eux le fasse disparaître par pure malveillance. Elle ne pense pas qu'ils aient la moindre raison de le faire, mais elle sait ce qui arrivera au violon de Subaru si Yûto met un jour la main dessus. Il a parfaitement raison de le garder toujours sur lui.

Il n'est pas méchant, pourtant. Elle a été surprise de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne l'était, pas même la jeune fille (elle ne peut pas être plus âgée qu'elle) qui a tué tous ces gens en chuchotant à l'oreille des machines. Satsuki ne lui parle presque jamais, elle se contente de surveiller ses parties d'échecs et condescend parfois à descendre du monstre d'acier qui lui sert de trône pour jouer avec elle. Arashi se demande quel genre de blessure peut cacher son visage fermé, sa bouche obstinément close. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit plus douée pour la conversation, mais l'attitude de Satsuki contraste fortement avec la volubilité de Yûto pour lequel elle semble éprouver… Des sentiments. Si elle en est capable.

Il y a l'ombre mystérieuse qu'elle entend appelée par un nom divin, la créature à peine humaine (un homme ? une femme ?) qu'elle a croisée une fois ou deux dans les couloirs et qui ne lui a jamais adressé un regard, mais qui a dans les yeux une langueur beaucoup plus jeune que son corps ne la laisse supposer.

Il y a Kusanagi, un homme bourru et rugueux dont la gentillesse reste si éclatante derrière sa rude façade qu'elle peine à le regarder. Quand il lui a demandé de lui parler de Yuzuriha, elle s'est méfiée, mais elle sait maintenant qu'elle a eu tort. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal, il tient à elle. Un soir, après un repas trop arrosé sans doute, il lui a dit qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une femme qu'il avait aimée. Arashi aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que Yuzuriha n'avait que quatorze ans, mais elle s'est abstenue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer, à présent ? Elle en est même venue à espérer qu'ils puissent être un jour heureux ensemble. Elle est contente de pouvoir encore éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour les autres. Elle n'a pas tout perdu.

Il y a le garçon qui dort et dont personne n'a cru bon de lui communiquer le nom. Elle n'a pas cherché à le connaître. Elle se demande d'ailleurs à quoi il peut bien leur servir. Un yumémi qui ne se réveille jamais n'a pas beaucoup d'utilité. A moins bien sûr de pouvoir pénétrer ses rêves. C'est un très joli garçon aux cheveux curieusement argentés en dépit de son jeune âge et aux traits délicats. Il dort dans une chambre froide et sombre, entièrement vide, où son lit semble constituer un monde à part, une terre peuplée d'ombres et de chuchotements. Il lui fait peur, mais il l'apaise aussi. Parfois, Subaru vient avec son violon et elle l'écoute jouer pour le dormeur ce morceau dont il ne se lasse jamais.

« Il doit t'être reconnaissant de penser à lui, » lui a-t-elle dit un jour.

« Non, » a-t-il répondu de sa voix dénuée de ton. « Il me déteste. Mais ça lui fait plaisir de voir que je souffre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. » Puis il s'est remis à jouer. Arashi n'a plus posé de question sur le garçon.

Il y a Kanoé. Ce n'est pas un dragon. Ce n'est pas une guerrière, ni même une voyante, d'après ce qu'Arashi a pu voir. Pourtant, il lui est apparu tout de suite que c'était elle qui régissait toute cette joyeuse bande. Elle qui les avait trouvés, rassemblés, entraînés. Pourquoi, elle n'en a aucune idée et cela ne l'intéresse pas. Kanoé est très belle, très douce avec des mains de soie, un corps d'albâtre, une chevelure d'encre et un cœur de fer. Elle parle d'une voix langoureuse et rauque, un peu triste, toujours sensuelle. Elle passe souvent ses grandes mains dans les cheveux d'Arashi et sur son visage, des mains qui la font frissonner, mais qui ne lui procurent aucun dégoût ni aucune frayeur. Kanoé s'émerveille souvent de la blancheur de la peau de la jeune fille et elle lui ramène de belles robes colorées qu'elle ne met jamais mais qu'elle regarde tous les soirs, le cœur déchiré, en songeant à ce que Sorata aurait dit en la voyant les étrenner.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y a _Kamui_. Elle n'a pas eu trop de mal à arrêter de l'appeler Fûma, parce qu'ici, ses coéquipiers ignorent apparemment jusqu'à son véritable nom et s'en soucient d'ailleurs comme de leur première paire de chaussettes. Elle n'avait pas peur quand elle l'a vu la première fois dans le sous-sol. Elle connaissait son visage et sa voix, sa façon de marcher, de rire et elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il n'a pas cherché à l'intimider. Il était assis dans la grande salle (elle ne sait pas quel autre nom elle pourrait donner à cette pièce), les mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il a souri et penché légèrement la tête quand elle est entrée.

« Bonjour. Je suis content que tu sois venue. »

« Je veux qu'il vive, » a-t-elle dit sans même y réfléchir. Ses joues se sont enflammées aussitôt. C'était une énorme erreur. C'était lui donner les moyens de les détruire tous les deux immédiatement. Mais _Kamui_ n'a même pas souri. Il s'est contenté de hocher gravement la tête comme s'il savait tout (sans doute était-ce le cas).

« Oui, je sais. Tant que tu seras ici, tu sais qu'il vivra. Tu as fait un bon choix. »

Elle l'a regardé. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un intérêt professionnel masquant ce qu'elle a pris alors pour de l'ennui mais qu'elle a plus tard appris à identifier comme cette grande lassitude qui caractérise paradoxalement tout ce qu'il entreprend. Une fatigue qui le poursuit toujours, qui grandit inexorablement, au fur et à mesure que l'échéance se rapproche. Il y a des jours où elle ressent de la pitié pour lui. Elle sait qu'il les comprend, les deux dissidents, qu'il les accepte sans mépris et sans condition, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. _Kamui_ ne parle jamais que de choses sans importance, annonce parfois son intention de détruire tel ou tel endroit, disparaît pendant des jours. C'est un démon insaisissable et triste, cruel et secret. Elle est surprise de voir chez tous ces gens qu'elle a depuis si longtemps appris à considérer comme des monstres, chez ses ennemis de toujours, autant d'amertume et d'épuisement. Ils sont comme les autres : résignés à faire leur travail. Elle pense que seul le Sakurazukamori lui avait paru différent, mais, de toute évidence celui-là se fichait éperdument du monde et des missions. C'était juste un jeu pour lui. Un jeu mortel qu'il avait remporté haut la main. Chapeau, Sakurazuka-san, vous êtes le seul à sortir vainqueur de la partie.

Arashi regarde le plateau. Elle n'a plus que deux coups à jouer pour écraser Yûto Kigai, comme d'habitude. Il est plus nerveux aujourd'hui qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de sa chatte qui a accouché il y a quelques semaines et qui doit sevrer ses petits sous peu. Il lui a confié qu'il craint la séparation. Elle a envie de rire quand elle pense à ce que cet homme à fait à la ville et qu'elle le voit si inquiet de la santé mentale de son chat (le chat de _Kamui_, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire sur son nom). Mais elle ne rit pas, ça lui fait mal au visage.

« Encore perdu, » soupire Yûto. « C'est fatigant de jouer avec vous, ma chère, il y a si peu de surprise en fin de compte… Mais le plaisir de votre compagnie panse toujours les blessures de mon ego. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Oh, non, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous excuser, vous aussi. C'est moi qui suis navré de ne pas être à votre niveau. Je vous promets de m'améliorer. »

Il se lève et tire sur sa cravate avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Il faut malheureusement que je retourne au travail… Vous ne connaissez pas encore ce type d'obligation, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela devra bien arriver un jour… »

Son sourire se transforme presque imperceptiblement.

« Ou pas. »

Arashi regagne sa chambre. Elle ne sort jamais. Elle va peut-être regarder ses robes et imaginer une vie où elle les aurait portées. Elle sait qu'il va falloir se décider à aller sur le front elle aussi, aller au-devant de sa mort. Parce que, tant qu'elle vit, il n'est pas en sécurité, bien sûr. Mais elle n'est pas encore prête ; il lui faut plus de temps.

Subaru est assis sur son lit. La première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est qu'il n'a pas son violon. Il ne porte pas non plus de gants. Assis sagement sur le bord du matelas, les yeux rêveurs, le visage détendu, il a l'air presque normal. On pourrait le prendre pour un étudiant excentrique et amoureux. Ou pour un poète romantique. Il a quelque chose dans la main.

« Tiens, » dit-il sans esquisser le moindre geste. « C'est un cadeau pour toi. »

Elle s'approche un peu et il s'anime tout à coup. Il lui tend une main longue et pâle sur laquelle est pelotonné une boule de poils blanche.

« Il n'a pas encore de nom. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie. »

Il sourit timidement et, si elle n'avait pas été préparée, elle pourrait croire que c'est l'ancien Subaru qui se tient devant elle. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et elle regarde le chaton. C'est un joli petit animal aux grands yeux violets, comme ceux de sa mère. C'est amusant de penser qu'un simple chat de gouttière a si vite colonisé non seulement les quartiers généraux, mais aussi les cœurs de tous ceux qui y vivent. Yuzuriha l'aurait adoré.

« Prend-le » fait Subaru en lui mettant d'office le félin dans la main.

Le chat ronronne, de peur ou de plaisir elle ne sait pas, mais il a l'air content d'être caressé.

« Merci, » dit-elle. « Il est… il est beau. »

Elle le pose sur ses genoux et il trébuche dans les plis de sa robe.

« Il ne sait pas encore qu'il faut rentrer ses griffes pour marcher, » explique Subaru d'un ton d'excuse. « Il n'a que sept semaines. »

Elle regarde le chaton sans rien dire pendant un long moment, passant ses mains sur l'échine soyeuse. Et puis :

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

« Hum ? » fait Subaru, toujours absorbé par l'animal qui a entrepris d'escalader le dessus-de-lit.

« Je vais devoir sortir pour me battre, » ajoute-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Elle ne s'attend pas à l'alarme qu'elle lit sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Te battre ? Te battre ? Mais tu risques de mourir ! »

Elle le regarde avec surprise. Ne sait-il pas que c'est là le but de l'opération ? Si quelqu'un peut la comprendre pleinement, ça ne peut-être que Subaru. Il se lève et commence à arpenter la chambre en secouant la tête.

« Non, non, non, » répète-t-il. « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » dit-elle doucement. « Si je meurs, il vivra. »

« Et à elle ? » demande Subaru d'un ton impérieux en pointant son doigt sur Arashi. « Tu y a pensé, à elle ? »

« A… Qui ? »

S'il sombre dans une nouvelle crise, elle le laissera se calmer tout seul. Elle se lève pour lui signifier son mécontentement.

« Mais… » Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que la guerre était finie et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. « Tu ne sais pas encore ? »

« Quoi ? » La sueur perle sur son front. Cette conversation l'épuise.

Subaru se décrispe tout à coup et traverse la pièce pour la rejoindre. Il s'arrête à moins d'un mètre et lui offre son sourire timide. Elle retient son souffle malgré elle.

« Elle, » dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Arashi. « tu dois en prendre soin, maintenant. »

Arashi pense aux murs du temple, en marbre blanc et noir. Elle pense aux oiseaux rouges d'Isé et à un bol de soupe fumant au petit matin. A des pas qui montent le petit escalier de la maison du campus. A des mains minuscules, comme des fantômes d'autres mains. A des folies. Elle se dit qu'il faudra bien qu'elle continue toute seule à être folle. Sa gorge est sèche, pleine de sable.

« Impossible. »

« Pas du tout. Elle est très discrète si tu ne l'as pas encore remarquée. Elle dort encore, pour le moment. »

Elle a un geste convulsif de la main et elle agrippe une mèche de ses cheveux. Une sueur froide et une sourde terreur glissent le long de son dos.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-elle doucement et même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix est pathétique et brisée.

Subaru la regarde sans expression.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » répète-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Il faudrait… Il faudrait vivre pour ça. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle ne voit pas Subaru bouger, mais elle doit bien dire qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Il attrape son poignet droit et il le serre si fort qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Siffle-t-il. « Comment peux-tu, comment oses-tu… »

Elle sent qu'il va lui briser la main, mais elle sait qu'elle le mérite. Elle se laisse faire. Il lui prend les épaules et la secoue sans ménagement, comme si c'était elle qui délirait. Peut-être qu'elle délire.

_Un bébé. Un bébé dans mon ventre. Ma fille. Sa fille. Sa fille, sa fille, sa fille…_

« C'est son bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » Crie Subaru avec une sorte de désespoir émerveillé. « C'est son enfant à lui ! est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu portes sa fille ! Comment peux-tu penser à mourir maintenant ? C'est… »

Il cherche ses mots. Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa poitrine.

« …Tellement de chance… »

Il la lâche brutalement et tombe à genoux devant elle. Il s'est mis pleurer. Il lui entoure la taille des bras et pose son front contre son ventre. Elle n'ose pas bouger. Elle le regarde.

« Moi je… Je ne suis pas une femme, » murmure-t-il en la serrant plus fort. « Si seulement j'avais pu… Mais il m'a laissé tout seul, tu vois ? C'est comme ça. Les hommes sont vides. » Il serre encore, elle ne peut plus respirer.

_Il va lui faire mal !_

« Arrête ! » Coasse-t-elle. « Subaru, tu vas la tuer ! »

La pensée l'a assaillie malgré elle, un instinct protecteur jailli de son sein sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle s'est dit : le bébé ne respire plus. Quelle idiote, un bébé qui n'a pas même un mois ! un bébé dont elle ne voulait pas une minute pus tôt !

Subaru relâche son étreinte et cligne des yeux. De grosses larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il la regarde comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. »

Elle l'aide à se relever. Il a pris cette expression caractéristique qui signifie qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait là. Arashi lui caresse les cheveux et essuie son visage avec ses cheveux. Elle pense à Marie-Madeleine et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle s'autorise à sourire.

« Ça va aller, » dit-elle calmement. « J'ai compris, maintenant. Ça va aller. »

« Elle pleure, » murmure Subaru, ses yeux grands comme des oiseaux (quelle drôle de comparaison, pense-t-elle, grands comme des oiseaux…). « Je l'ai entendue pleurer dans ton ventre. »

« Elle est trop petite. Elle ne doit pas même avoir d'yeux pour pleurer. » Elle songe soudain avec quelque chose qui ressemble cruellement à de l'amour à ce minuscule amas de cellules qui doit ressembler dans ses entrailles à une petite crevette.

« Mais si, » insiste-t-il. « Ma grand-mère m'a appris que les bébés qui pleuraient dans le ventre de leur mère avaient le don de double vue. »

« Des yumémis ? » demande-t-elle en pensant avec effroi au destin de la princesse de la Diète.

« Pas toujours, » répond-il, songeur. « Juste la capacité de voir _au-delà_. » Il lui sourit. « Ma grand-mère m'a dit que je pleurais dans le ventre de ma mère. Mais elle se trompait. C'était ma sœur. » Il penche la tête sur le côté, comme _Kamui_ quand il écoute quelque chose que personne d'autre n'entend. « Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu as le temps d'y penser. »

« Oui. J'ai le temps. »

La tête lui tourne un peu, elle a mal au cœur.

_J'ai le temps._

Comme c'est étrange de penser tout à coup qu'elle ne va pas mourir. La peur qui l'a terrassée il y a quelques minutes a disparu. Son esprit est clair et calme. Décidé. Il y a dans son ventre une vie qui grandit, qui se nourrit de son sang et de son corps. Il y a la chair de Sorata mêlée à sa chair, l'odeur de leur sang commun, les pulsations de la vie qu'on leur a refusé ensemble et qui persiste malgré tout, qui enfle en elle, qui va bientôt tendre sa peau, qui existe malgré tout ce qui l'interdit. Il y a cette existence qu'elle ne mènera pas mais qu'elle porte en puissance au creux de son sein et, oh, c'est si incroyable qu'elle en pleurerait presque de reconnaissance. Emerveillée, elle pose ses deux mains sur son ventre plat et écoute les pleurs muets de sa fille.

Subaru est parti. Le chaton la regarde, assis sur son oreiller, un air approbateur dans ses yeux impossibles. Alors, elle sait ce qu'elle va faire.

Elle remonte le grand couloir qui mène à la porte secrète, en bas de l'escalier. Personne ne la voit, personne ne l'arrête. Elle gravit chaque marche avec un sentiment grandissant de bonheur irrationnel. Peu à peu, la froide lumière du sous-sol laisse place à celle de l'extérieur, inonde l'escalier de soleil et de vent. C'est comme crever enfin la surface, remonter des abysses de l'océan qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle n'a plus que quelques algues autour des chevilles. C'est comme se remettre à respirer.

Elle trouve la porte de service et elle se faufile au-dehors. La lumière lui fait mal aux yeux et lui chauffe le visage. C'est une belle journée, claire et brillante comme du verre et elle regarde un monde plein de promesses au milieu de ses ruines, un monde qui n'a plus rien d'un champ de bataille, malgré les cendres et les morts qu'on a laissé choir. Au loin, le fleuve scintille sous les péniches. Autour d'elle, les spectres familiers dansent une valse heureuse, comme des papillons qui se cognent en rond autour d'un abat-jour, comme de la poussière dans le soleil, comme les petits bateaux perdus sur la rivière qui bercent au gré de la houle leur cargaison fragile, les vieux tonneaux, les poissons morts, les poulies et les cordages, les bouées, le pain rassis, les couteaux et les hommes.

OoO

Et voilà, le n°2 de la série Arashi. J'espère pouvoir publier le troisième volet tantôt. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une review pour m'encourager à me secouer un peu !


	26. En Marchant sans Moi sur la Terre

Arashi revolutions…

Troisième et dernière partie sur ce personnage décidément plein de ressources… Chapitre particulier dans son espace-temps, c'était pas facile à faire (pour moi, en tout cas : ) alors un peu d'indulgence s'iou plaît !

**Aphykit** : _Évidemment_ ça n'atteint pas Subaru/Seishiro. _Rien_ n'atteint Subaru/Seishiro. Même pas Louis-François Pinagot/Anne Poté. Alors imagine…

Mais oui, Arashi et Sorata sont tout de même un joli couple, pour une fois que CLAMP nous pond quelque chose d'à peu près sain… (à peu près étant la phrase clé). Le chat est toujours là, et le bébé aussi… Quoique ce ne soit plus exactement un bibi : )

**Subakun-sensei **: il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans d'Arashi, décidément. Moi je l'aime bien, c'est un personnage assez sous-exploité, alors elle est très modelable… C'est pratique ! Enfin, c'est le dernier de la série.

**HokutoXtora** : Et voilà ; )

**Cec'** : Une fin plutôt heureuse pour les aventures d'Arashi. J'espère que tu aimeras.

**Florinoir** : Merci pour les encouragements ! Voilà le dernier volet, je me tâte encore pour le prochain chapitre… Vous voulez le marrant ou pas ?

À Neruda (pour la référence voir l'épitaphe de _Nicotine_),

**En marchant sans moi sur la terre**

« Et j'ai trouvé les oiseaux, tu vois, alors je les ai laissé sortir, parce que Hikima-sensei a dit qu'il fallait respecter les animaux comme si c'était des gens. »

La petite s'agita sur sa chaise, visiblement impatiente.

« C'est vrai maman ? Il faut respecter tous les êtres vivants de la même façon ? »

« Oui. De la même façon. C'est ce qui permet à la Terre de garder son équilibre. »

« Son équilibre ? Sinon elle tomberait ? »

Arashi passa la main dans les cheveux désordonnés de sa fille. Des cheveux qu'elle ne tenait certainement pas d'elle.

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Oh. »

La petite fille plissa le front, une grande concentration marquant soudain ses traits aigus. Elle ne serait jamais aussi jolie que sa mère, mais son visage était en toutes circonstances si expressif qu'un simple sourire, un haussement de sourcils, pouvaient le rendre ravissant. Décidant apparemment que l'explication était assez convaincante, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et balança ses petits pieds dans le vide. Arashi songea avec une brusque nostalgie que, bientôt, ils toucheraient terre lorsqu'elle s'assiérait ainsi, sur le bord de sa chaise.

« Alors, tu viens avec moi au parc ? »

« J'ai du travail, Sora-chan. »

« Mais… S'il te plaît… »

Les grands yeux noirs vibraient de fausses larmes sous ses sourcils arqués.

Nee-chan… S'il te plaît… 

Des yeux qui n'étaient pas non plus ceux d'Arashi. Elle soupira et déposa ses pinceaux. Après tout, les estampes pouvaient attendre encore un peu et elle avait terminé tous ses canevas. Elle pourrait même profiter de cette sortie pour acheter des pigments. Elle allait être à court de rouge.

« Bon, très bien. Mais je veux que tu travailles ton solfège en rentrant.

« Oui, maman. Mais le violon est toujours chez le luthier. »

« Ça ne t'empêche pas de réviser tes gammes, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, va te laver les mains et mettre tes chaussures. »

Rayonnante, Sora se leva et sautilla vers sa chambre. Arashi espéra qu'elle penserait à se laver les mains avant de passer ses souliers blancs flambant neufs. Elle déposa avec soin les rouleaux de papier de riz dans le grand cylindre de fer et plongea ses pinceaux d le bol d'eau qu'elle gardait sur sa table de travail. L'estampe qui trônait sur la table était presque achevée. Les fleurs sur les branches du cerisier méritaient peut-être une touche de rouge et le tumulus pouvait être mieux défini encore. Peut-être de l'encre de Chine ? Elle observa attentivement le mur en ruines et les éclats d'acier, presque indécelables dans ce paysage dévasté, entremêlés aux racines immenses, noyés par le déferlement de la cascade sauvage, dévorés de bout en bout par la nature cruelle qui reprenait ses droits. C'était une vision de pourpre et d'ocre, d'éclats translucides et de flocons multicolores, une vision cauchemardesque de beauté inhumaine, un tableau qui hantait irrémédiablement toutes ses œuvres depuis 9 ans. Un rêve avorté.

Arashi frotta ses doigts engourdis et teintés de vert et de rouge sous un filet d'eau tiède en songeant aux fleurs roses et au monticule. Une légère douleur lui serra le ventre, comme toujours, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait bien. Les fleurs. Le violon. Elle payait sa dette. Elle n'oubliait pas. Elle demeurait pour ses morts et pour ceux qui n'avaient plus personne pour se souvenir d'eux. Elle n'oubliait pas.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à fredonner, à murmurer cet air qui ne quittait jamais tout à fait sa mémoire fidèle. Il vibrait toujours quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, et, chaque fois que la mélodie revenait à la surface, il lui semblait sentir tout autour d'elle ses chers disparus, ses spectres familiers, revenus pour une dernière danse. Les mains blanches sur l'archer et les cordes tendues, rendues si fines et si fragiles par la violence répétée, interminable de la valse, rongées par la musique, les mains les ramenaient tous pour danser encore et encore dans le soleil et dans le sang, à travers la poussière du souvenir , dans une nouvelle fête, une ronde effrénée des morts toujours convoqués qu'elle jetait inlassablement les nous contre les autres pour les faire vivre, un bal des pendus, des fantômes qu'elle ne laissait jamais dormir et qu'elle hantait jour et nuit.

Il y avait la femme aux cheveux roux et l'enfant enfermé dans un corps d'adulte, la fille à cheval sur le monstre d'acier, le joueur d'échecs, le dormeur enfin endormi et même l'homme à l'œil unique et au sourire de foire qu'elle n'invitait que pour faire plaisir au violoniste. Et puis, il y avait son mort à elle, celui quelle n'empruntait à personne et qu'elle célébrait pour elle-même. Le garçon aux cheveux rebelles et aux yeux noirs, les yeux de Sora, exactement, un regard toujours posé sur elle à travers les yeux de leur fille.

Arashi soupira avec contentement. La valse ne la faisait jamais souffrir, au contraire. Elle avait un goût d'amande douce qui lui évoquait la crème sucrée que lui préparait sa tutrice au temple. Un parfum d'heureuse nostalgie. Il y avait assez de bonheur dans ses souvenirs pour toute sa vie à venir. Elle ne gardait pas de rancœur. Envers personne. Après tout, Sorata avait fait son choix et personne n'aurait pu s'y opposer. Ils l'avaient tous su. Et elle savait que leur fille serait aussi forte et aussi définitive.

« Alors, on y va, maman ? On y va ? Il y a Tama-kun qui m'attend au parc ! »

« Oui, ma chérie. On y va. »

Le chat blanc miaula quand elle ouvrit la porte et bondit dans le jardin. Il n'était plus tout jeune, mais il avait conservé son agilité et la grâce lymphatique héritée de sa mère.

« Bilbo ! » Cria Sora en lui courant après. « Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir quand on n'est pas là ! »

« Laisse-le, va, il n'ira pas loin, » intervint Arashi en souriant.

Elle prit la main de Sora et sortit. C'était une très belle journée jaune et bleue, une journée qu'elle aurait aimé peindre si elle avait pu empêcher le cerisier et le métal de s'y glisser. Elle avait pris son parti de tout le reste, mais elle n'avait jamais pu éviter que ses pinceaux ne la rappellent à l'ordre. Elle ne serait jamais plus entière et elle le savait. Tant pis. Elle avait suffisamment pour ne pas y penser aujourd'hui, ni même demain. Après tout, c'était leur violence qui avait fait de ses estampes un phénomène à Tokyo.

Sora courait au-devant d'elle en faisant claquer ses sandales sur le bitume brûlant. Sa petite jupe tournoyait dans l'air pâle et ses jambes se découpaient sur le ciel comme de deux zébrures d'ivoire tandis que son rire montait et descendait en vagues déferlantes et fraîches.

Arashi se félicita de voir que sa fille avait une telle facilité à se faire des amis. De toute évidence, ce talent-là non plus ne venait pas d'elle. Elle la regarda rejoindre un garçon d'environ son âge aux cheveux mal coupés et au short violet. Le fameux Tama-kun, diagnostiqua-t-elle en souriant. Sora ne parlait plus que de lui, ces temps-ci. Du banc qu'elle avait choisi pour attendre sa fille, elle put voir les deux enfant courir vers un second garçon et le rire de la petite fille se fit plus ample encore tandis qu'elle titrait le nouveau venu par la main. Arashi feignit de ne pas les voir s'approcher d'elle.

- Maman ! Lança Sora en poussant ses amis devant elle. Voilà Tama-kun (elle désigna le petit bronzé au short violet) et Kyôgo-kun.

Elle tapota l'épaule d'un garçon maigre et pâle au sourire timide qui lui sembla vaguement familier.

- Bonjour Tama-kun, Kyôgo-kun. Je suis la maman de Sora. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

De Tama en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais entendu le nom de l'autre garçon. Pourtant, plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentait convaincue de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle observa attentivement son visage plutôt ordinaire, rehaussé par de grands yeux brun clair. Non, ces traits ne lui disaient rien. C'était peut-être juste cette façon de sourire…

- Kyôgo est nouveau dans le quartier, précisa Sora. Avant, ses parents vivaient à Okinawa. Il est plus jeune que moi.

Elle se redressa fièrement. Kyôgo la gratifia à nouveau de son sourire timide.

- Ah oui ? Fit Arashi que la présence de l'enfant mettait inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Tu as quel âge ?

- Sept ans, répondit-il en se frottant timidement le lobe droit.

_Je connais ce tic,_ songea-t-elle en serrant les bords de son sac à main.

- Il est venu parce que son papa travaille ici maintenant ! continua Sora avec enthousiasme.

- C 'est vrai ? demanda Arashi, la bouche sèche, incapable de détacher les yeux de Kyôgo. Et… Ta maman travaille ici, elle aussi ?

- Je n'ai pas de maman, répondit simplement l'enfant. J'ai deux papas.

Arashi resta muette devant l'incongruité de la réponse et Kyôgo continua à lui offrir son sourire spectral.

- La chance ! souffla Sora. Moi, j'en ai pas du tout. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de mère ? Elle est morte ? Mon papa est mort.

Kyôgo secoua la tête.

- Ma mère, je ne la connais pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, alors elle m'a donné.

- Tu es adopté, traduisit Arashi, plus pour elle-même que pour sa fille.

- Moi, je trouve ça chouette ! S'exclama Tama. Ma mère à moi, elle veut toujours m'empêcher de faire tout un tas de choses et en plus, y en a que pour ma sœur. Mon père, il joue au foot et il me laisse même aller au cinéma tout seul.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais me prêter un de tes papas, de temps en temps ? Et toi, tu pourrais avoir maman ?

Les deux enfants regardèrent Arashi en souriant, apparemment satisfaits de leur arrangement.

_Non_, voulait-elle répondre. _Non, je ne veux pas être la mère de cet enfant-là. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. _

- Ah, Kyôgo-chan, fit une voix derrière elle, ne pars pas sans rien dire, j'ai cru que tu étais perdu.

Et les membres d'Arashi se firent de pierre. C'était une voix qui, à l'instar de la valse des morts, n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Une voix profonde et douce, plus heureuse, plus chaleureuse que celle dont elle souvenait, mais la même, sans aucun doute possible.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Cette voix avait un nom. Un nom qui n'était plus celui sous lequel elle l'avait connue, mais dont elle se souvenait encore.

_Je n'ai plus de rancœur_, se rappela-t-elle. _Il y a presque dix ans de cela. C'était le choix de Sorata et la faute du destin. _

Mais le destin n'avait pas lui-même passé une épée en travers de la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- C'est Tama et Sora, papa, dit Kyôgo en souriant. Et la mère de Sora, Kishu-san.

Elle dut s'obliger à lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir imprudemment devant les enfants. Il contourna le banc pour la saluer et, oh Seigneur, ce visage en face d'elle, ses yeux souriants, cette bouche aimable et ces couleurs vivante sur sa peau, il avait tellement changé. Mais c'était indéniablement lui, depuis ses chaussures de cadre supérieur jusqu'à ses lunettes carrées et académiques (ah, des lunettes, c'est drôle non ? des lunettes…), depuis cette bouche qui avait perdu toute trace de cruauté jusqu'à ces belles mains fortes, négligemment posées sur les épaules de son fils, qu'elle revoyait dégoulinantes de sang. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui il s'appelait Fuma, mais à ses yeux, il serait irrémédiablement _Kamui_.

Il rencontra son regard abasourdi et glacé avec un sourire neuf, sincèrement heureux.

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, je suis Môno Fuma, le père de Kyôgo.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui, je sais.

Pas la moindre étincelle de reconnaissance n'avait traversé ses yeux quand ils s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer devant cette injustice. Etait-ce le lot des coupables, de pouvoir faire table rase du passé ? De repartir à zéro avec une mémoire blanche comme neige ? Etait-ce à elle de porter la douleur de tous les morts que leur assassin avait si commodément oubliés ?

Il dut voir quelque chose sur son visage, car son sourire oscilla légèrement et son regard se fit perplexe.

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de Sora, continua-t-il en regardant la petite fille.

Elle eut la soudaine impulsion de se jeter devant sa fille pour la protéger de ce regard-là. Mais c'était ridicule. Elle n'allait pas se donner en spectacle ici. Sora n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et

_Ce n'est pas sa faute, ce n'est pas lui, Arashi tu sais que ce n'est pas lui, tu n'as pas le droit de le juger pour ça _

Elle devait au moins donner le change. Dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, elle ne voyait qu'une bienveillance concernée.

- Elle est au moins aussi jolie que tu me l'as dit, plaisanta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- Elle ressemble à son père, dit Arashi et elle fut stupéfaite de pouvoir encore mettre tant de venin dans sa voix.

- Hum, vraiment ? Fit _Kamui_ - Fuma, Fuma, Fuma – visiblement gêné.

- Oui, dit-elle plus calmement. Les yeux surtout.

- Oh. Votre mari ne vous accompagne pas ?

Elle le regarda un long moment. Il essayait d'être agréable. De faire la conversation. Elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Elle sentit soudain la colère refluer et une grande lassitude s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- Je suis veuve.

_Et c'est drôle, c'est vraiment amusant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, parce que c'est de ta faute. _

Techniquement, c'était un mensonge, mais Sorata serait le seul homme de sa vie et, mariage ou pas, elle demeurerait sa femme. Peut-être la prendrait-il pour plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était réellement, parce que, après tout, avoir un bébé à tout juste dix-sept ans n'avait rien d'habituel.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il et il avait l'air si sincèrement désolé qu'elle faillit éclater en sanglots.

Elle secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, maintenant ? _

L'homme la regarda un long moment, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est drôle… J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontrée…

Il se mit à rire presque aussitôt, un rire agréable et joyeux, si différent de celui dont elle se souvenait.

- Pardonnez-moi, ça n'avait pas l'air très subtil. Mais c'est en tout bien tout honneur, je vous assure.

- Je vous crois, dit-elle sèchement. Mais non. On ne s'est jamais vus, à ma connaissance.

- C'est vrai que c'est une impression que j'ai souvent. Ma sœur me disait que ça venait des rêves.

_Avant que tu ne la tues. _

Tout à coup, un détail frappa Arashi. Le petit Kyôgo porta à nouveau la main à son oreille, son indéfectible et pâle sourire toujours en place. Oui, c'était cela qui le rendait si familier à la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas une expression de Fuma. Pas du tout. Il n'y avait aucune fragilité, aucune hésitation dans les gestes du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Mais c'était une attitude qu'elle connaissait bien, des mouvements qu'elle avait vus, il y avait longtemps de cela à présent, presque dix ans déjà, alors qu'elle était encore un dragon du ciel.

- Je croyais que tu allais au club, Kyôgo-chan, fit une nouvelle voix, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Arashi ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Tout cela était-il vraiment en train de lui arriver ? Pour un peu, elle aurait ri, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

- C'est Tama et Sora, dit le petit garçon en désignant ses deux amis. Je les ai rencontrés à l'école.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé tant d'années à entretenir les morts, réalisa Arashi, elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup souciée des vivants. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, quelque part, et c'était suffisant. Voilà. Dix ans qui lui giflaient le visage à pleine volée.

Contrairement à ceux de Fuma, les yeux de Kamui changèrent à l'instant même où ils se posèrent sur elle. Elle y lut le cortège d'émotions qui s'y succédèrent à la vitesse de la lumière aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Pauvre garçon. Dix ans et il était encore aussi aisément déchiffrable qu'un manuel. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il avait peu changé. Il était plus grand, certes, quoique pas beaucoup plus qu'elle, et ses traits avaient perdu l'incertitude de l'adolescence. Mais sa maigreur fragile, sa peau pâle sous cette masse de cheveux noirs et surtout, surtout ses yeux, ses yeux de fauve traqué, constamment à l'affût, ses yeux hantés, gigantesques, blessés, ses yeux n'avaient pas changés.

Ils s'agrandirent d'abord de façon presque comique, puis furent visiblement envahis par la panique et enfin s'assombrirent tout à coup, comme sous l'ombre d'une grande douleur. Aucun doute : il l'avait reconnue.

- Et Sora-chan nous a présenté sa mère, Kishu-san, s'empressa d'ajouter Fuma, qui semblait soulagé de ne plus être seul face à Arashi.

Kamui regarda la petite fille, puis Arashi. Elle vit la réalisation marquer peu à peu son visage. Bien sûr. Sora était le portrait de son père.

Fuma regarda les deux autres adultes qui se toisaient en silence avec une certaine curiosité.

- Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? S'enquit-il en regardant Kamui avec inquiétude.

- Je… Croassa Kamui avant de s'interrompre, plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Nous étions au lycée ensemble, répondit-elle à sa place, surprise par son propre calme. Comment vas-tu, Kamui ?

- Je… Ça va. Ça va mieux.

L'affolement reflua légèrement de son visage. Ses yeux évitèrent ceux d'Arashi pour se poser juste derrière elle.

_Culpabilité_, songea-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle en regardant délibérément Fuma. Comme quoi, les choses peuvent s'arranger.

Le plus triste, c'était qu'elle pensait réellement, ou du moins qu'elle voulait penser ce qu'elle disait. Kamui avait souffert au moins autant qu'elle. Il avait le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi. Mais lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, ils étaient glacés et moqueurs, tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait giflé et sa main chercha inconsciemment celle de Fuma. Inexplicablement, ce fut ce geste qui brisa d'un seul coup toute la rancœur d'Arashi.

- C'est bien, dit-elle tout doucement pour être sûre de garder le contrôle de sa voix. Je suis contente pour toi.

- Je crois que Kyôgo et moi, on va aller chercher des glaces, intervint Fuma en prenant son fils par la main. Vous venez les enfants ?

Les trois petits le suivirent aussitôt et s'éloignèrent sans même un regard pour Arashi et Kamui. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer à nouveau le regard inquiet de son ancien ami. Elle y vit quelque chose de dur, quelque chose qui lui rappela le Kamui qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois, avant que tout ne s'écroule autour d'eux et ne les détruisent de l'intérieur, un garçon plein de hargne et de colère, prêt à tout pour défendre ce qu'il avait. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la fatigue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui dises quoi que ce soit, dit-il dès que les autres furent hors de portée. C'est fini, maintenant.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en balançant la tête. C'est fini.

Elle lui sourit vaguement. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça.

- Je ne lui dirai rien, Kamui. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Il la regarda encore, toujours méfiant.

- Ce n'est plus la même personne, lança-t-il, sans qu'elle ne sache s'il défendait Fuma ou bien lui-même. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Je sais. Je ne te condamne pas.

_Vraiment ?_

- C'est bien que certains d'entre nous puissent récupérer quelque chose de leur vie, en fin de compte.

Le visage de Kamui perdit instantanément son masque de froideur. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

- Et les autres ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Aoki vit à Kagoshima avec sa famille. Il paraît qu'ils ont eu un autre enfant. Yuzuriha et Kusanagi se sont mariés il y a trois ans. J'ai reçu un faire-part.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu y as été ?

- Non. Tu sais bien.

Ils se turent un long moment.

- Tu es heureux ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, et elle fut soulagée de n'entendre cette fois-ci dans sa voix qu'une curiosité concernée.

- Oui, répondit-il, sincèrement. Plus que je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie, en tout cas.

- Est-ce que…

Elle hésita.

- Est-ce que tu penses à eux ? Souvent, je veux dire ?

Kamui la regarda un instant sans rien dire.

- Tous les jours, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ça te rend triste ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment. Non, plus maintenant. Nous avons tous fait ce que nous devions faire, je crois. Et je crois qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu de regrets, au bout du compte. Quand je pense à eux, ce sont des souvenirs heureux.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle, se surprenant à sourire. C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois… qu'il y a une raison ? Si, après tout ce temps, ils sont encore aussi vivants dans nos mémoires ?

Kamui leva la tête vers le ciel clair et venteux.

- C'est le lot des survivants, répondit-il doucement. Ça vient avec le poste. Ne jamais oublier.

- Et ne jamais partager cette mémoire, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

- C'est vrai, admit Kamui. C'est notre flambeau. Il est juste qu'il s'éteigne avec nous, non ?

- Nous avons sauvé le monde, dit-elle en regardant ses mains, surprise.

Il eut un sourire timide.

- Oui.

- C'est une bonne chose. Ça vaut la peine de vivre pour ça, non ?

- Ça vaut la peine.

Devant eux, le soleil déclinait très lentement et le vent se levait calmement, comme pour ne pas déranger leur silence, leur fardeau partagé. Arashi vit sa fille qui courait au loin, courait vers ses amis et elle se répéta, plus sûre d'elle, _ça en vaut la peine_.

Entre elle et son voisin de banc, son frère d'armes, son meneur, son ami, il y avait toute la distance de leurs morts soigneusement entretenus, de la guerre qu'ils portaient comme une blessure encore ouverte, un monument d'os poli par le temps. Ils étaient les survivants. Personne ne pouvait partager ce fardeau avec eux, ni Fuma, ni Sora. Et il y avait la certitude incontournable que, malgré le passé, les survivants ne se fréquentaient pas, ne pouvaient plus être amis. Yuzuriha n'avait jamais rendu visite à Arashi. Aoki n'avait pas même passé un coup de téléphone après la naissance de Sora. C'était le poids, le coût de la vie que les autres n'avaient pas eue : la mémoire. C'était une chose de faire danser les fantômes, et une autre de les voir dans les yeux de Kamui.

_Subaru, Karen, Kotori, Saïki, Yûto, Satsuki, Kanoé, Sorata…_

Ils formaient pour toujours une barrière infranchissable, un grand secret qui les isolait les uns des autres et du reste du monde. Le lot des survivants.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Kyôgo et Sora ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, dit pensivement Kamui.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle avec un certain plaisir.

- Est-ce que… Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, mais… Tu veux venir dîner, un soir ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Fuma, de l'autre côté de la pelouse.

- Je…

_Non. Tu n'as pas le droit. C'est contraire à toutes les règles. C'est dangereux. Le passé est pour les morts, Arashi, et l'avenir aussi. Laisse aux vrais vivants le soin de vivre et contente-toi de te souvenir. _

- En fait je…

_Nee-chan ! Je t'ai entendue faire quatre phrases d'affilées ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais emmenée avant. Ça te fait vraiment du bien de voir du monde. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'amuses !_

- Oui. Oui, je veux bien venir, un soir.

Kamui sourit à nouveau et elle eut la confirmation qu'il s'était beaucoup amélioré dans cette discipline depuis leur dernière rencontre. Kamui en ménage, père de famille. La vie n'a jamais fini de vous surprendre.

_Ça en vaut la peine. _

- On va club de kyûdo, dit-il en se levant. On peut déposer Sora plus tard, si tu veux.

- Oui, répondit-elle, se surprenant encore. Amusez-vous bien, Kamui.

- Oui. Merci. Je… Merci.

Il se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre sa famille à grands pas.

Arashi demeura un long moment assise, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle songea aux couleurs estivales du parc et au bleu du ciel, ce bleu qu'elle voyait soudain très bien comment reproduire avec ses pigments. Peu à peu, l'estampe se peignait dans sa tête, une large portion de paysage paisible, bleu, vert et jaune, un paysage entier et vivant, sans le moindre éclat de métal, sans la moindre goutte de sang. Elle n'en avait encore jamais peint, mais, pour la première fois, elle avait envie d'essayer. Commencer quelque chose de neuf.

_Mais on ne va pas de l'avant en ignorant le passé. _

Non. Arashi ouvrit son sac et en sortit un carnet noir et un crayon qui lui servait la plupart du temps à tracer ses esquisses. Pendant un instant, la pointe de son crayon demeura suspendue au-dessus de la feuille blanche, tremblante.

_C'est contraire à toutes les règles_.

_Les règles ? Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, Nee-chan._

Arashi sourit. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle appuya la mine sur le précieux papier à grain et entama la lettre de sa belle écriture sûre et droite.

_Chère Yuzuriha…_

OoO

Évidemment, c'est plus difficile quand il s'agit de répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose : comment ça se termine ? (Et CLAMP n'a pas l'air disposé à élucider ce point). Je pense que c'est une question que cette fic ne peut pas éviter si elle doit garder un minimum de cohérence (enfin, dans l'entreprise, en tout cas…) C'est aussi une question à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment envie de répondre et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose qui se passait si longtemps après la fin et qui restait si allusif sur les évènements. J'ai toujours imaginé Arashi en survivante solitaire, allez savoir… Et j'ai même sauvé Kamui _et_ Fuma ! C'est quand même une prouesse : )

Voilà, je comprendrais que ça ne vous ait pas plu, mais au moins j'aurais essayé ! Ainsi s'achève la série Arashi, sur une notre presque heureuse, paix à son âme…

Review ?


	27. De Quel Amour Blessé

DE QUEL AMOUR BLESSE…

Et encore un chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, exploration familiale les enfants… Le chapitre sur Kotori devait initialement apparaître là-dedans, mais finalement j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur les sœurs uniquement. Bonne lecture !

Aphykit : Bah oui, peut-être qu'en 2010 (oui, bon, c'est dans deux ans, je sais) l'homoparentalité sera très bien vue au Japon ! Je vais aller revérifier sur ma carte… En tout cas, Arashi a un excellent potentiel tragique. Tout comme Soubi. Où est la suite de réminiscences ??

Family first, parce que c'est le gimmick du moment, non ? ;-)

Florinoir : La morale de l'histoire est qu'il ne faut JAMAIS laisser un couteau à pain sur la table du petit-déjeuner. En tout cas quand ton mari est un ex-psychopathe… D'ailleurs, en voilà une autre !

Ignivagus : Merci ! Arashi est un personnage qui, malgré le peu d'intérêt que lui porte CLAMP, a beaucoup aiguillonné mon sens tragique. Comme le pauvre Subaru, quoi, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble… Un mélange de tragi-comique pour ce chapitre plein de bons sentiments… Enfin, à la CLAMP.

HokutoXtora : Oui, je pense que c'est le violon de Subaru que Arashi a récupéré (comme le chat…) Et faire prendre des leçons à sa fille et une manière de lui rendre hommage (après tout, c'est grâce à lui que Sora est vivante… Et probablement Arashi aussi.) C'est vrai que peintre est un bon métier pour elle, à la fois technique, serein, mais aussi passionné et dans son cas un tantinet tragique… J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

Subakun-sensei : Wah… Merci ! Si tu me voyais, je rougis beaucoup. C'est le moment de la valse qui a fait naître ce chapitre, et même toute la série Arashi, parce que je la voyais très bien entretenir les morts après la bataille finale, la fidèle, l'éternelle Arashi. Je suis contente que cette scène vous ait plue. Ce chapitre-là est beaucoup plus centré sur les dialogues, désolée… Mais il explore des personnages relativement négligés.

Bon, bon, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous ennuyer… Au pire, amenez ce chapitre en cours, ça fera passer le temps !

**De quel Amour blesse…**

_Ariane, ma sœur, de quel amour blessé, _

_Vous mourûtes aux bords où vous fûtes laissée ! _

Phèdre_, I, 3. _

Tokiko était une bonne élève. Elle venait d'entrer au collège et, du haut de ses douze ans, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle serait un grand médecin. Elle collectionnait les A et récoltait toujours les félicitations de ses professeurs. Tokiko était douée.

Mais pas aussi douée que sa sœur aînée. Toru n'était pas seulement bonne, elle était brillante, elle n'était pas cultivée, elle était talentueuse, elle ne se contentait pas d'être intelligente, quelle vulgarité, elle était géniale.

Tokiko était une jolie fille. Elle avait de beaux yeux noirs, des cheveux soyeux, une peau blanche et douce, des membres longs et gracieux. Elle avait déjà vu plusieurs garçons la regarder et, au bal de fin d'année de l'année précédente (le tout premier pour elle !), elle avait été l'une des première à trouver un cavalier. Oui, Elle était très jolie.

Mais pas autant que sa sœur. Toru n'était pas seulement jolie, elle était _belle. _Elle avait des yeux impossibles aux reflets mimosa et un sourire comme un brasier dans un visage exotique. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire rougir un homme deux fois plus âgé qu'elle et les lycéens se battaient au réfectoire pour obtenir le privilège de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. A seize ans à peine, Toru était une femme et elle n'avait plus aucun de ses timides traits d'adolescente qui peuplaient le visage de sa petite sœur.

Assise sur son lit, près de la fenêtre, Tokiko regarda ses mains en soupirant. À quoi bon, songea-t-elle, à quoi bon tous ces efforts pour n'être jamais que ton ombre grande sœur ?

Comme pour lui donner la réplique, la porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua. Toru était de retour et, à en juger par les chuchotements qui bruissaient dans l'escalier, elle n'était pas toute seule. Tokiko se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et trottina silencieusement jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée ; Elle vit passer un éclair de cheveux noirs et blonds, puis la porte de la chambre d'en face se referma sur un gloussement étouffé. L'irritation de la petite fille redoubla instantanément. Toru avait invité sa meilleure amie, Saya, ce qui dignifiait qu'elle allaient passer l'après-midi enfermées à faire Dieu sait quoi. Sans doute parler de garçons. Tokiko imaginait très bien sa sœur gloussant comme la petite dinde qu'elle était en évoquant le triste destin de ses prétendants éconduits. Elle jeta rageusement sa brosse contre le mur opposé. Une dinde, exactement, un animal dont tout le monde faisait l'éloge sous prétexte qu'il était délicieux mais qui était en réalité d'une improbable laideur et d'une incommensurable bêtise.

Elle se leva et ramassa sa brosse, dépitée. Toute cette colère ne servait à rien, diagnostiqua-t-elle avec amertume. Elle ne détestait pas sa sœur. Elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle était, en fin de compte, comme tous ces imbéciles qui fondaient comme neige au soleil dès que Toru leur adressait un regard : elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que la jeune fille lui accorde un peu de son temps. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle aurait pu jurer que Toru la considérait vraiment comme une amie. Elles sortaient souvent au cinéma, rien que toutes les deux, ou bien faire les boutiques, elles parlaient de l'école, parfois même des garçons. Et puis, Toru avait changé. Depuis quelques mois, plus de confidences ni de soirées pop-corn, plus d'après-midi shopping ni de lait à la fraise à la sortie des cours. Sa sœur s'était faite lointaine, secrète, rêveuse. Au début, Tokiko avait attribué ce changement à son entrée au lycée, à la rude préparation aux examens et à la pression conjuguée de leurs parents et de ses professeurs. Toru ne devait plus avoir de temps pour les futilités de la vie d'adolescente.

Mais c'était autre chose : Tokiko avait été détrônée. Pas par le travail, elle aurait pu l'accepter, mais par une nouvelle élève, fraîchement arrivée du sud, une petite blonde insipide et silencieuse qui avait été aussi instantanément qu'inexplicablement promue au rang de meilleure amie par la crépitante Toru. Saya. Même son nom était sans intérêt. Pour elle, désormais, les secrets échangés dans l'intimité de la chambre, pour elle les rires sauvages et le temps à perdre. Et voilà. L'ennemie était aujourd'hui dans la place, au bout du couloir, monopolisant sa sœur un samedi après-midi qui aurait dû être consacré à Tokiko, comme avant. Un bruit la fit sursauter. C'était un coup sonore et lourd comme celui d'un objet pesant contre une porte.

_Eh bien ! les voilà qui détruisent la maison ? _

Si Toru avait encore fait tomber le grand miroir, leur mère allait entrer dans une colère noire. Intriguée et agacée, Tokiko se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de sa grande sœur. Elle évita soigneusement la grande latte fêlée, celle qui craquait comme le tonnerre si l'on avait le malheur de marcher de dessus. Il ne manquerait plus que Toru s'imagine qu'elle essayait d'écouter aux portes ! comme si elle allait porter le moindre intérêt à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ! Non, c'était simplement ce bruit qui l'inquiétait. Si Toru faisait des bêtises, elle ne voulait pas en être tenue pour responsable.

Tokiko s'approcha de la porte close. Elle hésita une seconde puis se pencha pour poser l'oreille contre le battant… Qui s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle bondit aussitôt en arrière, leste comme un chat et prête à décamper. Zut ! La porte était mal fermée ! Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à Toru lorsqu'elle sortirait, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés ?

_Alors, tu m'espionnes maintenant _?

Mais rien ne se produisit. Apparemment, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Le cœur battant, elle reprit sa surveillance, jetant un coup d'œil dans entrebâillement de la porte. Un petit rire lui parvint, suivi d'une exclamation de surprise.

- Chut !

La voix de Saya.

- Toru… Ta sœur est dans la maison, non ?

- Et alors ? Elle est dans sa chambre.

Tokiko se sentit rougir. Ainsi, elle était non seulement exclue de ces petites réunions, mais elle était aussi rangée dans le camp des indésirables ?

- Oui, mais…

- Quoi ?

Toru commençait à s'agacer, remarqua-t-elle avec satisfaction.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- De quoi tu as peur ? Pour une fois que mes parents ne sont pas là…

Un silence suivit, bizarrement bruissé par des froissements de tissus. Tokiko fronça les sourcils. Mais que fabriquaient-elles ? De là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait voir que la fenêtre et une partie du lit.

À nouveau, le rire de Saya.

- Ah, non ! Tu as les mains froides !

- Tu me les réchauffes ?

- Peut-être…

Saya apparut soudain dans le champ de vision de Tokiko. Elle s'étendit sur le lit, ses cheveux lâchés éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Les boutons de son chemisier bleu étaient pour la plupart défaits et son soutien-gorge blanc se découpait délicatement contre sa peau dans l'échancrure de coton. Sa poitrine était très ronde et ses yeux très brillants et Tokiko reconsidéra malgré elle l'adjectif « insipide » qu'elle lui avait toujours accolée.

_Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _

Elle s'approcha encore, très lentement. Toru apparut à son tour, les cheveux en bataille, et entreprit de finir le travail commencé sur le chemisier. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Tokiko la vit avec stupeur dégrafer le soutien-gorge.

_Oh… oh, mon Dieu…_

Il y eut une longue pause. Saya regardait Toru, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues roses. Toru regardait Saya, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es tellement belle. Ça me fait presque mal de regarder.

Saya pouffa en rougissant de plus belle.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder.

Elle prit la main de Toru pour la poser sur son sein nu. La jeune fille sourit et se pencha sur elle. Pour l'embrasser. Sur la bouche.

Tokiko ne put retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui jaillit de sa gorge. Plaquant une main contre sa bouche, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit, sans plus se soucier de la latte traîtresse. Quelques bruits confus lui parvinrent de la chambre de Toru, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se précipita sur son lit et saisit son oreiller, comme dans l'espoir d'en recevoir un quelconque soutien.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les pas de Toru retentirent dans le couloir. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans frapper et toisa sa petite sœur avec un mélange de colère et de panique.

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle, ses cheveux en désordre formant une crinière sauvage sur ses épaules, ses vêtements mal ajustés.

Tokiko ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? somma Toru, glaciale.

Nouveau silence.

- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! S'écria-t-elle en saisissant la petite par les épaules. Espèce de sale petit rat !

- Tout ! Hurla Tokiko en se dégageant. J'ai tout vu !

Toru la relâcha immédiatement. Elle demeura immobile un moment, hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Puis, elle se leva, referma la porte et vint s'asseoir près de Tokiko, recroquevillée sur le lit. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- Bon. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Surtout, tu ne dois rien dire aux parents, tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tokiko, insolente.

- Parce qu'ils me tueraient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux brûlants.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'on faisait, Tokiko, tu n'es plus une gamine.

- Vous… Vous faisiez l'amour ?

- Oui.

Le visage de Toru avait pris une délicate couleur pivoine.

- Mais… c'est dégoûtant ! C'est une fille !

- Oui, répéta Toru et le rouge de ses joues passa dangereusement du rose de l'embarras au cramoisi de la colère. C'est une fille, et alors ? Quel âge tu as, ma pauvre, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ça ?

- Si, mais… Bégaya Tokiko, choquée par la réaction de sa sœur. Mais ce n'est pas normal, hein ? Je veux dire, tu avais toujours tous ces garçons…

- C'était avant. Maintenant il y a Saya.

- Alors c'est… Ta petite amie ?

Les mots sonnèrent comme une langue étrangère dans la bouche de la petite fille, mais l'aînée acquiesça.

- C'est ça.

- Vous êtes, hum, amoureuses ?

- Exact.

Tokiko se tut un instant, cherchant les mots qui convenaient pour qualifier ce qu'impliquaient les révélations de Toru.

- Tu es lesbienne ?

Toru haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Peut-être. Je suis avec une fille en tout cas.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans la poitrine de Tokiko. Une simple flamme d'abord, qui, en un instant, explosa en un brasier qui la consuma toute entière. Suffocante, elle se leva, tremblante de chagrin et de rage.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Ça fait combien de temps, hein ? À chaque fois que vous vous enfermez ici…

- Tokiko…

- Non ! Depuis des mois que ça dure, tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, je croyais qu'on était _sœurs _!

- Tu crois que c'est si facile ? embraya Toru sur le même ton. Tu crois que j'avais envie d'entendre ce que tu viens juste de me dire ? « C'est dégoûtant, Toru ! » Merci, ma vieille, si tu savais comme ça me donne envie de te confier mes secrets !

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout ! Si tu me l'avais dit, ç'aurait été différent !

- Ah oui ? Tu ne m'aurais pas jugée, dans ce cas ? Tu n'aurais couru répéter partout que la parfaite petite Toru aimait les filles ?

- Non ! Cria Tokiko, mi-enragée, mi-horrifiée. Comment tu peux penser ça ? Je ne l'aurais dit à personne !

Toru se tut, haletante d'émotion, son regard brûlant fixé sur la petite fille.

- Tu es ma sœur, gémit Tokiko. Je… Je ne t'ai jamais trahie !

La jeune fille resta muette une seconde, visiblement ébranlée. Puis elle traversa la pièce et prit sa petite sœur sanglotante dans ses bras. Tokiko posa la tête sur sa clavicule et pleura un long moment.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Toru en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Tokiko renifla.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Toru.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

- Plus de secrets ?

- Plus de secrets, professa Toru en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu ne me détestes pas, hein ?

Tokiko secoua la tête.

_Non, grande sœur. Je n'ai jamais réussi. _

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu me détestes, continua-t-elle, les yeux brillants. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bon.

Elle relâcha son étreinte.

- Saya et toi, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Personne ne vous fera de mal tant que je serai là. Tu peux me faire confiance petite sœur. Je prends la responsabilité de nous protéger tous.

- Ou-oui.

Toru sourit et s'écarta. Les pas inquiets de Saya se firent entendre dans le couloir. Toru regarda sa sœur.

- C'est bon, maugréa la petite fille en roulant des yeux. Va la rejoindre !

Toru lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut derrière la porte. Tokiko l'écouta chuchoter quelque chose et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle s'assit sur le lit et sourit. Elle avait certes pleuré, mais elle peinait déjà à se rappeler pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis des mois : Toru ne l'avait pas remplacée. Elle était tout simplement amoureuse ; Et l'amour qu'elle avait pour Saya ne pouvait pas menacer sa relation avec sa sœur. Tokiko s'installa devant la glace et entreprit de se coiffer. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle restait la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

OoO

Kanoé avait sept ans lorsqu'ils emmenèrent sa sœur. Hinoto venait d'en avoir quatorze. Toute sa vie, Kanoé se souviendrait de cet après-midi de novembre où les cheveux de sa sœur étaient devenus blancs.

C'était un jour comme les autres, un jour d'automne où le vent cueillait les dernières feuilles sur les branches humides, où le soleil baignait le jardin d'une froideur lumineuse, un jour long et blanc comme une salle d'attente. Hinoto était assise sur le petit banc, sous le porche, ses pieds nus doucement balancés par ses muscles affaiblis, ses beaux cheveux noirs portés par la brise. Elle ne marchait plus depuis des semaines, mais sa mère l'amenait tous les matins dans le jardin pour lui permettre de respirer un peu d'air frais.

Kanoé avait miraculeusement échappé à la vigilance acariâtre de la nurse et s'était faufilé jusqu'au perron où se tenait sa sœur, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle se hissa à côté d'elle, frémissante de joie. Depuis plusieurs mois, leurs parents les laissaient à peine se rencontrer.

_Ce que fais ta sœur est très important, Kanoé, et elle a besoin de beaucoup de concentration, pour s'y consacrer entièrement tu comprends ? _

Non, elle n'y comprenait rien et pas seulement parce que les mots « concentration » et « consacrer » ne lui étaient pas familiers. Elle n'imaginait rien d'assez important pour la garder à l'écart de sa sœur.

Silencieusement, elle glissa sa petite main dans celle d'Hinoto. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa grande sœur, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je rêve, Kanoé-chan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, quand je dors, je peux voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voit.

- Des choses secrètes ?

- Oui, des choses secrètes.

- Moi, je ne peux pas les voir ?

Hinoto ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait de beaux yeux gris, toujours un peu tristes, même quand elle souriait.

- Tu voudrais les voir ?

- Avec toi ? Oh, oui !

- Bon. Peut-être que je peux t'y emmener, petite sœur. Si tu en as vraiment envie. Mais il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. Tu es d'accord ?

- D'accord, approuva vigoureusement Kanoé, tremblante d'impatience.

- Ferme les yeux, intima doucement Hinoto.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu sens l'air autour de toi ? Le vent léger et souple, l'odeur de la terre et des feuilles qui tombent, l'odeur de froid qui arrive ?

- Oui…

- Bien. Garde les yeux fermés et respire.

Kanoé obéit. La main de sa sœur était fraîche dans la sienne, légère comme le baiser d'une libellule et les parfums autour d'elle s'étaient soudain faits entêtants.

- Laisse le sommeil venir, petite sœur, laisse-le t'envelopper, t'emporter…

La voix d'Hinoto semblait si lointaine.

- Mais garde bien l'odeur de la terre. Elle te permettra de revenir.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent en silence et Kanoé sentit petit à petit le poids de la fatigue convoquée sur ses épaules. Sans y prendre garde, elle sombrait, lentement, presque imperceptiblement, elle s'enfonçait, se laissait glissait le long d'une corde interminable, une corde formée par l'odeur de la terre et la main d'Hinoto.

Un chuchotement :

- Et maintenant, regarde !

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus de jardin, plus de feuilles mortes ni de porche blanc. Tout autour d'elle, de grands immeubles la toisaient de chaque côté d'une route immense parcourue de voitures et de silhouettes pressées. À côté d'elle, Hinoto souriait, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans mon rêve. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre y entre.

Kanoé observa le paysage urbain avec émerveillement.

- Et ça, c'est important ?

- Oui, confirma Hinoto. Ce que je vois, dans mes rêves, ce sont des choses qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu. Parfois, ce sont les rêves des autres que je visite, parfois, il n'y a que moi et l'avenir.

Elle sourit.

- Et maintenant, toi, petite sœur.

Kanoé voulut répondre, mais, soudain, la couleur du ciel changea. D'un blanc opalescent, il passa au noir d'encre. Les voitures disparurent, les immeubles se tassèrent, les lumières se dilatèrent et furent aspirées. Les deux sœurs se trouvaient seules dans un paysages de ténèbres, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un gigantesque terrain vague.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hinoto, visiblement effrayée.

De l'autre côté du terrain, cinq ou six personnes s'avançaient vers elles. Kanoé serra fort la main de sa sœur. A la faveur d'un rayon de lune, elle vit que deux des nouveaux venus n'étaient pas des étrangers.

- Papa ! Cria-t-elle, soulagée, Maman !

Mais Hinoto la retint lorsqu'elle voulut s'élancer vers eux. La jeune fille était pâle et immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de la prendre en charge, déclara l'un des hommes qui encadraient ses parents.

- Elle n'a même pas quinze ans, sanglota leur mère.

- Justement. Il faut les entraîner très jeunes. Vous savez qu'elle gâche son potentiel avec vous. Je comprends la délicatesse de la situation, croyez-le bien, je suis père, moi aussi. Mais c'est une question de sécurité nationale, à présent.

- Je ne vous laisserai jamais la prendre, renchérit leur père.

L'homme soupira. Il était grand et maigre avec des lunettes diplomatiques, des cheveux légèrement grisonnants et Kanoé distingua un tatouage sur sa main droite. Deux dragons entrelacés.

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix neutre. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir d'autre alternative.

Puis, il y eut un bruit. Un bruit innommable et inconnu, comme un coup de tonnerre répété deux fois dans le silence du terrain vague et Kanoé vit ses parents s'effondrer sur le sol, comme des poupées désarticulées.

Il lui sembla qu'un long moment s'écoula avec qu'Hinoto ne se mette à hurler, déchirant autour d'elles l'étoffe soigneusement tissée du cauchemar.

Kanoé fut projetée en arrière et atterrit sur le dos, sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Le petit banc du jardin était renversé et sa sœur allongée par terre agitée de convulsions, ses mains tordues battant vainement dans l'air, comme un fauve aux prises avec des ennemis invisibles.

Et ses cheveux.

Seigneur, ses cheveux ! Depuis la racine jusqu'à la pointe, ses interminables cheveux de jais, ses si jolis cheveux, soyeux et brillants étaient devenus d'un blanc neigeux, immaculé comme ceux d'un fantôme. Ou d'une vieille femme. Kanoé se redressa et tenta de prononcer le nom de sa sœur, mais une seule chose parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Un hurlement.

OoO

Kanoé avait dix-neuf ans quand elle retrouva l'homme aux dragons entrelacés, l'homme qui avait abattu ses parents et qui était venu lui enlever sa sœur.

Il lui avait fallu douze ans, douze ans de sacrifices et d'entraînement, douze ans de recherches et de mensonges. Toute une vie.

Elle s'était faite particulièrement belle ce matin-là. Ses cheveux étaient tirés (éviter tout obstacle inutile), ses yeux et ses lèvres soigneusement maquillés, ses vêtements noirs (ne pas attirer l'attention) mais ajustés, ses talons gracieux mais courts (ne rien porter qui vous encombrera). Elle ne portait pas de parfum (ne rien laisser qui permettrait de vous identifier).

Quand il monta dans l'ascenseur, elle lui sourit. Elle éprouva une joie sauvage à la vue de sa calvitie galopante et des profondes lignes qui marquaient son front. Elle connaissait son âge (Seigneur, elle connaissait sa taille, son poids, la correction de ses lunettes, son adresse, celle de sa première femme, l'école de sa fille, le nom de son chien, sa couleur préférée) et elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi vieux qu'il en avait l'air. La vie l'avait marqué. Elle n'en éprouva aucune pitié, seulement un relent de dégoût qui l'aurait fait vomir si elle n'avait pas été si bien entraînée.

Il hocha pensivement la tête en la regardant. Avec appréciation. Elle sourit à nouveau.

Entre le douzième et le treizième étage (le restaurant, fermé à cette heure-ci, et les locaux de CNN-Japan, en rénovation depuis trois jours), elle poussa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. L'ascenseur émit un grincement réprobateur et tressauta une ou deux fois avant de s'immobiliser. Une paix immense envahit la jeune femme.

Il se retourna, l'air surpris.

- C'est vous qui… ?

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas long.

Il ouvrit la bouche, visiblement partagé entre la suspicion et les possibilités qu'offrait une telle situation. Kanoé sourit encore. Elle avait bien fait de mettre cette robe. Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit délicatement le colt. L'arme n'était certes pas discrète, mais elle avait appartenu à son père. Un peu de sentimentalisme de temps en temps ne lui déplaisait pas, après tout. Rien ne comptait plus que la famille.

Les yeux de l'homme aux dragons s'agrandirent, sa main alla directement à sa veste.

- Vous ne le portez jamais pour aller au bureau, dit-elle poliment (toujours garder la tête froide). D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi.

- Qui vous envoie ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Mitani ? Koyashi ? Ambersen ?

Cette fois, elle se permit de rire. Juste un peu.

- Non, monsieur le directeur. Mais je ne suis pas surprise que tant de gens souhaitent vous voir mort. Dites-vous que je suis envoyée par les services publics. Je supprime une… nuisance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë en se déplaçant vers le tableau de bord.

Aucune chance d'y arriver avant qu'elle ne tire. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Je suis vexée que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas. Je dois dire que… J'étais beaucoup plus jeune à l'époque. Bon. Vous ne voulez pas jouer aux devinettes. Vous vous souvenez de Kiriko et Asato Hibiki, Monsieur le directeur ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas de…

- S'il vous plaît, je vous demande un peu de concentration. Ce sont eux qui m'envoient.

- Il sont morts, chuchota-t-ils.

- Effectivement, confirma-t-elle sans se départir de son calme. Vous voyez, il suffit de faire un petit effort.

Il se mit à rire. La main de Kanoé se resserra un peu plus sur le manche de son arme.

- Bien sûr, caqueta-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! C'est pour elle que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle hocha la tête. Il s'esclaffa à nouveau.

- Ah ! je ne sais pour qui vous travaillez, ma jolie, mais vous arrivez trop tard ! Elle n'est plus ici depuis des semaines !

- Où est-elle ?

Elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler l'urgence dans sa voix (ne rien laisser paraître).

- Si vous me le dites, je vous laisserai vivre, ajouta-t-elle en constatant que sa main commençait à trembler.

Il lui sourit, un sourire de loup, plein de dents acérées et de sang.

- Allons, vous savez que c'est faux. Faites redémarrer cet ascenseur et nous pourrons parler.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est moi qui tiens le colt, Monsieur. Je vais vous reposer la question : où est-elle ?

Son sourire disparut.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Vous savez qui je suis. L'énorme erreur que vous avez faite il y a douze ans.

Elle retrouva son sourire.

- Qui aurait pu croire que c'était un accès de générosité qui vous perdrait ? Vous auriez dû me tuer comme eux.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se fit de marbre. Derrière ses lunettes, ses petits yeux balayèrent la cabine avec une rapidité insoupçonnée, comme si la vitesse avait pu leur permettre de distinguer une porte de sortie invisible au reste du monde.

- Vous allez donc me tuer de toute façon.

- Où est ma sœur ?

- Loin d'ici, ma petite. Et vous ne la retrouverez jamais.

- À qui l'avez-vous vendue ?

- Vous ne devriez pas tendre cette arme comme ça. Vos bras vont se fatiguer. Où avez-vous dégoté cette vieille chose, d'ailleurs ?

- Je sais qu'elle est toujours au Japon. Dites-moi où.

- Pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et toute trace du loup disparut aussitôt. Ce n'était plus qu'un vieil homme fatigué, étrangement semblable à son propre père. Kanoé fit un pas en arrière, l'arme toujours pointée sur lui. Elle était heureuse que la cabine soit si grande.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous retrouver votre sœur ? Que pourriez-vous faire pour elle ?

- Pour… La ramener à la maison.

Un ricanement échappa à l'homme aux dragons.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille. Une petite fille avec un revolver, certes, mais une gamine tout de même. Vous n'avez rien compris.

Kanoé arma le colt.

- Vous pouvez me tuer, ça ne changera absolument rien. Même si vous la retrouviez, elle ne vivra jamais, jamais en paix. Elle est aveugle, vous le saviez ? Et bientôt et elle ne parlera plus ; c'est le sacrifice qu'exige un tel pouvoir.

- Taisez-vous (ne rien laissez paraître. Conserver la tête froide).

- Vous voyez, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il. Vous pouvez m'abattre et abattre l'homme qui l'a aujourd'hui, il en viendra toujours un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre après lui. Pour toujours. Savez-vous qui est votre sœur ? Ce qu'elle représente pour nous ? Pour tout le monde ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui voler sa vie ! (Garder la tête froide)

Kanoé sentit ses genoux trembler. L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Nous l'avons déjà fait. Et nous n'avions pas le choix. Le monde a besoin d'elle, il a besoin de son sacrifice. Et tant qu'il sera comme il est, elle n'aura pas de vie. C'est le prix à payer.

- Le… Kanoé déglutit. Le monde a besoin de son sacrifice ?

Il hocha la tête.

- On ne la laissera pas tranquille tant… Tant que…

- Jamais. C'est la nature de l'homme.

Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait rien tenté.

- L'homme est mauvais, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

Elle le fixa un long moment. Puis elle lui sourit à nouveau.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je ferai pour ma sœur.

- Vous ne ferez rien. Rien qui la sauvera. C'est comme si Hinoto était déjà morte ! Sacrifiée sur l'autel du…

Elle tira trois fois. Deux dans la tête, une dans la poitrine, comme on le lui avait appris. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il tomba mollement sur le sol, contre la porte fermée et le sang imbiba sa chemise et dégoulina sur ses lunettes. Elle regarda longtemps le corps sans bouger, l'arme serrée dans sa main. C'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était comme enclencher le micro-onde ou la machine à laver. Il suffisait d'appuyer.

Elle actionna le bouton rouge et l'ascenseur se remit en branle. Elle descendit au douzième. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de coincer la porte. Aussitôt ouverte, le cadavre s'affaissa en travers de la sortie, bloquant la fermeture automatique. Elle l'enjamba et traversa les locaux déserts sans se retourner pour rejoindre l'escalier de secours.

_Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je ferai pour ma sœur_

Kanoé avait dix-neuf ans quand elle tua un homme pour la première fois. Et elle avait la conviction que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

OoO

J'ai toujours détesté Kanoé, mais écrire ça me l'a presque rendue sympathique… Les relations fraternelles sont un inépuisable sujet d'inspiration… N'est-ce pas grand frère ?

Une petite review avant de partir ? Allez, ça vous portera chance pour vos examens !


	28. Coup de Foudre à Uéno

hey ! Me revoici enfin ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ici… Et je dois dire que je suis désolée de revenir avec… ça.

Avant toute choses, ceci est l'AVANT-DERNIER chapitre de VVVD. Eh oui, après presque trente chapitres et tous les personnages auxquels je pouvais penser, je me suis dit que le temps était venu de conclure. Le dernier chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine et ménagez un peu de temps (enfin, si vous êtes toujours là) parce que c'est sans aucun doute le plus long de toute l'histoire (et pour cause…).

Bon, revenons au chapitre présent. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui va suivre. Il s'agit de deux vignettes différentes, mais elles étaient trop courtes (et, honnêtement, trop pathétiques) pour les publier séparément. Je suis entièrement responsable pour la première, mais la seconde a été provoquée par Aphykit qui voulait : « Nataku et une fangirl ». Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait une fan « girl », mais, comme on dit chez nous, « close enough ». Oh, et en plus, comme si c'était pas suffisant, c'est un crossover.

Je vous jure que celui d'après est mieux !

**sorashi** : Merci ! C'est incroyable d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs à ce stade, quel courage de lire une fic qui a déjà 27 chapitres… Alors doublement merci !

Je suis contente que les chapitres sur Arashi t'aient plu, ils comptent aussi parmi mes préférés. Si tu as aimé le dernier, en particulier, celui de la semaine prochaine va te plaire… Celui-là n'est pas à prendre au sérieux !

La suite de X… trouble horizon… Un jour peut-être…

**Aphykit**: C'est toi la dinde ! C'est toi le chat ! c'est toi le frère ! c'est toi les lunettes ! c'est toi le dude ! c'est toi only love counts in the end ! C'est toi, c'est toi, c'est toi !!!

Spéciale dédicace à la mémoire de notre amour fraternel. Enfin l'un d'entre eux.

**HokutoXtora**: Hey ! Quelqu'un qui apprécie Kanoé ! Voilà qui n'a rien d'habituel… Décidément j'aime les relations de famille. On ne parle pas souvent des relations entre sœurs. Tiens, dans ce chapitre encore un peu d'amour euh… familial ? Tiens bon jusqu'au prochain !

**ylg** : Merci, je suis contente d'avoir su rendre Kanoé plus sympathique, parce que c'est un challenge… Mais j'ai toujours trouvé que l'histoire n'accordait pas assez d'importance à ses motivations. Après tout, elle a décidé de détruire l'humanité, faut quand même une bonne raison.

Toru et Tokiko sont plus typiques (en un sens…) comme sœurs. J'avais envie de les présenter comme des filles ordinaires qui se chamaillent et se confient l'une à l'autre, comme des adolescentes lambda…

Bon, encore un double chapitre, mais nettement moins sérieux… Il fallait passer par là.

Coup de foudre à Uéno

C'était une après-midi tiède et ensoleillée, à l'heure chaude des débuts de juin où les enfants sont à l'école, les parents au travail et les touristes au restaurant. C'était, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, un interminable défilé d'arbres parés de leurs couleurs, pruniers, cerisiers, pêchers en fin de floraison, qui portaient fièrement les pétales épanouis du printemps tardif. Seuls quelques égarés allaient et venaient sur la pelouse, vieillards, jeunes couples et tous les intendants du parc qui passaient en tirant des caisses de victuailles destinées aux zoos, des babioles pour les boutiques de souvenirs, ou qui balayaient nonchalamment les feuilles et les fleurs qui jonchaient la terre le long des allées.

Grisé par cet espace d'habitude si encombré et soudain infini, je m'élançai dans l'herbe fraîche et encore humide des rosées matinales, savourant le contact de la terre sur ma peau et le vent léger qui sifflait à mes oreilles. J'entendis le rire de ma sœur qui s'élevait derrière moi, remplissant l'air qui vibrait de cris d'oiseaux. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de journée pour nous. La joie de passer du temps avec elle par une si belle après-midi au cœur d'un endroit si agréable de submergea. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point ma vie aurait changé lorsque le soir poindrait.

- Hé ! Je vais chercher une glace ! Cria ma sœur depuis la grande allée. Ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et la regardai sautiller vers le petit camion rose du glacier et mon cœur se gonfla d'amour et de tristesse. C'était ainsi que la vie aurait dû être chaque jour pour nous. Sans menace, sans violence et sans peur. Chassant ses pensées de mon esprit, je gravis la colline pour admirer la vue du parc.

C'est là que je la vis pour la première fois. L'étendue verdoyante courait à perte de vue tout autour de moi et, en contrebas, elle s'ébattait gaiement, jouant avec un petit garçon au visage rieur. Le soleil glissait parmi ses boucles blondes, emprisonnant son corps gracieux dans un carcan de lumière dorée. Ses membres étaient déliées, son pas souple et le son de sa voix, qui s'élevait de temps à autre, résonnait comme une délicieuse mélodie à mes oreilles.

Enchanté dès le premier regard, je descendis pour aller à sa rencontre, oublieux de tous les protocoles. Je la vis s'arrêter et se retourner. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle était plus belle encore que j'avais osé l'imaginer du haut de la colline. Ses yeux pétillant d'intelligence et de douce malice étaient du bleu le plus pur, comme un lac d'eau claire au petit matin. Elle s'approcha lentement, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien, ses boucles luxuriantes s'agitant dans la brise. Je sentis aussitôt que la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi était réciproque. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette rencontre était l'œuvre du destin. Elle était si proche à présent que j'aurais pu les toucher. Entre nous, point n'était besoin de mots. Ce seul regard que nous partagions en disait plus que toutes les conversations du monde.

Son odeur frappa mes narines. C'était une odeur de pluie et d'herbes fraîches, de fleurs nouvelles, de fin de printemps. C'était l'odeur de la compagne que j'avais que j'avais attendue toute ma vie. Je me décidai enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour la saluer quand une voix retentit au loin. C'était un homme de grande taille aux sourcils broussailleux qui marchaient vers nous. Elle le regarda. Me regarda. Le regarda de nouveau. Je pouvais voir le déchirement dans ses yeux, déchirement que mon cœur ressentait lui aussi.

- Kana ! Appela l'homme, s'adressant à ma belle inconnue. Kana, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle lui adressa un regard coupable alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ainsi, c'était lui, mon rival, le bien-aimé de ma dulcinée. La poitrine se serra.

- Tu te moques de moi, jeune fille, dit-il d'une voix forte. C'est ça que tu fais quand je te demande de veiller sur Tojiro ? Je ne te félicite pas ! Moi qui te croyais raisonnable.

Il me lança un regard dur.

- Et toi, déguerpis ! Elle a assez de problèmes comme ça !

Je voulus protester, me faire entendre, mais la belle m'adressa à un coup d'œil douloureux qui m'arrêta. Tête basse, elle rejoignit l'homme sans un mot.

Ma bien-aimée s'en allait ! Mon unique amour me quittait sans un regard en arrière, sans même une promesse de réunion. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Comment la retenir ? Je l'aimais, mais j'étais impuissant.

Ainsi, sous mes yeux, Kana me quittait pour toujours.

Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, une plainte inarticulée s'échappa de ma gorge et emplit l'air tout autour de moi. Alertée par mon cri, ma sœur accourut dans ma direction. Inquiète de ma douleur, elle s'agenouilla là où je m'étais écroulé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as été attaqué ?

Je secouai la tête et la laissai m'entourer de ses bras. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Kana qui s'éloignait vers l'horizon et, soudain, elle parut comprendre.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle tendrement. Je comprends. Toi et moi, on s'y connaît en chagrin d'amour.

Elle me caressa la tête mettant un peu de baume à mon cœur déchiré.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Inuki, tu en trouveras une plus belle encore. Les Golden-Retrievers sont toujours des snobs.

-

VOL PLANÉ

- Waoh, fit le garçon, visiblement émerveillé. Comment faites-vous pour les faire tenir ?

Nataku ne bougea pas. S'il se tenait parfaitement immobile, peut-être que la créature cesserait de s'intéresser à lui. Peut-être même qu'elle ne le verrait plus du tout. Certains animaux sont uniquement sensibles au mouvement et si celui-ci en faisait partie, Nataku finirait par n'être à ses yeux qu'un morceau de façade.

Malheureusement, la race humaine – et le garçon, malgré l'étrangeté de son accoutrement, devait en faire partie – semblait indifférente à ce genre de paramètres. Le garçon fit un pas en avant, les yeux agrandis par la surprise (ou l'intérêt ? Nataku n'était pas programmé pour faire la différence). Il avança la main pour toucher un ruban.

- C'est magique ? Demanda-t-il un peu timidement.

La base de données lui donnait entre quinze et seize ans. La probabilité qu'il s'agisse bien d'un individu de sexe masculin n'était que de 71%, mais Nataku jugea ce pourcentage assez élevé pour se permettre d'attribuer un genre à la créature, et son âge approprié pour être considéré, à défaut de plus amples informations, comme « le garçon ».

- Vous êtes artiste ? ( Le mot ne faisait pas partie de la base de données ) Ou bien illusionniste ? C'est vraiment très beau.

Le sourire du garçon avait une curieuse imperfection, une asymétrie de la lèvre inférieure qui lui donnait un air… Nataku ne connaissait pas de terme adéquat pour le qualifier, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas poursuivre cette réflexion stérile.

- Je suis désolé. Vous ne parlez pas anglais ?

Il y avait quatorze langues dans la base. L'anglais était la seconde dans la classement des utilitaires, mais Nataku n'avait pas encore identifié l'individu comme non-hostile, aussi jugea-t-il préférable de garder cette information pour lui.

- Je ne parle pas du tout japonais, continua le garçon que la barrière des langues ne semblait pas incommoder outre mesure. Mais mon père rencontre un client ici. C'est un voyage de famille.

Famille. Père. Les mots étaient très familiers, plutôt agréables. Nataku décida de laisser le garçon toucher les rubans. Il ouvrit la main et l'un d'eux se déploya gracieusement vers lui. Le garçon écarta une longue mèche noire qui tombait sur un de ses yeux.

- Oh. Oh… Ils bougent vraiment tous seuls ! Ils peuvent faire autre chose ?

Nataku inclina la tête sur le côté. Les rubans s'élevèrent aussitôt pour former une corolle qui s'ouvrit dans les airs comme une fleur de lotus. Le garçon applaudit avec enthousiasme. Nataku l'observa avec curiosité. Les êtres humains étaient décidément très étranges. Le professeur ne lui avait pas dit qu'il risquait d'en rencontrer lors de sa première sortie. Il fit exécuter une autre figure aux rubans et guetta la réaction du garçon. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés derrière l'improbable rideau de cheveux sombres.

- Vous devriez descendre dans la rue ! Dit-il avec admiration. Si vous vous produisez sur les toits, vous ne serez jamais célèbre.

Le mot ne lui était pas inconnu, mais le concept restait incompréhensible.

- Sérieusement. Vous feriez un malheur à New York. Vous avez un agent ?

Le garçon gesticula, probablement dans le but de faire comprendre à Nataku ce qu'il entendait par là. Rien n'y fit.

- Vous savez, mon frère connaît beaucoup de gens dans le show business (?). Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous le présenter.

Il indiqua la porte du toit, celle qui menait vers l'escalier, probablement dans le but de marquer son intention de descendre avec Nataku pour lui présenter un agent du show business. Nataku recula. Le garçon parut blessé.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, dit-il, et sa voix effectua une curieuse remontée avant de se briser et de reprendre son timbre rauque, caractéristique typique des voix des adolescents mâles au moment de la puberté. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen de…

A cet instant, des pas furieux (curieusement, Nataku eut la distincte impression, bien qu'elle ne fût pas scientifiquement analysable, que les pas étaient bien _furieux_), retentirent dans l'escalier.

- Peter ! Peter, descends de là tout de suite ! Je t'ai dit qu'on partait !

- C'est mon frère, indiqua le garçon avec des mouvements incompréhensibles des mains et un étrange tic à la bouche, comme s'il espérait que Nataku serait plus à même de comprendre son étrange gesticulation que ses mots. On pourrait…

Nataku n'avait aucune intention d'attendre l'arrivée d'un second spécimen de cette mystérieuse lignée. Il avait reçu pour ordre de ne pas se compromettre avec des civils. Il bondit lestement sur la balustrade.

- Hé ! Cria le garçon. Hé ! vous êtes fou, c'est…

Nataku sauta dans le vide au moment où la porte de fer crissait. Il plana jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous et se retira gracieusement pour s'assurer que le garçon ne pouvait plus le voir. Au-dessus de lui, une voix d'homme s'éleva.

- Peter ! Je t'ai dit quatre fois aujourd'hui de _ne pas partir seul_. Tu le fais exprès ?

- Je suis juste monté sur le toit, répondit le garçon, soudain beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Et je n'étais pas seul.

- Non, bien sûr. Tu étais avec un ami qui a disparu brusquement quand je suis arrivé. Viens, papa n'est pas content.

- Il s'est _envolé_, Nathan.

- Malheureusement, non, et si nous ne sommes pas en bas dans deux minutes il va partir sans nous.

- Pas papa ! Le garçon qui était là !

- Quel garçon ?

- Il avait… de drôles de rubans qui dansaient et… des cheveux blancs… et il s'est envolé.

Nataku demeura silencieux, légèrement tendu. Une longue pause suivit, puis un soupir.

- Tu ne me crois pas, dit le garçon d'un ton que Nataku considéra accusateur.

- Nous sommes déjà en retard, répondit froidement son interlocuteur.

- Je te _jure_ qu'il s'est envolé ! Comment peut-on inventer une histoire pareille ?

- Bien. Je vais ignorer le fait que tu me prends visiblement pour un imbécile et me contenter de te rappeler que _les gens ne volent pas_. Pas même au Japon.

- Il a sauté et il a disparu !

- Peter, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour faire ta crise d'adolescence. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais…

Nataku enjamba la rambarde et sauta une seconde fois, laissant les curieux humains à leurs affaires. Il ne pourrait pas en parler au professeur, il lui reprocherait d'être entré en contact avec quelqu'un et ne le laisserait sans doute plus sortir.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait le laboratoire, soucieux de ne pas se laisser apercevoir cette fois-ci, il songea que, à défaut d'avoir été éducative, cette virée avait été… divertissante.

OoO

Bon. Bah voilà, vous savez tout. Non, franchement je suis navrée, surtout pour le deuxième, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Franchement, qui a déjà lu un crossover entre X et Heroes ? Hein, qui ?

Je ne vous empêche pas de laisser une review, mais ce coup-ci je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous oubliez… Sauf toi, Aya ! Parce que tout est de ta faute !

La bonne nouvelle c'est que la prochaine fois on retourne aux choses sérieuses. Yay ! Préparez-vous pour le grand final !


	29. Leitmotiv

Nous y voilà.

Eh oui, voici le dernier chapitre, puisque, indéniablement, vous conviendrez qu'il n'y aura pas grand chose à ajouter après ça.

Après plus de quatre ans de rédaction intempestive, après avoir impunément joué avec des personnages plus ou moins conciliants et à jamais consignés dans les limbes de l'infinitude (oui, j'ai dit infinitude. Quelqu'un croit au volume 19 ?) clampesque, nous y voilà : la fin du voyage.

J'écris ce chapitre depuis 3 ans. Oui, oui, sérieusement, 3 ans. La fin de VVVD demandait un peu de planification ! Bon, le plus gros a été fait dans les deux derniers mois, mais, tout de même, pour la postérité…

HokutoXtora : Héhé, je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas démasqué Inuki tout de suite… Mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait y penser ! Merci pour le commentaire sur Nataku, c'est probablement le personnage qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. D'où le crossover !

Eh oui, ce chapitre est bien le dernier… Merci pour ton soutien constant.

Aphykit : Ha, je me suis bien débrouillée pour le fangirlisme, hm ? Bon, question chronologie, c'est un peu chamboulé parce que Peter ne peut pas avoir 15 ans en 1999, donc on va dire que la datation est inconnue… ( 71 %, c'est généreux, non ? )

Bah voilà, celui-ci devrait me valoir un paquet entier de twix… et, au fait, plus que 10 jours pour finir _Réminiscences,_ dude !!!

La fin du voyage donc, pour moi et pour tous ceux qui restent de l'autre côté de leur ordinateur, mais aussi pour ce petit monde parallèle soigneusement élaboré par mes soins (Hé ! un peu de crédit, tout de même !).

Bon, vous êtes à bord (ça peut durer un moment…) ? Alors on est partis…

LEITMOTIV

_Vent de cils aux ruines divague_

Vagues visages au vent dérivent…

Aux yeux aveugles d'Hinoto, la princesse yumémi, le destin est un leitmotiv. Ce sont toujours les mêmes boucles, le même enchevêtrement de lignes, de croix et de sentiers comme autant de serpents lancés dans l'obscurité. Sa cécité ne lui permet pas de visualiser les visages et les corps de ceux qui se pressent autour d'elle, mais son pouvoir lui donne une vue que personne ne peut imaginer. Ce qu'elle voit, ce n'est pas à quoi ils ressemblent, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Ce qu'ils vont être.

Elle voit des cristaux et des épines, des fleuves et des flammes, des éclats de lumière et de métal qui tournent et cliquètent dans l'obscurité, des fractales de toutes les couleurs qui se répercutent à l'infini sur la toile du songe. Elle voit le motif de tous, le langage secret des rouages de l'avenir qui tisse le canevas du monde et précipite les hommes les uns contre les autres.

L'avenir, contrairement à l'avis des profanes, n'est pas une porte sur le nouveau. Ce n'est pas une terre inconnue et vierge. L'avenir n'est que la répétition inexorable, inévitable des mêmes mécanismes, ce n'est que le déploiement de cette infinité de thèmes individuels qui vont aveuglément sur la voie de leurs serpents personnels. C'est pourquoi il n'y a jamais qu'un futur, une seule et unique possibilité, en dépit de l'acharnement des hommes à vouloir s'y soustraire.

Il n'y a qu'une personne, une seule, dont Hinoto ne puisse pas lire le motif, qui défie la lucidité de sa cécité, qui s'entoure de serpents mouvants, gorgone aux deux visages et mille mains. Elle sait qu'on l'appelle Kamui, qui défie l'autorité des dieux, mais pour elle, il est avant tout une créature monstrueuse et sacrilège, un magnifique impair commis par un pouvoir qu'elle-même ne peut approcher. Oui, Kamui tient dans ses mains non seulement son propre avenir mais également celui de tous ceux qui gravitent autour de lui.

Quand elle le voit pour la première fois, elle comprend que Kamui n'est pas un monstre. C'est un fil conducteur. C'est le centre de la fractale. C'est le seul point qui ne se répète pas. Elle voit, et tout autour de lui, les autres se déploient en silence.

C'est le début de la fin.

OoO

La toile du rêve est sans aspérité.

C'est un immense drap de soie sombre dont les couleurs changent, mais jamais la texture. C'est la matière de l'impuissance, soyeuse et confortable, moite et tiède, légère comme un baiser oublié au coin des lèvres. Kakyô trace les contours de sa prison avec ses mains et ses yeux, reconnaît les motifs récurrents, caresse l'élasticité des parois. Il peut les repousser à l'infini, mais il ne fait jamais qu'étirer les murs.

La toile rêve des formes des vivants, des éveillés, elle épouse les contours de l'existence des autres, leur voix et leur peau, la qualité de la lumière qui se dépose comme des grains de poussière sur leurs cheveux. Kakyô voudrait pouvoir toucher l'autre côté, mais c'est toujours le canevas qu'il rencontre et sur lequel s'impriment fugitivement ses visiteurs.

Il y a _Kamui_ évidemment, qui vient régulièrement le questionner, Yûto et Satsuki qui font inopinément irruption dans sa chambre pour tromper leur ennui, Kanoé qui vient parfois, silencieuse et froide, vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie. Le Sakurazukamori est mort à présent, mais la nouvelle ne lui a procuré qu'un soulagement très mitigé. Il sait qu'Hokuto aurait voulu qu'il vive. Il voit parfois son frère, qui vient s'asseoir près de lui pour jouer sa musique mortifère. Kakyô aime l'écouter, il aime la souffrance que la musique inspire et il aime sentir la douleur qui émane du garçon. Il pense : « c'est juste », et il se sent moins triste. La seule personne dont il aime vraiment la compagnie, c'est la silencieuse jeune fille qui vient parfois s'asseoir à son chevet, les mains sur ses genoux, et qui pense à mourir par amour, puis à vivre par amour. Ils ne se parlent pas, même lorsqu'elle pénètre sur la toile, quand elle marche sur les rubans du destin. Il sait qu'elle va vivre et ça lui fait plaisir. Quand elle repart, il effleure la matière du sommeil et il songe à se réveiller, à chercher une faille, une minuscule entaille.

Mais la toile du rêve est sans aspérité.

OoO

Hokuto Suméragi a toujours été moins belle que son frère. C'est comme ça.

Elle a lu quelque part que chez les jumeaux, il y en a toujours un qui est plus beau que l'autre. Ça ne l'a jamais gênée, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle est certaine d'être la seule à s'en rendre compte. La plupart des gens pensent qu'ils sont rigoureusement identiques et c'est vrai que _tous_ leurs traits, jusqu'au petit grain de beauté au-dessus de la paupière droite, sont sinistrement semblables. Quant à ceux qui perçoivent une quelconque différence, ils accordent toujours leur préférence à Hokuto. C'est tout naturel. Depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, Subaru se terre dans l'obscurité. Il avance la tête baissée, il regarde avec des yeux fuyants, il parle d'une voix tremblante et, _Seigneur_, heureusement qu'elle s'occupe de lui trouver des vêtements acceptables parce qu'il n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'esthétique. Hokuto ne cesse jamais de sourire. Même quand elle pleure, il y a toujours comme une ombre de joie sur sa bouche. Parfois, ça lui fait mal au visage, mais elle n'y peut rien. C'est comme ça. Elle porte des robes multicolores, des rubans qui se déroulent comme des cerfs-volants quand il vente et elle rit comme des centaines de cathédrales qui sonnent midi en même temps. On dirait que ses yeux sont plus clairs, plus brillants. Oui, Hokuto a l'air plus jolie parce qu'elle sait tellement mieux être heureuse.

Mais elle n'est pas dupe. Depuis toujours elle regarde son frère dans le miroir pendant qu'elle se coiffe, quand elle se maquille, quand elle s'entraîne à être la plus belle possible, et elle sait qu'elle ne le sera jamais plus que lui. Les yeux de Subaru sont mille fois plus profonds et plus émouvants que les siens. Sa bouche est plus douce, sa peau plus blanche, ses mouvements plus tendres, sa voix plus agréable, son cœur plus pur. Elle se dit que s'il regardait les gens en face, peut-être que quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte. Parce que ça lui saute aux yeux, à elle. Elle, pour qui sa beauté est devenue une telle évidence qu'elle ne la remarque plus.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait être jalouse, après tout c'est elle la fille, ce n'est pas juste. Elle passe son temps à se donner du mal pour être ravissante et, bien entendu, elle l'est, mais moins que lui, qui ne se donne même pas la peine de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait être jalouse parce qu'ils ont le même visage mais que seul Subaru y a mit quelque chose de bouleversant, quelque chose qui retourne le cœur quand on le regarde de près. Mais elle ne l'est pas et elle ne l'a jamais été. Jamais, parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour regarder de près et même son frère n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a de si particulier chez lui. Alors Hokuto n'est pas jalouse, elle n'en a vraiment pas besoin parce que tout le monde pense qu'elle est la plus jolie.

Tout le monde sauf Seishirô. Elle le sent dès leur première rencontre, dès l'instant où ses yeux se posent sur elle. Elle sent qu'il ne la voit pas vraiment, parce qu'il ne regarde que Subaru. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressent ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de jalousie à l'égard de son frère. Elle ne lui a jamais rien envié. Ni ses pouvoirs, ni son statut, ni sa gentillesse, pas même l'amour que lui porte leur grand-mère et qu'elle sait supérieur à celui que la vieille femme ressent pour elle. Mais cet homme, c'est différent. Il voit à travers elle au premier coup d'œil. Il voit à travers son sourire, ses robes multicolores et ses rubans, il voit qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que lui et qu'elle ne le sera jamais. C'est comme ça. À l'instant où Seishirô Sakurazuka entre dans leur vie, Hokuto cesse pour toujours d'être la plus jolie des deux et il lui semble que tout le monde peut désormais s'en rendre compte.

Alors, elle n'a plus le choix. Maintenant qu'on a percé son secret, il va falloir qu'elle reprenne sa place. À l'arrière plan. Elle s'est souvent imaginé qu'elle vivait un roman palpitant. Mais elle ne peut plus être le personnage principal de sa propre vie, elle n'a plus rien d'une héroïne. Elle devra se contenter d'être la sœur de son frère, tout comme elle a été la petite-fille de sa grand-mère. Mais, quand elle y pense, ce n'est pas si grave. L'important, c'est qu'elle excelle toujours dans ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être qu'elle restera à jamais un personnage secondaire, la cinquième roue du carrosse, le troisième larron, mais elle peut jouer ce rôle à la perfection. Elle a fait une entrée spectaculaire et elle fera une sortie grandiose. Tout le monde s'en souviendra. À partir de maintenant, elle est Hokuto Suméragi, la sœur dévouée, excentrique, incroyable, et elle ne vivra plus que pour faire de la vie de Subaru un merveilleux roman. Elle ira jusqu'au bout. Oui, Hokuto est d'heureuse nature est si elle n'est pas sous les projecteurs, tans pis, ce n'est pas grave.

C'est comme ça.

OoO

Depuis qu'elle sait parler, Karen Kasumi récite ses prières. C'est la toute première chose qu'elle se souvient avoir appris, avant même de connaître le nom de sa ville, de son pays, peut-être même avant son propre nom. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de connaître son nom, d'ailleurs, parce que sa mère ne l'utilisait jamais et qu'elle n'était en contact avec personne d'autre. Sa mère disait "Hé, toi" quand elle était de bonne humeur ou bien "fille de l'enfer" quand elle avait peur et "sale petite putain" quand elle était en colère. Quand Karen y repense, elle se dit que sa mère ne s'est pas trompée en lui attribuant ce nom-là, et que peut-être elle avait raison pour les autres aussi. Quand elle lui donnait des coups, quand elle hurlait, quand elle lui jetait ses bouteilles de saké à la tête, Karen priait. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire. À l'époque, déjà, elle avait une préférence pour les Ave Maria. Elle aimait leur régularité et les répéter encore et encore, pendant des heures, parvenait toujours à calmer la douleur. Elle se souvient du contact du rosaire entre ses paumes, les perles rondes qui roulent sous ses doigts, ces petites protubérances rassurantes et lisses qui ne la quittent jamais, même quand elle est mauvaise. Elle se souvient des poings de sa mère qui s'abattent sur elle pendant qu'elle murmure :

_Je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce…_

Encore des coups, des coups qui n'en finissent plus.

_Le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes…_

C'est à la Vierge qu'elle songe quand sa propre mère tente de la tuer.

Bien plus tard, après toutes ces années passées au Centre, elle prie encore. Le jour où elle rencontre Toshirô, elle revient de l'église. C'est un dimanche, elle s'en rappelle très bien. Elle a quatorze ans, mais elle n'est plus une petite fille, elle a vécu plus de choses que la plupart des femmes qui travaillent au Centre. Oui, Karen est une femme à présent, une adulte et elle ne doit pas se laisser aller comme une enfant. Elle a du mal à appliquer cette règle quand ils décident de tuer dans son ventre le bébé que Toshirô y a mis avant de disparaître. Alors elle prie pour ne pas pleurer.

_Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes…_ _Et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles est béni._

Elle pense que le Christ avait de la chance d'avoir une mère qui était prête à tout pour Le garder, même accoucher dans une étable glacée au milieu de l'hiver, et un père nourricier qui avait pris ses responsabilités. On ne peut pas compter sur les hommes d'aujourd'hui. Le Christ avait de la chance… Il était béni.

Elle prie encore quand elle commence à travailler au Flower. Elle ne se sent pas coupable, pas vraiment, mais ça lui fait du bien de continuer à penser à Marie. Elle se demande si certains y verraient un blasphème. Elle voudrait pouvoir dire qu'elle s'en moque, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est aimée, même si elle n'est qu'une pécheresse, même si elle n'est qu'une putain. Elle n'a plus besoin d'être seule. Parfois, elle a honte quand elle pense qu'elle priait la Vierge alors qu'elle était avec un client, mais ça lui fait du bien. Quand elle sent les mains d'un homme, un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, qui se posent sur elle, qui touchent sa peau et ses cheveux, elle prie.

_Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu,_

_Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs…_

À vrai dire, Karen a dû dire assez d'Ave Maria pour continuer à pécher en paix jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne va plus se confesser. Ça lui paraît tout à fait absurde d'aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre de juger la peine qu'elle mérite pour ce qu'elle a fait. Ça ne regarde personne. C'est entre elle et Dieu. Elle et Marie.

Quand elle rencontre les autres Sceaux, Karen prie toujours. Elle a désormais la certitude qu'elle priera jusqu'au bout. Elle prie pour que Tokyo ne soit pas détruite. Elle prie pour que personne n'ait à mourir inutilement. Elle prie pour son âme et pour la vie de ses amis. Elle prie pour Aoki, sa femme et sa fille et pour qu'ils forment une famille unie jusqu'au bout. Elle prie encore et encore pour être sûre qu'il y aura quelqu'un avec elle à la fin. Pour être sûre que la Vierge l'accompagnera quoi qu'il arrive et jusque de l'autre côté.

_Priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs…_

_Maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort._

_Amen._

OoO

Il y a, dans la vie de Fûma, une étrange impression de déjà vu. Il ne s'agit pas de sensations épisodiques, de flashs passagers d'images familières qui évoquent curieusement un rêve, non, c'est une véritable _impression, _un voile qui recouvre, qui imprègne la totalité du monde dans lequel il évolue. Les choses qu'il voit, ce qu'il touche, les gens à qui il s'adresse, tout lui semble être sorti d'un souvenir lointain, recouvert de sable et de suie. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait déjà vécu ces choses, ni même qu'il en ait l'illusion. C'est comme si le monde avait cessé de faire sens autour de lui, et pourtant il a la conviction, la certitude qu'il _sait_, qu'il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler et comprendre enfin.

Bien sûr, cette impression n'est pas inexplicable. Les médecins lui ont dit que plusieurs mois de coma pouvait engendrer de telles complications. Ils ont parlé d'amnésies locales, de vertiges, de perte temporaire des ancrages spatio-temporels et de toutes sortes de choses effrayantes, mais il n'en a vécu aucune. Il lui semble juste que ces mois d'absence l'ont rendu sensible à quelque chose d'indescriptible, à une force et une clarté presque inhumaines. Il n'aime pas beaucoup y penser. Cette force ne lui ressemble pas, ne ressemble à personne et sa pureté lui paraît néfaste.

Fûma médite pour se débarrasser de la présence. Le plus souvent, tout va bien, mais parfois, il lui semble percevoir comme un rire, un écho, un murmure qui le glace de la tête aux pieds. C'est un son cruel et très triste, et c'est cette tristesse qui est la plus insupportable. Alors il ferme les yeux très fort et il pense à sa sœur. Le souvenir n'est pas amer. Il se rappelle de traces de soleil et d'herbe sur le sol, d'un parfum de fleurs fraîches et de pèche, de boucles soyeuses comme des spirales de coton. Il se rappelle d'éclats de rire aux angles polis par la bouche tendre et du goût de cerise et de cannelle qu'elle avait. Fûma médite et il se demande pourquoi il était amoureux de sa sœur et pourquoi il l'a perdue. Il se demande si c'est mieux comme ça.

Fûma médite jusqu'à ce que les pas de Kamui fassent doucement craquer les marches et il soupire, soulagé et meurtri, comblé. Kamui le regarde toujours avec surprise, comme s'il s'étonnait chaque fois de le trouver là, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir disparaître par la fenêtre. Il ne laisse jamais les fenêtres ouvertes. Cette expression revient souvent, à chaque fois que Fûma rit, quand il l'embrasse, dès que Kamui touche la grande cicatrice sur son flanc, là où un éclat de verre de plus d'un mètre de long l'a transpercé et plongé dans onze mois de sommeil, pendant le séisme de Nakano. Celui où Kotori est morte. Kamui n'aime pas cette marque, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la toucher et, chaque fois, Fûma croit reconnaître quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il a oublié. Quelque chose d'important… Mais quoi ?

Kamui entre sans faire de bruit, les cheveux en bataille, et lui dit :

- J'ai fait du thé.

Et il sourit.

Alors, Fûma pense qu'il va passer toute sa vie avec lui et sourit aussi, invariablement.

Il est heureux.

OoO

_Kamui_, quoi qu'en disent ses détracteurs, est un homme de traditions. Plus précisément, c'est un homme de rituels. Il en collectionne des dizaines parce qu'il aime par-dessus tout cette régularité extraordinaire, cet enchaînement de gestes et de paroles, cette puissance d'invariant qui anime les hommes. Accomplir toutes ces choses, se brosser les dents, manger des glaces le samedi, mettre des vêtements, rire aux plaisanteries des autres, nourrir les chats, toutes ces choses infimes qui n'ont rien de naturel pour lui, le fascine. Elles prennent la qualité sacrée de la cérémonie. Imiter les hommes est quelque chose qu'il sait très bien faire, mais, curieusement, ça ne le rapproche pas beaucoup d'eux. Il manque une étape dans sa chaîne.

Parmi ces rituels, il y en a un que _Kamui_ affectionne particulièrement. Les échecs. Le jeu a une forte dimension poétique, mais c'est aussi l'un des divertissements les plus impersonnels qu'il ait jamais vu. Il n'y a pas d'affect dans la partie, seulement une ineffable logique qui pousse forcément l'adversaire à se rendre devant l'évidence. Il y joue d'abord avec Yûto qui s'ennuie terriblement dans le sous-sol, puis avec Seishirô qui suit toujours la partie avec une certaine distraction, parce qu'il n'est pas sensible à la beauté du vide. Il n'aime pas beaucoup Satsuki, peut-être parce qu'elle lui ressemble trop, inexplicablement, mais elle joue de temps en temps, avec cette froideur qui lui plaît tant dans ce jeu.

Mais son partenaire favori demeure sans aucun doute la prêtresse d'Isé. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue avant. Les échecs ont pour elle une signification secrète (les Sceaux sont pleins de secrets, _Kamui_ trouve ça fatigant) et une importance toute particulière.

- Echec, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il. Tu vas perdre ta reine.

- Je sais. Il faut faire des sacrifices.

Elle le regarde gravement et il sourit en hochant la tête.

- Tant que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus.

Il s'empare du pion d'Arashi.

- Il te reste le cavalier, dit-il doucement.

- Oui.

- Du moins si tu joues correctement.

- Je joue toujours correctement.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu vas finir par commettre une erreur.

Elle sursaute et son visage pâlit.

- Non, fait-elle sourdement. Pas d'erreur.

- Sans compter que le cavalier protège le roi. Si tu le perds…

- Je ne vais pas le perdre. Silence.

Il sourit, toutes ses dents dehors.

- Mais, Arashi-san… Si tu ne le sacrifies pas, tu ne peux pas gagner.

Elle regarde longuement l'échiquier. C'est le moment qu'il préfère, l'instant où l'évidence se peint sur le visage de la proie, l'instant où elle réalise qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. Les Sceaux ne comprennent pas. Ils ne disposent pas de la logique nécessaire à l'accomplissement de leur tâche. Ils n'acceptent pas le principe des pertes collatérales. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner. Ils n'ont pas le sens du sacrifice. Le véritable sacrifice, le sacrifice rituel. Celui des autres.

Arashi est pâle et crispée. Elle le dévisage, comme si elle pouvait le démasquer avec ses yeux et il se prend un instant à espérer qu'elle le peut. Ils savent comment s'achève la partie.

Elle se lève tout à coup.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Cette fois, son sourire est obligeant. Presque triste.

- Ce n'est pas une option.

Elle se rassoit, défaite.

- Arashi-san, dit-il en avançant sa tour, son attention à nouveau concentrée sur le plateau. C'est juste une partie d'échec. Comme toujours.

OoO

Les choses se passent toujours de la même façon. La désignation, la traque, la mise à mort. Pour Setsuka, l'exécution est comparable aux mouvements d'une valse, à un rondeau. Tout en souplesse, en poésie, en sang. Elle n'a pas de préférence pour les hommes ou les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards, l'apparence, l'âge, la beauté de la victime n'ont aucune importance. Le sacrifice est grandiose en lui-même. Quand sa main traverse la poitrine de ses élus, elle se sent invincible et elle les aime si fort que c'est comme tuer R. encore et encore.

- Si tu observes les élus, disait-il, tu peux voir à quel point chacun d'eux est incroyable, insoutenable, bouleversant. Ils nous appellent des criminels, ils nous traitent comme de simples meurtriers, mais ils ne comprennent pas du tout. Personne n'aimera ces gens comme nous l'avons fait. Personne ne peut leur donner ce que nous leur donnons. La vie est une grande faiblesse, Setsuka. On n'épargne pas ceux qu'on aime.

- Tu m'épargnes, répond-elle.

- Oh, mon amour, tu sais bien que non.

La désignation. Elle sait qu'elle viendra d'elle-même, parfois par requête particulière, parfois comme une évidence, parce que l'arbre a choisi, parce que l'arbre a faim. Les élus se déplacent dans une lumière blanche et rouge avec des gestes qui sont déjà ceux de l'au-delà. Elle ne comprend pas comment tout le monde peut l'ignorer.

La traque. Ce n'est pas difficile, mais ça peut être long. Laborieux. Elle aime parler avec eux, se présenter, leur faire comprendre en les charmant. Elle ne s'est jamais considérée comme un assassin, comme une tueuse redoutable, une prédatrice. Si elle doit se comparer à quelque chose, c'est à un ange. Elle répond à l'appel, elle accompagne l'élu. Une petite faucheuse en kimono blanc, un _shinigami_ sans cruauté et sans scrupules, pleine de compassion et bien au-dessus de la misère humaine. Si elle n'est pas une envoyée céleste, elle est ce qu'on peut voir de plus proche sur terre.

La mise à mort. Naturellement, c'est le moment qu'elle préfère, le baptême, la grande consécration. Setsuka aime le sang qui cajole ses mains, qui coule contre sa gorge ; le sang comme l'amour, la vie pressée contre sa peau, la mort contre son sein. Il n'y a rien de plus beau, de plus puissant qu'une personne qui meurt, quand la ridicule et futile petitesse de son existence s'échappe et qu'il n'y a plus que la mort et la vie dans ce ballet éternel, toujours recommencé, l'essence la plus pur de l'être. Setsuka donne l'extrême onction dans le sang de ceux qu'elle délivre et, chaque fois, elle se sent une déesse.

Setsuka sait qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Elle sait que l'éblouissante blancheur du sang qui crépite dans ses veines ne va pas tarder à exploser et elle trépigne d'impatience, elle vibre d'une excitation presque érotique.

Son mari peut être fier d'elle. Elle aura fait son travail jusqu'au bout.

OoO

Lady Suméragi avait six ans lorsqu'elle perdit ses parents. Elle se souvient des cris des servantes qui couraient dans la maison, elle se souvient d'une histoire de bateau, de naufrage et, fait inédit, des larmes de son oncle. Elle sait qu'elle a pleuré, elle aussi, mais elle ne se souvient pas avoir ressenti de réelle douleur, juste un grand vide, comme une fenêtre ouverte sur le néant, la première de sa longue, longue existence.

Elle avait vingt-quatre ans lorsqu'elle perdit son oncle et qu'elle se retrouva seule à la tête de la famille Suméragi. Elle pleura amèrement la disparition de cet homme et, avec lui, de sa dernière étincelle de liberté.

Elle avait quarante-six ans lorsqu'elle perdit son mari. Reiji avait succombé à un cancer du poumon, maladie injustifiée chez un homme qui n'avait probablement jamais allumé une cigarette de sa vie. Elle ne pleura pas, mais demeura longuement prostrée dans sa chambre, tous volets clos, toutes portes verrouillées, dans la pénombre moite du manoir. Sans mot dire, elle ouvrit la troisième fenêtre et le chaos de l'autre côté était plus noir encore.

Elle avait cinquante et un an lorsqu'elle perdit son fils aîné. Le travail n'était pas pour lui. L'esprit était trop puissant et elle le lui avait dit. Elle avait envoyé son neveu, Toshirô, s'en charger, mais Jin n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait ordonné à son cousin de lui céder la place, ce que le pusillanime Toshirô avait fait de bonne grâce. Peu importait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, celui-ci ne dirigerait jamais le clan. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Jin sauva l'immeuble et bannit le poltergeist. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il fut tué par l'éboulement du grenier avant d'avoir pu évacuer les lieux. Lady Suméragi cessa de compter ses fenêtres.

Elle avait cinquante-cinq ans lorsqu'elle perdit, à quelques mois d'intervalle, son beau-fils et sa fille, aux mains de l'adversaire qu'elle avait jusqu'alors jugé négligeable et qui n'aurait de cesse d'achever de ruiner ce qui restait de sa vie. Elle se souvient de s'être tenue au-dessus du corps de K. et de celui de Sôma, elle se souvient de s'être penchée, incrédule, pour effleurer le visage glacé de ses enfants, d'avoir passé ses mains précocement parcheminées dans les cheveux de ses chers gisants, d'avoir songé à la poussière qui les recouvrirait, la poussière que formerait leurs os sous la terre alors qu'elle continuait à crouler sous le poids des années. Elle serra ses petits-enfants contre son cœur et tenta de ne pas songer aux deux nouveaux trous qui béaient dans sa poitrine, colmatant chacun deux avec un des bébés qui dormaient contre son sein.

Elle avait soixante-douze ans quand sa petite-fille mourut à son tour. Assise sur son lit, assise puisqu'elle ne se lèverait plus jamais mais qu'elle vivait encore, elle songea qu'elle avait vu quatre générations s'éteindre alors qu'elle veillait là, immobile et froide, impuissante. Hokuto était partie, morte, disparue comme sa mère, assassinée pour compléter l'incompréhensible cycle de destruction qui se jouait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas fêté son dix-septième anniversaire.

Lady Suméragi a quatre-vingt un ans et elle vient de perdre son petit-fils. Elle ne l'a pas fait enterrer près de sa sœur, mais incinéré, comme il le lui avait demandé. Aujourd'hui, elle part disperser les cendres du haut de la tour de Tokyo, inexplicablement intacte. Ce n'est pas facile d'atteindre la rambarde avec son fauteuil, mais la douleur lui fait du bien. Subaru avait dit quelque chose à propos du dernier étage et elle ne sait pas si c'est important, mais elle ne connaît aucun autre endroit où il est susceptible de vouloir reposer. Ou ne pas reposer. Elle ouvre l'urne et sa main tremble. De minuscules particules argentées volètent dans la brise et tournoient dans la lumière comme des paillettes de carnaval, de la poussière d'étoile. Elle se demande si Subaru est enfin en paix, si, peut-être, il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, tout à la fin. Elle retourne l'urne et les cendres s'envolent tout d'un coup, semblent un instant recouvrir l'horizon avec un murmure éthéré et s'étiolent doucement, pour disparaître sur la ville. Lady Suméragi regarde longuement le ciel, attend une réponse. Aucune ne lui vient. Quelques fragments brûlés s'accrochent à sa chevelure, traversent ses fenêtres battues par le vent, se perdent dans la lande vide et infinie. Il n'y a plus de Suméragi. Il n'y a plus de Sakurazukamori. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, comme toujours, à présent seule au monde et si incroyablement vieille. Elle se demande si tout cela a un sens. Elle connaît déjà la réponse. D'une main lasse, elle fait pivoter son fauteuil et fait signe au major d'homme.

- Allons-y.

OoO

Curieusement, Subaru Suméragi constitue un élément récurrent dans la vie de Seishirô bien avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il se souvient de la toute première fois où il s'est retrouvé en sa présence, dans la blancheur de la grande maison de Kyôto où Lady Suméragi recevait sa mère. Seishirô revoit les jardins immenses et verdoyants, le léger chatoiement des feuilles des cerisiers et des pruniers, le ruisseau dans lequel il ne trempe pas les pieds parce qu'il n'a pas reçu l'autorisation de le faire. Il écoute le chant des troglodytes et des rossignols, les pas étouffés des servantes qui s'affairent. Il pense que c'est une maison magnifique, la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue, et il est heureux que sa mère l'y ait emmené. Quand il pénètre dans la chambre des nouveau-nés, il sent que l'air est chargé d'électricité et de vibrations secrètes, il perçoit le murmure des jumeaux qui dorment, les chuchotements de leur rêve commun. C'est amusant, parce que lorsque Seishirô regarde le berceau, il songe : _A moi._

La seconde fois ressemble presque à un hasard et il lui faudra dix ans pour se rendre compte que rien n'est jamais imprévu. L'enfant est seul et fragile comme de l'argile. Il a déjà tué aujourd'hui, il est encore couvert de sang et lui suffirait d'appuyer sur la nuque du garçon pour que rien n'arrive jamais. Mais Seishirô est un enfant du destin et il sait quand il regarde Subaru (même s'il ne connaît pas son nom à l'époque) qu'il vient de rencontrer le sien. Il est un peu surpris que ce soit un enfant, un garçon, mais il n'est pas là pour remettre le chemin du sort en question. Les voies du sang sont impénétrables. En fait, l'enfant lui plaît beaucoup. Il l'imagine avec le sang de la fille qu'il vient de tuer sur les mains et son cœur s'emballe. Il le laisse partir et il lui dit qu'il le retrouvera et que s'il ne s'est pas trompé, alors il aura la vie sauve. Il ne précise pas à quel prix, le garçon est trop jeune et il a de si jolis yeux.

La troisième fois, c'est à la gare. C'est tout juste si Subaru ne se jette pas dans ses bras par accident en criant « désolé, désolé ! » et quand il s'écrase la tête la première sur le bitume, Seishirô a comme une révélation. Plus tard, lorsqu'il apprend son nom, lorsqu'il comprend à qui il a affaire, il commence à comprendre et il a vraiment envie de rire. Il voudrait presque pouvoir mourir tout de suite et hâter l'échéance, mais il sait que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, que tout raterait s'il essayait de précipiter les choses. C'est plus drôle comme ça et après tout, il n'a qu'une parole et une promesse à tenir. Et puis, il ne veut pas partir sans l'avoir possédé. Subaru lui sourit et il lui présente sa sœur, sa jolie sœur qui voit instantanément à travers lui, mais qui jouera le jeu jusqu'au bout parce qu'elle est comme lui, au fond, parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que ce qu'il est en train de construire. Hokuto aurait fait un Sakurazukamori formidable, mais il n'y peut rien, ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il est amoureux. Le défi n'est pas assez grand.

Il porte le coup de grâce un an plus tard, avec le sang de la famille Suméragi sur les mains. C'est un grand final, mais il est un peu déçu de devoir attendre encore. Il se souvient du craquement des os de Subaru sous ses doigts et la vibration de douleur qui traverse le bras du garçon ne lui procure aucun plaisir, lui paraît même désagréable. Subaru est désespérément inerte, presque catatonique et Seishirô est très ennuyé, irrité par son manque de combativité. Il comprend que c'est trop tôt, que ce n'est pas assez. Il laisse Hokuto venir à lui, la brave Hokuto décidée à forcer le destin qui trouve la solution à leur pénible équation. Seishirô n'a jamais été aussi reconnaissant de toute sa vie. Quand elle meurt dans ses bras, quand il ramène son corps à Kyôto, il se rend compte qu'il a tué quelqu'un qui lui était cher, une véritable amie. C'est un peu comme exécuter sa mère une seconde fois. Incroyablement beau et étrangement triste. Il pense avec une certaine surprise qu'elle lui manquera.

Il ne cesse pas d'observer Subaru. Il constate sa progression avec plaisir, il se charge d'éliminer toute distraction. Il découvre avec étonnement qu'il est agacé par ces gens que Subaru fréquente et qu'il éprouve un plaisir presque sauvage, très différent de celui auquel il est habitué, lorsqu'il supprime l'homme avec lequel il a passé sa première nuit, puis quelques années plus tard, la jeune fille qu'il a vu l'embrasser dans un café. Il y a quelque chose d'irrémédiablement humain dans cette colère, un sentiment qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'éprouver. Il cesse d'y penser.

La première fois qu'il fait l'amour avec Subaru, celui-ci fête son vingt et unième anniversaire, seul, à Hokkaido. L'expérience est très particulière, mais Seishirô s'avoue qu'il est soulagé d'avoir la certitude que le jeune homme ne lui échappe pas et ne lui échappera jamais. Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis quatre ans et Subaru est tellement stupéfait de le voir s'asseoir à sa table le plus naturellement du monde, comme un vieil ami, qu'il est incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit. Seishirô le raccompagne à sa chambre et Subaru commence enfin à se rebiffer, à le menacer, mais il sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se battre ici, qu'il ne peut pas mener à bien sa vengeance, qu'il n'est pas prêt. Alors il fait l'autre chose dont il a désespérément envie depuis cinq ans : il se laisse faire. Plus ou moins, amende mentalement Seishirô qui garde des griffures pendant trois semaines. Ça lui plaît de savoir que Subaru a aiguisé ses crocs pendant tout ce temps. Ce ne sera pas suffisant, mais il y a Hokuto pour le reste. Il l'abandonne au petit matin et il disparaît sans laisser de traces.

Subaru est bien sûr la seule raison pour laquelle Seishirô rejoint les dragons de la Terre. Ces histoires de destruction et de sauvegarde de l'humanité l'ennuient à mourir et il n'y a rien dont il se moque davantage que l'issue de cette bataille. De toute façon, il ne sera pas là pour y assister. Il suspecte Subaru de ne pas beaucoup s'y intéresser non plus, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de se battre quand même. Il songe avec une certaine fierté que Subaru est toujours consciencieux et que tous les ravages qu'il a si savamment semé dans son cœur et son corps ne sont pas venus à bout de ce qu'il y a d'unique chez lui. C'est avec une certaine surprise et une grande satisfaction que Seishirô se rend compte qu'il aime effectivement Subaru, de façon inimaginable et particulièrement dangereuse, et qu'il sait que le moment est venu.

Subaru est un thème récurrent, comme un refrain, une odeur, comme les fleurs de cerisier au printemps et le chant des cigales dont la régularité épuise mais sans lequel les arbres paraissent étrangement vides. Il définit les boucles de la vie de Seishirô depuis sa naissance, depuis leur première non-rencontre dans la grande maison blanche de Kyôto jusqu'à l'obscurité du Rainbow Bridge. Seishirô regarde son propre sang sur les mains de Subaru, son sang comme celui de la fillette, toutes ces années auparavant, l'écho d'une mort presque oubliée qui s'écrase en fractales sur sa peau et il est parfaitement comblé. Il est amoureux.

OoO

_Ρapp =(ρ – ρφ)x Vg_

Il y a une raison, une seule, pour laquelle Tokiko Magami a décidé de poursuivre des études de médecine. Ce n'est pas pour sauver des vies. Ce n'est pas pour protéger les autres. Ce n'est même pas pour le prestige social ou le salaire replet qui tombera sous peu sur son compte en banque. Non, si Tokiko a étudié les sciences, la biologie, la pharmaceutique, c'est parce qu'elle sait mieux que quiconque mémoriser des formules.

Ρapp =(ρ – ρφ)x Vg

Les formules sont sûres. Les ions, les staphylocoques, les leucocytes ne varient pas. Chaque équation qu'elle compose, chaque diagnostique qu'elle émet, chaque médicament qu'elle administre est régi par une infaillible logique et une rigoureuse certitude. Bien entendu, les effets sur les malades, la stabilité et l'efficacité des traitements ne sont pas garantis, mais les réactions chimiques, la rencontre des organismes et leur interaction, rien de tout ça n'est laissé au hasard. Toute est dans la formule et dans le sang.

_Ρapp =(ρ – ρφ)x Vg_

Aujourd'hui, Tokiko passe son examen final, celui qui lui permettra de décrocher son diplôme de médecin et de commencer à pratiquer. Elle est attablée avec deux de ses amis au réfectoire de la faculté.

- J'ai déjà un poste dans le cabinet de mon père, commente en soupirant son amie Minako. Quatre générations de praticiens, tu parles d'une pression sociale…

- Moi, je vais tenter médecin hospitalier à La Charité de Kyôto, intervient Max en avalant un œuf de caille.

- Eh bien ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Et toi, Tokiko ? Tu t'es décidée ?

- En lycée, répond-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé.

- En lycée, répète Max comme si la phrase n'avait aucun sens.

- Oui. Je pense que je veux être médecin scolaire.

Un silence stupéfait suit cette assertion. Puis Minako éclate de rire.

- Attends, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu as majoré trois fois en cinq ans et tu veux être médecin _scolaire_ ?

- Oui, réplique simplement Tokiko.

Elle sourit derrière ses lunettes trop lourdes pour son visage délicat. Elle songe aux ambitions et aux rêves des autres, aux espoirs de ses camarades et, tout au fond, elle se sent soulagée. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour elle. Plus de rêves, d'ambitions, d'appétits, de hasards. Plus d'hésitations. Tokiko a un destin. Pour elle, il n'y a que des certitudes.

Ρapp =(ρ – ρφ)x Vg

Elle hausse les épaules et sourit, contrite.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, n'est-ce pas ?

OoO

La femme se montre tous les jours à la même heure.

Yayoi l'a remarquée la toute première fois, parce qu'elle est vraiment très belle, distinguée. Et puis elle a ce parfum sophistiqué mais subtil, ce parfum ambré qui fait palpiter ses narines quand elle se penche par-dessus le comptoir pour lui dire :

- Un expresso.

Elle commande toujours la même chose, tous les matins à 7h45 précises. Pas 7h46 ou 7h44, non 7h45, réglée comme du papier musique.

- Un expresso qui marche, répond-il en souriant.

Parfois, elle sourit aussi, parfois elle ne le regarde même pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se passe quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire. Elle est assise au comptoir et, lorsque Yayoi lui apporte son café, elle lui sourit d'un air sincèrement heureux. Il n'a jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Puis, elle prend le pot de sucre à côté d'elle et elle en verse trois cuillères dans sa tasse. Jamais, _jamais_ il ne l'a vu sucrer son café.

- Vous fêtez quelque chose ? Demande-t-il en essuyant le bar.

- La fin de monde, répond-elle en levant sa tasse comme pour porter un toast.

- Kanoé-san !

Un homme blond au sourire avenant entre à grands pas. Yayoi le déteste instantanément, sans doute parce que cette femme vient dans son café tous les jours depuis un an et qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, contrairement à cet inconnu.

- Il veut vous parler. Apparemment, la fille est arrivée. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Il sourit encore, hausse les épaules.

- Ou finir, plus probablement.

- J'arrive, dit-elle en vidant sa tasse d'un trait.

Elle la repose sur le comptoir et sort sans se retourner. Yayoi sait qu'il la voit pour la dernière fois.

OoO

1111111111111111100000000000000110000010010000011111111111111100100111000101010111111111111111111111100000000000001111111101010101111011110000000000011110000000000111111111111111111000000000000001100000100100000111111111111111001001110001010101111111111111111111111000000000000011111111010101011110111100000000000111100000000001111111111111111110000000000000011000001001000001111111111111110010011100010101011111111111111111111110000000000000111111110101010111101111000000000001111000000000011111111111111111100000000000000110000010010000011111111111111100100111000101010111111111111111111111100000000000001111111101010101111011110000000000011110000000000111111111111111111000000000000001100000100100000111111111111111001001110001010101111111111111111111111000000000000011111111010101011110111100000000000111100000000001

OoO

Toru suit les fractales du bout des doigts, laisse courir ses mains sur les boucles cabalistiques qui semblent se répéter à l'infini.

C'est un très beau tatouage. Plus qu'un tatouage, bien sûr, une incantation, une marque ésotérique, le fer rouge du destin. Toru est une Magami, comme sa sœur, comme leur mère et la mère de leur mère, mais elle n'est pas née pour se laisser faire. Elle choisit aujourd'hui ce qu'elle va devenir.

Il la regarde curieusement et elle se demande s'il en sait plus qu'elle, ou bien encore moins, s'il a peur lui aussi parce qu'il n'a que vingt ans. Elle ne sait pas si on exige de lui qu'il meurt également.

- Allons-y, dit-elle en caressant encore le tatouage qui recouvre le dos du jeune homme. Maintenant ou jamais.

- Je suis désolé, répond-il en la regardant se déshabiller.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle retire son chemisier, puis sa jupe. Elle inspire profondément. Dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Il la regarde avec une sorte d'émerveillement qui lui fait du bien, qui la remplit d'indulgence. Et elle aime vraiment son tatouage. On dirait qu'il ne finit jamais. Elle se débarrasse de ses sous-vêtements et elle lui rend son regard, nue et glacée dans la chaleur moite de juin.

- Je suis vierge, dit-elle, même si ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Oh.

Il a l'air surpris.

- Tu…Hum. Tu te réservais ?

Elle sourit avec une certaine désobligeance et il rougit. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir plus d'importance qu'il n'en a déjà.

- Je n'aime pas les hommes.

Elle sent à quel point c'est vrai quand il met les mains sur ses épaules et qu'il l'attire à lui, sans brutalité, mais avec maladresse, nonchalance. Après tout, il ne fait que son devoir, tout comme elle. Elle trouve que sa nudité a quelque chose de ridicule, presque révoltant, que son sexe est laid, son corps massif, son visage inexpressif. Elle le laisse aller et venir en elle et elle essaye de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Saya, d'endurer la douleur et l'humiliation de se donner à cet homme parce qu'il le faut.

Quand il termine enfin, Toru regarde le plafond. Elle le laisse se rhabiller et partir, de son pas hésitant et contrit. Elle demeure étendue un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la sueur ait séchée sur son corps. Puis elle se lève, se nettoie, s'habille à son tour. L'expérience a quelque chose de vulgaire, de trivial. Rien de la communion mystique qu'elle avait espérée malgré elle. Toru sait qu'au fond, tout au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu aimer cet étrange accouplement, cet homme en elle, elle aurait voulu se prouver que rien ne la définissait, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne.

_Je peux aussi coucher avec un homme, Saya. Tu vois, je peux même me trouver un mari si je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi_.

Toru referme la porte derrière elle et pense au tatouage sans fin dans ce monde où tout s'use. Elle remercie le ciel d'être aussi révoltée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Saya peut bien la quitter si c'est ce qu'elle décide de faire, elle la gardera envers et contre tout. On ne lui volera jamais la femme qu'elle aime.

OoO

Kotori Monô a toujours aimé la broderie.

Elle sait qu'il y a là quelque chose d'un peu embarrassant, que toutes ces aiguilles et ces fils de couleurs, que les jolis motifs sur la soie ou le coton sont normalement l'apanage des femmes d'âge mûr. Pourtant, voir jaillir de ces petits bâtons de fer blanc et de ce fouillis de fils de lin quelques formes, un décor brusquement surgi du néant, avoir soudain tout pouvoir, même sur un morceau de tissu, lui procure un grand bien être et une étrange excitation. Sa mère qualifiait cette passion d'élan créateur, même si elle n'hésitait pas à s'en moquer gentiment, mais Kotori sait qu'il y a autre chose, quelque chose de secret et de sombre derrière les couleurs chatoyantes de ses broderies de vieille dame. Parfois, lorsqu'elle est vraiment fatiguée ou bien lorsqu'elle se sent troublée (et elle se sent de plus en plus troublée depuis quelques mois), il lui semble presque que toutes ces lignes, ces motifs, ont en sens, qu'en les mettant bout à bout, elle pourrait lire quelque chose, déchiffrer le grand secret que ses mains pressentent. Et, si elle est d'humeur assez maussade, elle peut se persuader un instant que les fils parlent en chuchotant, forment un gigantesque tableau rouge et noir qui pulse de sang et de larmes, une fresque de mots silencieux et terribles sur laquelle elle ne doit pas poser les yeux, au risque de les voir fondre.

Mais c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont juste des points piquetés, des points les uns à côté des autres, les uns au-dessus des autres. Pour s'occuper les doigts.

OoO

Ce que Seiichirô Aoki préfère dans les jours fériés, c'est qu'ils reviennent tous les ans. Cette redondance lui procure toujours un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être presque inébranlable. La certitude qu'il y aura un autre Noël à célébrer en famille, une nouvelle fête des Sakuras, une autre saint Valentin l'année prochaine. C'est un sentiment puissant et rassurant. Quelque chose qui s'approche de l'immortalité. Seiichirô a été élevé dans la perspective de devoir un jour sacrifier sa vie à une cause plus grande que lui, et ces pierres blanches continuent à lui donner espoir. Même s'il disparaît, il n'est pas concevable que l'on ne fête pas l'an 2000, puis l'an 2001, et 2002, encore et encore. Seiichirô aime toutes les fêtes annuelles parce qu'elles lui rappellent que le monde continue de tourner.

Cependant, il a une nette préférence pour le 14 mars. Il sait que le fameux White Day a été emprunté à l'Occident, mais il est heureux qu'il s'agisse maintenant d'une tradition japonaise. Lorsque ce sont les filles qui doivent faire le premier pas, pour la Saint Valentin, il se souvient d'avoir toujours été étrangement gêné. Mais lorsque venait son tour d'offrir cartes de vœux et chocolats, son tempérament timide fondait comme neige au soleil (ou bonbon sur la langue, le cas échéant). La toute première fois qu'il a offert des chocolats à une fille pour célébrer le White Day, il avait quatorze ans.

_Il attend devant la porte de la salle de classe, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il est très excité, mais aussi nerveux .Il n'a jamais fait ça avant. La cloche sonne et les élèves sortent. Il constate que tout le monde est dans un état de surtension, surtout les filles. _

_- Miaka-chan ! _

_Elle se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux. Il lui tend la boîte sans rien dire parce qu'il ne trouve plus ses mots. _

_- Oh ! Aoki-kun ! _

_Elle rit et il se sent soulagé. _

_- A l'orange ? Ce sont mes préférés, comment as-tu su ?_

Seiichirô sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Miaka a été sa petite amie jusqu'au lycée, avant qu'elle en parte étudier en Angleterre. Il pense à ces petits chocolats emballés dans des papiers multicolores et à un autre White Day avec Shimako, biens des années plus tard.

_Ils sont au restaurant, un endroit chic et bien au-dessus de ses moyens, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que c'est un jour très spécial. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas que des chocolats dans la petite boîte qu'il a posée sur la table. _

_Shimako sourit, rayonnante tandis qu'elle regarde autour d'elle avec ravissement. Il se demande comment font tous les autres clients pour ne pas être éblouis par sa beauté. Tant mieux, après tout, il aime à penser que c'est un secret destiné à lui seul. _

_- C'est magnifique, Seiichirô, dit-elle en prenant sa main. Tu as gagné à la loterie ? _

_- Oh, non, répond-il en riant, bien mieux que ça. J'ai gagné la plus belle femme du monde._

_Elle rit aussi et elle rougit un peu, comme l'ombre d'un baiser sur ses joues. _

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en lui donnant la boîte. _

_- Ah, j'ai même droit à des chocolats, fait-elle en la lui prenant. _

_- Ouvre-la._

_Il se sent nerveux comme la première fois qu'il a adressé la parole à Miaka. _

_Elle ouvre la boîte et il regarde ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle les lève vers lui, puis les baisse à nouveau sur la boîte. Il attend, le cœur battant, la gorge serrée. _

_- Oh…_

_Elle porte une main à sa poitrine et il voit que les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux. _

_- Oh, Seiichirô… Oui. Oui, bien sûr !_

C'est probablement le plus précieux moment de son existence, quoiqu'il ait un peu honte aujourd'hui d'avouer avoir caché la bague dans une boîte de bonbons. Mais l'eau de rose peut avoir du bon.

Aujourd'hui, le 14 mars 1999, c'est le premier White Day qu'il passe loin de sa femme depuis qu'il l'a épousée. Shimako a dû se rendre à Fukuoka pour voir sa grand-mère, apparemment à l'article de la mort. Seiichirô s'est senti presque alarmé quand elle le lui a annoncé.

_C'est juste quelques jours, chéri. On fêtera le White Day l'année prochaine._

Evidemment, Seiichirô a dû acquiescer en souriant. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il n'y aurait peut-être (probablement) pas d'année prochaine pour lui ? Il l'a laissée partir en pensant au restaurant trop cher où il l'a demandée en mariage, et il s'est dit qu'il lui avait donné au moins un White Day inoubliable. Quoi qu'il en soit, la perspective de se retrouver seul ce soir était intolérable et il n'a fait aucune difficulté quand Karen lui a demandé de venir avec elle sur le campus, dîner avec leurs jeunes amis. Voir Karen lui fera du bien et passer la soirée avec les autres lui ôtera tout sentiment de culpabilité.

- Les brioches sont brûlantes ! Crie Yuzuriha en apportant un grand plat rempli de petits paquets à l'arôme prometteur.

Elle court à travers le salon et c'est un miracle, de l'avis de Seiichirô, qu'elle ne trébuche pas avec leur repas.

- La soupe arrive ! Hurle Sorata depuis la cuisine. Yuzu-chan, tu peux m'apporter les bols et les grandes baguettes pour les udon ?

- Tout de suite, lance-t-elle en réponse avant de partir en trottinant.

Kamui et Arashi sont déjà assis à table, temporairement bannis des cuisines et apparemment surmenés par l'enthousiasme de leurs camarades.

- Karen-san, Aoki-san, dit poliment Arashi quand ils prennent place avec eux.

- Bonjour, Arashi, Kamui, répond Karen avec entrain. Subaru-san n'est pas des nôtres ?

- Il travaille, répond sombrement Kamui.

- Quel dommage, ce garçon passe son temps à travailler… par une si belle nuit !

- C'est une belle nuit, en effet, commente Seiichirô en souriant, un peu ragaillardi.

- Et pleine de bonne humeur, ajoute Karen avec un clin d'œil. Kamui, tu es bien pâle. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air songeur.

Le garçon sursaute et porte automatiquement une main à son visage, comme s'il pouvait en palper la couleur.

- Je… Hum…

- Kamui a reçu des chocolats, annonce Sorata en entrant dans le salon, une grande soupière devant lui.

- Tais-toi ! S'écrie Kamui en virant au rouge pivoine. Ce n'est pas…

- Plusieurs boîtes, ajoute Yuzuriha qui a l'air de trouver l'attention touchante. Quelle chance ! Moi je n'en ai eu qu'une.

Seiichirô regarde Kamui qui n'a pas l'air de goûter la plaisanterie et sourit avec bienveillance. Voilà au moins de quoi lui changer les idées.

- Des… chocolats ? Répète Arashi qui ne semble pas suivre la conversation.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Elle les regarde sans comprendre.

- C'est une tradition, explique gentiment Seiichirô. Le 14 mars les garçons offrent des chocolats aux filles qu'ils… disons qu'ils apprécient particulièrement. Et le 14 février, pour la Saint Valentin, ce sont les filles qui en offrent.

- Nee-chan… Tu n'as jamais fêté le White Day ?

- Je… Non.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y avait tellement de chocolats dans mon casier ?

- Quoi ? S'étrangle Sorata qui a commencé à servir la soupe. Combien de boîtes ? De qui ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- J'ai pensé que c'était une erreur.

- Et me voilà avec des concurrents, comme si c'était pas assez difficile comme ça…

Du coin de l'œil, Seiichirô voit Karen sourire et il sait qu'ils partagent les mêmes pensées. Il trouve curieux de se sentir soudain âgé, alors qu'il a à peine plus de trente ans. Les Sceaux sont si jeunes…

- Mais pourquoi… poursuit Arashi, toujours dubitative, pourquoi Kamui a-t-il eu des chocolats aujourd'hui ?

Il y a un instant de silence avant que Sorata ne hurle de rire, suivi de près par Yuzuriha, et même par Karen qui s'accorde le droit de glousser un peu. Seiichirô sourit avec indulgence, mais cherche à ne pas embarrasser davantage le garçon. On pourrait probablement faire frire des œufs sur son visage. Arashi les regarde, toujours sans comprendre.

- On… on dirait… tente d'expliquer Sorata entre deux éclats de rire, que tout le monde… Ne fait pas la différence…

- Sorata, fait Kamui entre ses dents. Tu m'avais promis.

- Oh… je suis désolé. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, Kamui-chan, tu feras une très bonne épouse et tu as déjà beaucoup de prétendants…

- Sorata !

- D'accord… Je serai clément. J'arrête. Jusqu'à demain.

Seiichirô prend sur lui de commencer la distribution de brioches et de réorienter la conversation.

- Vous avez une très belle robe, Karen-san.

- Oh, merci. C'est de la soie de Chine. Un cadeau de mon patron.

Elle lui sourit et il essaye de ne pas penser à quel point elle est jolie ce soir.

- Vous ne passez pas la soirée avec votre femme, Aoki-san ? Demande Yuzuriha.

- Non, elle n'est pas à Tokyo. Ma fille est chez ma mère, alors…

- Alors vous êtes venu passer la soirée ici ! C'est une chance pour nous, dans ce cas.

Elle lui tend les udon avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg et il se dit qu'il va peut-être passer une bonne soirée, après tout.

Juste après le dessert, Sorata se lève, solennel.

- En l'honneur de ce White Day où nous sommes tous réunis et même si nous ne sommes pas tous avec ceux et celles avec lesquels nous aurions voulu le fêter… Je suis heureux de sacrifier à la tradition !

Il dépose quatre boîtes rose et jaunes sur la table.

- Nee-chan, tu ne dois manger que ceux-là, précise-t-il en tendant une boîte à Arashi. Yuzuriha, je suis sûr que l'année prochaine, tu en recevras de quelqu'un de plus important.

Avec un clin d'œil, il lui donne une seconde boîte. La jeune fille rougit légèrement et Seiichirô se demande si un garçon lui plaît au collège. Il est sans doute trop vieux pour lui poser la question.

- Karen-san, vous avez dû en recevoir des milliers, mais vous les méritez.

- Tu es très jeune pour parler aussi bien aux femmes, plaisante-t-elle en acceptant les chocolats. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

- Hé, remarque Yuzuriha, pourquoi tu en as pris quatre ?

- Ah bien sûr ! Je n'oublie pas notre princesse !

Avec dextérité, il offre la dernière boîte à Kamui.

- Et voilà !

Kamui le fusille du regard.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Allez, Kamui, le sucre ça remonte le moral. Je sais que je ne suis pas Segawa-kun, mais je pensais te faire plaisir…

La boîte de chocolats décrit alors un élégant arc de cercle au-dessus de la table et manque Sorata de peu.

- Sorata ! Encore un mot et je m'en vais !

Cette fois-ci, Seiichirô se met à rire.

Une heure plus tard, sur le pas de la porte, il souhaite une bonne nuit à Karen. Les joues légèrement roses, il lui tend une petite boîte.

- C'est vrai que vous avez dû en avoir des centaines, mais…

Elle ouvre de très grands yeux, comme Shimako, dans ce restaurant hors de prix, il y a des années.

- Oh. Aoki-san…

Elle a vraiment l'air émue. Elle prend la boîte et elle lui sourit, comme un astre qui s'allume dans l'obscurité.

- Merci. Je vous promets que ce seront mes préférés.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il songe que ce n'était peut-être pas le plus mauvais White Day qu'il a passé.

Il sait que ce n'était pas le dernier.

OoO

Souvent, Satsuki Yatoji se demande si elle est effectivement une femme. Elle s'interroge depuis longtemps, en regardant les familles dans les parcs, les queues devant les caisses de supermarchés, les jeunes à la bibliothèque, les couples au restaurant. Satsuki ne ressent aucun plaisir en se promenant entre les arbres. Elle n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler. Elle trouve curieux d'avoir si peu d'affinités avec la nature qu'elle se doit de sauver alors qu'elle en a tant avec la technologie conçue par l'humanité qu'elle s'emploie éradiquer. Mais même cet étrange état de fait ne parvient pas à attiser sa curiosité.

Satsuki n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler et elle s'ennuie. Alors elle s'interroge. Elle continue à se demander si elle est bien une femme, si elle n'est pas née au sain de l'espèce humaine par erreur. Ces choses-là doivent bien arriver. Elle a lu, une fois, lorsqu'elle allait encore à l'école et qu'on l'obligeait à manipuler ces morceaux de papier et de carton recouverts d'encre, que dans une tribu d'Afrique sub-saharienne, lorsque les enfants naissent en présentant une difformité physique ou une quelconque anormalité de ce type, les sages concluent à la venue au monde accidentelle d'un bébé hippopotame parmi les hommes. Les villageois abandonnent alors le nouveau-né aux eaux de la rivière, pour qu'il puisse rejoindre les siens. Elle s'est demandé alors si elle n'était pas elle-même une de ces infortunés, un de ces enfants perdus, semés par hasard et par malheur au mauvais endroit. Un bébé hippopotame.

Satsuki n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler et elle se demande si vivre dans ces conditions a encore un sens. Lorsqu'elle s'assoit pour la première fois entre les bras de BEAST, lorsqu'elle sent les doigts de métal glisser sous sa peau et se fondre dans ses cellules, électriser ses synapses, se connecter à chacun de ses neurones, elle comprend qu'elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Le programme se déploie dans sa psyché, s'imprime dans sa mémoire, les centaines de milliers de points d'interrogation se transforment soudain, se pixellisent, forment petit à petit une image immense, qui pour la première fois, semble faire sens dans le noir. Satsuki n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler, mais elle n'en a plus besoin à présent.

Et puis, Satsuki rencontre Yûto et les choses changent. Elle sait ce que c'est que l'amour, un sentiment ambivalent et composite, un mélange inélégant d'un vague désir sexuel et d'une sorte de possessivité affectueuse. Elle ne sait pas si elle le ressent pour cet homme, ni même si elle est capable de le ressentir, mais elle veut le pouvoir, elle n'a même jamais désiré quelque chose de cette façon. Satsuki n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler. Elle ne sait pas aimer. Elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Elle est comme BEAST, un réseau de câbles et de terminaisons nerveuses, une machine parfaite de puissance inextinguible. Mais ses câbles sont de chair et de sang et elle est soumise aux faiblesses de la race qui ne lui a dispensé aucune de ses grâces.

Même lorsqu'elle le laisse entrer dans son lit, la prendre comme la femme qu'elle n'est sans doute pas, elle n'est pas sûre. Elle a seize ans, elle répond peut-être simplement à l'éveil de cet instinct de reproduction qui naît chez toutes les filles.

Mais elle veut l'aimer, elle le veut. Elle se résout à demander de l'aide. Elle va d'abord trouver Kanoé, parce qu'elle sait que celle-ci aime sa sœur, qu'elle l'aime tellement qu'elle est prête à tout pour elle. Théoriquement, Satsuki sait que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais pour elle, il n'y a aucune différence.

- Pourrais-tu mourir pour lui ? Demande Kanoé en servant du café.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle.

- Alors tu ne l'aimes pas.

Satsuki n'est pas satisfaite. Elle va chercher _Kamui_ qui joue avec son chat, ce minuscule animal auquel il est bizarrement attaché.

- Pourrais-tu tuer pour lui ? Demande-t-il sans même la regarder.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle, ce qui techniquement est faux. Elle l'a déjà fait.

_Kamui_ la regarde.

- Alors tu ne l'aimes pas.

Curieusement, c'est lorsqu'elle s'adresse au Sakurazukamori qu'elle obtient une réponse qui lui convient davantage.

Il est adossé à la fenêtre, ses lunettes noires relevées, sa cigarette éteinte et il la regarde très attentivement de son œil aveugle, comme si lui seul pouvait réellement la voir. C'est peut-être le cas.

- Tu pourrais le tuer ? Demande-t-il en faisant crisser son briquet.

Elle le regarde sans rien dire. Il lui sourit.

- Et tu pourrais vivre pour lui ?

Satsuki n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler. Elle n'aime pas vivre. Mais elle pense qu'elle le ferait pour Yûto. A cet instant, elle sait que c'est bien plus que de mourir, bien plus que de tuer.

- Oui, dit-elle. Oui je crois.

Il hoche la tête.

- Alors tu l'aimes. Ou bien, tu sais…

Il hausse les épaules.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Il sourit.

Satsuki n'aime ni manger, ni lire, ni parler, ni vivre. Peut-être qu'elle peut aimer.

OoO

Lorsque Yûto Kigai songe à la régularité, à la répétition des choses, il pense invariablement au violon de Subaru Suméragi. Lorsqu'il se tient sur le pas de la porte du Sakurazukamori avec un morceau de violon brisé dans chaque main, un soir juste avant le dîner, il songe soudain que c'est sans doute cela qui l'a conduit à exécrer cette musique au point de perdre toute notion de maîtrise de soi.

Yûto ne s'est jamais considéré comme un homme mauvais. C'est un homme ordinaire, qui a mené une existence ordinaire dans une ville ordinaire. Quand il regarde les débris de bois entre ses doigts il ressent une satisfaction presque sauvage, comme s'il venait de réduire en miettes cette interminable succession de jours qui l'étouffe sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, comme s'il avait enfin agrippé une bouée de sauvetage lancée dans la mer de son ennui.

Non, Yûto n'est pas mauvais. Il n'aime pas particulièrement détruire les kekkai de Tokyo. Quand il le fait, il déteste penser aux gens qui y sont morts, indubitablement. Il trouve que c'est d'un goût effroyable. Il n'est ni _Kamui_, chargé d'une mission divine, ni Seishirô qui aimait regarder les cadavres au petit-déjeuner, ni même Satsuki à qui tout est égal et qui considère les hommes comme les pions d'un jeu d'échecs virtuel. Il n'est pas non plus Kanoé qui cherche à sauver sa sœur, ou Kakyô qui attend que Kamui soit disposé à en finir une fois pour toutes, ou encore Nataku, que personne ne comprend de toute manière et qui n'a pas besoin de justification. Il n'est pas Shiyu qui se refuse à prendre part au jeu, et il n'est certainement pas Arashi Kishu ou Subaru Suméragi, les renégats du clan adverse qui ont changé les règles de la partie par amour. Yûto n'est rien de tout ça. Il n'a pas de raison d'être là. Aucune excuse pour faire ce qu'il fait.

Yûto n'est pas un homme mauvais, et pourtant il sait qu'il est, entre ces congénères, le pire sans aucun doute. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. S'il y pense, mais il évite le plus souvent de le faire, l'évidence est frappante. Il est venu pour que tout cela cesse. Il est venu parce que, Dieu, que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Il est venu parce que, pour la toute première fois, il allait vivre quelque chose. Une sorte d'aventure.

Quand il regarde ce qui reste du violon, il comprend qu'il s'est trompé. Les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer, encore et encore, la monotonie de la vie s'est installée dans les plus pernicieux recoins, a doucement transformé son destin en une longue liste de commissions.

Coucher avec Kanoé. Fait.

Sortir avec Satsuki. Fait.

Faire dérailler un train. Fait.

Aller chez le Chinois. Fait.

Jouer aux échecs. Fait.

Plaisanter à propos de BEAST. Fait.

Pester contre le violon. Fait, fait et refait.

La musique le lui rappelle toujours et il comprend, maintenant. Il ne peut pas y échapper. Il regarde le Sakurazukamori qui ramasse les éclats de bois avec consternation et il se demande s'il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Tiens, voilà qui mettrait un peu de piment dans cette triste affaire.

Parce que Yûto n'est pas un homme mauvais, non, il est bien pire que ça. C'est un homme ordinaire.

OoO

Kusanagi Shiyu, contre toute attente et toute tentative, se trouve être un homme à femmes. Il s'en aperçoit un soir de novembre, en retrouvant au fond de l'un des tiroirs d'un meuble stocké dans le garage, une lettre cornée et jaunie. Il la tient longtemps entre ses mains, pétrifié, tétanisé par la vague d'émotions qui le submerge. Kusanagi est un roc, un pilier. Il n'est pas en proie à ce genre de manifestations de sensibilité, elles sont contre-productives.

Mais quand il regarde la lettre de Phoebé, une lettre vieille de presque trente ans, une lettre qui porte le cachet de Rome, tous ces principes semblent soudain particulièrement insensés. Phoebé, sa première femme, morte bien avant que le monde lui demande de faire un choix, la première femme de sa vie rencontrée avant même que sa seconde épouse ne vienne au monde. Comment cette lettre pouvait-elle se trouver là, au fond de ce meuble auquel il n'a pas touché depuis des années ?

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la garder.

Il sursaute. Yuzuriha se tient devant la porte et elle lui sourit.

- Elle était dans un de ces vieux sacs que tu as jetés pendant le déménagement. Mais je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la jeter.

Il la regarde et il ne sait pas quoi dire.

- Je ne l'ai pas lue ! Dit-elle en agitant les mains, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui en veuille. Mais j'ai vu que c'était une lettre d'elle, alors j'ai pensé…

Elle le regarde presque anxieusement.

- C'était une erreur ?

- N…Non.

Les mots lui viennent difficilement tant il l'aime à cet instant.

- Ah bon !

Elle a l'air soulagée et elle cesse de tripoter ses cheveux.

- Tu viens manger ? Karen se plaint des croquettes quand elles sont trop cuites.

- Je viens. Tes croquettes sont toujours excellentes.

Les yeux de Yuzuriha se plissent de bonheur.

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Lance-t-elle en riant. Les filles ! A table !

Kusanagi repose la lettre sur la commode et suit sa femme à la cuisine. Il prend place à la table familiale et il pense à Phoebé et à Yuzuriha, à leurs deux magnifiques filles, il pense même à sa mère qui n'est plus dans sa mémoire qu'un visage trouble imprimé sur de mauvaises photos mais qu'il se souvient avoir chérie. Il pense à toutes celles à qui il a tenu au cours de son existence et il se rend compte que les femmes sont et demeureront sans doute toujours le centre de son monde. Les femmes de sa vie le regardent, assises autour d'une table qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir après la mort de Phoebé, par un soir de novembre froid et sec et il songe que, peut-être, les Hommes valaient la peine d'être sauvés.

OoO

Depuis le début, Sorata est certain d'être le seul à avoir remarqué cette étrange similarité qui, plus tard, lui semblera partie intégrante des sombres arcanes du destin.

Pourtant, dès qu'il le rencontre, dès qu'il croise son regard à la fois sévère et vulnérable, il mesure à quel point Subaru ressemble à Arashi. Parfois, il les regarde assis côte à côte, silencieux et maladroits, et il détaille la beauté glaciale et curieusement hasardeuse qu'ils partagent, comme si elle s'était déposée là par erreur, d'autant plus frappante qu'elle est manifestement ignorée. Sorata regarde Arashi manger et méditer, il la regarde préparer le repas, attentive à reproduire avec exactitude les gestes qu'il vient de lui enseigner, il admire l'expression de surprise qui se peint sur son visage quand il lui parle avec tendresse ou humour, comme si ces choses n'étaient pas pour elle. Et puis, de temps en temps, il regarde Subaru, parce que Sorata est un grand observateur, même si personne ne s'en apercevra jamais. Il le voit entrer et sortir sans bruit, allumer ses affreuses cigarettes en arpentant le jardin, regarder les arbres. Et, parfois, il le hèle inopinément, juste pour voir cette expression, exactement la même que celle d'Arashi, cet étonnement si bizarrement poignant qui effleure son visage fermé à l'instant où il réalise que quelqu'un prend la peine de considérer son existence. Longtemps, Sorata ignore ce qui a ravagé Subaru de cette façon et il ne le lui demande pas. Il se contente de constater qu'il ressemble à Arashi et ce simple fait le lui rend important.

Mais il comprend plus tard que la similarité n'est pas fortuite et n'a rien d'innocent. Il le comprend quand il trouve Subaru sur la route qui conduit à la femme qu'il aime, insidieusement en travers de son chemin.

La première fois, il le remarque à peine. Il est très tôt et Yuzuriha vient d'aller se coucher après leur veille commune. Il a préparé des brioches et de la soupe et il a décidé d'aller réveiller Arashi. Tant pis pour sa tête, si elle veut la faire sauter, il la laissera faire. Il a trop besoin de la voir. Il monte le petit escalier vers la chambre de la jeune fille quand il entend la porte de du salon derrière lui.

Subaru le regarde, indéchiffrable, depuis le bas des marches.

- Tu devrais la laisser dormir, dit-il doucement, presque inaudible.

Sorata se demande pourquoi Subaru et Arashi s'expriment en chuchotant.

- Ah…

Il sourit et hausse les épaules.

- Ouais. Tu as sans doute raison.

Il redescend lentement sans quitter Subaru des yeux.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demande-t-il gentiment.

Stupéfaction sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Suivie d'un long moment de réflexion, comme si la question était particulièrement épineuse. Exactement l'expression qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

- Oui, dit-il finalement, sans avoir l'air d'être très sûr de lui. D'accord.

Sorata lui verse du café, parce qu'il sait que c'est tout ce que boit Subaru et il lui tend une brioche qu'il regarde avec une certaine méfiance, comme un animal inconnu et potentiellement dangereux.

- C'est aux haricots rouges, précise-t-il en espérant que sa remarque aura pour effet de désamorcer l'inquiétude manifeste de Subaru, qui ne doit pas se nourrir très souvent.

- Oh, dit-il.

Il mord précautionneusement dedans et tente une sorte de sourire.

- Merci, c'est bon.

- Tu es… Très fatigué, non ? Demande Sorata en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude. Pas elle.

- Hm ?

- Arashi-san, explicite-t-il.

- Ah, oui. T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas la déranger.

C'est la première fois. Evidemment, la scène est trop anodine pour qu'il en pense quoi que ce soit, mais, avec un peu de recul, il l'interprète comme un signe avant-coureur.

La seconde fois, Yuzuriha a disparu. Ils savent tous qu'elle est vivante, mais probablement gravement blessée et aucun d'entre eux n'a la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Kamui commence à montrer les premiers symptômes d'une crise d'hystérie qui menace de faire imploser leur maison et Sorata regarde Arashi. Il sait qu'elle s'estime coupable de la disparition de la jeune fille et que son silence buté cache une blessure plus profonde que les autres ne l'imaginent. Quand elle se lève sans mot dire pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il tente aussitôt de la suivre. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de l'avoir près d'elle, mais elle en a besoin.

- Non, fait la voix de Subaru derrière lui.

Il se retourne, interloqué.

- Quoi ?

Le visage du jeune homme est largement dissimulé par les bandages qui entourent son œil mort et son regard est encore plus inaccessible qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Laisse-moi y aller, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut voir.

Sorata se rebiffe.

- Elle compte pour moi, proteste-t-il. Je sais comment la consoler, d'accord ?

Subaru hoche la tête avec indulgence.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle ne peut pas se voir dans tes yeux, maintenant.

Sorata le regarde, interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais que je l'aime !

- Justement. Tu es trop important.

Il passe devant Sorata sans s'expliquer d'avantage. Juste avant de prendre l'escalier, il pose une main sur son épaule et le jeune homme sursaute presque. Subaru ne touche jamais personne. Sauf Kamui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il et il a vraiment l'air désolé. Mais elle s'en rendra compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu verras.

- Quoi ? Répète Sorata, mais Subaru considère sûrement qu'il a assez parlé, parce qu'il continue sans se retourner.

La troisième fois, Sorata comprend que ce n'est pas le hasard. Il comprend que c'est cette inexplicable ressemblance de leur être et de leur destin qui rapproche mystérieusement Subaru et Arashi. Il comprend qu'il y a quelque chose que Subaru veut protéger chez elle parce qu'il peut sentir ce parallèle sur lequel Sorata n'arrive pas à mettre de nom. Il sait aussi que, cette fois, il ne peut pas accepter de se laisser faire. Il ne veut plus respecter les choix d'Arashi dont Subaru s'est désigné défenseur.

- Arashi ! Hurle-t-il en quittant le seuil de la grande porte pour tourner autour du bâtiment. Arashi !

Bon Dieu, ce satané Hôtel de Ville n'a-t-il qu'une seule entrée ? Il observe les fenêtres closes, scrute le silence de la nuit.

- Arashi !

- Elle ne viendra pas, lui dit Subaru qui est soudain adossé au mur, juste devant lui.

Sorata n'est pas vraiment surpris, mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de peine.

- Subaru-san, dit-il à voix basse. Bien sûr.

Il sort de l'ombre et Sorata fronce les sourcils.

- Ton œil… ?

- Elle ne viendra pas, répète Subaru.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir, cette fois ! S'écrie Sorata en reculant. Arashi !

- Non, concède-t-il calmement. Mais tu ne la trouveras pas ici.

Sorata lutte contre l'impulsion de l'attraper par le col et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de parler.

- Où est-elle ? Demande-t-il entre ses dents.

Subaru hausse les épaules.

- Partie, évidemment. Tu crois qu'elle attend que tu viennes la chercher ?

D'un seul coup, Sorata se sent défait. Elle le fuit. Elle le fuit comme la peste et même s'il la retrouve, il ne lui fera pas entendre raison. Est-ce qu'il mérite d'être traité comme ça ? Peut-être. Il regarde Subaru et quand il parle, il sait que sa voix va se briser.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demande-t-il plaintivement. Pourquoi vous faites ça tous les deux ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils veulent faire ?

Il fait un geste en direction du grand bâtiment.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous retourner contre Kamui ? Comment peut-elle se retourner contre moi ?

Il y a une sorte de pitié dans le regard de Subaru quand il s'approche de lui.

- Sorata-san. Tu ne comprends pas. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec l'avenir du monde.

- Tu… Tu as… tué des gens, accuse-t-il maladroitement, parce qu'ils le savent tous même si Kamui interdit à qui que ce soit d'en parler.

- Oui, répond-il tristement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il sent qu'il perd pied.

- Parce qu'il voulait que ça se passe de cette façon. Mais c'est ma croix, pas celle d'Arashi.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ce que tu es devenu, réplique méchamment Sorata.

- Alors va-t'en.

Il sent que Subaru commence à perdre patience. Peut-être va-t-il finir par se trahir. Peut-être va-t-il lui dire…

- Je veux qu'elle revienne. Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- Tu sais pourquoi. Elle ne reviendra pas. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour sa volonté ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

Le coup est bas. Sorata sert les dents. Le visage de Subaru est glacé.

- Comme toi, tu veux dire ? Parce que tu estimes que c'est une attitude _normale_ ? On est obligés de nourrir Kamui de force depuis que tu es parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre ce type et toi (il ment, Kamui a fini par tout dire, évidemment) mais si sa volonté était que tu deviennes un meurtrier alors il n'en valait pas la peine, Subaru-san.

Sorata ne voit pas venir les branches. Elles surgissent de l'obscurité comme des serpents à la gueule grande ouverte et s'enroulent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il est si surpris qu'il ne pense même pas à contre-attaquer.

Sakurazukamori

Comment ont-ils pu être aussi bêtes ?

- Tu ne comprends rien, siffle Subaru et Sorata prend note de faire attention à ce qu'il dit dorénavant. Ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'elle veut, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est de le faire. Tu crois que tu es moins égoïste ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de lui demander de te regarder mourir ? De vivre pour te faire plaisir ?

Les branches se resserrent autour de ses membres et Sorata commence à se débattre.

- Tu ne lui laisses pas le choix, continue Subaru. Tu crois que c'est juste ? Qu'elle n'a pas le droit de prendre cette décision elle aussi ?

- Arashi… N'est pas… toi… Articule-t-il en tentant de s'arracher à l'emprise du cerisier.

- Pas encore, répond froidement Subaru.

- Jamais ! Parce que je… ne suis pas… Ton Sakurazukamori. Je ne la ferai pas souffrir !

Soudain, les branches disparaissent. Sorata tombe à genoux, la poitrine et les poignets en feu.

- Je sais, dit doucement Subaru. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Il a l'air tellement sincère que Sorata voudrait lui dire que ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais il veut Arashi par-dessus tout.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, répète-t-il. Je l'aime.

- Alors laisse-la partir. Sorata-san…

Il s'agenouille à ses côtés, le regarde dans les yeux avec cet œil qui n'est pas le sien.

- Si tu meurs, que crois-tu qu'il va lui arriver ?

Sorata demeure silencieux un moment, encore légèrement haletant. Il ne veut pas le regarder, parce qu'il ne veut pas voir ce qu'il pourrait faire d'Arashi.

- Si elle sait que tu la cherches, continue Subaru, elle va sortir pour mourir.

- Quoi ?

- Et elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle est enceinte.

Sorata se relève d'un bon.

- Quoi ?! Quoi ?! C'est maintenant que tu… Où est-elle ?

Cette fois, il saisit Subaru et il le secoue, il laisse des hématomes sur ses épaules et ses bras. Il n'a plus vraiment de notion de ce qui l'entoure.

- Bon Dieu, où est-elle ?!

Subaru reste muet et se laisse ballotter sans protester. Sorata sent qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Arashi, enceinte. Enceinte de son bébé ?

- C'est une fille, dit tout à coup Subaru. S'il te plaît, ne cherche plus Arashi. Tu ne la trouveras pas.

- Je vais, je vais…

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'informer Subaru de ce qu'il va faire. Il y a comme un léger vent, un soupir de soulagement, et le corps du jeune homme, qu'il tient toujours entre ses mains, explose en un millier de pétales roses. Des pétales de cerisier. Comme un souffle, il a disparu.

Sorata regarde ses mains vides et pense à Arashi et à son ventre plein et il se met à pleurer (il n'a pas pleuré depuis des années), parce qu'il sait maintenant que Subaru a raison. Il sait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce choix à la place d'Arashi. Il sait aussi qu'il le fera malgré tout.

La dernière fois, Subaru n'est pas là. Il n'y a personne en travers du chemin de Sorata, si ce n'est lui-même et la trahison qu'il a conscience de commettre. Tant pis. Il comprend enfin ce que Subaru voulait lui dire sur l'amour.

Les choses se passent très vite, il n'a même pas le temps de lui dire qu'il sait. Elle est debout, debout sur le toit et elle regarde _Kamui _qui acquiesce. Sorata veut courir vers elle et puis, il voit l'épée, celle dont _Kamui_ va se servir pour tuer Arashi, alors il court devant elle à la place. Et voilà. Voilà. Quelle drôle de chose quand on y pense. Toute une vie pour cet instant, c'est très curieux, c'est très mystérieux de constater à quel point un homme est rapidement défait. Ce n'est pas si difficile, ce n'est pas si glorieux non plus, c'est juste la seule chose à faire et il ne le regrette pas du tout.

Il l'entend qui hurle au-dessus de lui.

- Non ! Non ! Sorata !

Il sent ses mains qui passent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il sent les larmes qui tombent sur ses joues.

- Nee-chan ? Tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas blessée, hein ?

- So…Sorata.

Elle secoue la tête et palpe la blessure, comme si elle pouvait arrêter l'hémorragie. Comme s'il leur restait une échappatoire. Arashi ne s'avoue jamais vaincue.

- Ça va… ça ne fait pas si mal.

Elle a posé sa tête sur ses genoux et il tourne son visage contre son ventre. Il écoute. Alors, alors, il entend quelque chose. Il entend un écho lointain et terrifiant, magnifique, il entend la pulsation d'un cœur minuscule qui bat dans les entrailles de sa femme. Il entend son propre sang qui grandit à l'intérieur d'Arashi et il sait que tout ira bien, en fin de compte. Il sait qu'il ne l'a pas condamnée. Il dit « Arashi » tout doucement et il lui reste le temps de penser à quel point elle sera belle, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, leur fille entre les bras…

OoO

Kazuki meurt neuf jours avant son quatrième anniversaire, mais elle n'en a aucune idée. Elle est très jeune et elle a été malade si longtemps. Si elle le pouvait, elle se souviendrait peut-être de sa chambre d'hôpital, du lit et des murs blancs, des draps propres, des gentilles infirmières qui se pressaient autour d'elle, des visages diaphanes de ses parents, penchés au-dessus de son sommeil.

Mais elle ne se rappelle rien de tout cela. Derrière ses paupières closes, à travers les fibres de son corps et jusque dans la mémoire de ses os n'est gravée que la douleur infinie, l'interminable souffrance qui a précédé son expiration. De cette douleur et d'elle seule les débris subsistent dans les tissus cérébraux, dans les alvéoles pulmonaires, dans les cellules nerveuses de Nataku. C'est elle qui définit l'imperceptible voile du souvenir, qui conditionne le moindre comportement non conforme aux ordres. C'est la seule trace d'humanité qui lui reste.

- Souffrir, c'est vivre, lui dit _Kamui _en lui caressant les cheveux. Accroche-toi à ta douleur, Kazuki. Tiens-la bien, parce que tu n'as rien d'autre.

Pourtant, il semble à Nataku que la mémoire de son corps s'éveille par moments. Il lui semble qu'elle dissimule autre chose, un plus grand secret, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être plongé dans l'oubli. Parfois, il se réveille et il croit voir des draps et des murs blêmes dans l'obscurité, il croit deviner la blancheur de la courbe d'une joue, l'éclat lunaire d'une larme qui roule contre sa peau, le murmure tendre d'une voix qui ne s'adresse qu'à lui. Parfois, il croit presque que son corps se souvient d'avoir été aimé.

Mais la sensation ne dure pas. La chaleur blanche s'estompe et disparaît, les draps et les murs, les sourires et la pâleur de visages connus s'étiolent et Kazuki s'évanouit à nouveau, ne laissant derrière elle que Nataku. Il sait qu'il devrait également partager l'héritage de son père. Après tout, il est tout autant cet homme que sa fille et il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant, c'est Kazuki et elle seule qui se rappelle parfois à son bon souvenir, elle seule qui insinue de sombres pensées de draps propres dans son esprit, des pensées qui filent entre ses doigts comme un rêve récurrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Kamui, un soir, quelques jours à peine avant que Nataku ne meure une seconde fois. Tu finiras par te rappeler.

Nataku meurt soixante-sept jours avant son vingtième anniversaire, mais il n'en a aucune idée. Il est très jeune et il a dormi si longtemps. Pourtant, à l'instant où il sent que ces cellules ont cessé de se renouveler, au moment où il comprend que ses organes et ses membres lui font à nouveau défaut, il se souvient. Il se souvient dune chambre, d'un lit et de murs blancs, de draps propres. Il se souvient de visages exsangues et épuisés par le chagrin et l'espoir.

Il se souvient, alors jusque dans sa chair, d'avoir été aimé.

OoO

De velours, il n'y en a plus guère. La robe de Sora Kishu n'est qu'un lambeau crasseux et verdâtre, bien loin de la délicate couleur d'eau claire qu'elle avait avant qu'Arashi n'ait osé la mettre sur sa fille. Quelle idée, d'ailleurs, quelle idée d'avoir fait porter une aussi jolie, aussi fragile tenue à Sora ? Arashi se souvient de ses premières baskets, atrocement mutilées au bout d'une semaine, de la belle blouse de soie qu'elle avait reçue pour son entrée au collège, des boucles d'oreilles en or qu'elle lui a offertes pour son quatorzième anniversaire. Elle se demande s'il est vraiment utile de continuer à lui donner des parures de prix. Elle se demande même pourquoi elle doit dire à sa fille de s'habiller, quand il est évident qu'elle s'en porterait bien mieux (elle et les finances de sa mère) si elle pouvait tout simplement aller et venir toute nue.

- Désolée, marmonne-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Ta robe de promotion, Sora. Comment, _comment_ as-tu fait ça ?

Arashi n'est même pas en colère. Elle est simplement stupéfaite par l'incroyable potentiel de destruction de sa fille qui, sans aucun pouvoir, sème sur sa route plus de dégâts qu'un tsunami. Une vague d'irritation et de tendresse la submerge soudain.

- Je… On était sur la colline. Et puis Tama a dit qu'il était plus rapide que moi. Mais c'est tellement difficile de courir avec ça, alors…

- Sora, intervient calmement Arashi, Sora tu as dix-huit ans. Pas dix. Tu as dix-huit ans, tu es une fille. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te comportes comme ça ?

Elle secoue feue la robe de promotion.

- C'est un jour important, ma chérie. Les autres filles dansent, boivent et rencontrent les parents de leur petit ami.

Sora éclate de rire.

- Je connais déjà les parents de mon petit ami, maman, et le jour où tu me verras danser sur la musique qu'ils passaient là-dedans, tu peux être sûre que je serais trop vieille pour faire la course.

- Tu es déjà trop vieille.

- Oh, maman… Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour la robe.

Elle passe une main sur sa nuque et son geste crie si fort « _Sorata »_ qu'Arashi tressaille. Juste un tout petit peu.

- Il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu. Tu es presque une femme et si tu veux te marier…

- Kyôgo m'aime comme ça, fait Sora avec un air de défi.

- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir si Kyôgo est l'homme de ta vie, chérie.

- Ah oui ? Je croyais que je me faisais vieille ?

Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Quel âge tu avais quand tu as rencontré papa ? Maman, quand tu avais mon âge j'avais déjà un an.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes, soupire Arashi.

- Mais tu savais qu'il était l'homme de ta vie, non ? Tu n'avais que seize ans, mais tu savais. Et tu ne t'aies jamais mariée non plus.

Arashi fusille sa fille du regard.

- Je ne traitais pas mes vêtements comme ça. Je ne remets pas en cause tes sentiments pour ce garçon…

- Kyôgo, maman, tu le connais depuis dix ans, tu pourrais l'appeler par son nom.

- … Je voudrais simplement que tu te conduises correctement.

- Comme une fille ?

Elles se regardent et Arashi se sent épuisée.

- Maman. C'est à cause de l'école de police, n'est-ce pas ?

Arashi serre les poings mais ne répond pas.

- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas. Mais c'est ce que je veux faire.

- Je sais.

Evidemment, c'est ce qu'elle veut faire. Evidemment.

- J'ai envie d'aider, de protéger les gens.

- Je sais, Sora-chan. Mais tu n'imagines pas ce que ça veut dire. Ce que tu peux perdre. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

- Je peux essayer ! Réplique-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je ne suis pas comme toi, maman. Je suis une guerrière.

Arashi enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ressembles tellement à ton père ? Murmure-t-elle.

Sora se radoucit brusquement.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, dit-elle simplement.

- Certainement pas.

Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal

Un long silence plane au-dessus d'elles et, soudain, Arashi pense à la valse de Subaru, au piétinement des morts. Elle entend le violon torturé qui sanglote de plus en plus fort au fond de sa mémoire, si fort qu'elle s'étonne que sa fille ne l'entende pas elle-même. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle ne fait plus danser les fantômes, qu'elle laisse leurs cendres reposer en paix, que la musique est douloureuse, perçante, chargée de secrets et de solitude. Pour la première fois, Arashi souhaiterait ne plus l'entendre.

- Je vais me coucher, Maman. On pourra en reparler.

- Oui, dit-elle tout doucement.

- Bonne nuit.

Sora l'embrasse et elle se sent très âgée tout à coup.

- Ma chérie…

- Oui ?

- Fais-moi plaisir, quand tu iras chez Kyôgo, parle de tout ça avec Fûma.

Les morts rient et applaudissent sur la scène. Sora est folle de Fûma. Et il est de bon conseil. De bon conseil. Arashi a besoin d'un verre.

- Oui, si tu veux. Je lui en parlerai.

- Oh, et pense à dire à Kamui que l'estampe est terminée.

- Oui, maman.

- Bonne nuit, Sora-chan.

Arashi regarde sa fille enlever ses sandales et disparaître dans sa chambre. Elle pense aux baskets, à la jolie blouse de soie, aux boucles d'oreilles en or, à la robe de promotion. A Sorata. Elle se dit qu'après tout, aucun cycle n'est éternel. Sora n'est pas un pion du destin. Elle roule ce qui reste de la robe entre ses mains et la laisse tomber dans la corbeille.

OoO

Kyôgo Mono, au contraire de son petit-fils éponyme et posthume, n'a jamais été épargné par la vie. Particulièrement pas en amour.

Ce soir, il a trouvé Kamui Shiro dans sa maison, comme il a toujours su qu'il le trouverait, un jour où l'autre, à peine conscient, à peine _vivant _et entouré par l'attention inquiète de ses deux enfants. Il n'en est pas fier, il en a même terriblement honte, mais en voyant cet enfant blessé sous son toit, cet enfant à qui il a malgré lui voué sa vie, sa première impulsion a été de l'arracher aux bras de sa fille et de le jeter dehors pour qu'il meure sur le trottoir et qu'il laisse sa famille en paix.

Il ne l'a pas fait. Il est, avant tout, un homme raisonnable. Il s'est assuré que le médecin venait et il est descendu au temple pour méditer. Il sait que ce n'est pas la faute de ce garçon, il le _sait_. Il sait aussi que s'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est que sa mère est morte et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe tranchante et amère de triomphe au fond de son cœur. Il se donne envie de vomir, alors il prie, il prie pour purger la souillure de la colère.

_Est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas fait assez de mal ? Toru, tu as détruit mon mariage, tu as tué ma femme et maintenant ton fils va me prendre mes enfants. Ce n'est pas juste. _

Oh, non, ce n'est pas juste. Kamui ressemble affreusement à sa mère. Voir Kotori assise près de lui, c'est comme entrevoir à nouveau Saya et Toru, bavardant dans le jardin, totalement oublieuses de son existence.

_Tu ne peux pas avoir ma fille. Je te donnerai ma vie, mais pas celle de Kotori. Pas celle de Fûma. _

Kyôgo se souvient de son premier amour. C'était une jolie collégienne qui lui avait demandé de l'aide en anglais. Ils avaient beaucoup progressé ensemble. Et puis, il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie. Elle avait ri.

_Mono, je suis là parce que tu m'aides à travailler. _

C'était la première fois qu'il s'était senti trahi.

Il y avait eu une autre fille en dernière année de lycée. Une fille qui l'avait fréquenté pendant plusieurs semaines, qui avait même insisté pour qu'ils _fassent l'amour_. C'était comme ça qu'elle disait. Quel idiot il avait pu être. Il avait découvert qu'elle cherchait simplement à rendre jaloux son ex-petit ami, un joueur de basket qui conduisait une décapotable. Pathétique. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une fille pareille pouvait s'intéresser à lui ?

Et puis, il y avait eu Saya. Alors qu'il croyait avoir renoncé, alors qu'il s'était juré que plus aucune femme ne se jouerait de lui, il a sauté à pieds joints dans le tendre piège qu'elle avait tendu. Comme il l'a aimée… Comme il a souffert, encore et encore, sans jamais rien lui dire. Saya l'a dupé, utilisé, trompé plus profondément que n'importe qui et jamais il n'a aimé qui que ce soit autant qu'elle. Pendant dix ans elle lui a été infidèle et elle a abandonné ses enfants par amour pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Par amour pour cette femme, dont l'enfant a maintenant investi sa maison et le cœur de ses propres enfants. Il ne peut rien contre Kamui, il a promis à Saya qu'il serait là, qu'il protégerait l'épée, qu'il veillerait sur le fils de Toru.

Mais il ne le laissera pas blesser ses enfants.

OoO

Parfois, Subaru Suméragi rêve que tout s'est passé différemment.

Il rêve souvent d'Hokuto et presque chaque nuit de Seishirô, mais ces rêves là sont différents. Ça n'arrive que rarement, quand il est vraiment très fatigué et qu'il s'endort sans avoir eu le temps d'égrener son mantra, qui le protège de ce genre de songes. Ou bien quand il est spécialement triste, comme le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur, le soir où il a perdu son œil et qu'il s'est rendu compte que ça ne changeait absolument rien ou bien la fois où Yûto a cassé son violon. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux.

Parfois, Subaru rêve qu'il n'a jamais poursuivi de shiki sur le quai de la gare d'Ikebukuro. Il ne s'est jamais étalé de tout son long sur le bitume et personne n'est venu pour lui porter secours. Dans son rêve, il est rentré chez lui à pieds et il a retrouvé Hokuto à la cuisine. Dans son rêve il est marié, marié à une _femme _aux cheveux blonds et aux lunettes académiques, au sourire tendre et aux mains fines et blanches. Ils ont un enfant, une petite fille, qui a ses yeux et le rire de sa sœur, sa sœur qui vient leur rendre visite deux fois par semaine avec son mari et ses trois fils (ou bien ses trois filles ?). Dans son rêve, Il est musicien et Hokuto est danseuse. Elle est célèbre dans tout le Japon et elle est tellement belle qu'elle reçoit tous les jours des lettres d'amour par centaines et elle les leur lit le soir, au dîner, et ils rient en l'écoutant. Le rêve se termine très mal. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, vu qu'il commence si bien. Il y a toujours des variations, mais la fin de change jamais. Il rentre à la maison et sa femme et sa fille ont disparu. Il les cherche partout, mais il ne les trouve pas. Il les appelle, mais elles ne répondent pas. Alors le vide commence à se creuser dans sa poitrine, un trou qu'il connaît bien mais qu'il ne peut pas connaître, la douleur immense de la perte, la certitude de la fin. Il descend dans la rue et il court, il court droit devant lui et c'est la nuit, les arbres se mettent à remuer, le parfum des fleurs sature l'air. Il pense qu'il aurait dû savoir, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de toute façon, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il s'arrête, mais il n'est pas essoufflé. Puis il baisse les yeux et il voit le sang sur ses mains.

Il se réveille en hurlant.

Parfois, il rêve qu'il a gagné un pari. Il ne sait plus très bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il a gagné. Il a le droit d'être heureux. Dans son rêve, il a toujours seize ans, il vit avec Hokuto et Seishirô et il joue du violon. Il y a de vieux souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés qui remontent à la surface. Une après-midi dans un aquarium, un dîner à la maison et la soupe est brûlée, le soir du nouvel an où il a bu pour la première fois et où il était tellement ivre qu'il a laissé Seishirô l'embrasser. Dans son rêve, Seishirô a perdu son œil dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il emmenait un enfant à l'hôpital. Un garçon qui s'appelait Yuya mais Subaru n'arrive jamais à se rappeler où ils l'ont rencontré. Sans doute un ami d'Hokuto. Pas le sien. Ce n'est pas lui qui a demandé à ce qu'on l'amène aux urgences. Il n'est pas responsable. Le rêve se termine très mal. Seishirô est en colère contre lui, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Seishirô lui dit que de toute façon il compte s'en aller. Il va épouser Hokuto. Il va l'épouser parce que c'est elle qu'il aime et c'est bien normal, c'est une fille, et elle est plus drôle, plus vive, bien plus intéressante que lui. Subaru essaye de lui dire que non, que ce n'est pas possible parce qu'il a _gagné_ son pari (mais de quoi s'agissait-il déjà ?) et que Seishirô ne peut pas le quitter. Mais ils le quittent tout de même. Et Subaru souhaite qu'il en meure, qu'ils en meurent tous les deux, il veut qu'Hokuto et lui prennent un mauvais virage sur la route du temple et que leur voiture explose en percutant un arbre. C'est ce qui arrive. Il le sait même si personne ne le lui a dit et toute sa haine reflue d'un seul coup.

Il se réveille en pleurant.

Parfois, il rêve qu'il n'est jamais devenu dragon du ciel. Il n'est même pas le chef de la famille Suméragi. C'est Hokuto qui a hérité du titre, comme de raison. Il est libre. Complètement libre. Personne ne lui jamais parlé d'apocalypse, de tremblement de terre, de sceaux ou d'anges et tout cela lui est complètement égal. Dans son rêve, il est assis dans un restaurant, avec Seishirô, et ils parlent de cinéma. C'est drôle parce que Subaru ne va jamais au cinéma, sauf dans ses rêves. Ils mangent un barbecue coréen comme ils s'étaient promis de le faire il y a très longtemps et Seishirô lui tient la main. Le rêve se termine très mal. Ils sortent dans la nuit et Subaru fait remarquer que les étoiles (parfois, il s'agit des arbres ou de la neige) sont vraiment belles et que Seishirô devrait enlever ses lunettes noires pour mieux les voir. Mais il ne veut pas. Subaru insiste. Seishirô lui dit qu'il ne peut pas les voir, de toute façon. Subaru ne comprend pas. Alors, Seishirô retire ses lunettes et Subaru voit que ses yeux ne sont que deux globes blancs et lisses, complètement opaques, parfaitement aveugles. Il recule, il veut s'enfuir, et Seishirô lui sourit et lui dit « C'est parce que je te les ai donnés, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Il se réveille en haletant.

Et, parfois, Subaru rêve qu'il est mort sur le Rainbow Bridge. Il rêve qu'il se bat contre Seishirô, exactement comme dans la réalité, il peut voir les éclairs, les oiseaux, il sent les flux magiques qui ébranlent son corps. Et puis il voit la main de Seishirô qui se lève pour le frapper et il écarte les bras pour le laisser faire. Et la main traverse sa poitrine, jusqu'au coude, comme un merveilleux soupir. Ce n'est pas douloureux. C'est parfait. Seishirô le tient contre lui pendant qu'il meurt. Il a l'air un peu triste, il lui caresse le visage et il lui répète les mots qu'il lui a dit lorsque la situation était inversée. Et Subaru lui dit « je sais » et il part, tout doucement, silencieusement, il quitte son corps et il emporte le visage de l'homme qu'il aime, son visage inquiet penché au-dessus de lui. Pour la première fois, la rêve se termine bien. Il est mort. Il sait pourtant que le lendemain, il sera bien vivant et qu'il aura encore plus mal, mais pour l'instant, tout va bien.

Il ne se réveille pas.

OoO

Saya Monô n'est pas une véritable yumémi, elle le sait depuis toujours. Elle est issue d'une très ancienne famille, d'une lignée de puissants magiciens et de rêveurs qui l'ont toujours considérée comme une erreur de parcours, une faute de frappe. Elle n'a pas hérité, comme sa mère et ses sœurs, de l'extraordinaire prescience de la famille.

Mais Saya sait qu'elle est plus importante dans le cours du destin que toutes ses parentes réunies. Car elle détient un pouvoir que personne d'autre au monde ne détient. Elle est élue. Elle reconnaît avant tout le monde la femme qui porte l'avenir de la terre et elle sait dès lors qu'elle est destinée à être l'autre moitié de ce destin. La porteuse de l'étoile jumelle. Elle le sait avant Toru, avant tous les Yumémis du Japon, avant les chefs de tous les clans d'onmyoujis. Elle sait aussi qu'elle en mourra très vite, mais ça lui est égal. Elle est unique au monde.

Elle l'est, du moins, avant la naissance de sa fille. Lorsqu'elle met Kotori au monde, quatre mois après la naissance de Kamui, Saya éprouve pour la première fois l'envie irrépressible de s'esquiver. Quand elle serre le bébé contre elle, elle voit soudain, avec une déconcertante clarté, ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Elle a depuis longtemps fait la paix avec sa propre mort. Elle a même appris à accepter celle de Toru. Mais celle de sa fille lui porte un coup terrible.

Kotori lui ressemble. Elle lui ressemble même tant qu'elle pourrait être la réplique exacte de sa mère. Elle la voit jeune fille, affligée de la même beauté pâle et maladive, du même don de précognition (mais plus puissant, bien plus puissant) et de la même fureur amoureuse. Kotori va mourir. Si Saya ne part pas pour la mettre à l'abri, elle va mourir, tout comme elle, bien trop tôt, pour celui ou celle qu'elle aimera.

Saya pleure pour sa fille. Elle pleure parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va rester et que Kotori mourra par sa faute. Elle pleure parce qu'elle n'aime pas sa fille autant qu'elle le devrait, parce que, si elle est prête à mourir pour elle, elle est aussi prête à la laisser mourir pour Toru.

Saya sait qu'elle est un monstre. Elle l'a toujours su. Mais sur ce point et sur ce point seulement, Kotori est différente. Elle ne sacrifiera personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Saya regarde ses enfants, elle les regarde constamment, pour se punir, pour se forcer à les aimer chaque jour un peu plus tout en sachant qu'elle les a tous les deux attachés, de son plein gré, à l'autel sacrificiel. Elle sait ce que le sort demandera de son fils. Elle sait que la terre réclamera le sang de sa fille. Elle l'accepte.

_Quel genre de mère peut faire ça ? Quel genre de femme ? _

Elle aurait voulu que Kotori vive assez longtemps pour mettre au monde l'enfant de Kamui. L'idée de son sang mélangé à celui de Toru la fait frissonner de bonheur, mais elle sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Sa fille mourra en 1999.

Certaines choses ne peuvent être changées.

Certaines personnes ne veulent pas changer les choses.

OoO

Etre enceinte est un point de repère essentiel dans la vie de Yuzuriha Shiyu. Elle s'en rend compte brusquement, à trente et un ans, au huitième mois de sa troisième grossesse, alors qu'elle est assise devant la fenêtre avec son mari. Ils cherchent un nom à leur future fille.

- Encore une fille, dit-elle pensivement en caressant son ventre, une main posée sur celle de Kusanagi. Tu n'es pas déçu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarde, surpris.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ? Tu es déçue ?

- Oh, non !

Elle sourit et secoue la tête.

- Moi ça m'est égal. Mais je sais que les hommes, parfois… veulent des fils. Je peux comprendre.

Il l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne et lui adresse ce regard qui veut dire « Yuzuriha, tu es encore une petite fille, ma chérie. » Il n'a jamais vraiment arrêté de la regarder comme ça et il n'arrêtera sans doute jamais.

- Tu sais que je préfère les filles. Les garçons, c'est de la mauvaise graine.

Elle rit de bon cœur et se balance légèrement sur sa chaise. Elle se sent immensément heureuse et elle réalise alors qu'elle est faite pour porter des enfants. C'est ce qui peut lui arriver de plus beau et, à chaque fois, elle se sent un peu plus complète. C'est un pouvoir mille fois plus grand que celui qu'elle a perdu, c'est une puissance extraordinaire. C'est la vie à l'état pur, la force de l'amour et de la persévérance. C'est le pouvoir de reconstruire. Perdre son inugami a été une rude épreuve, mais Yuzuriha sait qu'elle a découvert quelque chose de plus fantastique encore.

- Que penses-tu de Haruki ? Demande Kusanagi.

- Trop dur.

- Yuma ?

- Trop commun.

- Bon… Fubuki ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je pense qu'on devrait l'appeler Phoebé.

Il se crispe légèrement.

- Yuzuriha…

- Non, vraiment. C'est important, la mémoire.

Quand il la regarde, il y a presque de l'adoration dans ses yeux. Elle pourrait être effrayée mais elle ne l'est pas. Ils ont appelé leur première fille Karen et la seconde Yoko, comme la mère de Yuzuriha. Elle a failli la baptiser Sorata, mais elle s'est ravisée au dernier moment.

- Kamui t'a appelée, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Elle est surprise. Kamui appelle rarement. Il a l'air d'avoir peur du téléphone.

- Hm. Je crois que c'était au sujet de l'anniversaire de la fille d'Arashi.

- Oh… Oui, sûrement.

Elle lui tapote la main.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Kusanagi.

- Je sais. Mais tu aimerais que je vienne, non ?

- Eh bien… Oui. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais…

- Non. Si elle peut le faire, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas le faire. C'est juste...

Il se lève et va jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour… Passer à autre chose. J'aime pas penser à tout ça.

- Me dit l'homme qui a épousé une ennemie jurée, commente-t-elle en souriant.

- Pas jurée par moi, répond-il en lui embrassant la main. C'est juste _Kamui_… Fûma, se corrige-t-il. C'est compliqué.

Elle soupire et caresse à nouveau son ventre. Elle sent quelque chose.

- Oh oh ! Elle bouge !

Il pose une main sur son ventre et sourit quand le bébé s'agite sous sa paume.

- Bon. Je crois qu'elle a décidé pour nous.

Yuzuriha sourit et songe qu'elle va bientôt mettre au monde un troisième enfant. Personne ne lui fera croire que c'est là un pouvoir ordinaire.

OoO

Keiichi Segawa n'a jamais cru au destin. Il croit aux coïncidences, au hasard, à la chance parfois, au temps aveugle, à la grande roulette russe. Pourtant, quand il croise Kamui Shiro le jour de son trente-deuxième anniversaire devant le mémorial de 1999, il lui semble qu'il existe quelque chose, des rouages secrets, des routes tracées qui se déploient tout autour d'eux et les précipitent les uns contre les autres.

Keiichi est marié depuis quatre ans et il a un fils et une fille, une fille qui vient de fêter ses six mois. Il travaille dans une grande société informatique où il a obtenu un poste bien trop important pour son jeune âge et qui lui rapporte plus d'argent que des cadres presque deux fois plus vieux que lui. Il habite dans la banlieue, dans une grande maison bleue avec des arbres et un chien. Il est heureux et il aime sa femme. Elle travaille à l'ambassade, mais elle a pris un an de congé pour s'occuper de leur fille, parce que c'est une femme comme ça, douce et dévouée et merveilleuse avec ses enfants. Une très belle femme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, les plus jolis qu'il ait vu.

Ceux de Shiro mis à part, bien sûr. Quand Keiichi le voit devant le mémorial, il est frappé par l'étrange ressemblance avec Yoshimi, mais c'est probablement juste le hasard.

- Shiro ?

Shiro le regarde, il lève sur lui ses yeux bouleversés avec surprise. Le cœur de Keiichi martèle la peau de sa poitrine. Sans raison, il se rappelle du bruit que faisait le cœur de Shiro contre le sien et la façon dont ses lèvres pliaient contre les siennes. Il pense aux longues heures qu'il a passé devant le monument aux morts en y cherchant son nom. Voilà quinze ans qu'il se rend au mémorial et qu'il balaye les dizaines de milliers de noms, glacé par la perspective d'y découvrir un jour celui de Kamui.

- Keiichi ? Demande Shiro avec circonspection, comme s'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas mort, dit Keiichi avec cette voix puissante, celle qu'il n'utilise plus depuis des années.

- Toi non plus, dit Shiro, presque comme une accusation.

Ils se regardent un moment sans parler, ils jaugent en silence les années qui les séparent. Shiro a si peu changé qu'il pourrait encore passer pour un jeune étudiant. Il y a quelque chose de plus serein sur son visage, quelque chose de lisse qui métamorphose ses traits sans les changer. Il a l'air heureux.

- Je… Commence Shiro, le regard toujours fuyant. Après le nouvel an, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'ai cru…

- Je sais. J'étais à Osaka.

C'est vrai. Il était à Osaka. Il était parti pour ne plus penser à Shiro et puis il y avait eu le grand séisme et l'incendie de Shinjuku et quand il avait enfin pu revenir, plus de Shiro nulle part. Il était parti pour ne plus penser à lui et il n'avait fait que ça pendant six ans.

- Après je suis parti à Okinawa, continue Shiro. Nous sommes revenus il y a cinq ans. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

Keiichi passe la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fait-il sourdement. Je t'ai cherché pendant des années.

Shiro le regarde, les yeux écarquillés et il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout doucement et Keiichi se demande s'il parle de toutes ses vaines recherches ou bien du reste, de Yoshimi, de la deuxième partie du nous dont Shiro a parlé. Keiichi est désolé lui aussi. Tellement désolé. Désolé de se souvenir à quel point ce garçon a compté pour lui, désolé d'avoir arrêté de chercher, désolé d'être _désolé_ d'avoir une femme et deux enfants. Bon dieu. Comme il voudrait ne pas avoir de Yoshimi et comme il voudrait ne plus jamais, _jamais_ penser ce qu'il vient de penser. Comme il voudrait ne pas avoir à se demander quel genre de monstre il est quand il se rend compte qu'il choisirait certainement Shiro s'il pouvait faire ce choix.

Heureusement, il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas besoin de faire face à tout ça.

- Oui, dit Keiichi, et il sourit. Tu es vivant. C'est incroyable.

Il a envie de prendre Shiro dans ses bras et il sent que le désir est partagé, mais aucun d'eux ne fait un geste.

- Incroyable, répète Shiro. Si… Si j'avais su, je…

- Je sais. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Ils se taisent un instant.

- Tu travailles dans une firme ? Demande Shiro en désignant la mallette de Keiichi.

- Oh… (il regarde aussi la mallette et il la déteste) Oui. Au service informatique. Et toi ? Tu… Tu travailles ici aussi ?

- Oui. Aux archives du consulat.

Il hausse les épaules et sourit.

- Tu es…

Keiichi veut dire « marié », mais peut-être que la question est étrange, compte tenu de ce qu'il sait de Kamui. Peut-être que celui-ci pense la même chose.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Finit-il par demander et la question a quelque chose de pitoyable.

- Oui, dit Shiro. Et j'ai un fils.

Il regarde Keiichi.

- Adoptif, ajoute-t-il, pour clarifier les choses.

- Oh. Moi aussi j'ai un fils. Et une petite fille. Je suis marié depuis quatre ans. Elle s'appelle Yoshimi.

_Et elle a des cheveux et des yeux comme les tiens_.

- Oh.

Shiro baisse les yeux.

- Et ton… Ton compagnon ?

- Fûma ? Fait-il comme si le nom pouvait signifier quelque chose pour Keiichi. C'est… un ami d'enfance. Je l'ai retrouvé juste après le grand séisme.

Les entrailles de Keiichi se tordent douloureusement. Où était-il, lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas celui que Shiro avait retrouvé dans les décombres ?

- Je vois, dit-il misérablement.

- Il faut… Que j'aille chercher mon fils, murmure Shiro. Keiichi est-ce que…

Il s'arrête une seconde, regarde par-dessus son épaule.

- Est-ce que je peux te revoir ? Finit Keiichi.

- Oui. Oui.

Shiro sourit, puis, sans prévenir, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- A bientôt.

Keiichi regarde Shiro qui s'éloigne et il sait qu'il ne va pas le revoir de sitôt. Ils n'ont même pas échangé de numéros de téléphone. Ils n'iront pas prendre de café ensemble. Mais ils se retrouveront. Il en est sûr à présent, aussi sûr que pendant les six années qu'il a passé à le chercher, il est absolument certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils se reverront.

Pour la première fois, Keiichi croit à sa destinée.

OoO

Jamais Kamui Shiro n'aurait pensé vivre pour voir son quarantième anniversaire.

Lorsqu'il y pense, il se rend compte que, même avant l'année 1999, avant que sa mère ne lui demande d'aller mourir comme le reste des membres de sa famille pour protéger les autres, il n'a jamais songé qu'il était possible de vivre aussi vieux. Il y a eu vingt-quatre anniversaires depuis que le monde n'a pas été détruit. Il a quarante ans depuis dix-sept jours. Aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs sont tellement lointains qu'ils lui paraissent étranges, et il serait tenté de s'interroger sur sa propre mémoire si son fils n'épousait pas ce matin la fille d'Arashi et de Sorata.

Kamui se lève très tôt, il n'est même pas six heures, et il traverse la maison sans la moindre intention d'aller où que ce soit. Il s'arrête devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le mois de juin commence et les cerisiers sont encore en fleurs, quoique les pétales alourdis aient entamé leur chute inexorable. Il ne s'est jamais fait aux cerisiers, ni au violon, mais il respecte et admire l'attachement que leur porte Arashi.

Aujourd'hui, Kyôgo se marie. Il n'a que vingt et un ans et Kamui le trouve terriblement jeune, mais bien sûr il ne peut pas le faire valoir. Il est avec Fûma depuis ses seize ans et ils ont adopté Kyôgo quand lui-même en avait vingt-deux. Kamui aime Sora parce qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement. C'est impossible. Pourtant, il a longtemps espéré que les deux jeunes gens finiraient par se séparer. Il sait que ça n'arrivera pas, parce que Sora ressemble trop à ses parents, tout comme Kyôgo lui ressemble. Plus à lui qu'à Fûma, curieusement, malheureusement, parce que Kamui ne peut souhaiter à personne d'être comme lui. Il se demande s'il aurait pu être davantage comme son fils si les choses avaient été différentes. Il se demande comment elles peuvent être comme elles sont aujourd'hui, comment il est possible que tout ait tourné de cette manière.

- Tu es déjà debout ?

Fûma entre dans la pièce et essaye de mettre ses lunettes, mais rate son nez deux fois et manque de s'éborgner. Kamui sourit, les lui prend des mains et les lui met délicatement. Il effleure les cheveux qui commencent à grisonner au-dessus des oreilles. Il s'étonne souvent que les siens restent aussi noirs. Contrairement à l'avis général, Kamui ne considère pas sa mystérieuse jouvence comme une bénédiction. Il voudrait pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir et y voir enfin l'homme qu'il est devenu et pas le garçon qu'il était. Il n'a plus besoin de s'en souvenir.

- J'ai eu du mal à dormir, s'excuse-t-il.

- Je sais, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai eu du mal à dormir aussi.

Il embrasse Kamui sur la tempe et se penche par-dessus lui pour allumer la cafetière.

- Yuzuriha a appelé hier soir, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Le lourd parfum des fleurs de cerisier étouffe Kamui, mais Fûma ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

- Elle viendra avec son mari, mais ses filles ne peuvent pas être là.

Kamui s'est toujours bien entendu avec Kusanagi, peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas rencontré avant, mais il est soulagé qu'elle ne vienne pas avec toute sa famille. Ses filles sont charmantes, pourtant, mais il n'a pas besoin de rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Bon, dit-il simplement. Tu as parlé avec le traiteur ?

- Onze heures, répond Fûma en sortant deux tasses du placard. Mais il faut que je rappelle tout à l'heure. Oh...

- Quoi ?

Kamui s'appuie contre l'évier pour le regarder. Fûma a un air très surpris.

- Notre fils se marie.

- Oui, fait tout doucement Kamui.

- J'aurais voulu que ma mère soit là pour voir ça, ajoute pensivement Fûma. Et Kotori.

- Oui, répète Kamui qui ne ressent plus de culpabilité depuis longtemps, mais une tristesse lancinante et fade.

Le sujet garde tout de même un arrière goût de tabou depuis une violente dispute il y a presque vingt ans.

_Je ne suis pas Kotori, Kamui ! Peut-être que c'est avec elle que tu aurais voulu être, mais tu es avec moi !_

_Je te retourne la remarque, Fûma ! Je ne suis pas Kotori. Elle est morte et il ne reste que moi. Tu peux vivre avec ça ? _

Il ne veut vraiment pas penser à la perfidie de ses propres mots.

- Et mon père bien sûr, continue Fûma, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup les mariages.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Kamui avec étonnement.

- Je ne pense pas que le sien ait été très heureux, répond Fûma en haussant les épaules. Mais j'étais un peu jeune pour m'en souvenir clairement.

Kamui se demande si sa mère était la raison du malheur de son beau-père posthume. Il n'a jamais osé demander à Toru, mais il a toujours eu l'impression que Saya n'était pas qu'une amie. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même après sa mort et il lui a souvent semblé que Kyôgo Mono était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il a toujours beaucoup ressemblé à sa mère.

_Tel mère tel fils_, songe-t-il en pensant à elle et lui, en pensant à Saya et Fûma. Certaines erreurs sont peut-être faites pour être commises à nouveau. Il regarde Fûma et il aime penser que, pour cela au moins, il ne s'est pas trompé.

- Tu devrais peut-être te recoucher, dit Fûma en servant le café. Si tu t'endors pendant le discours, Satoshi-san te le reprochera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Satoshi-san, la vieille institutrice de Kyôgo a toujours considéré qu'un garçon devait avoir une mère et que si ses parents n'avait pas assez de jugeote pour lui en trouver une, elle s'en chargerait elle-même. Elle a tenu à mettre son nez dans les moindres phases de l'organisation du mariage.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Ils s'asseyent en silence et demeurent un long moment sans parler. Kamui n'a même pas envie de son café, mais quand Fûma pose une main sur la sienne, sans même y penser, il se sent bien mieux.

Kyôgo apparaît deux heures plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux hagards (comment il a pu hériter de ces deux attributs alors qu'il n'est pas biologiquement son fils est un mystère insoluble aux yeux de Kamui).

- Il fallait me réveiller ! Proteste-t-il. Il est huit heures et demi !

- Ce qui te donne trois heures pour te préparer, répond calmement Fûma.

- Papa, il faut que je vérifie tout ce que Tama a fait.

- Sora s'en charge, intervient Kamui en rechargeant la machine à café. Inquiète-toi de _ton_ témoin, Kyôgo.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour Maki. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. On ne peut pas confier des responsabilités à n'importe qui pour organiser son mariage.

- Tu expliqueras ça à ta femme, réplique Fûma en riant.

- J'ai déjà essayé.

- Tu as pris ton costume au pressing ? Demande Kamui qui a l'impression d'être encore plus à cran que son fils.

- Oui, papa. Et les chaussures aussi.

- Hm. Et la voiture ?

- Chez Maki.

- Tu as pu régler la question de l'estrade ?

- Ça, c'est Tama qui doit s'en charger, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais dû être prêt à aller régler le problème moi-même il y a au moins une heure.

- Arrêtez de vous monter la tête, fait Fûma, comme s'il s'adressait à deux enfants turbulents. Kyôgo, va te changer et on verra ce problème d'estrade après. Kamui, on va s'occuper de rappeler le traiteur.

Kamui est infiniment reconnaissant pour le pragmatisme de Fûma. S'il n'était pas là, Kyôgo et lui passeraient leur temps dans un état de panique perpétuelle. Il se demande pourquoi, après avoir été si longtemps livré à lui-même dans sa jeunesse, il est devenu si dépendant de l'attention et de l'amour des autres. Quelle pitié, quand il pense (mais il n'y pense plus très souvent) qu'on lui a demandé de sauver l'humanité. Le passé a toujours quelque chose de particulièrement curieux.

- Midi ! Crie Kyôgo d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire (encore un trait hérité de Kamui. Ils ont tendance à oublier qu'ils ont mué il y a des années dès que la pression devient trop forte. Kamui est navré pour Kyôgo). Dites-lui d'être là-bas à midi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lance Fûma en soupirant. Bon, je prends le traiteur, tu peux appeler Arashi, voir où elles en sont et si l'estrade est toujours à l'ordre du jour ?

- D'accord, répond-il docilement, parce qu'il a toujours préféré qu'on lui donne les directives, même quand il prétend s'en offusquer.

Il compose le numéro sans même réfléchir. Il le connaît par cœur depuis des années.

- Allô ?

La voix d'Arashi est tendue comme une corde. Une corde de violon.

- C'est moi. Comment ça se passe ?

Elle pousse un soupir.

- Nous essuyons la seconde catastrophe de la matinée. Elle ne trouve pas son obi.

La voix Sora s'élève derrière sa mère.

- Maman ! Je n'arrive pas à la fermer !

- Je suis au téléphone, répond calmement Arashi qui a toujours la tête froide.

- Avec qui ?

Sora hurle plus qu'elle ne parle et Kamui pourrait aussi bien être en ligne avec elle.

- Avec Kamui, ma chérie. Tu as regardé dans la buanderie ?

- Kamui ? Il y a un problème ?

- Sora-chan…

- Passe-le moi !

Kamui entend la jeune fille arracher le téléphone à sa mère.

- Kamui-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Bonjour Sora-chan. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Kyôgo voulait savoir si tu avais pu régler le problème de l'estrade.

- Ah, oui ! Tama s'en occupe.

- Vraiment ?

Kamui aime bien Tama, qui a été l'ami de son fils depuis son arrivée à Tokyo quand tous les autres enfants restaient à l'écart de leur drôle de famille. Son affection ne va toutefois pas jusqu'à la confiance.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, maman a tout vérifié. Mais il n'y a pas de problème, hein ?

Elle rit nerveusement et il la voit parfaitement passer sa main sur sa nuque et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Sorata faisait exactement la même chose.

- Aucun. Tu as regardé sous ton lit ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour l'obi.

- Oh… Pas encore. Je vais aller voir. A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure.

Arashi récupère le combiné.

- C'est comme ça depuis deux jours, dit-elle simplement.

- Ici aussi, répond-il en souriant.

Subitement, il pense que ses petits-enfants seront aussi ceux d'Arashi. Et ceux de Sorata. Pour la première fois, il se rend compte que ça lui fait plaisir.

- Les chaises sont prêtes, les tables arrivent à onze heures là-bas. Je me suis arrangée pour la grande salle.

- Et pour l'estrade ?

- Tout va bien, a priori. Le maire n'a qu'un autre mariage aujourd'hui, on peut éventuellement se permettre un peu de retard.

- Bon.

- Je l'ai trouvé maman ! Il était sous le lit !

Nouveau soupir d'Arashi.

- Je te retrouve dans deux heures, Kamui. _Normalement_.

***

De l'avis de Kamui, le problème de l'estrade n'est pas réglé.

Il sent qu'il va se mettre à paniquer et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a besoin de supervision rapidement. Kyôgo est au téléphone, visiblement avec Tama, et sa voix d'ordinaire si mesurée enfle de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa conversation. Kamui ferme les yeux.

- Je m'en fiche, Maman !

La voix tonitruante de Sora s'élève tout à coup dans la salle. La réponse d'Arashi est inaudible, mais elle n'a pas l'air contente.

- Personne ne va le remarquer, continue la jeune fille en s'avançant dans leur direction. C'est un minuscule accroc.

Arashi rejette ses cheveux en arrière et pince les lèvres. Elle est toujours aussi belle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été épargnée par le temps comme lui-même. Les marques des vingt trois dernières années se sont délicatement déposées au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, elles ont creusé le galbe de ses joues et légèrement terni l'albâtre de sa peau. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi noirs, aussi brillants et aussi extraordinairement raides à côté de la crinière de sa fille. Kamui sait qu'on l'a demandée trois fois en mariage. Elle est toujours célibataire et maintenant que ses toiles ont acquis une renommée nationale, elle est sûre de n'avoir jamais besoin d'un mari pour l'entretenir.

- Shiro ! Hurle Keiichi qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. Shiro !

Il fait de grands signes de la main, comme si Kamui risquait de ne pas le remarquer. Yoshimi sourit timidement et s'accroche à son bras, comme elle le fait toujours en présence de Kamui, consciemment ou pas.

- Eh bien ! Lance Keiichi en lui tapant affectueusement sur l'épaule. Cette estrade est un peu bizarre non ?

Kamui inspire.

Sora traverse la salle et embrasse Kyôgo qui est toujours au téléphone. Il rougit et murmure quelque chose que Kamui n'entend pas. Arashi se dirige vers lui. Elle porte une tenue de cérémonie traditionnelle que plus aucune femme n'arbore depuis des années, un kimono de lin blanc orné de fils de soie bleus et noué par une délicate ceinture de satin. Les motifs sont d'Isé, mais il n'est pas capable de les reconnaître.

- Bien, dit-elle, toujours tendue. J'ai réussi à l'amener ici sans qu'elle ne réduise ses habits en pièces.

- L'estrade, indique Kamui, n'est pas tout à fait comme prévu.

- Je sais. Il va falloir faire avec, ils n'avaient pas le temps de recommencer.

Kamui se passe la main sur le visage.

- Tu sais, dit Arashi sur le ton de la conversation, si je n'avais pas vu l'apocalypse d'aussi près, j'aurais dit que ça ressemblait à ça.

- Oui, acquiesce-t-il. Moi aussi.

Ils regardent leurs enfants qui s'affairent l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques instants, puis Arashi ouvre son sac et en sort un petit paquet de soie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est un porte-bonheur pour Sora.

C'est une chaîne d'or blanc au bout de laquelle se balance un éclat de cristal bleu.

- Il était à la sœur de Subaru, ajoute-t-elle doucement.

Kamui la regarde.

- De Subaru ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit de le lui donner le jour de son mariage.

Ils se taisent un instant.

- Il te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sora ne serait pas là sans lui. Moi non plus. Oui, il me manque. Pas à toi ?

- Si.

Subaru est sans doute la personne qui lui manque le plus, parce qu'il s'est très longtemps interdit de penser à Kotori, jusqu'à ce que son souvenir se soit tellement émoussé qu'il peut aujourd'hui le manipuler sans s'entailler les mains. Il rend grâce au Ciel que la mémoire de Fûma soit si infidèle. Oui, il aurait vraiment aimé voir Subaru au mariage de son fils, silencieux et surpris, comme toujours, que tous ces gens évoluent autour de lui, lui adressent la parole. Il songe malgré tout que, même dans ses élans les plus égoïstes, il n'a jamais souhaité que Subaru ait survécu. Jamais il n'aurait pu être aussi cruel.

Fûma fait son apparition à ce moment là, impeccable et décontracté, comme si rien ne pouvait entamer son impassibilité.

- Je suis désolé pour l'estrade, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Mais je pense qu'on va pouvoir se débrouiller.

- Sans aucun doute, répond Arashi en s'inclinant. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué.

- Je crois que tout le reste est sous contrôle.

- Bien sûr ! Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop tous les deux !

Sora se faufile entre eux, frappe dans ses mains et sourit, éblouissante. Elle n'est pas aussi belle qu'Arashi, mais elle dégage quelque chose d'infiniment plus séduisant : Le bonheur. Kamui pense à Sorata avec un pincement au cœur et entrevoit à quel point la vie d'Arashi doit être difficile. Ils ne se sont pas facilité la tâche, mais ils s'en sont plutôt bien sortis, tous les deux. Il a longtemps cru que la présence de cette femme dans sa vie menaçait ce qu'il avait réussi à construire à l'encontre de toute logique, mais il s'est trompé. Partager un secret, plus que ça, partager un passé est bien plus aisé que de porter seul la responsabilité du silence. Il n'aurait pas réussi sans elle.

- Bonjour, Sora-chan, dit Fûma en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Tu es rayonnante.

- Merci, _papa_, répond-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Fûma rit, mais Kamui sent ses muscles se crisper. Du coin de l'œil, il a vu Arashi tressaillir. Elle ne dit rien. Elle tente de sourire aussi. Il voudrait lui prendre la main pour lui signifier qu'il sait à quel point entendre sa fille appeler Fûma de cette façon est difficile pour elle. Il ne le fait pas. C'est la seule chose dont ils ne parlent jamais.

- Sora-chan ! Kyôgo-kun !

Yuzuriha arrive, comme toujours, comme un ange tombé du ciel.

- Yuzuriha-san ! S'écrie Sora avec un réel plaisir. Et Kusanagi-san !

Yuzuriha trottine vers eux et prend les deux jeunes mariés et leurs parents dans ses bras. Elle s'est toujours sentie particulièrement à l'aise en présence de Fûma et Kamui lui en est très reconnaissant.

- Sora, tu es de plus en plus jolie, ma chérie. Oh, est-ce que je dois t'appeler « officier Kishu », maintenant ?

- Le concours est en octobre, répond Sora avec un air faussement détaché. Mais dans quelques années je vous obligerai tous à m'appeler inspecteur !

Yuzuriha et Fûma éclatent de rire. Kamui sourit et Arashi se force à nouveau.

- Kyôgo-kun, déclare Yuzuriha avec appréciation, tu portes mieux le costume que ton père…

Elle montre Kamui du doigt avec un clin d'œil et il ne lui en veut pas, il a toujours eu l'air ridicule habillé comme un homme de qualité. Yuzuriha porte une jolie robe blanche et ses cheveux sont tressés depuis le sommet de son crâne jusqu'à sa taille. Kusanagi leur tend une main un peu maladroite, clairement mal à l'aise en présence de tant de monde. Ses cheveux sont maintenant entièrement gris, mais il a gardé une forme olympique.

- Bonjour, dit-il, le regard fuyant, son accent populaire soudain très marqué.

- Bonjour, fait Fûma en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

Kusanagi le gratifie d'un regard suspicieux et d'un sourire crispé. Il ne s'y fait pas.

- Fûma, appelle Arashi avec un petit geste de la main. Je peux te parler un instant ?

Avec son élégance naturelle, elle dissout immédiatement la tension qui commence à s'installer.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignent en direction du buffet.

- Shiro-san !

Kiriko Satoshi se dandine dans leur direction, un air réprobateur à peine masqué par ses gigantesques lunettes.

- Satoshi-san, répond Kamui sans essayer de dissimuler son agacement.

- Dites-moi, l'estrade est un peu bizarre, non ?

- Ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez vu Kyôgo ?

L'habile réorientation de la vieille femme est un succès. Elle pousse un petit cri, comme une souris qu'on écrase et se dirige vers les jeunes mariés qui se tiennent maintenant à l'écart.

- C'est un beau mariage, commente Yuzuriha en attirant Kamui vers le coin opposé de la pièce.

- Précipité, répond-il. Je pense qu'ils sont…

Il fait un vague geste de la main.

- Quoi ? Demande Yuzuriha, sceptique. Trop _jeunes_ ?

Kamui hausse les épaules.

- Oh, Kamui-kun… Regarde-nous. Toi, moi, Arashi… Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Mais si !

Elle sourit..

- C'est toujours dur de laisser partir ses enfants, mais ils savent ce qu'ils font.

- Ton aînée n'a que quinze ans, réplique-t-il, vexé. Tu verras quand elle voudra se marier.

- Tu sais, j'étais plus jeune que ça quand j'ai rencontré Kusanagi.

- Tu ne l'as pas épousé tout de suite.

- Eux non plus, que je sache. Arrête de faire la grimace !

- Pardon.

Elle lui tapote la joue avec une sorte de nostalgie.

- Les choses s'arrangent, Kamui. Tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Oui. Oui.

- Tu vois ? Ton fils a fait un bon choix.

- Je sais.

- C'est fou, tu ne trouves pas, à quel point Sora…

- Oui. C'est très curieux.

Un instant, un fantôme se joint à eux, accoudé au bar, les cheveux dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Il les regarde et regarde sa fille, il regarde sa femme et, pendant quelques secondes, il semble presque à Kamui qu'il est bien dans cette salle, qu'il ne les a jamais vraiment quittés. Yuzuriha regarde elle-aussi le coin du bar avec surprise, puis elle sourit et hausse les épaules. Ils regardent en silence le jeune couple qui embrasse la foule qui se presse dans leur direction.

Vers midi, Kamui, Fûma et Arashi s'assoient au premier rang pour assister à l'échange des vœux de leurs enfants. Kamui s'est promis qu'il ne pleurerait pas, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait. Il serre la main de Fûma pendant que leur fils se marie et il se demande s'il sera un jour capable de la lâcher.

A midi et demi, un visiteur inattendu apparaît.

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'instant de stupéfaction, pas de roulements de tambour. Juste un homme aux cheveux blancs et à l'air débonnaire qui traverse lentement la salle en regardant autour de lui avec étonnement. Kamui demeure longtemps immobile, un verre à la main, tandis qu'Aoki se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il s'arrête à quelques pas et l'observe avec circonspection. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis vingt-trois ans.

- Bonjour, Kamui-kun, dit-il d'une voix douce et rauque de velours usé.

- Bonjour, dit-il, parce qu'il ne voit pas quoi dire d'autre.

Aoki a beaucoup vieilli.

- Arashi m'a envoyé un faire-part.

- Je sais. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

- Moi non plus. Mais…

Il sourit timidement.

- Mon épouse est décédée il y a des années. Ma fille est mariée et mon fils part à l'université cette année.

Il se sert un verre de punch. Kamui ne sait toujours pas quoi dire.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous, pendant tout ce temps. Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à venir. Cette vie après… après tout ça. J'ai pensé que c'était impossible. Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Ton fils, la fille d'Arashi… D'abord je me suis dit : « c'est le destin ». Mais c'était faux aussi.

Il regarde Kamui avec une gravité indéfinissable.

- Ce n'est pas le destin. C'est simplement la vie.

Kamui veut dire « je suis désolé », mais il dit :

- Je suis content que vous soyez là.

- Moi aussi. C'est drôle, non ?

Il regarde la salle avec un air surpris et heureux.

- Nous sommes tous là.

Kamui regarde lui aussi. Il regarde et tout à coup, il voit. Yuzuriha discute avec Satoshi-san en faisant de grands gestes et Kusanagi, silencieux à ses côtés, la regarde avec une sorte d'émerveillement. Il y a Fûma, appuyé contre la fenêtre qui parle à Arashi, qui lui montre quelque chose dans le jardin qu'elle regarde attentivement en acquiesçant, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage sévère. Il y a Keiichi qui danse avec sa femme. Il y a Aoki avec ses cheveux blancs et son costume d'un autre temps et lui, si étrangement inchangé, devant l'estrade avec laquelle ils se sont finalement débrouillés.

Et puis surtout, surtout, il y a tous les autres. Il entend l'appel des musiciens et l'orchestre s'installe. Les violonistes soufflent sur leurs doigts et s'arment de leurs instruments. Kamui balaye la grande salle du regard et Yuzuriha, Kusanagi, Fûma, Arashi lèvent la tête. Les violons vibrent alors, brisent la clameur badine de la foule et la valse commence. La valse n°2 de Chostakovitch, qui se met à couler autour d'eux, qui remplit avec une tranchante douceur les espaces laissés vides, se répand sous les pieds des invités oublieux. La valse des morts. A cet instant, Kamui est certain qu'ils peuvent tous les voir, même s'ils ne le savent pas. Ils peuvent les voir ramenés par le souvenir inexorable des notes qui s'enchaînent et s'enroulent, qui tissent un soyeux cocon de couleurs et de mémoires mélangées. Ils reviennent, pour la toute dernière fois, pour danser avec la vie des autres.

Il voit Sorata qui s'éloigne du bar pour rejoindre la piste en souriant, qui marche vers Arashi comme s'il pouvait l'inviter à danser. Il voit Karen, un instant, tourbillonner à travers la salle comme un feu follet, il voit Subaru, près de l'orchestre, avec sa cigarette et son air absent, légèrement brouillé par un écran de fumée, Saïki, toujours timide et renfrogné. Il voit Kotori et Toru et Saya assises au fond de la salle qui le regardent et lui sourient, qui hochent la tête. Il voit même Tokiko et Mono-san qui ont entamé une danse, insoucieux des vivants qui se déploient autour d'eux.

Il lui semble même entrevoir ceux qu'il ne regrette pas, mais que d'autres mémoires entretiennent, il les devine derrière les couples qui envahissent lentement la piste. Yûto Kigai et sa petite amie qui parlait aux machines, Kanoé, la sœur d'Hinoto et le Sakurazukamori qui marche avec nonchalance entre les danseurs, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sont là. Ils sont tous là ce matin, en ce jour où le monde n'est pas détruit et où la vie continue, recommence, ils rendent une ultime visite à ceux qui restent pour reconstruire, à ceux qu'ils ont laissés derrière. Oui, il lui semble à cet instant que ce sont les revenants qui les convoquent cette fois, les spectres familiers qui descendent leur dire adieu, qui les libèrent pour de bon. Enfin.

Le passé étincelle, crépite, se consume au milieu des vivants, grandiose, extraordinaire, insoupçonné dans le grand secret des enfants du monde nouveau. Et Kamui sait alors qu'ils sont tous en paix, finalement.

Il sourit et les autres font de même tout autour.

- C'est vrai, murmure-t-il. C'est vrai. Nous sommes tous là.

Une des grandes fenêtres s'ouvre alors à la volée et un puissant coup de vent s'engouffre dans la salle, soulevant les sages cheveux d'Arashi et emportant le voile de Sora.

- Oh, fait-elle en regardant dehors, ou dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, comme si elle y voyait tout à coup quelque chose que personne d'autre ne soupçonnait. Oh !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Fûma qui est soudain aux côtés de Kamui.

Il regarde autour de lui et il sait que les morts sont partis.

Ils sont partis avec le vent, emportés par la bourrasque et il ne reste dans l'air qu'une odeur de solitude et d'amour, de repos, de souvenirs paisiblement vieillis. Un écho de visages dispersés.

Kamui se tourne vers les jeunes mariés qui se tiennent la main, toujours tournés vers la fenêtre.

- C'est terminé, répond-il en souriant.

Et, enfin, tout peut commencer.

FIN

C'est donc fait. Curieusement, parce que ça fait tout de même presque douze ans que je fais mumuse avec l'écriture, c'est la première fois que j'achève vraiment une œuvre, nouvelles et recueils mis à part, bien sûr. Donc, j'ai passé du temps à me demander ce que j'allais écrire, pour, hein, clore la question. Un truc, genre, percutant.

Finalement je suis moins douée que je ne le pensais, ou peut-être juste plus émotive, et on va dire que c'est ça, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Le fait est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus (et vous pouvez demander aux gens qui me connaissent, hein, ça n'arrive pas souvent !)

A part… Wah, heureusement que vous étiez là. Je sais qu'il y en a sûrement qui ont largué les amarres il y a longtemps, et puis il y en a qui n'ont juste pas aimé. On peut plaire à tout le monde, hein, mais merci d'être passés. Et puis il y a vous, et j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire quand même à quel point c'est important pour moi que vous soyez toujours là.

Voilà.

Merci, quoi.


End file.
